I Wanna Do Bad Things With You
by Chocolate Boy
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse was a fairy. Jinx Malone was a pixie. Destiny made them rivals, but their shared attraction for Eric Northman made them enemies.
1. The Last Day I Was Happy

1. The Last Day I Was Happy

**A.N. - I had an itch that had to be scratched. So with the introduction of season four of TB, I decided to rewrite my fic that I did years ago on quizilla. If you have read that one, which I am sure you all haven't. Things aren't going to follow it exactly. Oh, and this doesn't follow to show. Enjoy!**

"Get the fuck out the car, Jinx." My father slurred his words and I began to wipe the drops of alcohol infested saliva he spat off my face.

"Now now Baby, that isn't the way you ask politely," My mother placed her hand firmly onto his, soothing his drunken anger. He turned his face away from me, murmuring gibberish while grabbing another can of beer. He cracked the can open and slurped loudly as if he were drinking the worlds thickest milkshake, "Jinx. Honey. Sugarplum," her voice cracked, "Would you please get out the car?" She looked at me from the rearview window of the car. I welcomed it by flipping up my middle finger.

"I absolutely refuse to get out of this car and take one step in that place." I looked at the hotelesque building and snarled. Its porcelain looking walls grew tall and reached for the sky, a gorgeous fountain lay parallel to a grandiose entrance, and the lights illuminated the building giving it a pretty effect. But no matter how beautiful or pristine it looked, I wasn't fooled. Evil lurked within there.

"You have to puddin'" Mom heaved a heavy sigh.

"Why?"

"We've been through this a million times."

"Tell me again." I crossed my arms and sat them on my chest even if I did wanna flail them around like a three year old.

"Honey you know why..."

"It's the least you could-"

"I'll tell the little bitch why!" My father decided add his two cents in. He swished the nearly empty can of beer around as he spoke, "Because we spent all our money on paying for you to go to some rinky dink college. And then whattaya do? Whattaya do...answer me!"

"Drop out."

"Ya here that Marjorie," He tapped my mom on the shoulder, "Fucking drops out. Quits. Fin. Finito. Kiss our money goodbye Marjorie. Wasted. Blown away on black bitch with dreams. Answer me something else Jinx, how many black people you know in Bon Temps?"

"Not many Dad." I looked down towards my sneakers.

"And how many have dreams?" His voice grew louder.

"All of em'"

"Then why they still here?" And louder.

"Cause they didn't achieve them." I whimpered.

"Well I'll be damned! If you have all those answers, then why'd ya drop out? Don't you think they want out of here just as much as you do? What made you think you were so much better than them and actually had a chance?"

"Jackson Malone if you don't stop terrorizin' this girl." Mom spoke up and took my face in to her hands. Her brown eyes gazed into mine and I could see her trying to fight back tears, "Baby look, we are piss poor. We have nothing. And while you were away at college we didn't wanna bother you. So your father and I did what we could to survive. And now that you came back, and I know it's been only a few hours since you came back,we need you to do this. It's the least you could do for us. All our lives we've been providing for you and not thinking about us. Now it's your turn to help. Please." The tears finally made their way to her cheeks, staining an otherwise pretty face.

Guilt began to spread through me like cancer. I felt terrible. About everything. Me leaving and deserting my family. Not thinking about how they were while I was away. Never taking into consideration how they felt about the situation. They were right. I shouldn't have tried to dream up big plans for me without first wondering how they fit into my dreams. I couldn't just leave them out high and dry. They cared for me for so long and I was ungrateful. This was my way of paying them back.

I made my way to the hotel's door and heard the tires of my mom's car screech against the asphalt as they drove away, solidifying what I was now about to do. I made my way into the blood bank, preparing for the worst.


	2. The Downward Spiral

2. The Downward Spiral

I sat with my face in my hands shaking it profusely. My parents always had this type of hold on me. No matter how hard I tried to be strong or set my mind on something, all it took to break me down back to step one was my mom with her tears and my father with his drinking. Especially when it came down to me going to college. Now I know everything might seem vague about the issue so let me clarify; after graduating from high school, I had dreams of going to college, but my family said they needed me at home to make money. We're dirt poor by the way. So I reluctantly agreed to stay for three years. Once I turned twenty one, I headed over to a school in New Orleans. Let's just say college wasn't for me. So I dropped out, and here I am today sitting in a Blood Bank second guessing myself once again. And I apologize for being particularly emo today. What a horrible impression I must be giving you. Just that shit is hard right now.

I sat on a cream colored couch in the blood bank's lobby and inspected the visitors. They weren't the average moonshine drinking, redneck sons-of-bitches you see in Bon Temps. They were clothed in expensive looking garments and all looked as if they were at an expensive gathering of some sort. I felt completely out of sort wearing my favorite pair of black Chuck-Taylors, a pair of denim shorts and a black tank. The women looked like super models with long thin frames and hair flowing down to their backs. While mine lay wild in a natural mess of black curls that came down to my shoulders. Their ivory skin glowed. While my skin, the color of meringue on a lemon pie, was dull. Ugh, being the odd one out sucked for lack of a better word.

I lifted myself off couch and handed the desk clerk the stack of papers she requested me to fill out. These had to job applications because there were just about a billion and one personal questions on there. Scratch that. It didn't seem like a job application. A dating survey was a more appropriate title. It asked for the following shit: My name, Jinx Malone; Height, Five foot nine; Weight, 135 pounds; Blood type, AB-; Turn-ons, big dicks; Turn-offs, small dicks; Is this your first time with a vampire, yes. The need for all of my information made me wonder was this even a good idea. And if I should bolt to the nearest exit while I still had a chance.

"Why thank you Miss Malone. After we look over your papers, one of our employees will take you to your room where you will begin you job," Rita, the desk clerk stated. Her smile almost made me believe things would be fine, "Oh, this is your first time here! Don't worry, our vampires make sure not to hurt you."

I gave her a faux grin and waited for Gerard, a blonde haired scrawny man who looked like he was in his mid thirties, to escorted me to my room. Waiting for what seemed like an eternity, Gerard guided me into the elevator. Traveling up endless floors until we finally reached the top.

"You have the luxury of staying in a penthouse." Gerard handed me the key and gave me a quick pat on the back, "Hardly no fang virgins get the opportunity."

"Lucky me." I shoved my hands in my pockets.

"Considering this is your first time at a blood bank, I am required to tell you that at the end of your shift, which can vary, you will always be paid three thousand dollars."

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah," I screeched throwing my hands up in a squid like motion, "Do you mean, three thousand _American dollars_?" Never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined making that much money in one night. The amount of money almost made me forget how I would be earning it, by becoming a fucking fang banger. Not that I had anything against them. To each his own, I suppose.

"Yes, Miss Malone. Three thousand _American _dollars. Now I should get going. More and more newcomers such as yourself flock to places like this during the Summer. If you will excuse me."

I shoved my key into its slot and slowly opened the door. And let me tell ya, I was blown away. In it, was more than a penthouse. It was more than my house, a penthouse, and all off Bon Temps combined. It was a fucking paradise. I could fit eighty million bagillion of my houses in here. The walls were beige yellow and the carpet was a beautiful off-white color that was so plush it felt as if I were walking on air. Taking off my shoes, I ran around my new sanctuary like a kid at a playground. I jumped on the couch, flicked the light switch on and off, cartwheeled and rolled on the carpet, and moon walked on the kitchen floor. Thinking I had seen it all, I walked up a set of spiral stares and entered the master bedroom. And this was the bedroom to rival all bedrooms. The walls were a deep royal purple color. A white comforter with plenty of unneeded pillows covered the bed with not a wrinkle in sight. On top of maple drawers were freshly picked lilies and candles. Abstract paintings covered corners of the walls. It was gorgeous to say the least.

But wait, there was a problem. I didn't know what to do. There were two options for me to choose from: destroy the room by jumping on the beds and throwing the useless throw pillows on the floor like an immature tenth grader, or keep the room neat and orderly like how a twenty four year old should. Temptation took over as I jumped on the bed and began rolling in the covers back and forth as its pushiness caressed me. These had to be the most luxurious and snug bed that ever existed. It should have been a sin to live in a place like this. This was a place meant for someone of high rank. Someone who had a reputation, someone who demanded respect from his peers. Poor little Jinx Malone wasn't use to stuff like this, "I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." An unfamiliar voice taunted. And that's when it happened. All of my joy was over. And it was then when it truly sunk in what I was here for. What I would _truly_ be doing. How I could've let me forget my purpose for being here and get caught up in lavish bullshit I would never know. I was vampire food. Coffin bait. Their only source of undead life and yada yada yada. And while it may have taken me a while to fully realize the circumstances of the deep shit I was in, it only took me a split second to make this decision. I was going to fight my way out of here.


	3. The Sweet Escape

3. The Sweet Escape

**My love and great appreciation go out to MusicLover27 (I took your advice for chapter two if you didn't notice), Maladdict (I'm glad you found the beginning intriguing), and Mixmatched9 ( I am beyond happy that you enjoy my story.) All of whom have given me invaluable reviews and critiques. They are worth more than gold. **

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." The stranger spoke. I popped my head out of the covers to assess the man whom the voice belonged to. Piercing blue eyes were the first thing I noticed. They were cold, callous, and for lack of a better word, dead looking. Next was the cocky smile growing on his face. The type of smile that I knew he used often and had perfected it to a tee. Then his blonde hair which was smoothed back displaying his face in a way that let you know that he was indeed aware of how superior to you he really was. Finally, what he was wearing. Which was a suit. A shirt as black as his soul donned with matching grey slacks and a blazer. Both expensive and egotistic. Noble yet pretentious. And I hate to admit it, but he was very handsome. And I just sat there staring at him waiting for someone to speak.

"Got carried away, I apologize." I reluctantly broke the silence removing the covers standing up in front of the bed. It was then that I realized just how tall he was. Fucking Goliath.

"No need to apologize, it was amusing watching your erratic behavior. I especially loved the flicking of the lights." My eyes bulged as he leaned even harder onto the door frame causing it to let out a high pitched squeal.

"You were here this whole fucking time?" I didn't allow my hands bawl into fists.

"Were you under the impression that a vampire wouldn't be in here waiting for you?" He gave me a once over inspecting me as if I were his prize fucking trophy. While it would make any other girl feel like a million bucks, it made me feel violated. Like he was raping me with his eyes. He began taking long smooth strides over towards me, "And I have to admit, they did deliver. I'll make it a point to thank Rita tomorrow."

Now he may have thought his flirty flirty bullshit was working on me. Probably used the same ole' wink-n-a-smile routine on most women he wanted a drink from. However, my bullshit detector was out, and he measured about an 8.5 on my Richter scale. Feigning a giggle, I really wanted to puke.

"I'm Jinx, who are you?" Who is, Pompous Stylish Asshole, Alex?

"Eric Northman," He took another step forward only to knock into me, sending me falling into the bed. His eyes scanned me again and I tried my hardest to keep my cool. I propped myself onto my elbows looking up at him. Sex kitten just wasn't my forte, "Since this is your first time with a Vampire, I'll make sure it's immensely pleasurable."

_Don't throw up Jinx. Don't throw up!_

And with that, using some weird vampiric speed, I felt his body crash against mine on the bed. I began to suck in a gasp at how unimaginably freezing his body was, but he covered my mouth with his. And in a carnal, ravenous, primitive manner, continued kissing me. He gently bit my bottom lip and I opened my mouth and allowed him to slip his tongue in. I didn't know what to do. I had to get the fuck out of here and yet, make him believe I wanted him all in the process.

I ran my fingers through his unbelievably soft hair, grabbing fistfuls of it trying my damnedest to seem interested. He grabbed both of my wrists with one hand and forced them above my head, holding them there. And with a click, his fangs came out. Huge, long, sharp, deadly fangs. No matter how good of an actress I tried to be, I flinched when I first saw them. What had I gotten myself into?

"Are you scared?" It was more of a taunt than him actually caring.

"Of course not," I laughed off his comment hoping that he thought he was stupid for asking such a question, "they're sexy."

He growled and began planting kissing along my jawline. His other free hand began slowly traveling up my shirt inching its way up to the curve of my breast. I had no plan. Nothing. Plan A, fighting him, went out the window once I saw how fucking huge he was. And while I didn't wanna give up, I knew saying "Hey! Let's duke it out, now!" to a vampire wouldn't have ended well. I closed my eyes tightly thinking of something, anything that could have worked. And just as his kisses met my neck, I thought of one.

"Eric?" I breathed.

"Mhm?"

"I have to get something from downstairs." I lifted his mouth from my neck.

He stared at me, eyebrows forcing themselves upward giving him a puzzled look. He pulled back from me, "Now?"

"Yeah," Rolling over I forced him beneath me, "I promise it will be worth your while."

I jumped off him and walked out the bedroom preventing him from giving me any answer. Closing the door behind me, I had to play this cool. Anything that seemed or sound out of place, would send Eric rushing outside to see what was going on. So, I walked down the steps normally not even allowing myself time to breath a sigh of relief.

Making my way into the living room, I looked at my shoes all the way over in the corner. My favorite fucking pair of shoes. Why had I decided to wear them today? Any other pair and I would've been like, "To hell with it" and left barefoot. Instead, I grabbed my shoes and walked over to the door. My exit, my freedom, was staring me right in the face and I was about to take it by the knob and twist it. I grabbed the door, turning it clockwise and opened it. Finally allowing myself a sigh of relief, I opened it only to hear it give off a great screech. Then hearing, seeing, and feeling the door slam right back in my face.

Hand still on the doorknob, grabbing onto it for dear life, Eric's subzero touch was on my wrist once again. Pivoting my head to the right, I saw Eric fangs still out, and looking angry as hell


	4. Die, Die My Darlin'

4. Die, Die My Darlin

**_Much appreciation to TheRavynFire (your story, "Blood Thoughts", yeah, ridiculously good), Mixmatched9 again (sexy Maple Story avvie and I do hope you enjoy this chapter) and Losingmymind3696(Your story, "Witches and Vampires Don't Mix", is brilliant.) And once again, your comments are worth more than rubies. -says rubies like Sweeney Todd- _**

"What the hell are you doing?" He hissed and clenched harder onto my wrist.

Feeling my pulse racing, I realized there was only one option left. During fight-or-flight situations for Jinx Malone, if one option didn't work, then she wouldn't give up. She'd try the other. And since flight obviously didn't work. There was only one other option left to try.

I leaned back onto my left leg with my weight, and with all of the strength I could muster, I kicked Eric in the stomach. He staggered only a few feet backwards and I relished in it. I knew that if any normal human had kicked him, he wouldn't have budged. But I wasn't a normal human. Luckily, I was a shifter. And that increased my percentages of escape from 1 percent to 3. And I know what you're thinking, "She's a shifter? Why didn't she tell us earlier? How lame." so let me explain. There's no perfect time to tell someone that you're a shifter. You don't tell someone your deepest secrets right after meeting them right? Starting off a conversation with, "Hi, I'm Jinx and I'm a shifter." doesn't sit too well with me. And being one doesn't define me. So for now, all you need to know is that I'm a shifter.

Where was I...oh yeah! I kicked the shit out of Eric, swung open the exit door, and tried to run into the elevator waiting for me. Eric, on the other hand, had different plans. He recovered quickly from my kick as expected and used his enhanced speed to get between me and the elevator. With a small nudge from him, he sent me flying back into the apartment crashing me into a coffee table.

"And here I was, thinking that you actually were enjoying yourself." He closed the door behind him with his foot and rubbed his hand on his chin.

"Of course I didn't," I grabbed both of my shoes in either hand and stood up not letting the pain I was in show on my face. Next to blood, pain and fear were the things that gave a Vampires power. They thrived off it, "what in the blue hell makes you think a vampire is turn on to me?"

"Well there's the fact that you're in a Blood Bank. However, I never assumed me being Vampire would turn you on. As you so eloquently put on your application sheet, big dicks are a turn on for you."

"Well I'm sure you don't fit into that category either," Anger began to swell inside me like a blister near heat, "Now just let me the fuck out of here so we won't have to fight."

"That was you trying to fight?" He laughed whipping invisible crud off his jacket before removing it completely, "That was nothing." His tone grew serious. Sinister. His normal icey blue eyes now looked a dark grey blue. He really didn't take challenges well. Good thing I was dead serious on fighting him. And winning.

"Then let's go right-"

He grabbed me by the shoulders and slammed me against a nearby wall. Hard. His hands gripped my shoulders so painfully that a scream tore from out of the pit of my stomach.

"My my my," He whispered into my ear, "those weren't the types of screams I was planning to hear from you. If you haven't realized already, attempting to fight me is an incredibly ludicrous dream that is only going to end poorly for you. But seeing as though you are dead set in your ways and I don't have the patience to change your mind-"

He began to add more pressure which erupted more screams from me, "I'll just have to show you how bad of a decision you just made was."

"Fuck you!" Using the shoes I was barely clinging on to, I clapped his head between them. Mushing it like deli meat between bread. I crashed my head into his nose watching blood spill instantly from the impact. Then proceeded to knee him in the crotch. As he released me and doubled over near the floor, I kneed him again, but this time into his already injured nose, "Piece of shit!"

Unexpectedly, he grabbed my ankles, pulling them forward causing me to collapse backwards onto the ground. Yanking me towards him so that I was now pinned beneath him, I noticed the blood which once dripped from his nose was no longer there and that he seemed perfectly normal. Fucking vampires with their unfair magical powers. I tried to scratch and claw his face off, only to have him grab my hands. Placing one of them, with his on top, onto my throat, he squeezed brutally forcing me to choke myself. And what made it all the worse was him laughing at me squirm and writhe beneath my own grasp...his grasp.

"What you did wasn't very nice was it, Jinx?" He cooed as he shook his head and used his strength to shake mine in unison.

"And what do you suppose we do to fix this little issue?" He squeezed harder and a noise escaped my throat as I tried to gasp for air. His iron grip was crushing my esophagus and windpipes. My skin was on fire and my eyes felt as if they would pop from their sockets if he continued. I attempted to free myself from his lifeless fingers to no avail.

"What was that?" He pressed his ear to my mouth clutching my throat with more power resulting me to give a hard scream as I searched for air.

"Drain you dry?" This time, he began to nod and made me follow suit once again, "I thought you didn't want me to do that. I thought Vampires turned you off. Changed your mind?"

He made me nod again, "Well if you insist." Eric freed my throat and I tried to breath for air, only to feel the very terrible pair of his fangs tear into my throat. Licking, sucking, lapping. The pain was endless. Imagine being doused in gasoline, set aflame and as you were running around in agony, a professional knife thrower threw meat cleavers at you, aiming at your throat. Now multiply that by ten. That's what this felt like. I spasmed, clenching my teeth together at just how horrible this was. Eyes glazed in horror, tears that I tried desperately to control fell.

"Stop." I whimpered.

"No." I suspected he bit into another part of my neck because he changed sides. And as he continued to feed from me, the pain began to disappear. Call it fear, petrification, or adrenaline, I became oblivious to it all. An uncomfortable tingling sensation took pains place.

"Please Eric, please." As I grew weak, I placed my hand on Eric's head. He lifted his face to mine, staring at me for what I could have guessed were only a few seconds but felt like an eternity.

"No." He lowered his gaze and resumed feeding from me. Heavy lid with a complete loss of all strength, my hand fell from him and my eyes closed. I drifted into the darkness that beckoned for me.


	5. Make Me Wanna Die

5. Make Me Wanna Die

**Thank you to those who commented. They make me feel better than a child walking downstairs to a room filled with gifts on Christmas morning. But there is bad news, these next few chapters will be boring. Sigh. I guess you can't really relish the action packed ones without a few slow paced ones.**

I awoke to the feeling of pain and misery. My head was pounding and the room was spinning like I had played a hardcore game of ring around the rosie. Almost like a hangover except I didn't wake up in some strangers bed, but in a puddle of my blood on the floor where Eric so kindly decided to leave me. What a nice guy.

I stood only to feel a terrible pain in my neck and shoulders. Pain which only made me reminisce about the fight I just had...however long ago it was before I had passed out. It had been a while since I had to fight. Good thing I won.

"Glad to see you're awake." Eric popped in front of me from out of thin air. That would take some getting use to. But what I positively wasn't use to, was this new image of Eric I had bestowed upon me. There he was, smug as ever...shirtless. And boy oh boy, was it a sight to behold. Long, lean, and toned. His ivory skin was defined in all the right places. Abs met obliques which met the sexiest of lines that made a 'V' shape down to pants that hugged him amazingly. Goddamn, if only I didn't hate him, "Enjoying the view? Your blood stained my shirt and got in my hair."

"Get the fuck out of my way Westman." I shoved him away and took a seat on the brown colored couch that lied next to us. I didn't know what made my knees weak, my pounding headache, or Eric's body.

"It's Northman." He corrected taking it upon himself to sit right next to me. He didn't know the first thing about giving someone their personal space, I suppose.

"Same thing," I scooted away earning another one of those damn smug grins from him. He stretched his arms back onto the couch, flexing his defined arms. The same arms that had pinned me to a wall. The same arms that choked me, "Look _Northman, _I know what's suppose to happen now and I don't feel like dealing with it."

"Oh?" He repositioned himself, seemingly getting more comfortable, "Do enlighten me."

"We engage in some witty banter that only fuels my hatred for you. We obviously don't like each other, so why don't you do us both a favor and get the fuck out."

"Well would you look at that. Little Miss Jinx is trying to kick me out of my own apartment."

"This is yours?" I jumped accidentally straining my neck in the process. This couldn't have been his. This apartment was cool, chic and vibrant. Everything he wasn't. This had a warm and inviting vibe. Everything he didn't. I couldn't fathom this belonging to someone like him.

"In Blood Banks, Vampires rent apartment-like rooms for the nights in which they stay. I, being the Sheriff of Area Five-"

"Now, I'm Deputy Sheriff of this here town and you will respect me." I laughed at my own joke, clearly not amusing him.

"Get the Penthouse whenever I stay." He ignored my comments going on without missing a beat, "Then after filling out an application, humans are sent into the rooms. And you've already experienced what happens next."

"You mean the neck rape?" Replying sarcastically I shuddered, trying to forget all that I'd went through. Having gone through that much pain and knowing that he enjoyed it so much was what hurt the most. It hurt more than the snide remarks, more than the fight, more him drinking from me. Being able to relish in someones misery was evil at its best. And that was Eric. Pure evil. I had to remain strong. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction to see me suffer ever again. He could kill me and I'd remain silent. Ugh, "Remind me to thanks my parents." Regret began to spread after saying that sentence. Stupid fucking me for thinking aloud.

"Your parents made you do this? Well then I guess it's only necessary for me to go visit them and thank them personally."

Bewildered at what he'd just said to me, I only stared at him. Who the fuck did he think he was? Who the fuck did he think _I _was. I was stupid for letting him get the best of me but I couldn't help it. There's no controlling yourself around guys like this. Him bringing up my parents struck so many chords, you'd think he played a guitar , "Look, since it apparently gets your rocks off to piss me off, I will say this as nicely as I possibly can so listen the hell up. I could give a rats ass if you were a Sheriff, apart of the FBI, or a fucking Czar of some third world country, leave my family out of this, or I promise from the depths of my soul, I'll kill you."

"Oh come on now Jinx, I only wanna meet them. We can chit chat about current events, play cards, have dinner."

That was the last straw! The house of cards has crumbled. Let the domino effect begin. I stood up, dizzy or not, and hovered over him. With each word I spoke, I used my index finger to jam him in the forehead to emphasize how serious I was, "Fuck. With. My. Parents. And. I. Will. Kill. You."

Standing up, Eric naturally had to hover over me since he was at least eight inches taller myself. I didn't know what his next move was. But if he were up for another fight, so was I. Injured or not I would protect my family to death. At the end of the day, they were all I had.

His fangs popped into place, "Was that a threat?"

"What will it take for you to get that I'm not afraid of you.."

He laughed and his fangs disappeared, "You've been the most fun I've had here. I should thank you for that. Most shifters would have left ages ago. But not you. I don't know if I should consider you stupid or just be grateful."

Him figuring out me being a shifter came as no surprise. He could taste it in my blood. Hell, he probably could have just smelt it on me. But I didn't fall into his trap of letting that surprise me, "You know Northman, most Vampires are so old that they know when they're not welcome. But not you. I don't know whether I should consider you stupid...or well, just plain stupid."

He took a step even closer, a twinkle of amusement sparkling in his eyes. His body bumped into mine and I couldn't help but get a whiff of what he smelt. Fresh, clean, crisp soap. A fresh-out-of-the-shower smell that wasn't overbearing. The type of smell that makes you wonder what or who he did to earn a bath. But guess what? Fuck how good he smelled.

"I should give you this," He pulled out an off-white envelope from his back pants pockets and placed it in my hands, "I believe you've earned these three-thousand dollars."

I gladly snatched the envelope away from him hoping I gave him a paper-cut. Three thousand dollars. _Mmm. Mmm. Mmm. _Had a nice ring to it. If only I hadn't have earned it whoring myself to a vampire douchebag.

"I guess I should be leaving now." I could smell blood on his breath as he spoke. My blood, " But I'll be seeing you soon."

Wind gushed and I heard the doors open and close as he made his dramatic exit, "LIKE FUCK YOU'LL BE SEEING ME AGAIN!" I hope he heard me loud and clear. There was no way I was seeing him again. There was no way I would be coming back to this place ever. Even if this money did feel amazing between my fingers.


	6. Miss Nothing

6. Miss Nothing

**Hopefully you all enjoy. Comments and critiques are always welcome.**

I laid face down on my kitchen table listening to the story my mom tells me every time she decides to make me hoe cakes.

"You know baby, _I'm_ the one who made hoe cakes so popular in this town. I would fix em for my little sisters, Lettie Mae and Ruby Jean. And when you, Lala and Tara were babies, you all couldn't get enough of em'."

I mocked the speech she was giving word for word behind her back. I swear she was stuck in the past. They were better days for her, I suppose. She and Aunt Lettie and Ruby use to be close. But when Ruby was institutionalized, and Lettie became a drinker, they naturally drifted apart. Mama told me she couldn't deal with another drunk in the family after my dad turned to drinking. Her heart couldn't take it. She put a stack of hoe cakes in front of me and drenched them in syrup. I think my heart may have skipped a beat.

"Lettie Mae swears up and down that she thought of using bacon grease instead of oil and that I didn't. But you know I did, baby. Lettie can't make no hoe cakes like Marjorie Anne. No she can't."

"I know Mama." I agreed rubbing my hands together. Hoe cakes made everything better. I didn't wait anytime at all to tear into one. Fluffy, sugary goodness made its way into my pie hole. Beautiful, delicious, crisp, golden brown hoe cakes. A gift from the gods I tell ya.

"So how was it?"

"_Deeeeeeelicious._" I answered stuffing my face like I hadn't eaten in years.

"Not the cakes, baby, the Blood Bank."

I put my fork down, not wanting to eat while talking about this. I didn't know whether to tell her the truth or to not worry her. I choose the latter, "Fine."

"Just asking cause I didn't see anything on your neck." She placed a chocolate colored hand on her hip and eyed my like she had caught me having sex, "He did bite you on the neck right?"

"Mom." I whined. Sex conversations were never fun. Especially since she still liked to pretend I was a virgin, "I just covered up the bruise with makeup. I'm fine."

My mom's brown eyes filled with worry. Her greying hair was smoothed back into a tight bun and she showed off her refined, round, strong face. She never took crap from anyone. But the way she walked about in her pink house coat and slippers warmed my heart. Always looking out for me.

"Well, make sure you take iron supplements until the dizziness fades and use vitamin E daily until the scar heals." She grabbed my chin and rubbed my head making the pain feel like it had never existed.

"Wait." I began working on the tall glass of milk she poured for me, "How do you know all of that?"

"A mother knows everything, hun." She rubbed my head again and smiled, "Remember that."

"HOT DAMN I SMELL HOE CAKES!" My father ran into the kitchen with a newspaper under his arm. He kissed my mom on the forehead upon entering, and playfully hit me over the top of my head with the newspaper, "Must be my lucky day." He took the seat across from me.

"Morning Jackson." Mama greeted fixing him a plate. She didn't need to fucking baby him. That was reserved only for me.

"Ya know Jinx, ya mama was the one who started everyone's love of hoe cakes in this town. She even invented-"

"She already told me the story dad." I informed him, giving the room an awkward silence aside for the hot griddle on the stove sizzling as my mom poured batter onto it.

"She did huh?" He slurped the coffee she made for him. Which he took black. No creams. No sugar. Black.

"Mhm." Look, I know what you're thinking, "How did such a nice conversation with mom turn into this?" Here's the deal. I love my dad with all my soul, and when he's sobered up, he's nice and whatnot. But whenever he drinks, he turns into a monster. A completely different person. An evil ugly person that I can't stand to be near. At first I didn't try to blame him. But you've got to own up to your shit sometime in life right?

"So um..." He tried to find a different topic, "About the blood bank-"

"I already asked her was she ok, Jackson." Mom interjected.

"Good, because that wasn't my question," He retorted talking with his mouth full, "I was gonna ask where the money is."

"Jackson!" My mom pointed her metal spatula at him, "That is beyond rude of you to ask right after what she may or may not have been through. Apologize."

"Is it my fault we need the money," Here we go again with the same fucking routine, "It's not our fault. She got us into this mess."

"We were poor before I went college dad." I placed my head back onto the table, wishing this conversation would've never happened. Money was the only thing my dad cared about. If we didn't have money, he didn't feel like a man or some bullshit. Money held some sort of power over him.

"That may have been, but you and your little I-think-I-have-a-purpose fiasco didn't help now did it!"

"I said apologize!" Mama held her spatula up like she would slap him if she didn't. Good job Mom!

"I'll apologize if I'm wrong. If I reach into my pocket and pullout some goddamn money instead of lint, I will apologize," He stood up making the chair create an irritating noise and it slid against the floor. He reached into both pockets of his faded jeans, pretending to search deep and hard for a wad of cash that we knew didn't exist. When he pulled his hands out and opened them, he faked a surprised look, "Whattaya know, not even goddamn lint wants to wander into a poor man's jeans. Lint wants rich pockets to manifest in now. Looks like I don't have to apologize for diddily squat." He took his seat again and continued eating his breakfast.

"You know, for once in your life you actually have to," It was my turn to stand up. I took out the cash I had earned and threw it on the table, "cause now you do have money so go ahead and apologize."

"I'm sorry Jinx," He picked up the money, examining it, "I'm so sorry for asking you to help us out of the mess you got us into. Sorry for asking you just take ownership for your shit!"

"I COULD SAY THE SAME FOR YOU!" I screamed.

"Jackson and Jinx stop this now! Let me hear another word and so help me god..." Mom placed a hand over her heart.

"You won't have to hear not one more goddamn word from me. I'm asking Sam for a job today, later." I left without waiting for them to say anything. I didn't need their shit on top of what I had already went through. My dad could have at least tried being grateful. What I did for them was beyond nice. Beyond what any daughter is expected to do for their family. As if I didn't feel bad enough. But maybe catching up with my friends would relieve some of my stress. I can only hope.


	7. Miss Me

7. Missed Me

I walked into Merlottes amazed at how things still looked the same. The bar was still dimly lit with red and yellow lights dangling from the ceiling. Oak and maroon colored chairs and booths scattered the floor. Left of the entrance, a lonely pool table stood in what Sam called a game room.

Excitement infused with anxiety made its way into the pit of my stomach and turned upside down. I wiped my sweaty palms off onto my grey Mickey Mouse shirt. Hopefully they would all be happy to see me. Hopefully none of them had changed. It had been so long since I'd see them. Three years worth of separation.

"My god. I know this ain't who I think it is." Shaggy haired Sam came from behind the bar wide eyed and happiness burst out of me. I ran into his blue plaid shirt wearing arms, welcoming his warm hug. Sam was a sweet, generous man who was beyond accepting of me and I understood him in return. Being the first shifters we'd ever met, Sam and I were bonded together in a way. I never felt like I was keeping a secret from him since he was the only one, besides my family and now Eric, who knew what I was. He was like the brother I never had.

"I missed you so much, Sam." I squeezed him extra hard before letting go.

"When did you get back?"

"Yesterday."

"You back for good?" He asked anticipating for the answer.

"Yep," I sighed happily once seeing him smile, "and that's why I need a job." Yeah, I might have asked too soon.

His smile faded, "Already you're asking me for favors, Jinx?" Of course I hated asking him for favors. I didn't want him to feel like our friendship was based on him always helping me out when I was in a predicament. I genuinely loved Sam. Which is why I felt oh so bad when I gave him my signature pout face that I knew he couldn't resist, "Dammit Jinx."

"You know you want to." I sang nudging him in the shoulder, "I'll be your bestest friend."

"Fine." He finally let up, "You start as a part time cook tomorrow. That's all I can afford to give you."

I hugged him again, "Thank you again Sam. I owe you!"

"Yeah you do. I gotta fill out some paperwork right now but promise me a conversation later?"

"You betcha."

"Good." Sam left me, going into the back where his office was. What feeling was this? Oh! It was the feeling of bullshit lifting off my shoulders. Nothing to worry about. I could finally be carefree just for a while. This was the way things should've been. And if it weren't for the people crowding the place, I would've started singing, _"I've got a job. I've got a job. Nah na nah na boo boo bitches!" _However, the dance had to wait. No matter how badly I wanted to do it.

Getting sick of standing in the middle of the bar like an idiot, I decided to sneak in on my cousin, Lafayette. Knowing this place like the back of my hand, I walked into the kitchen making sure no one noticed me. And there Lafayette was, back turned to me, making someone's meal, and not knowing that his cousin came back into town. He swiveled his hips as he hummed an unrecognizable song while preparing a burger. Same ole' shit talking, pizazz filled Lafayette. He was never afraid to be himself, regardless of what rules society set up for him. Regardless of what people thought of him. I envied his confidence. He always remained strong to his convictions no matter what. Not to mention that he was also a Grade A prima donna. He inspired me.

"Bitch," Startling him, I began inspecting the food he made mockingly, "you're still doing this job? Shame."

He took a step back and I watched his lip gloss covered lips give a cute sneer. Instead of embracing me like any normal person would, he had to welcome me the "Lafayette" way, "Now don't come all up in here," he waved his hand in the air, "thinking you bettah than us poor black folk. Just cause you light skinned and got all educated don't mean shit. Ya still just a hooker from the street. Just in sheeps clothin''"

"Diva."

"And ya knows it." He always had a comeback to my insults and I loved it. I could always count on him to entertain me with his flamboyance, "Everyone missed you when you left us, Jinx"

"Did ya'll?" I sat on top of a counter watching him go back to work, "Good."

"See, there you go with that self centered shit. You already know goddamn well everyone here loves you. "

I didn't know what to say. While I did think I'd be missed, I thought my friends would get over it and go on with their lives. I wasn't that important to the grand scheme of things. Jinx Malone had no purpose. She didn't offer anyone anything. Part of the reason why I went to college.

"Well, you know, everyone but your rival-"

"Don't mention her right now Lala." I squeezed the bridge of my nose and shook my head. I didn't feel like hearing about more problems. All I wanted was to reunite with friends.

"Remind me why in the hell ya'll two don't like each other again,"

"Not now Lala." I said with force. Good times today only. Good times.

"I'm just sayin', that shit between you two is petty."

Before I could repeat myself again to Lafayette I heard the bell to the entrance of Merlottes jingle. I looked over the pick up counter and saw two familiar faces walk in. Tara and Jason. Excusing myself from Lafayette, paying no attention to what I am sure was a rude comment he retorted, I ran outside to say surprise them. Yes, I was an attention whore.

"Well I'll be damned." I could see Jason's eyes, even if they were concealed with black shades, damn near pop from out of their sockets. He started tapping Tara on the shoulder while pointing at me, "Jinx!" He scooped me up into his arms. Hugging me tightly like we were super glued together.

"Jinx is that you?" Still in Jason's arms, I looked from over his shoulder and saw Tara with her hands over mouth.

"You're finally back!" The hug fest continued as Tara took over once Jason put me down. Tara was twice as tough as Lafayette and always had my back. I could count on her for anything. She was my rock. And while other people said she had a big mouth, I just thought that she wasn't afraid to say what other people were thinking. She told it like it was whether you liked it or not.

"I told you guys to wait." An oh so distinguishable voice whined as the door to Merlottes reopened. This was the one person who I didn't want to see. The one person who I could count on to turn my day sour. The one person who angered me more than Eric Northman ever could. Sookie Motherfuckin' Stackhouse.


	8. The Kids from Yesterday

Chap 8. The Kids from Yesterday

**Holy shit, thank you so much to Foryourentertainment6, who's surplus of comments made my day. She has been awarded with 100 gold stars. **

"Aw shit," Tara let go of me and turned around to Sookie. Her black braids were now replaced with long flowing ebony hair. She wore her signature look today, a cobalt blue tank top dress, demin shorts and flip flops. She also was wearing her signature I-don't-take-shit-from-anyone look when addressing Sookie. Good for her, "don't ya'll two start. Not today. I don't need to hear that juvenile shit."

"I wasn't going to Tara." Sookie pushed a blonde strand behind ear and shook her head. We all knew that Sookie and I were going to argue. We just didn't like each other. But I do suppose I owe you all a nice little story about why we hated each other. Here it goes.

Once upon a time Sookie, Tara, and I were all children and best friends. But as all of you know, when you're in a group of friends there is the one person who feels like the third wheel. I was that wheel. Tara and Sookie both denied my claims of leaving me out, but didn't make an effort to prove me wrong. So, I decided to let the two become like sisters while I began to hang out more with Jason. Which didn't sit well with Sookie back then. That's part one. A very stupid reason not to become friends.

Part two started in high school when I was a sophomore and Sookie was a freshman. Life became a living hell once she started school. Bon Temps High was small, so we constantly fought for the most popular slot and everything else imaginable. She couldn't stand me naturally being better than her in the sports they had to offer, I blame my shifter abilities for that. And I almost blew my brains out when she stole my position of head cheerleader during my junior year. That was the biggest fluke of the year. But while in high school, typical girl cattiness took place. Backstabbing, gossip, all the usual. That's part two. Also a very stupid, petty thing to remain enemies over.

Part three started before I went off to college. Sookie decided to tell the world that she could read minds. And I couldn't be friends with someone knowing that they could read my thoughts at any given moment. I couldn't keep anything to myself. And she said to everyone that she wouldn't try to read their minds but we all know she did. She knew a whole lot of shit that she had no business knowing. And to add the cherry on top, our relationship was already built on hate, so who knows how many things she knows about me. And who knows if she would even try to filter herself out of my mind.

And ever since then, we just didn't try to be friends. And yes, you don't have to remind me, I know the reasons why we dislike each other were stupid and trivial but they won't be changing any time soon. I found it far more easy to dislike her rather than to be the bigger man and say sorry for all the petty shit that's happened. Besides, being the bigger man doesn't mean you've won. Being the ass kicker does. And I had already claimed that title.

Sookie opened her big mouth and resumed speaking, "She isn't worth the time."

"Fuck this," Tara shook her head in dismay, "Jinx, if you wanna talk to me I will be in the kitchen with Lafayette." She made her exit and a twinge of guilt hit me. One could only imagine how she was supposed to take this. Her best friend and cousin fighting. Not wanting to get in the middle of it or choose sides. But I didn't expect her to. Tara's life was Tara's life. If Sookie was her friend, I had no choice but to respected that. Although my opinions of Sookie wouldn't change.

"Right, not worth the time. So how about you get the fuck out of my face and let me enjoy my welcome backs." I placed my hands on my hips, burning daggers into Sookies big brown eyes.

"It's hardly a welcome back if no one likes you."

_Ouch. _That stung a bit. Maybe a lot. The problem with not liking someone who use to be your best friend is that you know what makes them tick. You know their insecurities and how to aggravate the hell out of them. Thinking that no one liked me was indeed an insecurity of mine. Especially since I was a shifter. The paranormal weren't accepted in this Podunk town. Sookie was telepathic and people didn't exactly roll out the red carpet for her once she told them. And once vampires came out the coffin, all hell broke loose.

"That's not true," Jason interjected placing a hand on my shoulder before I could begin to insult Sookie, "I like you."

_Ahhhh, __Jason. _what could I say about him? Short, dirty blonde blond hair, and stubble to match, he was gorgeous. And while not the smartest cookie in the world, he could spew philosophical shit when you'd least expect it. I loved that about him. Surprising and spontaneous, Jason and I just meshed. It began when we were in high school. He was a quarterback and I, before Sookie took my spot, was head cheerleader when we found out how in sync we really were. Before his playboy antics, it was Jason and I. We naturally ran the school because of our Jock and Cheerleader status. Our carefree, playful, but serious relationship was just icing on the cake.

And like all high school couples, we thought we were each other's soul mates. Like we had found the missing puzzle piece. The grey skies cleared and a rainbow shined. Life had meaning now. Break out the Taylor Swift songs because it was exactly like one of them. Mushy shit that would now make me puke. And like most high school couples, we grew up, amicably splitting apart. But that didn't stop us from fooling around once in a while. He was too sexy to resist.

I noticed his khaki colored shirt with, "Bon Temps Police" written on the sleeve, "You're a cop now?"

He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked, "Why yes I am, ma'am."

I placed my hand over my mouth, "You're not gonna frisk me are you?" It was the perfect opportunity to shamelessly flirt with Jason all while bothering Sookie in the process. I couldn't pass it up.

He slipped his hands around my waist, pulling me in close. His shades fell down to the tip of his nose and he seductively stared into my eyes, "That depends, Jinx, have you been bad?"

"Really bad," I leaned in for what was going to be a kiss until Sookie took the bait and made a scene.

"Oh come on you guys, quit acting like children. Are you really gonna do that in public?"

"Still a prude I see, Sookie," I ran my hand down Jason's chest, pulling out of his hold so I could get a good look at her disapproving face, "Loose your V card yet?" Hey, three years ago Sookie was a virgin. Maybe she removed the stick out of her ass and got rid of the good girl act.

"What does it matter if I'm still a virgin or not." Pushing her buttons was fun. And yes, between Sookie and I, _I_ was the real bitch. I started most of the arguments, but she wasn't that innocent. She enjoyed fucking with me just as much as I did her, "We all know that you're not."

"And Jason knows best of all." Sookie naturally disapproved of Jason and I, "And if you're referring to the incident when he and I got suspended after getting caught on Mrs. Maurier's desk, then you can blow me." I never said our relationship wasn't filled with shit we shouldn't have been doing. We did the clichéd things all kids do in high school that make them think they're _soooooooo_ cool. Cut classes, experimented with drugs, nothing to hardcore though, snuck out until late, and had tons of sex. We thought we were so grown up but new nothing of reality. But I could tell, just by seeing him wear that cop uniform that he, like me, wanted something more. A real relationship, stability, something to look forward to when you come home. I was happy to see that we both grew out of our reckless days. Even if Sookie did make me relapse a bit.

"I don't have time to deal with this right now, Jinx. I have to a job to do." She picked up a stack of menus, "Glad to see you're back though." She lied through her teeth and began doing her job.

"Wanna grab a drink?" Jason asked, scratching the back his head.

"At one in the afternoon?"

"Now that ain't never stop us before." He raised his eyebrows.

"I dunno." The thought of getting hammered my second day back wasn't a tasteful one. Especially since I wasn't a fan of drinking and Jason knew that. My father was living proof of the effects drinking would have on me. And I didn't want that.

"Scared?"

"You think Jinx Malone is scared?" He dared me. He thought I was chicken shit. It was high school all over again. He tempted me and I bid. Hard, "_One _drink."

"One drink." He repeated as we made our way over to the bar. I took a seat and heard the faint noise of the small television buzzing about something. I looked to see what they were talking about while Jason order me something. 'Local Bon Temps Vampires found dead' scrolled across the bottom of the screen.

"Hey, turn that up please." I told the bartender.

"Three Vampires were found dead in the city of Bon Temps." The redhead anchorwoman reported, "The bodies were found covered in silver, in front of Vampire bar, Fangtasia. " Fangtasia? I almost spat my drink out at the god awful name.

"It was reported that the Vampires, identified as two men, one woman, had their fangs removed prior to death. The owner of Fangtasia has yet to make an official statement about the issue."

I didn't know how to feel. I knew all Vampires weren't evil, even if the handful of the ones I met were. And being apart of the whole "supernatural" race conflicted me even more. Part of me thought that the Vampires had it coming. While another part of me believed that no one, no matter who or what they were deserved that type of fate. The only thing I knew for sure was that the owner of Fangtasia, whoever they were, was not a happy camper.


	9. Save me

Chap 9. Save Me

_**Thank you all for the comments. Much love. (^_^)**_

"Jinx, get Jason the hell out of here." Sam shook his head with dismay as Jason took another shot of...whatever drink he was now drinking. I stayed true to only having my one drink, while Jason decided to drink several, getting completely hammered. And we all knew how Jason got when he was drunk.

"I'm fine, Sam Merlotte." Jason began to spin around in his chair until I forced it him to stop. He wouldn't be throwing up while I was around.

"You're shit faced," Sam sighed, "Take em' home, Jinx." He looked to me like it was my right, my duty, to make sure Jason got some without a single hair out of place. And dammit I wasn't gonna let him down.

"Come on Jason, I'm taking you home." I stood and motioned him to follow me.

"You're coming home with me?" He tried raising his eyebrows seductively but failed. A drunk Jason didn't turn me on.

"No," I corrected, "I'm taking you home. Then I am gonna go to _my_ home, take a shower, eat some cereal, preferably Fruity Pebbles, and then take a nice long snooze."

"Or how about you come home with me, we take a shower together, have sex, preferably hot, sweaty sex, and then take a nice long snooze. And in the morning, I'll give you all the Fruity Pebbles you want."

I can't lie and say the idea didn't sound tempting. Jason was really fun to hang with. Not to mention he was the god of fuck. But he was drunk. And I couldn't bring myself to do any of that knowing that Jason was not fully himself. Even though I didn't think he'd mine if I'd took advantage of him.

I made my way out of Merlottes with Jason wrapped around of my arm. Where the fuck was Sookie when you needed her? Damn her for leaving early. Here I was with Jason, at nine at night, trying to take him home all while he was trying to get me to sleep with him. Perfect.

"Jinx," I smelled the Neapolitan of alcohol on his breath. Why he didn't stop after his second drink like I had asked him to? I guess he was trying to make up for the frat boy days he never had, "come back to my house with me."

"You're out of it right now Jason." I tried my hardest to keep him from falling out of my his legs were like linguine and he wasn't working with me.

"Think of all the fun we'd have." He tempted me again, and I wouldn't succumb, "Tell me right now that you don't want me and I'll leave you alone."

"I really, really, really, _really, _don't want you right now." He slipped completely out of my grasp and hit the concrete like he were just a pile of skin. I bent over to pick him up only to be caught off guard as he grabbed my mouth roughly and pulled me in to what was a sloppy, drunk kiss. I tasted all the alcohol he had ingested and damn near gagged. Gross.

"Fucking liar," His bad boy antics were not as hot as he thought they were right now, "you want me just as badly as I want you."

"Jinx we need to speak." I dropped Jason flat on his ass again as I heard a cold common voice snarl. I froze in place, praying this wasn't who I thought it was. Eric Northman, and an unfamiliar woman were standing a few feet away from me, "Now." His voice was low and serious. Dread filled my heart. Where there was Eric, there was trouble. Where there was trouble, there wasn't Jinx. So you see, he wasn't suppose to upset the natural balance in life. He was to stay the hell away from me.

"I don't know why you are here, or how you even found me, but I'm not going anyfuckingwhere with you, Northman." I tried my hardest to pick up Jason and continued walking to his pickup truck so I could take him home. Eric was completely out of his mind if he thought I would be going somewhere.

"You were right Eric," The unknown woman spoke. Her voice was dry, carrying hints of annoyance in it, "she _is _fiery." I eyed her cautiously. Her sandy blonde hair cascaded in an abundance of long waves and curls. Her blue eyes were masked with smokey eyeshadow. She wore a form fitting black, leather dress and oh my god, the most gorgeous shoes ever.

"Now I know, those aren't Christian Louboutin Pigalle studded pumps." Yeah, I like fashion. Poor or not. A girl can dream of being clothed in expensive shit, can't she?

"You like?" She stretched her legs flexing the shoe out. Oh, how I wanted them. Sadly, Jinx didn't have Christian Louboutin money.

"I fucking love."

She placed a hand on Eric's shoulder, "You never told me she has a good sense of fashion. I like her."

"Now is not the time to be discussing fucking shoes, Pam," Eric's anger grew. Leave it to a man to put a halt to our conversation of fashion. _Pam_, almost made me forget that Jason was still apart of the equation, "We have more important things to talk about than idle girl chit chat."

"Right," Jason spoke trying to pull himself up only flop like a fish out of water, "Jinx and I were in the middle of something."

"Pam, make sure Jason gets home safely. I'll be taking Jinx with me." Eric commanded and Pam gave him a perplexed look.

"You're plan suddenly took a turn for the boring." She sighed and I couldn't stifle my chuckle.

"Now Pam!" He growled.

"Now the only one who's coming home with me, is her." Jason grabbed my boob shook it as he absentmindedly, saying the first thing that popped into his mind. I stared at Pam and Eric in horror as I peeled Jason's hand off me.

"Put a lid on it lover boy." Pam snatched Jason from out of my hands and lift him up with ease, "We'll talk about clothes later." Before I could try to get Jason away from her, she and Jason, disappeared.

"WAIT!" I screamed hoping he would be ok. If something were to happen to him then I would never forgive myself.

"You're coming with me." He hoisted me over his shoulder and capitalized on his Vampire super speed. I felt the wind gushing through my hair blowing it in every direction. My stomach churned making me uneasy. His arm was wrapped tightly around my waist, preventing me from breaking loose no matter how badly I kicked, scratched, clawed or yelled rape. There was no winning with this man. But that wouldn't stop me from trying my hardest to beat him at his own game one day. And for now, all I could do was look pathetic and helpless. But there'd be hell to pay once he'd let me go.


	10. White Knuckles

10. White Knuckles

_**Sorry for not updating in a while. Got caught up with stuff, and I am also writing a Vampire Diaries fic (You all should read that too. No seriously, you guys should ^_^)So hopefully this chapter makes up for the lack of updates. **_

"Put me down, Northman!" I warned. Guys like him sickened me. They were the type who demonstrated their strength and prowess because they feared how people would react when they saw the real them. And it didn't take me a long time to figure out who the real Eric Northman was. He clung to the thought of him being a monster like a baby clings to a blanket. But he wasn't fooling anyone. Eric wasn't anything like how he portrayed himself to be. It's much easier to play the villain than to be the hero. It's easier for a person to do wrong than do good. Eric was a prime example of that. But when he finally shows his true colors, I hope that I'm their. Cause I'm gonna spread the news quicker than a hooker spreads her legs. Now normally, I was good keeping a secret, but for Eric, I'd make an exception. The whole town would know about how big of a bitch he really was.

Once my feet were safely planted onto the ground, my hand connected to his check in a rough slap. Turning around to run away, Eric's hands gripped my still sore shoulders, keeping me in place.

"Where the hell are we?" I took in my surroundings. We were standing in front of what looked like a night club. A red sign glowing the words "Fangtasia" was attached to black metal bars covering a window. Why did the name Fangtasia sound so familiar? I'd heard it from somewhere... _Think Jinx, think. _Nothing came to me. I guess I would have remembered something as so stupid as a bar called Fangtasia, "Toto, I've got a feeling we're not in Bon Temps anymore."

He opened the door and pushed me inside not giving me the satisfaction of telling me why I was here. Something was definitely going on. Eric wasn't his usual smug self today. He was silent and tense. I wanted answers, and if he didn't give me them, I was gonna annoy it out of him.

"Now look Northman, I know you said I was fun n' all, but I definitely would never go out on a date with you. Especially to some lame bar called Fangtasia."

"Jinx is the suspect!" I saw a disgruntled Sookie sitting in a black barstool next to a man whom I didn't know. He wore a black suit with a shirt the color of wine. His dark brown hair was neatly styled out of his face with the exception of a little touching the left side of his face. The bottle of Tru Blood in his hands gave me the big heads up on him being a Vampire.

"You know her?" The unknown man had Bon Temps accent.

"Yes I know her Bill," A vampire named Bill? I've seen it all now, "Jinx, you didn't tell me you hung out with vampires in your spare time."

Great. Just fucking great. I was in a room with two people I didn't like, another who I didn't know, and all of them were staring at me with their judgment filled eyes. Just when my day was looking brighter.

"Apparently we have something in common." Even if I didn't spend my leisure time with vampires, what did I care what Sookie thought of me. I turned to Bill and waved, "I'm Jinx Malone."

"Bill Compton. Please have a seat." He pat the seat next to him, inviting me to come over. I did as I was told and he helped me into my seat. I guess chivalry wasn't dead. For him to have been a Vampire, I didn't pick up the same vibe I felt from Eric. He seemed inviting, friendly and kind. The complete antithesis of Eric.

"Not to be rude and all, but why the fuck am I here?"

"Eric?" Bill gave Eric a stern look and the tension in the room increased to eleven. You could tell the two didn't like each other. Good. I'm glad I wasn't alone in the I-Hate-Eric-Northman club. Bill could be the club's Vice President.

"Jinx, it's been brought to my attention that you just returned from New Orleans." Eric paced the room back and forth.

"Yeah so what?"

"What were you doing there?"

"I was at college." Everyones stares were beginning to creep me out. Sookies especially. They had no right to know my business.

"What made you decide to come back?"

"If you must know, college wasn't the place for me. I'd much rather be in some stank ass bar playing twenty questions with you." The sounds of Bill chuckling made me smile.

"Sookie?" Eric looked towards Sookie and she nodded.

"She's telling the truth Eric."

"YOU'RE READING MY FUCKING MIND?" I screamed slapping my hands on the small table in front of us. How dare she do that to me. I told her to never, under any circumstances, even on the brink of death, to read my mind. She knew how I felt about it. It was brain rape. It wasn't fair to me that she could see into my head, see my secrets that I didn't want anyone to ever know about. _Sookie, I want you to look deep inside my head and get the picture of me fucking your brother. _She rolled her eyes and Eric continued with his questions.

"When did you first come back to Bon Temps?"

"Yesterday." I began playing with my hands, trying to control myself. It was hard enough for shifters to control their anger, but with the addition of these two assholes, it was damn near impossible.

"Yesterday you were with me." He scoffed.

"So what? I came home yesterday, and my parents immediately sent me to a Blood Bank."

"It makes no sense at all for your parents to immediately send you to a Blood Bank after you've been gone for..."

"Three years." I informed him. Sure, it was completely batshit. But that's what happened.

"Eric she's telling the truth." Sookie opened her big mouth again.

I grit my teeth and swallowed the lump in my throat. My patience was slowly evaporating with them. The urge to flip over every table in the out-of-date bar enticed me, "Read my mind again Sookie, and I will knock your gap teeth together."

Bill put his hand on mine, stopping me from snapping, "There's no need for that Jinx. Eric! Hurry up and prove something or else."

"You and I were finished around two. What did you do afterwards?"

"What the hell do you think? I went home." This was going nowhere. All I wanted to do was go to sleep. Jesus Christ was that too much to ask? "Look, I have a right to know what's going on. Can someone give me a hint. I'll fucking take a blues clue if necessary."

"You know, for a one thousand year old vampire, you sure do suck at this, Eric." Sookie stood up and beamed into my eyes, "Jinx, yesterday three vampires were killed outside this bar. All suspicions point to you. Did you do it?"

That's where I heard the name Fangtasia! That shit was on the news. Dammit for me not remembering, "Why the hell would I waste my time on trying to kill a vampire?"

"You tell us Jinx. Perhaps because of what happened to you at the Blood Bank. You were angry and wanted revenge, it's understandable. Just answer the fucking question." Eric spat and everything became crystal clear.

"So because I just came back into town that makes me target numero uno?"

"Because you're brash, hotheaded, capricious, and vindictive. Plus you're a shifter and can't stand me." I wasn't all those things...was I?

"Wait," Sookie held up her hands, "you're a shifter?"

"You're right Eric," I ignored Sookie. She didn't deserve to be talked to right now, "all those things _would_ make me a suspect. But you're missing one vital thing about me."

"And what's that?"

"I'm not fucking stupid. I would never try to kill three vampires alone. That's a suicide mission."

"I'm not dismissing the thought that you could've had more than one person with you."

"She didn't do it, Eric." Sookie shook her head, "She didn't kill those vampires."

"Stop. Reading. My. FUCKING. MIND!" I jumped out of my seat, ready to follow through with my previously stated threat. But Bill, playing the role of captain-save-a-hoe, held me back, "Bill, I believe Sookie owes you a thank you."

"I'm here trying to save your fucking life and all you can think of is trying to fight me?" Sookie put her hair into a ponytail and raised her fists, "Well bring it on Jinx cause you've had this ass kickin' coming for a _looooong_ time." I eagerly waited for Sookie to throw the first jab but Eric prevented it. Barricading the two of us from brawling, Eric stepped between us.

"Ladies, there's no reason to want to fight each other," Bill chimed in, soothing my anger by patting me on the shoulder, "And Sookie is right, Jinx. She was merely trying to save your life. You see, Fangtasia is Eric's club and he carelessly let Vampires die in front of it. I, being the King of Louisiana, can't let this go unpunished. So I decided to let Eric explain himself and he thought that you committed the crime. But now that we've found out you have nothing to do with it, what do you suppose Eric's punishment be?"

Eric turned to me, anger in his eyes, "You're going to leave my fate up to a human?"

"Do you feel this is unfair?" I heard the sheer amusement in Bill's voice. There was more than just hatred between the two. They were the epitome of rivals.

Eric's fangs popped in result to Bill's antagonizing, "She's a _human_, Bill! Her feelings for me will cloud her judgment."

"That is neither my problem nor my concern. I find it more than fair for her to have a say so in your punishment due to the fact that you wasted both of our time. So not only is this fair, as your King, it's final!"

I was between a rock and a hard place. I could let Eric die for what he has done to me and potentially will do to others, or I could let him live and give him a second chance. What's a Jinx to do?


	11. Backstabber

Chap 11 Backstabber

_**Thank you to all who commented. A special thank you to Msjackson (sings outkast). Whose surplus of comments made me incredibly happy.**_

"Well Jinx?" Bill scooted over to Eric and Sookie so they could all watch me as I thought about what to do, "Anything you find fair for Eric's punishment I will grant."

"Oh come on Bill, this isn't exactly what you would call equivalent exchange." Sookie had to always say something. Even when things didn't concern her in the slightest.

"You have no idea what I've been through Sookie." She shrugged off her shoulders.

"I'm sure whatever Eric did wasn't that bad."

"Sookie, this isn't your place." Bill took my side, thank god. At least someone understood. She was trying to make my decision for me. And while what Eric did wasn't exactly traumatizing, who the fuck was she to voice her opinion at a time like this? I was positive that, in her little princess world, she didn't have to go through half the things I've went through. If she had been in my shoes for two seconds she wouldn't have felt the same.

I didn't know what to do. If I let Eric die would I be considered a murder? Was what Eric did to me so bad that he deserved to die? But who's to say Eric wouldn't harm anyone else if he wasn't punished? _Ugh_, decisions, decisions.

"Look Eric, I know you and I aren't exactly chums, but I don't feel as if you should be penalized for something that you played no part in doing. So as far as punishments go, I don't think you should have one."

While Bill and Sookie were in shock, Eric still had the same stoic demeanor. Gratefulness wasn't something he pulled off well, I suppose. But whether or not he pulled it off well wasn't my problem. He still should have said something.

"Eric? I believe the words you are looking for are, 'thank you'" Bill ordered.

"It's fine Bill, he doesn't owe me anything." I didn't want shit from Eric, now. Saying thank you after being made to diminishes all appreciativeness. If he were to say thank you to me now, it'd be fake.

"You don't have to instruct me to do something like I'm a child, Bill. I was going to apologize." Eric took a step closer to me and spoke quietly so only we could hear. Although I'm sure Bill, with all his vampireness, would be able to listen, "Jinx, I deeply apologize for all that I've done towards you. You've demonstrated nothing but compassion against my callousness. Your mercy and kindness will not go unnoticed."

I wanted to not believe him. I wanted to think his apology wasn't heartfelt or sincere. But as soon as the words left his lips, I caved. Guys like Eric didn't repent for their wrongs very often. And I knew that doing this took an incredible amount of strength. Who was I to turn down his apology?

"Dude, it's forgotten. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go home."

"You and me both. Goodnight you guys." Sookie and I made our way to the exit. And as I went out the door to ask Sookie where I was, I felt myself being pulled in and saw the doors to Fangtasia close. What was it about me never being able to leave a place without bullshit ensuing? First the Blood Bank, then the conversation with my parents, then trying to take drunk Jason home, and now this. Did I have bad luck with fucking leaving places because this was getting old and tiring.

"Jinx I am awfully sorry to have to do this to you, but Eric, I need you to glamour her." I saw the anguish in Bill's face and I put two and two together. They wanted to distort my memory. Make it so I remembered nothing. And while the thought of forgetting ever meeting these weirdos sounded like a good thing, who knew what fucked up side effects could happen to me.

"Don't get me into this mess, Bill." Eric smoothed back his hair glaring at him. At least he was reluctant.

"You have done a fine job of doing that all on your own. She is not my problem, but yours."

"I'm not anyones problem." My voice squeaked like a mouse. They were talking about me like I wasn't even in the room.

"I am terribly sorry Jinx but this is for your own benefit. Eric do this or else."

Bill left, leaving Eric and I alone. I glanced at Eric seeing that he had already made his decision and he knew that I'd already made mine.

"I know what you want to do Jinx. But please, let's not make this harder than what it has to be."

"Then don't do this." I pleaded. All these years of calling Sookie a mind rapists came back to haunt me. This was actual mind rape. I'd take Sookie's telepathic bullshit over this any day.

"I don't have a choice."

"What happened to 'your mercy and kindness will not go unnoticed'?" I tried my hardest to mock his low, raspy voice. The fact that he could say one thing and then do another didn't surprised me. Me actually believing his bullshit lie did. How could I have trusted him? Fool me once asshole.

"I'm sorry Jinx but I have to do this, so please don't try anything."

"But you already know I have to," I picked up a barstool.

"I'll just dodge that."

"Who said anything about throwing this at you?" I broke the legs of the stool over my knee, creating a faux stake, "I knew I should have just let you die."

He took off his black leather jacket, reminding me of the time he took of his blazer in the blood bank. He could've just let me go. It wasn't as difficult as he was making it. I was so stupid. A fool. How could I have seen anything redeemable in him? Eric was vile and loathsome. I'd make it a point to never trust him again. "Jinx, in the blood bank it was funny and laughable. But you need to learn that you can't beat me. Shifters can't beat vampires. The quicker you learn that the longer you'll be living."

"You have no idea what I am."

"I'm over one thousand years old, I use to kill shifters for fun. What makes you think you're so different from the rest?"

I laughed, tossing the stake up and down, "I'm going to be the one who gets the benefit of saying that I finished you off."


	12. In For The Kill

Chap 12. In For The Kill

_**This will be the defining moment for all of you readers. Either you will like this chapter, or hate it so much that you stop reading it. I hope it's the former. This is when the AU really takes place. **_

"Jinx, despite all your valiant efforts of proving that you are strong, you can't possibly beat me." Eric began stretching his lean arms, demonstrating just how powerful he was, "And I don't feel like watching you make a fool of yourself again."

"Again?" I scoffed gripping the piece of wood harder, "I won that last fight."

"Oh really," Eric walked up to me. His cockiness set my skin on fire. Charring it worse than hell ever could, "Care to demonstrate how?"

Eric made it hard for me to not want to fight him. He enjoyed pushing my buttons and getting reactions from me. I refused to willingly allow myself to be glamoured. No fucking chance of that happening. And he refused on letting me go. Since we couldn't reach an agreement, we had to fight. It was the only way of settling things.

I took my stake and tried ramming it in his heart using all the power I had within me. But Eric, being the asshole that he was, sidestepped it like it was nothing. Catching me off guard, he lightly pushed me, which sent me stumbling towards the bar.

"That was impressive, Jinx." He taunted, "That was also try number one. Two more before I glamour you."

With one hand holding the stake, I used my other to lunge a barstool at him. While he dodged the stool, I jumped on the opportunity to stake him. I ran at him, aiming for his undead heart, but Eric wasn't fazed. He knocked the stake out my hand and pinned me, face first, into a nearby wall. He pressed himself against me and chuckled.

"Try number two," He breathed in my ear before he moved off me. He was even as kind to helo me peel myself off the wall "Now you're stakeless. So what's your next plan?"

Balling my hands into fist, we began to fight. I threw a variety of punches, jabs, and kicks only to have him avoid all of them. He quickly out maneuvered everything I had to offer. Eric did exactly what he said he would. He watched me make a fool of myself. I just couldn't beat him. It was like watching a snail try to kill a falcon. Maybe if he had hit me just once, I wouldn't have felt so damn idiotic. But all he did was evade my attacks. He could have killed me if he wanted to, but he didn't. Fuck his new found Gandhi ideology.

"That was try number three." Eric stealthily grabbed me and put me onto a table. He lunged over me, pressing his bone chilling body into mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist, digging the heels of my shoes into his spine. Paying no attention to my assaults, Eric grabbed my chin, holding it in place.

"I fucking hate you, Eric!" I squirmed beneath him, but he was a rock, "I really, really do." My voice was now filled with desperation.

"I'm sorry Jinx, but this is for the best," His blue eyes bore into mine. They were entrancing, captivating. Bluer than anything I'd ever seen. Skies and lakes yearned to be this blue, "Jinx, you'll forget everything you've experienced these past few days. You will disregard everything you've learned about me or Bill Compton. You will wake up in your bed thinking that this is your first day back in Bon Temps. Everything will go back to normal."

I blinked a few times waiting for him to finish. I suppose forgetting everything would've been for the best. It was just that I didn't want to have to be at the mercy of a Vampire. I was really a pathetic shifter.

"Is that it, Northman?"

He was baffled. Puzzlement took over his facial expressions, "You still remember me?"

"As hard as I want to not know you, yeah I do."

He held onto my chin harder, inspecting me as he twisted my head left and right, "My glamouring didn't work. How could this have happened?"

"It's fairly simple actually. You're a sucky vampire." My heart skipped a beat. A wave of relief came over me like a wave.

"Eric, you owe me big. You won't believe what that idiot Jason Stackhouse tried to get me to-"

Eric and I snapped our heads over to the direction of where the voice was coming from to see Pam walk in. Her peeved face turned into one of amusement. She placed a hand on her hip and cocked an eyebrow, "Eric, I didn't know you and Jinx were...physical."

"What?" I spat looking at her like she was crazy. It took me a while to figure out that the position we were in could be construed completely wrong.

"Mind if I watch?" While I knew she was joking, their was a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Pam come here." Eric motioned her forward.

"_You're_ letting _me_ let me join? Wow, you're in a generous mood today, Eric." She walked up to us and stood by the table.

"I can't glamour her."

"What?" She inspected me. Observed me like an archaeologist does rare fossils. I wasn't some dead frog getting inspected for dissecting. I was Jinx fucking Malone, and I wanted all this dumb shit to end now.

"I need you to glamour her. Tell her that you want her to forget everything that's happened within these past two days.

Pam locked her icy eyes into mine, "Jinx, forget all the things you've seen recently."

I scratched my head, waiting for my mind to become the marionette for their puppet show. But nothing happened. No confusion. No voodoo shit. Nothin'. "It ain't workin', Pam."

Eric let go of me and began pacing the room. His brows were furrowed and his hands were in his black jean pockets.

"I assume this isn't very common." Turning onto my stomach, I rested my head on my hands.

"It never happens." Pam continued to eye me. What was it with people staring at me? Why couldn't I just be the normal girl. No shifting abilities. No bullshit. I didn't want this. I wanted to go through one day without something or someone offsetting my day. Was that too much to ask?

"Is it because she's a shifter?" Pam questioned.

"No. Shifters are able to be glamoured. They still possess the human traits that allow them to be susceptible to it. If she were a werewolf, however that would be a different story." Eric continued walking back and forth.

"Then what is it?"

"Are you on V, Jinx?" Eric stopped walking. I suppose Eric came up with the only conclusion he thought plausible.

"Do I act like I'm on that shit?" Kicking my feet in the air, I waited for them to come up with another theory.

"Pam, I need you to leave." Eric ordered and Pam vanished.

Sighing heavily, I waited for him to say something. He was trying to figure out why I couldn't be glamoured. And honestly, I wanted to know why too.

"What are you?" His words were blunt and harsh sounding. He made me feel like being what I was, was something freaky.

"A shifter."

"You're more than that aren't you?"

My stomach twisted into a knot worse than any beginning girl scout could ever conjure up. My dry and hands shaking, I was at a loss for words. The one secret that no one knew, not my family, not Sam, not anyone, was trying to be coaxed out of me by someone I hated.

"No." I lied.

"This is serious, Jinx. If you're more than that you have to tell me for your benefit."

"How could me possibly telling you my secret benefit me in the slightest?"

He smiled, "So you _do_ have a secret?"

Shit. He caught me, "No."

"I can always call Sookie back here and get the truth from you. Then all three of us will have to keep our mouths shut." He threatened.

Lying didn't work and I couldn't try to divert the conversation because Eric would pick at the issue until I couldn't take it. I had to tell him and risk that he would leave me alone and keep a tight lip, "If I tell you, you have to promise not to say this to anyone. I am putting my faith in you."

"You have my word."

"Your word isn't good enough."

"I'd meet the True Death before I told anyone."

I closed my eyes trying to fight back tears, "And after I say this, you take me home. Because it's late out and I have no idea where the fuck we are."

"I'll take you home."

I rubbed the back of my neck, hoping I could trust Eric. If he betrayed me, I wouldn't know what to do, "I'm not exactly a shifter, but I am a quarter pixie."


	13. World of Make Believe

Chapter. 13 World of Make Believe

**_Hey you...on the other side of that computer screen. You know what you should do? Check out my other stories and comment just for me. _**

I know what all of you are sitting there thinking, "Jinx, you lied to us. You had us all thinking that you were a shifter and instead you're a pixie? And what the fuck is a pixie? You have so much explaining to do." And I know I do. It's just that I couldn't risk all of you judging me. And I didn't exactly lie. I _can _shift into animals, it's just that I'm not actually a shape shifter. I don't really have a go to animal, or have to shift during a full moon. I pretend to, to keep up the facade.

Eric walked me up to my porch in silence. After I had told him about me being a pixie, he did exactly what he said he would do, he took me directly home. He was quiet and gentlemanly. It was actually really odd.

"So," We stood at my front door, "you're not gonna question me about anything? Not the least bit curious?"

"Of course I'm curious. It would be abnormal for me not to be, but I'm not going to question you after I made you tell me you're a pixie."

I rolled my eyes. If Eric didn't get the answers he wanted now, then he would pry later. And I didn't want to continuously see him just so he could intrude into my life, "But you are gonna question me? Just not now."

The smile on Eric's face only confirmed my speculations. Siting on the swing chair that was on my porch, I pat the seat next to me, inviting Eric to sit down beside me, "Come on Northman, it's story time."

He sat down and the swing screamed out on pain as he did. I guess they didn't build these things for six foot four monsters, "When I was younger, my grandmother, on my dad's side, would always talk about how when she slept, she would travel to some world where she finally felt normal. You see, she always complained about never feeling completely whole while she was 'here'. But she would always say that she would feel like herself in these dreams."

"What type of world was this, exactly?" Eric stretched his long legs out and I could only imagine how uncomfortable he was in the chair.

"I'm getting to that. My family never really paid any attention to her and blew her off. But as she started to get older, she would talk more and more about these dreams. And would say things about the fairies coming to get her. And to save her from the fairies."

"Fairies?" Eric looked at me as if I were nuts.

"Yeah. I guess fairies are real too. I've just never encountered one. Anyway, my dad finally had to institutionalize my grandma because of course, they thought she was crazy, and when I would visit her, she would sit me down and tell me stories. Stories that she said she wouldn't tell anyone else because they wouldn't understand, but I would, because I was like her," The cold wind whipped around me and soothed my hot skin. Bon Temps was hell in August, "She told me that when she slept, she would go to a world filled with pixies. And that these pixies wanted her to help them with some plan. She never specified what that was about. But she did tell me to stay away from the fairies. Once again, I've never encountered one."

Eric placed a hand on my thigh and I was happy he did so. His coldness was greatly welcomed, "Did she ever say why?"

"All she did was mummer things about fairies not being what they seemed and that they were evil. And I, like the rest of my family, thought she was just slipping from reality. But it was the day that she died, I was nine at the time, when I knew that she was telling the truth."

He repositioned himself, "What happened?"

"I had a dream that I was in a fucking pixie world. A woman. I remember her vividly. Long red hair, green eyes that popped from out of the darkness like fireflies, she was gorgeous, she was there. She told me that my time would come when they needed me, and that right now they'd bless me with the ability to shape shift, and live a life convincing others that I was a shifter. That was the first and last dream of pixie land I had. And if I wasn't a believer then, I'm a believer now. I mean, I can shift can't I?"

Eric finally stood, walking over to the edge of long porch. He leaned on the waist high fence that blocked him from falling over. The moon, not quite half, but not quite full, cascaded its glow onto Eric's pale face. He was quiet. And a quiet Eric wasn't a good Eric. That meant he was thinking. And unlike Sookie, I couldn't read minds.

"You must think I'm fucking bananas, huh?" I joined him on the other side of the porch, "Fairies, pixies? I'm Eric Northman, the one thousand year old vampire, and I've heard no such thing as-"

"Actually," He glanced over at me, shutting me up, "I've heard only a few tales."

I shoved him, "Well then, tell me!"

Knowing a little bit more about my pixie heritage would've been amazing. Going through life not knowing much about who I really was, was mind boggling. Anticipating when I would finally be needed for something. Praying that my dreams would bring be back to where I was normal. Having Eric give me just a bit of information would bring me one step closer to that.

"When Godric, my maker, was alive, he told me a story once about a war between the fairies, pixies and vampires."

"What do vampires have to do with anything?"

"Vampires and pixies shared a common goal, to steal the light from the fairies. Vampires by drinking their blood, pixies by claiming the heads of the fairy after they were drained. There was a bond between vampires and pixies. We were to watch over them, and help them with their war with the fairies, and in return, they would grant us unimaginable strength. And when the two clashed, the fairies eventually won. Even with the aid of vampires, the fairies outnumbered us. Most pixies were wiped from existence, and the few hundreds that survived, locked themselves into an alternate dimension. But they also sealed the fairies into a separate dimension, preventing them from escaping from it. And after that war, that was the last I ever heard of the two. Until now of course."

Scratching my head I pursed my lips, "So you've never met a fairy?"

"Never." He tapped his fingers along the wooden porch fence.

Turning my back to Eric, I walked down to the other edge of the fence. At least I had another piece to the puzzle. Even if it was only halfway complete, "You know Eric, this was the first real conversation we've had. No badmouthing each other, and I didn't have to kick your ass. I mean, it was nice. I don't fully regret telling you my secret anymore." Turning around, I saw a pale boulder lying on the floor, "Eric?" The boulder didn't move, it just lied there. Running over to it, I saw Eric looking completely dead like. He was unresponsive to me calling his name a thousand times and didn't respond when I kicked the hell out of him. He just lied there in an Eric Northman heap. What the fuck was wrong with him?


	14. Mad As Rabbits

14. Mad As Rabbits

**Thank you all for the lovely comments. I apologize for not updating quickly.  
><strong>

Two days. That's how long it's been since Eric collapsed on my porch. Two days. That's how long I've been stashing him in my closet away from the world. Two long fucking days. That's how long I've been having to keep up the facade like everything was alright and I wasn't scared out of my mind.

Scared of what? You may ask. Partially of what was wrong with Eric. That was a very small portion. The majority was of what would happen to me if he wasn't okay. Vampire king Bill would be trying to find me, Pam most certainly would be trying to attack me from every other direction, and Sookie would constantly judge me just like she always does. So for both my benefit and Eric's, he needed to wake up from out of his weird vampire comatose.

But there was nothing left to do. I invited him into my home, let him chill out on my bed until I got tired, then he slept in my closet. I even fed him tru blood every six hours. And let me tell you, buying bottles of tru blood had people judging me even more. Bon Temps is a small fucking town, I'd be expecting word to get out about that quickly, seeing as though these people can't keep quiet about shit.

I needed a stress reliever. Something to take my mind off the situation, if only for a few minutes. Having to go to work, flirt with Jason, and argue with my parents like nothing else was on my mind was hard. I tried to get Eric out my head, but he always managed to pop back into when I didn't want him to. I needed to do something. Maybe watching TV was the solution.

Walking out of the kitchen with a bag of chips in hand, I made my across to the living room. It consisted of a long couch, a small television, and pictures of late relatives hanging on the wall. It was poorly lit and dusty, but still managed to give a feeling of comfort and safety.

I plopped onto the couch cushion, wishing I hadn't because every time I did that, I would hear the wood inside the couch slowly crack. One more good time and the whole frame would break beneath me. I'd have to remember that.

Before I could even turn on the television, three knocks at the door stopped that from happening. They were loud, hard and steady. Just from that alone I could tell that the person behind the door wasn't a happy camper. I fell from the couch to the floor, hoping they couldn't see me through the small glass window on the door. Crawling on the ground, I made my way to the door. My hand ran up the wall, and moved to the left until it found the light switch. I discreetly flicked it down, turning off the lights in the living room.

"I know you're fucking in there, Jinx." A feminine, dry voice called. It was Pam, "Answer the fucking door."

I tried to disguise my voice into a man's, "There ain't no Jinx who lives here. Now git off my porch for I have to shoot you."

I prayed that she bought the lie, but she didn't, "I can smell you Jinx, so answer the fucking door!" She knocked another three times, louder than first time. I didn't know who to thank for my parents being the heaviest sleepers I've ever met.

Not wanting to press my luck on how loud the knocks would have to be to wake them up, I turned on the lights and answered the door. There Pam was, standing in a formfitting pink bandage dress with black sunglasses resting on the top of her head. Who the fuck wears sunglasses at night?

"Pam, what a surprise!" I rested my weight onto the door, "Nice dress. Came over to talk about fashion?"

She looked completely annoyed, "You know why I came here. Where's Eric?"

She knew! She knew, and I had guilt written all over me. I still had to keep calm. I wouldn't willingly give myself away, "I don't know. I haven't seen him in like, two days."

Pam tapped her heel covered foot on the ground. Her patience was wearing thin, "I haven't seen him, and he's not the type to just magically disappear. And I have every right to believe that you had something to do with that magical disappearance."

That wasn't true! Eric probably got caught up in something he shouldn't have, and he got screwed. He needed to realize that just because he was a millennium years old, he wasn't invincible, "I'm sorry Pam, I don't know what happened to him. I'll keep a look out for him though." I gave her a cute smile and she didn't buy it.

"You listen to me you abnormal little shit, let me find out you had something to do with this, and I will eat you!"

Damn. An abnormal little shit. This is what happens when people find out even the smallest parts of your secret, you get sprayed with insults, "Now I know you're a lesbian Pam, but don't come around here trying to convert the biggest penis lover in all of Bon Temps, just so you can level up on your dike meter."

Her fangs popped out and I jumped backwards. She ran her tongue over one of them and then the other, "You can't stay inside this rundown shack of yours forever."

I waved away her comment, "That's what you think." Slamming the door in her face, I turned to resume watching TV. I flipped through the stations getting more and more aggravated at what was on. Teen Mom was on MTV as always, and nothing good was on the movie channels. Getting angry, I turned off the stupid television and threw the remote on the ground. I guess I'd just have to relax for a few minutes before it was time for me to give Eric another checkup.

I wonder what the hell was wrong with him?

"Jinx." The familiar raspy voice that could belong to no one else called out.

Jumping to my feet, I saw Eric hunching over, face just as serious as all. I couldn't control how happy I was to see him. Running over to him, I had to give him a hug, "I thought you were a goner, Northman." Now Pam didn't have to eat me! All would go back to normal, and I wouldn't have to be so paranoid every time I saw someone looking at me. Noticing that I was hugging him longer than I expected, I moved off him, "What the fuck happened to you?"

"There's no way to put this lightly so I'm just going to come out and say this," They way he worded his comment made me worry, "I was with the pixies."

I tried to keep a straight face. I really did. But the way he said it in such a serious manner made it that much funnier. Gripping my side from the pain my laughter was causing, I rested a hand on Eric's shoulder, "You're funny, man."

"I'm serious, Jinx." Eric pushed my hand from him.

"Okay," I dabbed the joyous tears from my eyes, "let's say you are serious. We're gonna discuss this over soda and tru blood. There's a pack of it upstairs."

"Why is there tru blood upstairs?"

"Guess who played caretaker while you were knocked out?" I felt mighty proud of myself. While Eric was at his most vulnerable, I was the one who saved him.

Eric dismissed my comment and quicker than I could pick up, he went upstairs, got a bottle of tru blood and was now in my kitchen. Grabbing a can of soda from the fridge, I joined Eric at the table.

"Synthetic blood," Eric opened the bottle and took a sip, "societies way of defanging a vampire."

"Aww," I mocked in the voice a mother does a newborn, "Poor little Eric doesn't like the fake blood."

"You'll refrain from doing that."

I shrugged opening the can of pop, "You scared me shitless when you passed out."

He smiled and I felt my intestines tie themselves into a knot, "That's surprising, Jinx, I didn't know you cared."

"I only cared about my safety. If you were to have died then Pam would have slaughtered me."

"That only played a fraction of how you felt. Admit it, Jinx, you like me."

My eyebrows surely had hit the ceiling by now because I had raised them so high. He had to be out of it. Me like him? "Let's get one thing straight, Northman. If I wanted you, I could've had you by now because I'm that much of a pimp. Besides, you're the one who's infatuated with me."

He took another swig of tru blood and I watched as my words didn't effect him, "I'm infatuated with you? How so?"

"Night one you tried to fuck me. The only thing you knew about me was my name, but once you saw this rockin' body, you couldn't control yourself." There was no beating around the bush. Or any other way to put it delicately.

"Do you really think you're that much of a challenge for me? You're easy to have, Jinx. Don't you think that if I truly had to have you, you'd be on your back by now?"

His comment meant nothing to me, "You wanted a piece of this cookie to crumble and melt in your mouth, but I wasn't gonna break you off none."

Eric's reaction never changed from the same stoic expression he was giving me. Goddammit he was driving me crazy, "The woman you told me about. The one with long red hair and green eyes. Her name's Aurora, and she gave me a piece of advice."

"Way to change the subject," I laughed, "But do tell me what happened."

"Where should I begin? Well I was able to visit them because of your blood. I suspect that's the reason why I blacked out on your porch. Pixie blood acts as a gateway for vampire's to enter their world. And while I was there, Aurora told me to protect you. And that if I did, I'd be rewarded handsomely."

Well at least I had a little bit of clarity, "Protect me from what?"

Eric tried smoothing down his tousled blonde hair, "The fairies."

Again with talks about fairies. I had no idea what they were, and I had never seen one. When would I be meeting a fairy, "Did they tell you want the fairies wanted?"

"No. They told me protect you at all costs, but for what I do not know."

I sighed, "Jinx Malone doesn't need help from anyone."

Eric stood from his seat and made his way over to me. His strong hands cupped me chin and even though I tried to move them away, he wouldn't budge. Pieces of hair cascaded down his face and veiled his eyes. I couldn't stop looking at him. As much as I wanted to deny how good looking he was, I'd be lying to myself. I bet masses of girls threw themselves at this feet. I'd make sure I wasn't one of them, "You're trouble, Jinx. No matter how much you deny it, you always find yourself in places where you shouldn't be. You should just know that from now on, I'll be here to make sure you don't get hurt."

So what if I found myself in a predicament now and then? I didn't need any man to help me. I was strong all on my own.

"Thank you for the tru blood and your hospitality." Eric finally let go of me and made his way to the door, "I'll be checking in on you every so often. Don't get yourself into too much trouble."

"Well seems as if you have your own problems to deal with. Pam's mad at you."

"I would expect her to be very concerned since I've been absent for a week."

Eric had lost all grips he had with reality, "A week? You were only gone for two days."

Perplexity filled Eric's blue eyes, "It felt like a week."

"Sorry to snap you back to the real world, but it was only two days. I would know. I played caretaker."

Eric flew out my house and left me all alone with my thoughts. So Eric was with the pixies. And he was supposed to protect me from fairies. The question that still remained was, what fairies did I need protection from?

**Hey you! Yeah you! You might be done with this fic, but you can always read another of mine. **


	15. Sugarcube

15 Sugarcube

_**Shout out to all the new fans who've commented. **_

_**Twinkletin24 – I don't want you to ever be done.**_

_**The Wicked That Mourns Just – I'm so glad you've found this interesting. **_

_**Mweebles – Oh yes, vampires, pixies, fairies!**_

_**Blackpen Enaru – You my friend, have lit a fire in me that I thought died out long ago. I feel honored that you deem my OC story acceptable. You have no idea how much your comments have inspired me. I literally got up out of my seat and started dancing around. So thank you. I have also taken your advice about my story synopsis. I hope that this one draws in everyone. **_

I swayed my hips on Jason in perfect circles, feeling his body tense up behind me. As the bass of the Jace Everett song that played out a jukebox pounded, I hooked an arm behind his neck, drawing him in closer to the rhythmic rocking of my thighs. His hand scooped around my waist possessively as his head nestled down into the crook my neck. I had forgotten how good he felt pressed against me. Jason was a stranger with candy, and I was a little girl with a raging sweet tooth.

"Nice try, Jinx." His lips tickled my skin before he gently nipped down onto it. My eyes snapped open to watch as Jason's free hand throw a dart with supreme accuracy and hit the red little bullseye in the center of the board.

"Fuck." Moving myself off him, I picked up a dart. My plan had failed. Jason was supposed to get so wrapped up in how sexy I was that he would miss the shot. Let alone get a bullseye. "Guess I'm up, huh?"

Arrow in hand, I closed an eye down to give me a better shot at hitting the middle. Throwing it, I watched as it failed to ram into the little red circle. Instead, it was dangling for dear life on the outer most edge at the bottom of the board.

I turned to see Jason leaning against the pool table with a goofy yet charming grin on his face. My horrible aim was amusing to him.

"Look, this damn place is dark, and I got somethin' in my eyes." I blamed my lack of skills on the stupid lighting and imaginary dust particles, but he didn't buy it.

"One things for sure, Jinx," without even looking towards the board, Jason threw the dart and managed to hit the bullseye for a second time. He was cocky and arrogant. I loved it, "you're a much better dancer than you are darts player."

He gave me another adorable grin and I laughed, "You're right, I suck."

Jason placed an arrow into my hand before moving behind me. One hand gripped my side as another was on my wrist. He turned me to the side and repositioned my head so it was at a ninety-degree angle with the red, green, and black circle on the dartboard.

"What you need to do, is focus. It's all about focusing." He drew my hand up, "Forget about everything else in the world and relax. Close an eye, breathe, and on the exhale, throw it."

Relax. Close an eye. Breathe. Exhale. Throw it. It sounded all fairly simple. I followed the instructions, and released the dart, watching as it headed for the target. Right as it seemed like I would hit it, it took a swan dive and fell to the floor. Embarrassment shredded though me and I looked from Jason, to the fallen dart, and then back to Jason before finally cracking up with laughter.

"You were right, Jinx." He removed the darts on the board, muscles flexing as he pulled each one out. "You do suck."

"Way to blame the student."

"So you think it's my fault?" He raised an eyebrow before stepping a few feet back. "Watch me hit that bullseye one more time."

"That's impossible."

"You think Jason 'Hawkeye' Stackhouse can't do it?" He referenced his nickname while he was a quarterback for the Bon Temps Hawks. He was a damn good quarterback, but three bullseyes was just crazy.

I sat on the green pool table, holding the cue stick in my hand. "Nope."

"I bet you I can." The words purred off his tongue.

Jason wanted to bet me, and he knew I wouldn't refuse. "Name your price."

"If I make it, you have to go somewhere with me."

I didn't ask him to specify what he meant by that because I was setting up what I wanted from him in my mind, "I want you to give me a lap dance to any song I choose, in front of everyone here."

I watched as the smile on his face spread wider than the Cheshire cat, "Sounds like a win-win to me." His voice was low and matter-of-factly.

"Just be happy I brought my singles with me."

With a quick flick of his wrist, Jason threw the dart and I watched as it hit the crimson heart in the middle.

"And the comeback kid does it!" Jason raised his hands up in the air victoriously, spinning around making sure that I reveled in all his glory.

Shades of defeat spread over me like a tsunami does a third world country. Jinx Malone didn't fucking lose bets. Even if I wasn't that mad that I did.

"You cheated," I pouted, crossing my arms.

He walked up to me, confidence brewing inside of him, "Don't worry. If you play your cards right, I might just give you that lap dance." Jason had me right where he wanted me. He had perfected the art of getting girls and I sprang his trap.

"Let's fucking go then!" I hopped down from the table and grabbed Jason's hand. I led him to the door of Merlotte's, hoping to make it to his pickup truck unseen. We almost made it out too, until the girl of my worst nightmares appeared. A woman who made the boogeyman check _his_ closet. The blonde haired, blue eyed, world renowned cock blocker, Sookie Stackhouse

"Jason...Jinx," Her voice was light but venomous as she scanned both of us like we had been caught in the act, "where do you two think you're goin?'"

Who the fuck was she, Jason's mama? He didn't owe her any explanation, "Well Mrs. Stackhouse," I let my tone reduce down to an innocent little church girl, "Jason and I were thinkin' about going out on a date. Nothing too adult though, ya know? Just good, wholesome, Christian, PG stuff. And I swear before god to have him back before supper."

I received a nudge from Jason to quit it, but it was too late. Sookie and I had already started.

"You honestly want me to believe that you two aren't up to no good? She's trouble, Jason. And not only that, she's common. Just another whorish piece of trash willing to spread her legs for any man who buys her a drink. You can do much better."

Wow. That was the second time I had been called trouble. But that wasn't what sent me over the edge. It wasn't even her calling me a whore because we all knew prudey pants clammed up whenever she was around the opposite sex. She called me common. I was a dime-a-dozen to her. Another waste of a person with no purpose. That couldn't have hurt more.

But instead of taking the route I wanted to, smashing her head into a table and letting her have it, I wanted to have a good time with Jason. So I opted for a different street.

"Can we just go, Jason." I strained my voice to make it sound like I was on the verge of tears, "I just can't deal with that right now, and all I want is to have a good time."

Jason pulled me into a hug, and I knew I had him convinced. "Sookie, now I ain't say nothin' when you were in that relationship with Bill." My mouth damn near fell from my face I was so surprised. Sookie was with Bill? GROSS! "And I didn't say nothin' when you and Eric were together, so just stay out of my damn business. I'm a grown ass man, let me be."

Wait. What? Sookie was with Eric? Where the fuck did that come from? Eric Northman was a powerful, mildly interesting vampire. Since when did Sookie surround herself with men of danger or men with personalities? The feeling to throw up swelled in my stomach. My god, poor Eric must've gotten so bored with her.

"Let's just go." I whimpered against Jason's chest, waiting to leave the bar in anticipation for where we were going. Sookie the boner slayer wasn't gonna impede on Jason Jinx time.

"Oh my god, you took me here?" I laughed as we pulled into the parking lot of Bon Temps Football Stadium. Blinding lights lit up the green field and bleachers. The night sky was free from clouds and the stars danced little glimmers of light in the sky. This place held so much history in it. This place was more than just a football stadium. This was a home away from home for Jason and me. We met up here when we didn't feel like dealing with family drama or when we needed an excuse to see each other. It was a place where we could clear our heads and be ourselves, free from judgment and reality. I hadn't been here in years.

"Mhm." He opened the car door for me helped me out. Always the gentleman.

Anticipation to get on the field made me giddy. The longer we stood here, the less time we had to have fun, "I'll race you."

"You're gonna race me? There's no way you can beat me, Jinx. I was a quarterback."

There he went rubbing his legendary football status in my face again. But it did nothing but ignite my competitive streak, "So? That don't mean shit. I did track." Without giving him a heads up, I began sprinting to the field, leaving him behind. Turning my head to see if he had caught up, I saw him running right beside me, and realized that he and I were neck and neck. With Jason slowly taking the lead, the image of his back became more and more visible as he began to dust me.

"Look at that fellas!" He began to slow down his pace when he was at an incredible distance ahead of me, "The comeback kid does it again!"

He repeated the move he did in the bar, and held his hands up victoriously. I once again, stared at him in defeat,

"CHEATER!" I yelled out to him hoping he would hear, but his eyes were fixated on something. It was about four or five of them, and they were on the ground lying in the grass. It was until Jason picked one of them up, that I realized it was a football. Jason's true love. He was supposed to be the greatest quarterback the NFL had ever seen, but it never happened. And although he may have been upset that things didn't work out for him, I could tell from just the way he looked at the ball with such an intensity, that his passion for the sport was still there.

Noticing a pair of lonely pompoms were stranded by my feet, I picked them up and began to cheer for Jason. "Attack! Attack! Hawks attack! Ya'll better watch out! Ya'll gonna get smacked! Attack! Attack! Hawks attack! Bet they didn't know Jason's our quarterback!" Yes it was old, and corny, but it still had meaning to me. When I was head cheerleader, nothing was sweeter. Other than you know, Jason and I running the school.

With the strength of a Greek god, Jason threw the ball, sending it flying down to the other side of the field where the other goal was. Holy shit, I'd forgotten how good he was. I let out a high pitch, "Yay!" and clapped my red and white pompoms together to praise him. It was high school all over again. Back when things were simplistic. Back when vampires, blood banks and fairies didn't exist to me.

Jason picked up another football, and I tossed my pompoms away. Watching as he bent over and began to recite hike calls I devised a plan, "Red and white! Red and white! Hut hut hike!"

As he finished his calls, I ran, as fast as I possibly could, towards him. And like Ray Lewis, tackled him, sending us tumbling onto the ground.

"Wow, you're strong," Jason piped in before I grabbed both his hands and forced them above his head making him under my control. But he had different plans. He was easily stronger than me, and we rolled around in the grass, fighting for who would have the upper hand. Grabbing handfuls of his dirty blonde hair, I gently yanked the strands only to have him use his weight against me and win our battle. He pinned my arms to the side and I prepared for his taunts.

"Who's the best quarterback in all the world?" Jason turned his head so that his ear was facing my mouth.

"Tom Brady?" My insubordination resulted in Jason bitting down onto my shoulder until I gave in, "Jason Stackhouse is."

His chocolate brown eyes returned to mine. Hints of excitement with a pinch of desire shimmered in them, "And who is the sexiest man in all the world."

"You, of course."

And then without any further adieu, Jason's lips met mine in a kiss. And it was beyond words. Beyond anything I could ever remember kissing to be like. The way his lips ravaged mine. The way his aftershave and sweet cologne enraptured me. The way the taste of his lips began to corrupt every fiber of my being. There was no going back, and I wasn't going to stop him from going any further. All I did was concentrate on was how his ragged breaths mimicked mine, and how he lit my soul on fire.

"Really?" the voice of Eric, as cold and sinister as an unforgiving December night, interrupted, "I must've missed the nominations."


	16. Last Friday Night

16 Last Friday Night

_**Shout out to all the people who've commented**_

_**Blackpen Enaru – I'm glad you enjoy the new synopsis. And yes, I do live in a cold climate. **_

_**BenjiGirl4Life – I hope this is was soon enough for you. And I'm happy you liked the last chapter. **_

_**MsJackson – I'm surprised you are EricxJinx, I thought you all would like JasonxJinx a lot more since its such a jovial relationship. Annnnnnnd, I think you secretly love SookiexJinx. **_

_**E – You have to choose Eric and Jinx, or Jinx and Jason! There is no sharing in True Blood. Otherwise Sookie would have four guys now. And Jinx is considered the slut... And your comment meant the world to me. You don't even know. Gave me butterflies in my stomach. **_

_**BloodJane12 – You are tonights golden star winner. Your surplus of comments made my heart skip a beat. You're too awesome! **_

Jason rolled off me immediately upon hearing Eric's voice. Mouth opened and eyebrows furrowed, Jason waited for me to say something. Problem was, I was speechless

"Am I interrupting something because I feel as if I'm not wanted here?" Eric knew damn well he was intruding, but had to make matters worse, "Which is quite the surprise to me, Jinx, seeing as though just a few nights ago, I was in your bedroom."

"Say what?" A dumbfounded Jason stared harder at me. Eric knew that Jason would misconstrue his words. "You two know each other?"

"You could say I know Jinx very well." Eric's daunting smile was full of venom and spite. He knew morphing the truth to fit his cause would result in Jason getting upset. I didn't know what to do. Scream at Eric for twisting the truth, or console a very hurt Jason.

"It's not like that, Jason." My voice came out only a harsh whisper. Trying to alleviate some of Jason's pain, I placed a hand on his arm.

"Then what the hell's it like then?" He snatched his arm away, "Cause it seems like you two are fuckin'!"

Jason, always the jealous type. This dated way back to high school when he got into fights with guys who decided to even look at me the wrong way. Only this wasn't high school, and Eric wasn't some dumb jock. Jason could think that he might stand a chance winning a fight against Eric, but we all knew otherwise. I could only hope that if they did fight, Eric wouldn't hurt him too badly.

Not knowing how to fix the situation, I desperately looked to Eric for help, "Eric, please tell Jason the truth."

Eric smiled, porcelain teeth creeping out. "Fine, here's the truth," Eric rummaged through his perfectly styled hair before taking a breath, "Jinx and I spent countless days in her bedroom together before moving to the living room and the kitchen as well."

Heart suddenly stopping and mouth going dry, I was fucking helpless. Eric gave me what I wanted, and told the truth. But he manipulated it into something it wasn't. Twisted it into complete bullshit. And poor Jason was actually believing his crap.

"That's why you've been acting so strange. All while you've been flirting with me, you've been fucking a vampire on the side." Jason wasn't directing his anger at Eric, but at me. That came as a surprise, "Now I ain't one to judge, but when did you fucking become a fangbanger?"

I wanted to tell him the truth. That I was acting weirdly because Eric drank my pixie blood and passed out on my steps. But what good would that have done? He would have thought I was out of my mind.

"After years of us knowing each other, you still don't trust me?" I thought that me guilt tripping Jason would help my cause, but he was too far-gone in his anger.

"I'm outta here." Jason hopped to his feet wiping his hands on his jeans. Mimicking his actions, I tried to follow him.

"But you're my ride home."

Jason stopped dead in his tracks and turned to me. Brown eyes radiating heat, I'm sure if he stared any harder I would've melted right then and there, "I'm sure you've gotten plenty of rides from Eric recently. One more won't hurt."

"But-"

Jason waved me off and continued walking, eventually leaving me to deal with an overly cocky Eric who I'm sure was gloating on the inside.

"You're such a fucking dick, Northman. You know that?" My lust for Jason transitioned into hatred for Eric. "Your mission in life must be to make my life a living hell. I'm sure of it."

Eric took a step closer to me and I readied to punch him in the face, "You know my job only is to protect you."

"From the fairies! Not the dick!" I whined, "If I were to have seen you 'bout to get your Elmo tickled, I would have back the hell off."

Eric rolled his eyes, shrugging my comment away, "What are you doing with Jason in the first place? Out of all the men in Bon Temps, you choose the Stackhouse kid."

Laughter floated its way out of me and curled around Eric. Hopefully it would coil around him so hard that he would explode. Who the fuck was he to judge? And why did it matter to him who I was with? "Seems like we have something in common then."

"Excuse me?" The lights from the football stadium only further illuminated Eric's crystal eyes. Something about them grew softer, as if he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"I know all about you and Sookie." Eric turned away from. "Oh that's right, I know about that shit. Didn't think I would find out, huh? Well let this be a lesson learned. Jinx knows all."

"Don't bring up-"

"God, I can't believe Sookie even let you near her princess panties. I mean, there's rumor that she keeps it protected with barbwire and guard dogs!"

"Don't talk about Sookie like that." Eric warned as the tension in his voice slowly escalated.

Not giving a damn, I let the insults pour from me, "Oh, so I guess it's right to assume that Sookie was the heartbreaker, and you were the heartbreakie. God, how could you even last one day with prudey pants? I bet she's such a horrible fu-"

"Let's not fucking forget when you were at my bar and she saved your life. I was ready to use your blood to repaint the walls, but Sookie prevented that from occurring." Eric was now so close to me that I could taste the anger he breathed into me. Fangs out, ready to snap, Eric continued his rant uninterrupted, "You should try learn a thing or two from the prudey pants and gather an ounce of class. Look at you, Jinx. Parading yourself around to be something you're not. You're not nearly as strong willed as Sookie. Nor intelligent. Nor beautiful. Sookie is twice the woman you could ever imagine to be."

His words ripped through me like a blade through a thanksgiving turkey. They tore through me like a bullet. I was more than hurt. More than anything comprehensible. And Eric, realizing what he had just said to me, retracted his fangs, and stepped away. But it was too late.

"You know," I pushed an ebony curl out of the way so Eric could fully see my face, "I'm so fucking sick of this shit. Like I'm completely above and beyond sick of this shit. Sookie can be the most wholesome goody goody in all the world. She can carry nineteen purity rings in her back pocket. Bitch can be a fairy princess for all I care. I'm done."

Eric sighed, face full of regret. But I didn't care. I was over the Sookie Stackhouse pedestal shit. Over her always winning the moral competitions over me. Over her being glorified as some pure virgin and me being considered the whore. You know what? I was fine with the town being under Sookie's spell. But for Eric to try and make me feel like I was beneath her was a dick move.

"I apologize." That's all he managed to say to me.

"Just take me home right motherfucking now." I grit my teeth together. I would've opted to walk home, but it was too far away. And I would've asked someone to pick me up if it weren't two in the morning.

"Fair enough."

Eric grabbed on to me, preparing to do that vampire speed shit and take me home, but Pam appeared, eyes flushed with fear, stopped us from moving.

"Eric," Pam's voice wasn't it's normal sarcastic tone, but hitched, "come to fangtastia. Now."

That was all she said before she took off. And before I could remove myself from Eric to let him go off, the sensation of my stomach churning took over, and a new sight was bestowed upon me. An army of vampire hating hicks with the flashing of their cameras replaced what was once a football field. They carried vampire hate signs, and used their cameras to either take pictures or video tape whatever was in front of the bar's entrance. Sirens on police cars wailed, as their red and blue vibrant lights grew larger by the second.

Eric, with his hand in mine, ripped through the crowd before finally stopping at two bodies. A puddle of blood surrounded the two, as chains engulfed their smoking, rancid flesh. Mouths left agape, blood poured from the two holes where their fangs should have been.

The ache in my stomach worsened as the smell of their rot began to overtake my senses. Why did this happen? What was Eric going to do? And most importantly, who could've done this?

_**-Pauly D voice- IT'S QUESTION TIMEEEEEEEE!: Who's you're favorite pairing and why? Jinx and Eric? Jinx and Jason? Jinx and Sookie?**_


	17. Bulletproof Heart

17 Bulletproof Heart

_**I do apologize for not updating in quite some time. Shit was going on that prevented me from using my computer, let alone write. I believe all is well now, and I can update regularly. And since I'm so sorry, this will be one of my longer chapters. Anyway. TIME FOR THE SHOUT OUTS! **_

_**Zanntanna: It's funny how you say off with Sookies head... Anyway. You should definitely make an account. It's easier that way for you to see when and if i've updated. But until then, thanks for bookmarking me! **_

_**BloodJane12: I'm sorry I couldn't update. Hopefully this chapter makes up for hiatus.**_

_**MsJackson: Lol, I personally would want to bake cookies on Eric's abs. **_

_**Losingmymind3696: Pauly D is the only one worth watching. Thanks for thinking they all have great chemistry! **_

_**Blackpen Enaru: There's some Pam in here just for you. Cause it's obvious you love you some Pam. (She's my favorite on the show as well) **_

_**You all were the gold star winners for this chapter because I appreciate all of you answering the question at the end. I'm thinking these questions will be a regular thing now. Anyway... ON TO THE STORY!**_

What seemed like hours passed as I sat on a barstool watching Fangtasia transition from moderately populated to completely desolate. Eric and Pam were outside conversing with the police, trying to get to the bottom of things. The only thing keeping my company were the guitar rifts and heavy vocals to the Black Sabbath song playing in the back, and a drink so flat, it put Miley Cyrus's ass to shame.

"Fucking assholes," Pam said, stomping into the bar. "And those fat fucking hillbillies had one more time to take a picture of us before we ripped out their intestines and played fucking double dutch."

"I was thinking more so taking a leg in each of our hands, making a wish, and ripping them the fuck in half." Eric slammed the door behind him so hard, I was surprised it didn't snap off the hinges. His hair wasn't it's normal perfectly styled self, it was tousled and wild. Probably from him damn near tearing it out having to deal with police, reporters and fang-haters. He looked cuter this way. "Did you hear what the police said to me when I asked them about their plans for further investigation? 'Well, it just don't seem fit for us to be searchin' for someone who was probably defending themselves.'" Eric's imitation of a southern accent was entertaining and spot on.

Pam went behind the bar's counter, knocking down bottles of vodka and tequila in a frantic motion. Eric sat beside me, eyes looking over at me. And me, still being mad as hell at him, got up, and moved over one seat. A smile twitched at the edge of his lips but died like an aging fire. But what didn't leave, were his eyes still beaming into mine. What were once cool and aloof, now held an intensity and heat I had never seen before. An electricity that could even shock rubber.

But Eric wouldn't be getting any type of emotion from me. He would only be getting the silent treatment. He was a dick. A big, hairy, veiny dick. And I didn't want to see him ever again. Let alone talk to him.

"Here," Pam said, tossing a bottle of Tru Blood to Eric. He tilted the tip of the bottle towards Pam and I before taking a swig. Then made a face of disgust before scooting the bottle away from him.

"I don't know how much longer I can take this, Pam." Eric pinched the bridge of his nose. "This mainstreaming thing is taking a serious toll on me. If the AVL wasn't already on my ass for the Fellowship of The Sun incident, I would've already slaughtered this town."

Pam's eyes danced with excitement. She clapped her hands together and hopped up and down. This was the closest thing I'd ever seen her to being happy. "Let's do that, Eric! Kill everyone in this poorly dressed down, and relocate. This time I get to choose. How about New York city?"

Eric sighed. "We might just have to. Costumer percentage dropped drastically after the first set of murders. No one is going to want to come here now under the impression that this will be a reoccurring thing. Shut down is becoming more and more a reality for us."

Pam tapped her red polished nails on the counter. Every time I saw this girl, she was in someone gorgeous. Today she had her curled hair sweeping over a shoulder, hiding parts of a studded choker. Her onyx cocktail dress was accentuated by a crimson sash that was tied into bow behind her back. The perfect combination of girly and bad ass. Feminine yet ballsy. "And when Bill finds out, he'll be the first to tell the Authority and sentence us to the true death. "

"Bill better keep his fucking mouth shut. We don't need any more publicity than what we're already getting. And as for him telling the authority? Sookie wouldn't let that happen."

I rolled my eyes in disgust. Sookie this, Sookie that. Everybody in this town was pussy whipped over that girl.

"That little bitch better not let a single strand of my perfectly curled hair get out of place. After all you've done for that brat, it's the least she could do."

Before Eric had a chance to say something, I was already leaping with joy. "You hate Sookie too?"

"It's not that I don't like her per say. Just the fact that she strings everyone along like a dumb fucking puppet."

Eric hissed. "She doesn't string anyone along."

"See." Pam pointed to Eric. "How Sookie managed to get a string so long that she even has control over him when she's not around is amazing."

Eric stood, knocking down the seat behind him. How he could go from one to ten over one girl was crazy. Overly protective much? "Sookie has been very kind to both you and I. The least you could do is be respectful."

Pam, being the amazing person she was, continued. "You can keep on pretending if you want. But when she breaks your heart for the last time, you see this shoulder," she pointed to her exposed shoulder, "I'll let you cry on this."

I wanted to jump over the table and hug Pam so badly. And if I didn't think she'd snap my neck if I tried, I might've. Until then, my hands were pressed firmly against my heart. "We're have you been my entire life?"

She smiled. "We'll add this to the list of things we need to talk about. Fashion-"

"And bitch ass Sookie." I finished not missing a beat.

Pam's eyes narrowed as she sized me up. Her lips pursed and as the light bulb went off in her head, she held her index finger up. "You did good, Eric. Jinx isn't that bad."

"Pam, I have a feeling we're gonna become the best of friends."

"Spare me one night, Pam." Eric, once again interrupted a conversation between Pam and I. If we couldn't talk about fashion, or how lame Sookie was, what else could we talk about? The fucking weather? "Sometimes, you really make me regret deciding to make a woman my progeny." What the hell was a progeny? "I can't help but wonder what life for me would be like not having to deal with all of your feminine bullshit. "

"Dull and boring." Pam's quips came quick and fast as if these little arguments they had were common.

"We have a serious problem on our hands. And it isn't Sookie. So if you don't mind, act your fucking age for a second."

I almost felt badly for the guy. The man who always had an answer for everything, now didn't have a clue as to what was going on. Eric was always in control, always got what he wanted, and right now, was in a vulnerable position. Too bad he didn't feel badly after he insulted me in the football field. If he did, then maybe I might have tried to console the bastard. But for now, he'd get nothing but a cold shoulder.

"Well then let's get to the bottom of it." Pam rolled her eyes and took a sip of trublood. "Maybe it was the necromancers. You know, that bitch Marnie could still have followers trying to get revenge."

I had heard of witches before, but never necromancers. The word alone sounded powerful as hell, and Eric pissed some of them off? Some fucking protector I had. Looked like he was the one who needed protection.

"Those fools Marnie called followers are powerless without her. They wouldn't be able to kill three vampires. On two separate occasions for that matter. Whoever did this, isn't human, and is powerful."

"Not only are they powerful, they want you dead. Why else would they've killed vampires outside of Fangtasia?" Pam said, placing a hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow. "Eric, have you been doing bad things and not telling me?"

"No... I've been good for the most part." Eric smiled. "Unless someone has decided to fuck with me for fun. And if that's the case, I've been bored for a very long time. So let the mind games commence."

"Well I suppose it is about time we play a game. I'll break out the monopoly board."

"I call the the racecar."

"You always get the fucking car!" Pam huffed, stomping a foot on the ground. "And then I'm left with that dirty, filthy boot. Monopoly is such a fucking sexist game."

"Not the 'monopoly is sexist' rant again, Pam." Eric wined, shaking his head.

"Not one piece is feminine friendly. Not one! The could've turned that boot into a stiletto. Or how about a tube of lipstick? Or a purse? I mean, they can't give us a purse, but they can give us a thimble? Eric, who the fuck ever picks the thimble?"

"Pam..." Eric gave her a this-isn't-going-to-change-anything look.

"All I'm saying is, there are no womanly pieces to choose from. The closest we'll ever get is the iron. Which reflects societies views that a woman is only fit for staying at home and ironing clothes. Those pieces demonstrate how the world believes that a woman will never be in a position of power. Which means we will never be wealthier than a man. Which means it's fucking impossible for us to have a monopoly."

"What about-"

Pam held her hand up. "Don't bring up Oprah. You fucking know how I feel about her."

These two were absolutely crazy. How did talks of trying to find out who's slaughtering vampires, turn into a discussion about how monopoly was sexist? Who even thinks about why the they're aren't girly pieces? Besides, everyone knew the battleship was the piece to be.

The room went quiet. Pam still looked angry over the monopoly debacle, and Eric had his eyes closed and looked as if he were in deep thought. Too bad I had to shatter it.

"Pam, it's getting late. Do you mind taking me home?" I gave her my best grin that worked 100% of the time.

"Oh so you don't want me to take you?" Eric's eyes snapped open.

Nope. I didn't. I wanted him to leave me the fuck alone. If only I could've told him that. But you see, for that to happen I would have to break the rules of giving someone the silent treatment.

"Please, Pam?" I batted my eyelashes.

"Uh oh, Eric. I think someone's giving you the silent treatment."

"Looks like that doesn't it?" Eric stood behind me, pressing himself against my back. He stretched his toned arms out and gripped the bar, blocking me in from escaping. Head dipping to my neck, as he drew in a long breath, I got chills. "Did I do something to upset you, Jinx?

Bitch ass Northman knew exactly what he did. And he thought that since he laced his tone with sweetness, that I'd just forgive him? Jinx Malone wasn't that nice.

"Would it make you feel better if I said I was deeply sorry?"

I wanted to say, "It would make me feel better if you moved off me you jackass." But I couldn't.

"Seems like she's serious with this not talking to you thing, Eric. You must've fucked up." Pam threw her empty bottle of trublood in the trash.

"Oh, I'll get her to talk." Eric breathed against the sensitive spot in my neck. Enough to make any girl boil over with lust. Good thing I wasn't weak like any other girl.

"I'll leave you two alone. Eric, you can take her home." Pam quickly disappeared and I felt my heart crash like someone had dropped it from a skyscraper. Did all vampires play little mind games or was it just this duo? All I wanted to do was go home.

And now I was stuck with him.

"Jinx. What happened in the football field was uncalled for."

Yup. It was.

"If you were horny, you should've come to me."

Huh?

Eric hands spun the bottom of my chair around so that I was now facing him, before they went back to barricading me in. His eyes fed off me, and his lips were dangerously close to mine. I didn't know why I was speechless now. Because I was giving Eric a cold shoulder, or because he caught me off guard.

"Why waste yourself with that idiot. Jason can't give you what you want properly. If you were looking for someone to fuck, you _really_ should have called me."

This cocky, asshole really thought he could have me? If anything, I'd have him. I could have any fucking guy I set my heart on. And Eric wasn't even in the running. No matter how sexy he was. Or how tempting his words sounded.

I shooed Eric away and marched to the door. If he wasn't going to take me home, then I'd shift into a fucking hawk and fly home. But Eric, figuring out my plan, picked me up and used his vampire speed to give me what I want. And while I was grateful he took me home, he was still a bitch and a half.

"Here we are." Eric shoved his hands in his pockets and grinned.

Taking the keys out of my pants pocket, I opened the door and stepped in. I turned around, glaring at Eric who was looking at me from outside.

"What, no kiss goodnight?"

Using my index finger, I tapped my wrist letting him know his time was running out.

"Jinx. I'm a one thousand year old vampire. Once a viking king. I've fucked and slaughtered more people than you've seen in your lifetime. Do you honestly think that you giving me the silent treatment affect me?"

Not giving a fuck, I slammed the door in his face, only to have it fly back at me. Eric had stopped the door from closing by sticking his foot inside before it shut. "You want me to come in? Don't mind if I do." He took off his leather jacket and walked inside.

Fire buried in me like I was a fucking chimney. I wanted him out! And instead of fighting him, because that would've woken my parents up, I pointed at the door.

"Where are my manners?" Eric turned around, and right as I thought he was actually going to leave, he only closed the door and locked it behind him. "I shouldn't have left that right open. Who knows what could come in here uninvited?"

He was trying to get a reaction out of me. That's what this was all about. The lame flirting, him intruding into my house, he thought I would break. But I was strong, and I never lost a fight. Two deadly combinations.

"So, show me around." Eric meandered about. "You never really gave me a tour the last time I was here."

I wanted to punch him in the face so badly. Just a quick punch, but I had to control myself. And instead of kicking his ass, I silently, but angrily, began walking up my stairs.

"So quick to get me into your bedroom. I guess the tour can wait." Eric said, following closely behind me.

Not wanting him in my room, I began moving quickly as I made my way into the hallway. Eric's speed matched mine, and I began sprinting to my door with Eric and his soft laughter chasing behind me. As soon as I found myself inside my room, I shut the door right behind me and pressed my back against it, using my weight to hold the door in place.

Three knocks resounded off the wood of my door. "Little pig, little pig, let me come in." Eric taunted from outside.

Oh how badly I wanted to scream, "Fuck off!"

But the only scream that came from me was when Eric forced the door open, and my body flew on my queen sized bed that was parallel to the door. Just as my eyes acclimated to the darkness, he flicked my light switch on and closed my door.

His eyes took in my room. And while it wasn't the greatest room in the the world, it was still mine. Cupcake pink colored walls met dark wooden floors. Dressers that matched the floor laid on either side of my room with paraphernalia on top of them. It was cute and cozy.

"So what should we do now? Tell ghost stories?"

I sighed and pointed to the exit. It was seriously time for him to fucking leave.

"I'm not leaving until you speak to me."

And I wasn't going to speak to him.

Eric moved to one of my dressers, inspecting the stuffed animals and pictures of my youth on them. It wasn't until his eyes stayed glued on one spot that I had to move over to see what he saw. He picked up what he was staring at, which was a picture, and grinned.

"You and Sookie used to be friends?" He turned the picture around, showing me the image of a young Sookie and I. We looked like we had been playing in dirt, and were grinning like we had found a pot of gold. Sookie held bunny ears over my head. Her blue were eyes wide shut and her lopsided smile exposed her missing two front teeth. I was pulling my mouth apart with my index fingers, sticking my tongue out like a little monster. "If you hate her so much. Why'd you keep it?"

To remind myself of the bitch she had turned into probably. But I didn't have time to give him the details of our relationship. And I bet he didn't have the time to explain to me how he and Sookie ended up being together.

I snatched the picture from him and opened my drawers. Taking out a large shirt, I began staring at Eric until he got the hint. Which he never did.

"I suppose you're going to change into something to sleep in now. Don't mind me, all I'll do is watch you. Unless of course you tell me to leave. But that would require you to speak to me, which you've vowed not to do. So carry on. Pretend as if I'm not even here. Besides, it's not like you've got anything I haven't seen anyway."

Who the fuck did he think I was? He thought I was scared? I wasn't insecure like Sookie, and was perfectly fine taking my clothes off. My body was sexy, so why should'nt I flaunt it?

I slipped my shirt from off me, and removed my pants, exposing my matching lingerie to Eric. His eyes traveled down my body, stopping at certain points for a brief moment before exploring other parts of me that he hadn't peeked at yet. And as his eyes kept ogling, a smirk, at a snails pace, grew on his face.

Yeah, soak me in like a sponge bitch. Revel in all my sexy glory.

I put an end to the peep show once I pulled the smooth, cotton shirt over me and got into my bed. As I made myself comfortable beneath the polka dot comforter, Eric decided to sit down at the foot of the bed. He placed placed a hand on my covered ankle.

"You're serious about this not talking to me thing. What I said must've really broken your heart."

Bitch, my heart was bulletproof.

I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep, but Eric's next words snapped them open. "Fine. I'll just leave then. But wait." He held up a finger and pointed to the door. "I hear footsteps. Growing louder and louder. They're coming to your room. This will be interesting."

My heart stopped as if it had been frozen solid. But my body moved at vampire speed. "Eric, get in my fucking closet."

I grabbed him by his hands yanking him towards my closet door.

"Jinx. You're speaking to me now." Eric smiled as I shoved him inside. "What, ashamed for your parents to meet me? Come on, I'm not that bad."

As my closet door closed shut, my bedroom door flew open.

"Jinx, baby, you alright?" My mom walked in with my dad marching behind her.

"Yeah mom, why?"

"Well, we heard voices in here. Ain't nobody in here is it?"

I leaned against the closet door. "Nope. Nobody but me. Maybe you heard the neighbors."

"We aint here no goddamn neighbors." My dad spat, moving inside, inspecting behind my drawers and underneath my bed. "We heard a man's voice in here. Who the fuck it be?"

"Jackson, take your ass to bed. I told you I'd handle this." My mom pulled at his holey, grease stained wife beater, before he snatched himself away.

My mouth dropped open as my dad snatched a black jacket off my bed. It was Eric's.

"Whose jacket is this?" He held the jacket out like a hillbilly does a fish they've caught.

"Um...m-mine?" I stammered, knowing that my dad would never buy that lie.

He moved closer to me. Blood shot eyes bulging. "What's in the closet, Jinx?"

I cleared my throat. "Clothes."

His anger grew. "Alright you smart ass, _who's_ in the closet?"

"No one daddy! Damn, can't I get some sleep? It's been a long day."

He laughed a menacing laugh. "Long day? Did you pick up trash from off the highways?"

"No sir."

"Did you spend hours working for a lousy paycheck?"

I repeated myself. "No sir."

"Then how the fuck was your day long?"

My mom intervened. "Jackson, I'm not gonna repeat myself. Take your ass to bed."

"No Marjorie. Not until I know who the fuck is in my goddamn closet. And I pray before god it ain't that good for nothin' Stackhouse boy. Cause if it is, I'm gon' kill him." He pressed and index finger to his lips, eyebrows raising in a quizzical manner. "You know what, I don't give a fuck who's in there. It could be our lord and savior Jesus Christ, Marj. Imma make him wish he stayed on that cross." My dad ripped my from off the door and flung me around like a ragdoll.

He let me go, and I falling harshly to the ground. But as my body crashed to the floor, another crashed reverberated off my walls. I looked up to see my dad pinned high against a wall, with Eric's hand clasping over his throat and his fangs out.

"Listen... Jackson was it?" His feet kicked against the wall and dropped the jacket in his hands, as Eric's gripped tightened. "Make it a fucking point to keep your hands off, Jinx."

**IT'S QUESTION TIMEEEEEEEE!: What do you all envision Jinx looking like? You can write out a description, send me a link to a picture, write the name of a famous person whom she resembles, anything you want. And remember they're are no wrong answers. And maybe, just maybe, with the next chapter I will tell you all who I based her looks on. Much love and appreciation. **


	18. Sleep

18 Sleep

_**Shout outs! **_

_**Anon: Omg, The Young Victoria is my shit! **_

_**Blackpen Enaru: The hat is my favorite too!**_

_**Losingmymind3696: You are the gold star winner for knowing Jinx was black. The bag of money is cursed at my house. Anyone who gets it always lose. You also get a cupcake with extra sprinkles for knowing Tara and Lala were her cousins. **_

_**My inspiration for Jinx was Lisa "Left Eye" Lopes from TLC but with wild curly hair. Left Eye looks like a small bundle of fire that reminds me of Jinx. So there you all go. ON TO THE STORY!**_

"Marjorie Anne." My dad grit through clenched teeth. "Get my shotgun, and shoot this tall, white motherfucker."

"Well that was racist." Eric laughed, dropping my dad to the ground. He turned to my mom who stood petrified. "What are you doing still standing here, _Marj?_ Go on and get the shotgun."

My mom finally screamed, running to do as she was told. Eric closed the door, lifted my fallen dad up onto his feet, and stepped away to watch my dad catch his breath. Coughing and clenching his throat, my dad struggled to stand. His body leaned against a wall for stability.

"You'll be...fucking...sorry." My dad panted. While one hand was rubbing his neck, the other was slowly balling into a fist and I got a sick feeling in my stomach. The only person who I knew that had a worse temper than I did, was my dad. The only person who I knew that didn't take shit from anyone as much as me, was my dad. This wasn't going to end well.

"You're so eager to put your hands on a woman, why don't you fight me?" Eric said once he caught sight of my dad's fists.

It wouldn't have been a fight. It would've been a massacre. Eric was at least six foot four, my dad was barely taller than me at five foot eight. Eric was muscular and roguish, my dad was scrawny and the most exercise he got was lifting a beer can to his lips. Needless to say, I couldn't just sit and watch my dad get fucked up.

As my dad prepared to swing, I scrambled to my feet frantically. Trying to stop any damage from being done, I grabbed Eric by the hand and yanked him towards me. I sighed a sigh of relief as my dad hit nothing but air.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I said, motioning Eric behind me.

My dad, furious and seeing red, marched towards Eric, preparing to strike even while I was in the middle. Eric, seeing my dad raging forward, pushed me on the bed, preventing me from getting hit. Eric on the other hand, took a punch to his mouth. And as my dad tried to connect with another punch, Eric grabbed him by the fist.

"I know your type, Jackson." Eric said, clenching my dad's fist tighter. "You're the type who takes your anger out on anyone you can simply because you fear that people will acknowledge what a pitiful-"

A loud, thunderous bang resounded in the room. Loud enough to put an end to Eric's rant and loud enough to have me looking into the direction where the noise came from. There was my mom, cocking her shotgun and aiming it at Eric. The curlers that once laid flat against her head, now dangled down towards her shoulders.

"Let go of my husband. Now." My mom said, index finger nestled snuggly on the trigger.

"Come again?" Eric scratched his head with his free hand before a grim smile replaced his scowl. "Oh you mean, Jackson?" He lifted my dad into the air by his shirt. "He and I were just having a conversation, Mrs. Malone. Go on back to bed. He'll be in soon enough."

My mom's brow furrowed. "Put him down, or I'll shoot."

Eric waved my mom off dismissively. "You'd be a widow before you had a chance to fire off another round."

Things were moving so quickly I couldn't process what was going on. Shotguns. Shootings. Widows. How did they expect me to keep up with everything? "Ain't none of this bullshit gonna be happenin' in my room. Momma, lower your shotgun. Eric, lower my daddy. Daddy, keep your damn mouth shut."

My mom followed my instructions, while Eric rebelled. "But Jinx, I really would like to test out what would happen."

I stared stakes into Eric's eyes before he got the hint and tossed my dad at my mom. My dad tried to scamper onto his feet to attack once more, but my mom grabbed him by his ear and kept him in place.

"Now all of you, please get the fuck out." I said, back falling onto the bed, hands running over my face.

I closed my eyes, listening to footsteps and the door closing as they all left my room. How did a harmless date with Jason turn into this? How did possibly staying the night at his house become me preventing Eric from getting a cap in his ass. My life was supposed to get better when I came back home. Not worse. But everyone here was nothing but trouble. Mom and dad stressed me out. Eric was an asshole. Jason didn't trust me. Sookie was Sookie. These people weren't going to be happy until I just left without a fucking trace. But until then, all I could do was sleep.

"I thought they'd never leave." I damn near fell off the bed when I heard Eric's voice, but his strong arms pulled me back onto it. There that viking bastard was. Laying in my bed, head resting on a pillow. "I'm ready for my bed time story."

I laughed, placing the pillow I was using in front of me. "Well since you've been so kind to me today, I guess I'll tell you one."

Eric rested his hands underneath his head as he closed his eyes. "I'm ready."

I cleared my throat. "Once upon a time, there was a-"

I shoved my pillow onto his face and pounced on top of him. Muttering cuss words and death threats, I continued suffocating Eric until I thought he'd be either passed out, or dead. He didn't struggle at all, and didn't scream for help so maybe his death was painless. I lifted the pillow and let out a long groan once I saw Eric was completely alive with a grin on his face that put the Cheshire cat to shame.

"I'm afraid to inform you, Jinx, that smothering is not a technique practiced when killing a vampire."

I threw the pillow onto the ground. "Are you ok?"

"I told you, smothering doesn't affect me."

Shaking my head, I began examining Eric's lip. "Not that. I mean when my dad punched you. You alright?"

He removed my hands from his mouth, placing them by my sides. "I'm fine, Jinx."

"Yeah but, what about when my mom shot you. You can't be feeling too well from that." I snatched my hands away, a lifted up Eric's shirt. My hands ran over his smooth, defined body, checking for a gaping hole and blood, but there was nothing out of the normal. Unless you count Eric's six pack as something out of the ordinary.

"I said I'm fine, Jinx." Eric said, reaching out to grab my hands but suddenly stopped. "You know what, I suddenly feel a...rising pain."

"Rising pain? Where?"

"A little lower."

I moved my hands further down his body. "Here?"

"A little lower."

I moved lower. "Here?"

"Almost there, just a little lower."

And lower. "Here?"

"You're so close to it, Jinx, just a few more inches down."

Doing as I was told, I moved my hands lower to search for what was wrong with Eric. I stared at him quizzically as my hands were soon on top of his zipper. If his pants were off, I'd be technically jerking him off. "Eric?"

"That's the spot, Jinx. Right there. Don't stop."

"You're disgusting." I rolled off him, and he busted into a fit of laughter. I didn't have time for these fucking games. Eric was wasting my time. And my time was money. "Yeah, that's right. Laugh it up. Laugh at the girl who was only trying to make sure you were okay."

Eric stood, moving over to my side of the bed. "I said I was fine. I didn't get shot. But your wall did."

I looked beside me to see a huge hole inside of my wall. Plaster coated my floor, and I swear if you looked in the hole hard enough, you could see Wonderland. "Well isn't that just fucking great."

"I can pay for that to get fixed." Eric said, thinking that would solve all my problems.

I waved him off. "You've done more than enough, Northman. You're dismissed."

"I stayed in here to see if everything was alright. You're dad shouldn't have put his hands on you. There's no reason for a man to hit a woman."

I rolled my eyes, not buying his bullshit. "Says the man who fought me in the blood bank thingy." My neck still hurt like hell from him choking me. And my back felt like shit from me flying into that coffee table.

Eric eyes shifted to the ground. "That was different."

"Not really."

"I just wanted to say one more time, that I'm really sorry for what I said to you today. I didn't mean it, I was angry." He picked up his jacket that was still on the floor, dusted it off, and put it back on.

"And what about the fighting my dad thing." Even if Eric never really threw a punch, he disturbed the fucking peace.

"Yeah, that too." He said, motioning over to the door. "Speaking of which, I can glamour them if you want me to."

I stared at him like he was a fucking idiot. "No...no...there will be no glamouring going on here."

He opened the door. And an awkward silence grew between us. "Sun will be up in a little bit. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

I shook my head. "I think you deserve a day off from this protecting job."

He chuckled. "Fair enough. I'll let myself out."

"You do that." I said, waiting to be alone.

"Sweet dreams, Jinx."

"Night night, Northman." He closed the door behind him.

After making sure Eric was gone for real this time, I finally pulled my covers over me and snuggled against my pillows. I let out a deep exhale and tried to clear my thoughts. It had been a long day. A long day filled with cat fights and unnecessary drama. I guess befriending... having a vampire as your protector meant days like this wouldn't be rare. This would take some serious getting use to.

…

"Jinx."

Eyes snapping open, I writhed on the ground as I searched for air. But their was something preventing that from happening. I couldn't see anything, and I couldn't feel anything but something rough covering my entire body, and a stab or two in various places every time I tried to move.

"Jinx."The sing song voice called out to me again. I tried to find my way to her, but everything was black. I was buried beneath something that sounded like crumbling trash bags as I attempted to find which way was up.

"I know it's you, Jinx, you come on out." The voice sounded distant yet so familiar. I had heard that clear, sweet voice before. In a dream of mine or... somewhere.

"Really, Jinx this is getting fucking annoying. Show yourself." Her voice, for a split second, grew dark before returning to that cheerful tone of hers. A tone as sweet as powdered sugar.

After, clawing and digging my way to the surface, my head popped out of... a pile of leaves. Cold air slapped my face as I gasped for air. A long, white, train to a dress slowly inched by my face as I still tried to figure out what was happening. This train was at least ten feet long.

"Jinx, you're beginning to bore me."

The voice came from the direction the train was following. A few yards ahead was a woman traipsing about. She looked behind trees and underneath rocks. It was then I realized we were in a forest.

Not wanting to get left behind, my hands grabbed at the end of her dress. With every step she took, the more my body inched from out of the leafy abyss I was trapped under. Once my knees were set free, I began crawling my way up, hoping she would notice me.

"What the fuck is on my-" She turned around, voice dying down as she caught sight of me. "Jinx, what in God's name are you doing on my dress?"

Never mind the fact that I almost drowned in a pile of leaves.

In one fluid motion, she yanked her dress from under me, causing my body to roll and crash against a nearby rock. I looked up towards the sky, noticing how blue it was. It wasn't the blue you saw when it's daylight, but that beautiful cerulean sky just at the brink of dawn. Trees stretched towards the sky, trying to poke at the full moon that was half camouflaged by thick purple tinted clouds.

The breathtaking view of the moon and sky was soon replaced by the vaguely familiar woman. Her long, fire engine red hair, that seemed to sparkle, dangled over her shoulders and ticked my face. Her round, green eyes glowed like fireflies against her face. "Jinx, it's so nice to see you again, darling."

My mouth went dry and my brain malfunctioned as I realized where I was at, and who she was. Eric told me what her name was, but I couldn't remember it. It was something with an A. Audrey? Angelica?

"Here, let me help you up. You're quite the clumsy girl." Her dainty, yet strong hands, lifted me onto my feet, but all I could do is stare at her in amazement. "What?" She began patting her face and her dress. "Is there something on me? If you see it, kill it!" Anna? Abigail?

She continued to swat random parts of her body, until I began shaking my head profusely.

And then her name popped to me. Like a butterfly from his cocoon.

"Aurora?"

_**Question Timeeeeeeee!: Halloween is approaching, so the question is. What would Eric dress up as for Halloween? **_


	19. In the Pretend World

19 In the Pretend World.

_**I feel as if I should explain the time this story is happening, and what has been changed of season four because I don't think I explained it adequately. If I ever explained it at all. This picks up shortly after season four ended. And I know that in one of my chapters I say it's August. But I've been contemplating, and a year after everything that happened doesn't sit to well with me. So it's now November. Two weeks after season four.  
><strong>_

_**Everything with Eric and Sookie happened. The losing the mind thing, and them sexin' each other up. Jason was never raped, but him and Jessica still sexed each other up as well. Tara never had that Debbie situation happen to her, because I feel as if once Jinx found that out, she'd kill Sookie. Which would result in her also having to kill Eric and Bill and Jason. And I cannot possibly add Russell Edgington coming back because of what I already have in store for this story. Perhaps I might find a way to add him. **_

_**I think that should cover everything. Any questions feel free to ask them.**_

_**BloodJane12 and Losingmymind3696, thank you for the very lovely comments. **_

"Aurora?" My voice came out three octaves too high.

"Oh, Jinx you remember me? I thought you'd forget," she said, pulling me into a hug so tight, I struggled to breath. She may have looked weak, but the bitch was strong.

"Of course I remember you. How could I forget?" The memory of me first meeting her when I was nine will forever be etched in my mind. That night my grandmother died, everything became validated to me. She wasn't crazy when she said she was a pixie. And ever since then I had to keep a tight lip shut and never say a word to anyone because I feared they would think I was crazy like her. Well, with the exception of Eric. And I knew Eric wouldn't tell anyone.

I had to peel her hands off me. If I hadn't, our hug would've continued for god knows how long. "Now, I don't mean to be rude and all, but what am I doing here? I mean, it's been years since I've seen you."

She laughed. "Fifteen years, ten months, three weeks, four days, twenty two hours, and," holding out her index finger, she raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, "nine minutes exactly."

"Oh... great." What the fuck was that about? Stalker much? "I still kind of don't know why I'm here."

"You've blossomed into quite the beautiful young pixie," Aurora said, continuing to walk down the forest, leaving my question unanswered.

That wasn't anyway to end a conversation. You don't just up and leave after saying that. I ran after her, leaves and twigs breaking beneath me. She thought she was just going to abandon me here in this desolate forest so the big bad wolf could eat me? She had another thing coming.

We walked, and walked, and walked in silence. And it was the most awkward silence I'd ever experienced. Creepy almost. I'd wanted to come back here for most of my life. To make sure I wasn't going insane. And now that I was here, getting exactly what I'd wanted, it just felt weird. Aurora of course, didn't seem to find our silence disturbing at all. Her thin, pale lips were turned upward in a smile.

I turned my gaze back up towards the sky. It was a pure, pastel purple. That rare color that reveals itself right as twilight approaches. Blues swirled through out it, and there was an orange glow as if there was a sun rising somewhere far away. The trees, lifeless and bare, were silhouetted. Black and unrecognizable. Branches stretched and reached towards the diamonds that filled the amethyst sky.

"So, um..." Scratching my head, I tried to think of a conversation starter. "What's up?"

"Well, we're trying to kill the fairies," she said, playing with a single strand of hair. Unlike most of her thick, flowing red hair, this strand was a sparkling onyx. And this wasn't the only piece like that. Scattered about in random places lied more glittering black strands. "And even though we haven't anything to show for our laborious efforts, I can assure you Jinx, those ugly little bitches _will _be dying."

I cleared my throat. "Why does your hair sparkle?"

She gave shrill laugh. Despite her calm and soothing voice, her laugh was like nails on a chalkboard, and made the hairs on my arm stand at attention. It was menacing and cringe worthy. "You ask too many questions, Jinxie. You need to learn how to go with the flow. Take things as they're given. Not every question deserves an immediate answer."

I wanted to tell her, 'Bitch, who knows how long I have in here? These aren't too many questions, but just enough.' But I knew when to keep my mouth shut. She could probably kick my ass without even trying.

Noticing the dirt covering my hands, I went to wipe them off on my shirt. But I wasn't wearing what I'd worn to bed. Instead, I had on a dress that barely covered my ass. A variety of dead green leaves and moss made up the strapless baby doll dress that hugged me. Twigs and thorns had been bent and twisted to create a sash around my waist. And while this dress was chic and cute, I wanted to to wear the lavish dress Aurora had. Why did she get to have the dress that was every Disney Princess's dream, while I was stuck with the dress that seemed like if the wind blew one, strong gust, the entire ensemble would fall apart?

"How's Eric been to you?"

Oh, so she got to ask the questions, but I couldn't?

"Fine," I grumbled. "Just fine." Besides the fact that he fucked up my date with Jason, insulted me, fought my parents, and was a complete dick

"He's quite the looker isn't he?"

I snarled. "What?"

"It's okay, Jinx. You can answer. No need to be shy."

One thing I wasn't was shy. "It's not that, I just haven't, given it much thought."

"Well let's think about it now," she demanded.

"Meh," was the only thing I could say. Yeah, Eric was sexy. He was beyond sexy. He was the type of man you saw only in movies or television shows, and wondered why there was no one like him in your town. And so the closest you'd ever get to seeing him would be in those rare dreams you prayed to have every night. But if you were given just one chance to meet him, just one, you'd make him yours. He'd realize you were the thing that was missing most in his life, and the two of you would live happily ever after. But that didn't mean I'd run off and tell someone just because they asked. And I damn sure wouldn't give Eric the satisfaction of letting him know I thought he was the finest thing I'd seen next to Jason. Him finding that out would just inflate his already hot air balloon sized ego.

"He's charming, witty, funny and strong. Any pixie would kill to have him as her protector."

Well then why don't you let him protect your ass then so he could leave me alone?

"I of course, would never take him away from you simply because you two are so good together."

How the fuck would she know that? He'd been nothing but a pain in the ass to me.

We continued walking until we came to a bridge. It was moss covered and carved out of some ancient looking grey stone that didn't look so fucking sturdy. Beneath it, troubled onyx waters rippled and crashed against rocks that could bring around imminent death. In other words, even if you could swim, once your ass fell into that water, you were shit outta luck.

"Do you intend on us just to stand here?" Aurora placed a hand on my shoulder, snapping me back to reality. "Or are we at some point going to become mobile?"

"You expect me to walk over this?"

"Is there a reason as to why I shouldn't?"

I stared at her like she was looney tunes. "Because there is no way you'll be able to save my ass once I fall and bust my head open to the white meat on one of those rocks. You know the story of Humpty Dumpty."

It was her turn to stare at me like I was bat shit. "Actually, I have no idea as to whom you're referring to."

"Make a long story short, a fat ass egg fell off a wall and broke. And all the king's horses and finest men couldn't revive that bitch."

She looked at me quizzically. "What on Earth was the egg doing on that wall in the first place?"

I didn't have an answer for her question.

"And in what kingdom does its monarch pity a worthless egg?"

Another question I had no answer to.

"Look," I sighed, "I think you're missing the-"

"I think I understand what you mean, Jinx," She interrupted as she stepped behind me, placing her hands on my shoulders. "Your fear and anxiety render you incapable of walking over this bridge, because you dread as you put, 'busting your head open to the white meat.'"

It didn't sound as good coming from out of her mouth as it did mine.

"Yup."

"Well there's nothing actually to be afraid of. Unless of course you have a shitty equilibrium. Then you're fucked." She gripped my shoulders as my apprehension grew.

"Guess we won't be testing-"

"Walk."

As soon as the command left her lips, I felt my feet betray me and start moving despite how hard I tried to remain in place. It was as if the control of my feet now belonged to her, and I had no choice but to cooperate. To simply allow her to force me to do as she demanded.

I wanted to close my eyes and prevent myself from looking down, but my attention was fixated on the humongous waterfall that gave the bridge purpose. I asked Aurora a question, only to be drowned out by roar of the black water as it spilled and splashed into a wide river.

But Aurora, somehow able to decipher my words from over the roar of the falls answered. "A'lua deevynha fortu." Her voice was serene and clear as glass in pitch, a delicate sound that should have been stolen by the gorge. "Which would be very roughly translated in Water of Elysium in your tongue. It used to nurture all the trees, but thanks to fairies, it now only serves one tree."

I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't going crazy. "But I see trees all around us, Aurora."

Another laugh. She must've thought I was a fucking idiot or something, because these was no reason to laugh right now. Wasn't shit funny.

"I'm talking about the Elder Tree."

I finally started to breath again once we were off the bridge. "Elder Tree?"

"Yes. Also known as the Grandfather Tree, also known as the thing that started the war between the fairies and the pixies."

Finally we we're getting somewhere. "How did a tree start a war?"

"It's quite a long story, but I suppose you do need to know these things. The fairies and pix-" Aurora stopped, holding a hand over her squinted eyes. She looked like a hawk watching its prey. Turning to see what she was peering at, I saw nothing. "He's here."

"Who?"

"Oh this is fantastic," she said, before grabbing me by the hand and took off running. I had no choice but to keep up with her incredibly fast pace and make sure I didn't fall onto the ground. The bitch would probably drag me if that were to happen.

"Aurora, seriously, what's going on." As soon as I started seeing the figure she saw, I began trying to pull against her, but she was stronger than I was, and won the fight. Eric Northman, in all of his douchebag glory became more and more visible as we approached. He was dusting off his jacket, and picking the leaves out of his hair.

How did she know Eric? I sighed, once I remembered he told me he was here. The two had conversations of him protecting me and what not. Fuck.

Could I go a day without having to see this asshole?

"Eric, sweetheart!" Aurora sang, waving her hand in the air. "Why didn't you tell me he was here," she whispered to me, venomously.

How the fuck was I supposed to know? Without her saying anything, I wouldn't have even noticed him.

Eric, once catching sight of Aurora, spared her the effort of running over to him, and appeared in front of us. Me still trying to hide myself from him, crouched behind Aurora's back. Hopefully he didn't catch sight of me.

"Aurora," Eric said, "Excuse me if I sound rude, but is me waking up buried alive going to be a reoccurring thing with every visit I have here?"

I wanted to know the answer to that too. I didn't remember that happening me when I first came here. And to be honest, the process of digging myself out of sticks and leafs was annoying.

"Is there a problem with the way we import you, Eric?" Her usually jovial tone was now flat and dark.

"That's far from what I'm saying. All I would like to know is if this will be something that will happen frequently."

"You asking that insinuates that you find our methods of transportation unacceptable. Which is an insult to me."

"Then, forgive me for asking." Eric, like me, knew that this bitch was crazy, and wasn't going to test her. "I retract my question and apologize for insulting you."

"We'll think nothing of it," She said, voice going back to it's normal singsong self.

"But if you don't mind me asking something else, who's that behind you doing a pitiful job of hiding herself from me?"

I growled, removing myself from behind Aurora all while fully exposing myself to Eric. And once he caught full sight of me, his gaze soaked me in. Eyes searing me as he took in what I was wearing. Strangely enough, I felt more naked now than when I was parading myself around in just my underwear in front of Eric.

"Well look at you." His eyebrows raised.

"Doesn't she just look marvelous?" Aurora interjected, and Eric barely nodded. "Ravishing even."

Eric and I just continued staring at each other. Me with a scowl on my face, him with a smirk.

"I can take a hint you two. If you need a moment alone, I'll just find a way to busy myself." Aurora started to leave but I grabbed her arm.

"We're fine Aurora, you can stay."

She snatched her arm away. "It's quite alright. I know all too well about what couples do as their relationship starts off. And I can smell that both of you have insatiable sexual appetites. There must be a lot of sleepless nights between the two of you."

Eric laughed as I looked at her in horror.

"What?" Was all I could manage to say.

"Oh dear." Aurora covered her mouth and shook her head disappointingly. "You two haven't consummated yet?"

"What are you talking about?" My anger grew as Eric's laughing didn't stop.

Aurora looked puzzled. "You both know what consummating means, correct?"

"I fucking don't."

"Precisely."

"What?"

"Fucking."

And then it all came tumbling down like an avalanche. She thought he was dipping his corn dog into my batter. That I was bouncing on his pogo stick. The we were playing hid the sausage. "Why would you think that Northman and I were fucking?"

"I'll answer this one, Aurora." Eric chimed in. He prepared to give what I'm sure was a snarky remark, but my death glare shut him up.

"Because he's your protector," she answered as if I were to have known that. "Didn't Eric tell you?"

I ran my hands over my face, sighing. "All he told me was that he was to protect me from the fairies."

Aurora snapped her head at Eric and frowned. "Why didn't you tell her everything?"

Eric, caught red handed, began his explanation as to why he lied to me. "If I were to just come out and give Jinx all the details as to what a protector was, she would've had a bigger conniption than what she already did. I planned on slowly revealing to her everything."

"You might as well tell me now!" I screamed. I hated being kept in the dark. I especially hated trusting that Eric told me everything he knew, when he really didn't.

"Jinx, not only am I protecting you from the fairies, but you are mine."

I fought to control the anger that power surged through me. "In what way?"

He took slow, long strides to me. Footsteps matching my heartbeat, I swallowed the lump in my throat just as his body barely came in contact with mine. My body yearned for him to press onto it, but I told myself that I wanted him to stay as far away from me as he could. Too bad my feet didn't move. Maybe Aurora still had control over them.

"In every way imaginable."

_**Tell me what you liked about this chapter! Tell me what you thought of Pixieland. (I hate calling it that) Much love everyone! **_


	20. End of the Dream

20 End of the Dream

_**I'm back! It's so hard trying to write three separate stories, update frequently, and have school. But that isn't an excuse. I bring to you another long chapter! Comments, reviews, and critiques are more important to me than the air I breathe. So all, good or bad, are welcome. This might not be the most perfect story, but dammit I try to deliver something worth reading with every chapter. Time for everyone's favorite part, the shout outs! **_

_**BloodJane12: I'm so glad you enjoyed your first taste of pixieland. I tried very hand to make something that rivaled fairyland. So it means a great deal that you enjoyed it.**_

_**Blackpen Enaru: It's amazing that you find this so humorous, I don't even try to be funny. And coming from you, who has the funniest fics I've read, that means quite a big deal to me. Thank you. And I try sooo hard to make Eric somewhat hot. So you thinking so is also a big deal.**_

_**Alexanderlover31: Omg a new reader! Thank you so much for commenting. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**_

_**Losingmymind3696: I fear that you still won't be so fond of pixieland yet, because this chapter is moreso focused on backstory. But I can assure you, there will be more pixieland in the future. And I think everyone is wondering what Sookie's reaction will be like. Hell, I don't even know yet. **_

_**WolfAngel75: Your comment gave me the utmost of joy. I appreciate everything about it. Especially all seven capitalized, "loves." **_

_**And now the story.**_

"In every way imaginable," he said, and my heart felt like it was had been shot by an AK47. "We're supposed to be bonded together. Which we haven't done yet because-"

"Because you knew that once I figured all this out, it'd be game over." The anger in me began to boil over, and as I readied to punch Eric in the face, Aurora grabbed a hold of my arms and locked me into place. But that didn't stop me from trying to break free and finish what I had planned on doing. He _was _gonna get knocked the fuck out.

"Be angry all you want, all I ask is that you take a second to look at it from my perspective, Jinx." Eric's cold and stoic disposition rivaled my pissed off one. "When would it have been a good time to tell you this? After I spent days in your closet? After I interrupted you and Jason on the football field? Or how about after I got shot at by your mom, and punched in the mouth by your dad?"

"Well you two most certainly have an interesting dynamic going on now don't you?" Aurora pipped in, finally letting me go.

I couldn't believe this was happening again. Repeatedly putting my faith into Eric only to have it stomped on like a maggot. He should have just been straight forward. Having to find out like this resulted in me being angrier than if he were to have just told me from jump street. But I'd learn a valuable lesson. Not under any circumstances was Eric to be trusted.

But remaining pissed would help nothing. Temper tantrums didn't look so nice on a twenty four year old. The cat was out of the bag, and I had to just be thankful that I found out this way instead of someway far, far worse. "It's cool, Northman, I feel you. You did what you felt was best for the situation. But if you could just tell me these type of things before I have to find out because you have no way of getting out of it, that'd be just swell. So if there's anything you're still keeping from me, anything at all, now would be the time to tell me."

God only knew what else Eric was keeping from me. How many times he'd actually been here. How many other pixies he actually knew of. A shudder tore threw me as I feared what would happen the next time I found out something he was keeping from me.

"Jinx, I can assure you this is the only thing I've kept from you," Eric said, eyes never leaving mine.

Despite me never trusting him again, him telling me that manage to alleviate some of my distress. Not all, but a small portion of it. "Now just tell me what the hell it means for a pixie and vampire to bond."

"That's part of the reason why I haven't said anything to you about it. Aurora never quite told me what's the process of it all, and what happens afterwards. So as of now, I know just as much as you do."

And now was part where Aurora told us what it meant to be bonded. But that bitch was somewhere in lala land thinking of god knows what. It took Eric and me staring at her for what felt like minutes, for her to finally come back to reality. Well, pixie reality.

"Why are you two staring at me?" Aurora asked, making it seem like we were the ones with the problem.

Baffled, I turned to Eric to make sure I wasn't the only one who noticed how absurdly crazy she was. But Eric continued to have his same stoic face. His range of emotions were amazing.

"We were just wondering if you could elaborate on what it means for a vampire and a pixie to bond?" Eric asked, and Aurora's face brightened. Her green eyes radiated happiness, and she smiled a broad, wide, smile.

"A vampire's bond with a pixie is unlike that of a vampire's bond with a human, or even a fairy." I didn't know whether to believe her or not. I had no reason not to trust her, but Aurora was just a little off. Not all of the pencils in her case were sharpened. She could have been making this out to be something it really wasn't. Or downplaying it. "It's actually quite transcendental. You two will see each other in a way no one else will. You'll find a sense of completeness within each other. And although the effect will wear off in time, I doubt the both of you will want it to, and will bond to each other once more. And as for the process in which it happens, it's quite easy. Just a simple trade of vampire blood and pixie dust."

We'd see each other like no one else would? We'd complete each other? It all sounded like some corny crap books made up so that little fan girls would go wild over it. Some eternal and everlasting love bullshit that women desperately cling to because they need an excuse as to why they haven't got a man. But I had no problem in that department. And I wasn't buying what she was selling.

"That's all fine and dandy," I growled, "but what if I don't want to bond with him?"

She laughed and I desperately wanted to bitch slap her. What was this, piss Jinx off day? "Jinx, do you think that this is just about you? Silly girl, you should be happy you've found a vampire to save your ass. When the fairies pick up on your scent, they will be relentless in their attempts to kill you. The both of you. And we desperately need our pixies alive for when we slaughter every single fairy in existence."

I scratched my head. None of this was making sense. "I thought the fairies were sealed in some weird alternate dimension like this?"

Aurora, picking up on my confusion, began to elaborate. "Sit down you two, I'll tell you all a story."

Eric took off his jacket and spread it onto the ground. In one swift motion, he pulled me to him and sat me down between his legs on his coat. I tried fighting against him, but his strong hands kept me still. I was so over people forcing me to do shit I didn't wanna do. Be it going to a blood hotel, making me walk over a bridge, sit on a coat, or bond with a smug vampire. This shit was going to end.

"Millennias ago, pixies and fairies lived together harmoniously. We made up what the other wasn't. Fairies were light, and could read minds, and were photokinetic. Pixies were dark, and could cast illusions, and were telekinetic. Both had the ability to shape shift. Fairies could mask their horrendous appearances, and we could mask our true identities by shifting into the common house pet. There wasn't any tension or bad blood between us. We actually quite enjoyed each other's company. We were both considered aliens. Two sides of the same coin."

"Then why are ya'll fighting each-"

Eric's hand found its way over my mouth, preventing me from asking my question.

"As I was telling you before Jinx, pixies, as well as fairies, have trees. Trees that are sacred to their respected kind, and shouldn't be touched by outsiders. Fairy trees produced a Lumière fruit, which strengthened their light and telepathic abilities. And pixie trees produced pixie dust. Which why vampires are our closest ally. The taste of pixie dust to a vampire is comparable to that of a fairy's blood. Delicious and addicting. However, that is a story for another day."

"How did those trees spark the war between you two?" Eric still kept his hand tight over my mouth, while his other arm was wrapped around my waist, preventing me from escaping. Asshole.

"A fairy got very curious, snatched pixie dust from off one of our trees, and ate it. Little did we know, a fairy touching our tree would result in the trees immediate death and prevention of it ever making pixie dust again. Little did the _fairies_ know, pixie dust prevents a fairy from reading minds, and slowly kills them if they consume great amounts.

But we had no clue of the latter just yet either. All we were concerned with was getting our revenge. And the only way to achieve that was to steal a piece of fruit from their Lumière trees in hopes that it would die. But that never happened. In fact, the tree produced more fruit, and drove our pixies insane after consumption."

My laugh was muffled against Eric's hand. It all made sense now, Aurora must've had one too many pieces of Lumière fruit!

"This happened in such a rapid pace that many fairies died, and all of our trees died along with them. With the exception of one. The Grandfather tree. The fairies blamed us for their stupidity, claiming that we knew all of this would happen, and that we were secretly were conspiring against them. _We_ said the fairies knew we would go insane if we ate their fruit, and yet they refused to believe their tree caused our insanity, because there was no proof. The funny thing about this is that we know why we ate from their trees, but the fairies never once stated why they stole from ours. We suspected that they were trying to gain power so they could rule over us."

"And with those presumptions, the war started?" Eric asked, and Aurora nodded. I should've guessed that's why they were at war with each other. Don't all wars boil down to power, egos, and paranoia?

"And so," Aurora's typically bright eyes grew dark, "we bribed the vampires to be our allies in the fight against them. We promised them the fairies blood so long as we got to keep their decaying corpses. We used them for rituals and spells and what not.

But we soon realized that even with the aid of the vampires, we were outnumbered. Unlike the times of today, vampires hadn't revealed themselves and it was difficult to find one. So many more pixies died, along with a good amount of fairies as well. Fearing that our race would soon be extinct, we sealed both of us away. Pixies into this dimension and fairies into theirs.

But you see, these dimensions aren't going to hold forever. They've weakened drastically, and very soon will diminish, throwing us back into your human world. We've tried to find a way to exterminate the fairies while they were trapped, but there was no way. And the fact that it's so weakened now has allowed fairies to temporarily enter your world. Which is what we've suspected them to be doing. We've sensed them coming into your town of Bon Temps, before they were quickly pulled back into fairyland. We believe the reason they are entering your town is because a fairy resides there."

There was one living in Bon Temps? And more were coming in and out?

"Fangtasia," Eric murmured. "Aurora, you mentioned that the fairies would pick up on Jinx's and my scent. Since we've been together frequently, is there any way that the fairies could be attempting to kill the both of us? So that they could prevent us from bonding."

"That very well could be it, Eric. It's also very well possible, that they are coming to Bon Temps to persuade the fairy who lives there to kill Jinx. That's why I need you to kill all fairies upon sight. Jinx, since she is only a quarter pixie, wouldn't be able to tell the difference between them and any other mortal. You'd know, because of the fairy blood attraction. So it's imperative that you kill every single fairy you see. Any fairy you come across. Do you hear me? Every. Single. Bloody. Fucking. Fairy."

Eric didn't respond. His hand fell from my mouth and waist, and I elbowed him in the side as it did, but he didn't even respond to that. He didn't hit me back, or even give me the satisfaction of insulting me. It was odd. Eric Northman always got the last laugh.

Making sure he was okay, I turned to him. His lue eyes, normally powerful and radiant, were now sullen. His lips, normally having an aggravating smile on them, were now frowning. Something was going on.

"Hello?" She called out. "Eric, now is not the time to be going off into space, dear."

Still nothing.

Hands cupping his face, I tilted it down so that I had a better view. "Are you alright, Eric?"

He came back to his senses. Frowning and brows furrowed, his glum, yet still intense gaze shifted from me to Aurora. "I understand. Any fairy I come across will be executed on sight."

"Good." Aurora stretched her hands out towards the sky and yawned. "I do suppose I've bored you all with this little history lesson. I promise that your next arrival here will be more entertaining, and productive. And I know that this is all so new to you Jinx, so I will allow you time to recuperate before I have someone summon you back here."

So that's how I got here!

"This wasn't boring at all. We're really grateful that you told us this. Now Northman can actually do a good job protecting me." I stood up, but Eric continued to sitting on the ground, pissy face still in tact. He had to be in deep thought.

"Well, I do suppose I have to get going. I wouldn't be a very good queen if I only tended to your needs now would I?" She was the queen of this place? Before I had a chance to ask, she was already far off in the distance walking to places unknown. Again with the weird exits from her. That'd take some getting use to.

Sighing, I turned back to Eric, who's demeanor never changed. While one hand ran through his blonde hair, another gripped his black jeans. As if he were trying to block out the entire world, his eyes were shut tightly. Chest slowly rising and falling as he took in deep breaths, I could only stare at him. This was an entirely new vision of Eric I had. I normally got the lewd, brash version of him. Never this distraught, spaced out version. And as much as I tried not to be, I was concerned.

Placing my hands onto his shoulders, I tried my hardest to soothe whatever was effecting him. "Eric, I know we may have our differences here and there, but are you good?"

Silence.

"Eric, seriously, if we're going to end up being... bonded together, we're going to have to try communicating a hell of a lot better than we are now. So I want you to know that starting from this very moment, if there is anything troubling you, anything at all, you can tell me."

Finally he said something.

"Jinx, I have to tell you something very important concerning the fairies," he said, eyes still closed. "Do not get upset after I tell you."

"Why would I get upset? I mean, this is your job."

"Well," Eric took a deep breath, "Jinx, wake your bitch ass up!" A startling voice that didn't belong to Eric came from out his mouth. "It's three in the goddamn afternoon."

Eric realized the voice wasn't his as well, and his eyes popped open. "Come on now Jackson, have some respect and wake her up normally," another voice spoke.

Recognizing the two voices, I staggered backwards. They were my mom and dad's. But what the fuck were they doing here? Infiltrating a place they didn't belong.

Before I had the chance to ask, the leaves and ground beneath me gave in, and I collapsed into an endless supply of darkness. I tried finding a source of light, but only blackness engulfed me. Frantically moving my hands around for something tangible, they only found more leaves and twigs. Shallow breaths, breaking out into a cold sweat, voice getting lost in my throat, I began panicking.

My heart had a boxing match against my ribs and I let my anxiety get the best of me. There wasn't anything I could do, but allow the scream that formed in the pit of my stomach to break loose. I screamed as loud as I could. Until there was a nagging ring in my ear. Until my brain felt like it were splitting in two. Until my lungs cried for air.

"Jinx! Jinx! It's alright!"

Eyes fluttering open, I felt my body being held closely against foreign object. The dim smell of perfume filled my now, as my vision slowly acclimated to my surroundings. I realized I was in my bed, in my mother's arms, with my dad standing behind her.

"I told you don't wake her up like that, Jackson," she spat, "you damn near killed the girl."

Shoving his hands into his pockets, my dad shrugged. "She was probably awake the whole time and wanted to be all dramatic. Bitch you ain't no Vivien Leigh."

I wasn't in the mood for their shit. Not today. I'd been buried alive, lied to, and then buried alive again. Now wasn't the time to deal with their ludicrous shenanigans. I had bigger problems. Number one on the list; what did Eric want to tell me that was so important?

_**...  
><strong>_

_**Want to read a story that's sarcastic, witty, and original? One that stars an OC that isn't a dreadful Mary Sue? One that stars the insatiable Nordic God Eric Northman as the love interest? Then head on over to WolfAngel75's page, and read yourself some Lightning Sorrow. **_


	21. Womanizer

21. Womanizer

_**So Im watching Season one Episode four to get a good feel for fangtasia, and when Sookie gets carded, Pam says she's twenty five. The fuck. Since when? Well, bitch is twenty three in this story because I am not making Jinx twenty six. And I can't imagine Sookie being twenty five in the show. Just doesn't seem right, because that would mean Jason was like 29. SHOUT OUTS! **_

_**Wolfangel75: I'm glad you love my story. Thanks for the review. **_

_**Blackpen Enaru: I never understood why there was a need for that fruit so I tried to give it a reason. And then in that world they have drinkable water that tastes like sunshine or some shit, so I made a river that is used for the trees in Pixieland. Well, just the Elder/Grandfather tree now. And Jinx would have to go to that tree and give Eric the pixie dust. Also, it made my day when you mentioned Luna Lovegood and compared her Aurora. I don't know if she's written better, but I used her as inspiration amongst a few other characters for Aurora. I wanted her to be spaced out like Luna, but a lot more dark. **_

_**AmaranteX: NEW REVIEWER! I hate it when I'm on my phone, and I want to give an endless review but just can't. Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for liking Jinx. I thought she'd be too arrogant to be likable. And thanks for saying that Eric is in character. He's kind of hard for me to portray correctly. And yes, I tried to create a plot for this story. It may not be decent, it may be clichéd, but dammit I tried. Thanks for saying I'm hilarious, when I read over my chapters they never seem that funny to me, but I guess I'm wrong. Man. I know I said this before but, NEW REVIEWER! You are the gold star winner today! **_

**…**

"I can't believe ya'll woke me up for this shit." I sneered, snatching the refrigerator door open to find the orange juice.

"Watch the language," my mom warned. Jesus Christ, I was a fucking adult now. Swear words should've been acceptable in my everyday vocabulary. "Baby, I'm sorry, but there's no other option. We need three thousand more dollars. You're going to have to ask that vampire friend of yours for the money."

I sighed with the mention of my "vampire friend," Eric. Wiping away the sleep in my eyes, I still searched for the orange juice which was still M.I.A. "After what happened those few days ago, I don't think he'd be so willing to hand over the money."

"A few days ago?" My dad placed a hand on the refrigerator door, and I felt his eyes stare daggers into the back of my head. "Girl, you on drugs? That happened last night."

Felt like days ago. In fact, I'd probably had the best night's sleep in my life last night because it felt like I was out for days. And that's when I remembered Eric saying that he thought when he was gone for weeks, when it was really only a few days. That's Pixieland for ya. I lied to make it seem like I wasn't a druggie. I didn't need them interrogating for shit like that. "That's what I said, dad, last night. And what happened to the money I gave you a few weeks ago?"

"That went to fixin' up the house." My mom's voice was low and sweet. She never raised her voice, even when she was serious. She always remained loving and warm. A great contrast to my dad. "You didn't notice that the sink and basement are fixed?"

A shudder tore threw me as I thought of the basement. Since I was a little girl, Tara, Sookie and I always called that basement haunted. It smelled of rotten eggs and moldy shoes. We always thought a demon lived in there and tried to stay away from it as much as possible. That was, until we had slumber parties at my house and competed to see who would stay down there the longest. Tara was always too chicken shit to make down the steps, I stayed down there until I thought I was hearing shit, and Sookie stayed down there the longest. But that was because I would lean against the door and lock her down there, while she banged on the door and cried for me to let her out. But no one could hear her over my laughter. It would take Tara, my mom, and my dad to pull me off the door. But of course, I lied and said I was trying to open the door, but it was locked.

Sookie was never the same after that day. I swear, the demon that lived down there fucking possessed that girl.

I wiped the smile I felt growing on my face away, and continued the search for the juice. I would be finding it. "Look, I just don't think he would be willing to give me another three grand. Sorry, it just ain't gon' happen."

"Maybe if you didn't always have such a stank ass attitude, that pale motherfucker might actually want to." My dad, always the hypocrite. "Christ Marj, we shoulda sent this girl to... what are them classes called when they teach you how to act like a lady?"

"Etiquette school," my mom helped.

"Yeah, that. If she had went to those then maybe she wouldn't act like there was a permanent stick up her ass."

"Well, she is her father's child." She laughed at her joke.

"I'm just saying, they would've helped."

"Well, you would've never had the money to pay for them anyway." I slammed the door shut, giving up on mission find-the-oj. Instead, I opted to ask for its whereabouts. "And where's the orange juice?"

My mom nodded over to the garbage can. "Your father drank the last of it."

The urge to cry took over. "Of course he did," I whispered.

My dad smiled a triumphant smile. As if he were getting me back for some shit I'd done to him but he never quite punished me enough for it. "And each tangy drop was fucking delicious." He rubbed it in some more.

All I could do was lean against the fridge, watching my mom clean a filthy pile of dishes, and my dad read the newspaper. And for a split second, everything was normal. The way it should've been. Call me crazy, but I couldn't imagine a life without my endearing mom, and my annoying father. If they were any different, the natural balance of the universe would be all wacked out.

"Look," I tried to find an option B, "what happens if Eric says no?"

"Then you're taking your ass down to that Blood Hotel," Dad laughed, but was completely serious.

There was no way in hell that was happening.

Reaching into his pocket, he slapped a twenty onto the table. "There's money for a cab."

There were cabs in Bon Temps? Instead of asking, I snatched the twenty from off the table. This was the first time he willingly handed over money, and I was going to take full advantage of it.

"I'll do my best to get the money." I headed over to my mom, taking over washing the dishes for her. As a thank you, she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Yeah, I was the best daughter ever.

"Any more favors you guys need of me, or are you all done?" I joked, scrubbing a disgusting plate that was coated in something crusty and vile smelling.

"Well can you give this cookbook to Sookie when you're done with the dishes?" my mom asked, and I dropped the plate in the sudsy water beneath it.

"I was joking."

"Well still, can you give it back to her. I needed her hushpuppies recipe." She placed the book on the counter beside me.

I didn't remember getting any hushpuppies! Dad must've eaten all of those too. Fat ass. And what the fuck did Sookie know about soul food anyhow? That bitch's peanut butter and jelly was horrible when we were younger.

"Why are ya'll socializing with the enemy?"

"Ain't nothing wrong with Sookie." My dad pipped in. "Girl has her head on straight if you ask me." Of course they were under that bitches spell.

"And besides, sweetheart," My mom now spoke, "you two need to stop with the pettiness."

Not her too. They wouldn't have understood why we weren't friends. And I didn't have the time to explain it to them.

"Did you get Adele's pineapple-upside-down cake recipe?" I raised an eyebrow. I may have not had it since when I was a child, but I still remembered that that shit was the bomb.

"Jinx Marie Malone." I cringed once I heard my full name being called. Marie was a terrible middle name. "How distasteful would it be for me to ask that girl for her deceased grandmother's recipe? Shame on you."

Poor Adele. She was always nice to me even after Sookie had our falling out. "I apologize."

"Just make sure she gets the book."

"Will do."

I began mentally preparing myself for having to visit the blonde demon. That dimwitted ice queen. Ugh, this wasn't gonna end well.

…

Walking up the long, smooth driveway, I took in Sookie's newly remodeled house. What was once similar to mine, dingy, dirty, and damaged, was now fresh, and clean. Wooden walls that were once,cracked and filled with asbestos, now looked strong and were painted a bright yellow. The plantation home now had lush, green shrubbery outlining the house, instead of dead plants that looked as if they never were watered.

I hated to admit it, but it was nice looking.

I kept walking until I found Sookie, sprawled over a lawn chair, red bikini on, soaking in as much sun as she could. She had the headphones from her ipod in, blasting Britney Spears as obnoxiously loud as she could. Beneath her huge, diva sunglasses, I could tell her eyes were closed.

Who the fuck tanned in the middle of November? I almost forgot this girl lacked common sense.

Growing tired of watching her tan, and singing the lyrics to "Womanizer," with as much force as I could build up, I kicked the chair. I didn't even bother to try and stifle my laugh as I watched Sookie's face transition from calm, to frightened as her chair randomly turned over. She ripped out her earbuds, and snatched off her glasses to see who her attacker was. Watching her face further transition from frightened to furious was even more hilarious.

"What in God's name are you doing, Jinx," she grit through her teeth, standing up. Her fist were balled, and her eyes held more fire than hell itself. What, was she gonna pick a fight? I'd like to see her try.

"Just trying to keep you from looking like an idiot." I said before pointing to my exposed arm. "You see this sexy, smooth, sweet caramel-on-top-of-flan colored arm? Yeah, you'll never be able to achieve that. No matter how hard you try Sookie, you'll never be black. You'll always be that pastey sour cream color."

She didn't even bother to show how upset she got over that comment, even though I know it got to her. She shouldn't tan if she wasn't insecure about her complexion. "Why are you here? You don't like me and I most certainly don't like you. You may think I'm an idiot, but at least I have enough sense to know what comes along with hating someone. Rule number one, Jinx, don't show up to their house uninvited."

I dropped her cookbook onto the ground, watching her eyes travel to it. "You think I wanna see your ugly face, Sookie? Bitch, I try to avoid that more than Drake getting his eyebrows waxed. My momma wanted me to return this to you, so there ya go. Have fun listening to Britney Spears. Even if she's so 2008. Lady Gaga is the new head bitch in charge."

"Oh don't pretend as if you didn't like The Britney." She scoffed as if she knew me better than I knew myself. Images of me belting out her songs in the shower filled my head, but I shook them out. "Unlike some people, I don't switch teams just because something new comes along."

I could tell that was a dig at me being with Jason. She was mad because Jason was the better Stackhouse, and I stopped hanging with her. "You and Tara acted like you two were fucking sisters, so I bounced."

She rolled her eyes. "It was never like that. You always were an attention whore and needed the spotlight. You got that with Jason and not us."

"You were a brat, and everyone thought you were a fucking princess."

"You were jealous because you wanted that title and could never get it." Sookie gave me a cocky grin. "You were a brat, and everyone thought you were a brat."

"Hold up, hold up, hold up." I held my hand out, shaking it in the air. "I don't even know why I'm standing here arguing with you. This can all be solved very quickly."

She nodded. "With you leaving and not coming back."

"Nah. With me beatin' your ass."

She took the threat, stepping over the fallen chair, and into my face. "You think I'm scared of you, Jinx? I've been through more shit than a fucking plumber. Nothing you can do, or say, scares me. I've dealt with vampires, werewolves, werepanthers, witches, and necromancers. You think that since you're a shifter, I'm suppose to be intimidated?"

How did she know I was a shifter? My mind went back to me being interrogated in Fangtasia, and Eric spilling my secret. Thank god she didn't know anything else but that. "Nah, Sookie. Because I'm a bad motherfucker."

I started to throw the first punch, but the screeching sound of tires rubbing against asphalt stopped me. We turned towards the horrible sound and saw a red pick up truck pulling into the driveway. Out of the truck, popped Jason Stackhouse, and I felt my heart immediately do a somersault. His dirty blonde hair was tousled, and his was wearing a flannel t-shirt, and dark denim jeans that hugged him perfectly. Hopefully he still wasn't mad at me about the Eric thing. I really hoped he wasn't.

"Jinx, what are you doing here?" Jason asked, reminding me of his sister.

"She was just leaving," Sookie answered for me.

There was a long silence. Jason and I just stared at each other. He wore his emotions on his face, and I could tell he was still definitely mad at me. Even though it was all a misunderstanding.

"Sooks, can you give us a minute alone?" Jason broke eye contact with me and looked towards Sookie.

"Don't you come to my house telling me what to do." Of course she had to be a bitch about things.

"Now if I remember right, this wasn't your house no more. It's Eric's," he said, sternly. Since when was this Eric's house? "Five minutes is all I want."

"Fine," she caved, before turning to me. "This isn't finished, Jinx."

She walked off, and all I did was stare at Jason, waiting for him to talk. But that never happened. He just sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Reluctantly, I broke the silence. "About what happened-"

"Jinx it's fine." He cut me off.

"No. No it isn't," I began my apology. "You have every right to be mad at me. It the tables were turned, I'd be enraged. I mean, I wouldn't know what to do if I found out all this time, you were with a vampire. But you have to believe me when I say, nothing happened between Eric and I. Absolutely nothing."

He laughed and I felt worse. "I'm serious, everything is fine. I believe you. You don't seem like the type to get yourself mixed up with vampire business no how."

Not willingly. "Of course not."

"And you're an honest girl."

When I wanted to be. "Of course I am."

"Which is why you gotta promise me you'll stay away from Eric Northman."

What? "What?"

He took me by the hands, pulling me to him. I couldn't help but fall in love with those brown eyes of his all over again. God, I was always weak to them. "That man... that monster, ain't done nothin' but bring trouble to whoever he's near. I need you to promise me you'll stay away from him."

"What if he comes to me?"

"I dunno. Make some shit up. You're better at things like that than I am. Quicker on your feet. Well not really because I was a quarterback. But you know, figuratively."

I smiled and nodded, trying to keep what I was going to say as believable as possible. "Stay away from Eric Northman. Check."

"I'll see you around, then?"

"I guess so." Guilt began to form because of my lie. But there wasn't anything I could do but to lie to him. If I were to tell him the truth, he'd call me a psycho. Hell, I was beginning to think I was crazy.

He kissed me on the forehead before going inside to deal with Sookie and her tiring antics. Jason was absolutely right; Eric was complete trouble. But I still had to be bothered with him anyway. Which is why I had to break my promise and go to Fangtasia tonight.

…

Fangtasia wasn't as nearly as crowded as what it was last night. I could count the amount of people here using only my two hands. And why shouldn't people not want to come here. If there were murders happening outside of a bar, I wouldn't want to go their no more neither. Unless of course I needed money from the man who created the place. But that didn't stop those few from trying to have fun and dance around, and get sloppy drunk.

And I looked the part here. My thigh high black boots gave me an extra boost height wise. My tight fitting black bandage dress was hard to breathe in, but showed off my curves good and stopped at all the right places to leave Eric's mind to wander. My cherry red lipstick and bangles added even more oomph to the skanky look I was displaying. Eric wouldn't be able to say, "No" with me looking like this. If he did, then he was gay.

I searched for him, thinking he would be somewhere in a back room and I would have to go into one of them to find him, but that wasn't necessary. Eric made himself easier to find than a boy at a Justin Bieber concert. There he was, sitting on some throne-like chair, looking like a goof ball. What he thought he was a king or some shit? His eyes were the blonde woman, twirling herself around the stripper pole, also looking like a goof ball. The only thing she was still wearing, was a rhinestone g-string and pasties. The whole sight was amusing.

I walked over to them, heels clicking against the wooden floor, confidence level at about a one-hundred. Standing next to the pole she was on, I watched as Eric's eyes peeled off the naked woman, and focused onto me. I never got tired of guys giving me the once over, and this time was no different. Jinx Malone could be rocking granny panties and a snuggie, and would still look better than some lame stripper.

"Jinx, what a surprise. I thought you and I were taking a break." Eric smiled and I knew a snide remark was about to come next. "Just couldn't stay away, could you? I seem to have that effect on women. You're no different."

I had to keep my cool. I wanted to throw up, but today, I'd be a good girl. "Well how could we stay away? You're Eric fucking Northman."

He gave a soft laugh before his whole demeanor changed. His face grew serious, and was no longer jovial. Well, jovial for a vampire. "What do you want, Jinx?"

I tried not to let my anguish show because he figured me out. Instead, I tried to salvage my act. "What do you mean?"

"As delectable as you look-"

"Thank you."

"It comes with a price. Women like you-"

"Like me?" Again, I interrupted. Jinx Malone was a fucking snowflake.

"Women who know they're beautiful, dress like _that _for a reason. If you just wanted my company, you would've settled with coming here dressed what you normally wear. A shirt, shorts, and shoes. But not today. Today, you've decided to wear something visually stimulating, and put on a perfume that's olfactorily intoxicating. And normally, with my knowledge of this, I wouldn't bother to look at you. But I can't help but still be engaged."

I gave a slight pout. "All of this meaning?"

"I know what you're up to, and I don't mind it." His eyes lingered on me for a few more seconds, before going back to the stripper. "Simone, you've done you're job for today, and are no longer required. Come back tomorrow."

Stripper Simone stopped, hazel eyes looking at Eric confusingly. "We no go to the basement like you promised?" Her accent was thick, and I didn't know what part of the world she was from, but it damn sure wasn't Louisiana.

"Maybe some other time."

She looked really disappointed to not get to go into the basement with Eric. I didn't even wanna know what would go on down there between the two. I just waited for Simone to pick up her fallen clothes and leave, in silence. As she left, I got on the platform she was once on, and leaned against the steel pole.

"I can't believe you're into girls who look like that," I stared at him, this time getting the chance to judge him instead of the other way around.

"Well look at you acting like a jealous girlfriend."

I laughed. I wasn't jealous of anybody. "Why would I need to be jealous? If I were up here stripping, I'd have this whole club packed. And if I were your girlfriend, you'd be too cross eyed to even look at other girls, because I'm that much of a beast out here."

It was his turn to laugh. "I can always fire Simone and hire you."

"You can't afford me."

"God only knows what moves lie in that body of yours."

"I guess you'll never find out."

"You'll come around sooner or later. And I'm a patient man."

"You'll be waiting a long ass time then."

"Good things come to those who wait."

Sighing, a had no remark to say back. He won this little battle. "What was it that you needed to tell me is Pixieland. You were so far gone, and I was worried."

"That was sporadic."

"No time to use words I don't know. Just tell me what was bothering you."

Eric sat quietly before finally answering. "It was nothing. It's just that I believe the fairies are the ones killing the vampires outside of here. I think they're doing it to kill me, and prevent us from bonding. But not to worry, all is going to be taken care of," He whispered making sure no one heard him. Besides, from the looks of it, the only people who were in here were humans.

"How so?" They could very well be trying to come for me too for that matter, so I should at least know how they were going to be dealt with.

He sighed. "Why do I feel as if you're the one asking all the questions? You came here with a purpose. What is it that you need from me?"

There wasn't anyway to sugar coat it, so I just said it. "I need three grand from you."

"What happened to the other three thousand dollars I gave you."

I shrugged. "My parents used it to fix up the house. They said if you can't do it, then I have to go to that Blood Hotel again. And we all know what happens when a vamp gets a taste of this blood. So what's the answer oh precious protector?"

He placed a hand against his chin, and the silenced ensued once more. It shouldn't have taken him this long to formulate an answer. It was either yes or no.

But I got neither of those.

"I guess I will be seeing what moves you have in that body after all."

"Huh?"

"You said I couldn't afford you. I have three thousand dollars that says otherwise."

He was still speaking in codes, and I couldn't decipher them. "You're just gonna have to spit it the fuck out because I'm not comprehending what you're saying."

"Very well." He gave me an endearing smile. "If you want the money, you'll have to earn it by giving me a lapdance."

**...**

**_Oh sniggity. Shit just got real. I wonder what Jinx will do..._**

**_Sidenote: A lot of people ask me, "Aaryn, what do you want for Christmas?" And I say, "100 reviews on my Eric Northman fanfic." And yeah, they look at me like I'm crazy, and that very well may be true, but it's what I want. So what do you guys say. Give a girl a very merry Christmas and review. =) _**


	22. Black Hole Sun

22. Black Hole Sun

_**I hope this chapter is an entertaining one. I've been dying to write this scene, along with the following chapters, since I began this story. I do hope you all love it just as much as I loved writing it. **_

_**Wolfangel75: We'll just have to see what Jinx does now won't we. **_

_**DaenerysSadai: NEW REVIEWER! I hope her decision is to your liking! Thank you for your review.**_

_**Evenlight: NEW REVIEWER! I was planning on posting before Christmas. And after this chapter, my next update will probably be on Christmas Eve. Thank you for anticipating my next chapter.**_

_**BubblesScream: NEW REVIEWER! I am so flattered that you think Jinx is kickass. That means a great deal to me. And while I don't dislike Sookie, I hate her with Eric. I think she is far better off with Bill, even if not many people think so. And if not Bill, then Alcide, or Sam, or however many other guys she strings along. But Eric? Those two aren't remotely compatible. And lol, everyone wants Jinx and Sookie to fight. I wonder if that will happen...**_

_**AmaranteX: Your long review gave me chills. Thank you. I try really hard to make Jinx a believable character who has her strengths along with her weakness. (I think she has more weaknesses than strengths but that's an entirely different subject.) Omg, you have to tell me when you fell like yelling "Da fuck yo doin' bitch?" at the screen. I would love to know. And I'm sorry, I just don't laugh when I reread this story. Jinx's sense of humor is far different from my sense of humor, so maybe that's it. **_

_**Tonight's gold star winner... or should I say winners, are all those new reviewers, because I am always glad to see a fresh face (well screen name) say they enjoy my story.**_

**…**

Did he think I was going to say no? That I was too afraid to go ahead and give him what he wanted? Jinx Malone wasn't afraid to give anyone a lap dance. In fact, she could hand one out quicker than a high schooler had to hand out all of their gum once someone caught them chewing a piece. I was just happy that he didn't ask for something too extreme. Like him drinking with my blood, or him sleeping with me. Then I would've been shit outta luck.

Eric, hand in mine, guided me into his office where said lap dance would take place. The first thing I noticed was how clustered everything felt. To my left were shelves filled with boxes of Tru Blood and bud light. A few yards ahead were stacks of paper, notebooks, tape and god knows what else, spewed across his desk. To my right, an old, white wooden locker leaned against a wall. And to my far right, hidden from everything unless you traveled fully into the room, was a black leather couch. It was very small and cramped, and the thick air did nothing but make it even more congested.

"This doesn't seem like an Eric Northman type of room," I said, leaning against the shelf.

"What do you mean?" His voice was always so low and raspy that it was hard for me to make out what he was saying most of the time.

"You like to have order in your life. This," I said, scanning the room once more, "this is the most disorganized thing I've ever seen."

He waved me off. "It's organized chaos."

"Just admit it," I smiled, "Eric Northman is too lazy to clean up his mess."

Sighing, he sat on the edge of his desk, crossing his navy blue suit covered arms over his chest. He titled his head down to the floor, intense blue eyes remaining on me. "Are you here to lecture me on my cleanliness, or give me a lap dance."

I hope he didn't think I was trying to weasel my way out of this. If this was what I had to do to get the money, I had no problem with it. "I'm just waiting for you to make yourself comfortable."

"I am comfortable."

I rolled my eyes. "Eric, stop acting all coy like this is your first time getting something like this. I'm sure Simone gave you plenty before you... took her down to basement." I mocked Simone's harsh sounding accent, resulting in Eric giving me an amused look before I continued. "But if you want me to baby step you through this, then that's cool too. Sit on the couch, spread your arms against the neck of it, and open your legs, but not too wide."

"Yes ma'am," he said, moving over to the couch to do as he was told.

"Rules and regulations to abide by while Jinx is in action. One," I held up my index finger, "no talking. Two," I added my middle finger to the equation, "keep your hands, feet and all other objects to yourself. And I mean every object. I swear to god if you can't control yourself and I feel your dick against me, I'm calling it off. And three," I finally added my ring finger, "When this is done, I want you to give me my money, and never bring this up. You better not a soul. Living or dead."

"No touching. No talking. No telling." He mimicked my motions by adding his another finger every time he added something to the list. "Anything else you feel obligated tell me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Enjoy the show while it lasts."

He gave me a brash grin before I turned around, letting my back face him. I tried to shake away the nervousness that randomly hit me, as the song began to play out the hidden speakers, but it was no use, so I just continued to slowly sway my hips from side to side. Hopefully he didn't hear me let out a small sigh of uneasiness as I let the music control my body's movements. I couldn't believe I was actually getting anxious. This was supposed to be as easy as pie, and here I was acting like some pious virgin who knew nothing of satisfying the opposite sex.

I allowed the lulling chords of the guitar, and the steady pound of the drums to guide me. Thank god the music was loud or else I swear Eric would've heard my heart fluttering. I turned to him, and his smoldering eyes locked with mine. They weren't focusing in on my body slowly moving closer to his, or the way I ran my hands up and down my curves; they were focused blazingly on my own. And the way they penetrated mine, scorching me as they slowly began to lower, I felt them undressing ever article of clothing I had on. I could only help but wonder what filthy thoughts were running rampant in that little head of his.

And as I finally reached in between his legs, rhythmically rocking myself against him as I lowered myself onto him, I couldn't control the urge to ask him.

"How am I doing?" My head found a resting place on his strong shoulder as I leaned my body onto his. I took in how his hands were gripping at the leather couch, as if he were actually trying to control himself, and behave.

"You're allowing me to speak?" His voice was even more low than usual. Breathy even. "What happened to me strictly following those rules of yours?"

"I've decided to take them off the table for a bit," I said, closing my eyes.

"You sure you want to do that?" He taunted, and before I was able to respond, his strong hands startlingly found their way on me. He placed them on my hips, dominatingly holding me into place. That was a telltale sign that he enjoyed what I was doing, and wanted me to continue.

And I, being the tease that I was, slowed the pace of me grinding against him into small, perfect circles. His hands sunk further into my hips, kneading them, as I continued moving at an excruciatingly slow pace.

He dipped his head into the crook of my neck, drawing in a long breath, and I couldn't help but revel in his fresh out-of-the-shower scent. He deserved to be dirtied up.

"What song is this?"

"I don't know. I assigned Pam the task of choosing Fangtasia's playlist," his lips muttered against my skin.

"Whatever it is, I like it," I said, and as if almost on cue, the song was finished and a new one started playing. One far less fitting for a lap dance. Some techno bullshit that I thought would have only been allowed to play at a rave party where the people there were too far gone on their acid trips to actually care about the music.

But even with the song being over, Eric and I remained in place. His fingers sinking into my hips. Mine clawing at his thighs.

"I guess it's over then, huh," I sounded more sorry about it than what I would've liked.

And Eric, picking on up that instantly, used it to his advantage. "Doesn't have to be."

He knew me too well. It had only been a couple of weeks, and he had me all figured out like I was one of those daily sodoku puzzles you saw in the newspaper. He knew that him saying that would prompt me to say something else, causing a never ending cat and mouse game between us. And even though I knew that, I didn't care, and I gave him what he wanted.

"What did you have in mind?"

Without any type of warning or headsup, Eric used his strength and his speed to spin me around, causing a tiny yelp to come from out of me. My legs were now wrapped around his back, straddling him, and my hands were pressed against the wall behind the couch, while Eric's now found new parts of my body to explore. One was intertwined in my black mass of curls, while the other was pressed snuggly against the small of my back, resulting in me arching my spine and pushing myself closer to him. Anymore closer and we'd be Siamese twins.

"Oooh, I know what you want to do," I joked. "You now take me to basement where we make sexy time." Once again, I mocked Simone's accent. As punishment for my crimes, Eric nipped at the hollow of my neck, causing me to suck in a breath.

"You could hardly handle me turning you around," his voice reverberated off my skin, "you're far from ready to experience what happens down there."

It was my turn to grab his hair, only I was rough about it, as I lifted his face to mine. "I don't think you're ready to take what I have to offer. Be it in a basement, a bedroom, or right here on this couch."

He took the threat. "Let's find out who's right."

Eric's lips found my own in what was a fervent kiss. And even though I knew this shouldn't have been happening, the way soft lips ravaged mine, the way our shallow breaths were drowned out by the annoying music, or how my hand was now coiling itself around his tie, pulling him closer to me like a magnet, deepening our kiss as we fought for whose mouth was claiming whose, against my better judgment, I let it continue.

"You know," I whispered, as Eric peeled aside the strap of my dress, kissing my exposed shoulder, "I'm not even supposed to see you again."

"Why not?" He quickly moved to the other shoulder.

"Jason told me to stay away from you. Said you were trouble." Untucking his shirt from his pants, I began to unbutton it, raking my fingers across his smooth hard chest that was hidden beneath all that clothing. I pushed his shirt and blazer from off him, fully admiring his greek statue like body. If I could have it my way, he'd always be shirtless.

"That's because I am." I tried not to give him the satisfaction of letting him hear me moan as his mouth met my breasts. If he was trouble, and I knew it, and Jason knew it, and hell, even he knew it, why did I let this continue? I hated to admit it, more than Nicki Minaj hated to admit her ass was fake, but there was a tiny bit of me that liked him. If I didn't, I wouldn't have come here dressed like a hooker. If I didn't, I wouldn't be jealous that he was so fond over people like Simone or Sookie. I hated the part of me that found him irresistible, but I didn't stop it from manifesting. "And I already knew that. He came over warning me to stay away from you. You should have seen how serious he was when he threatened me. It was an amusing sight."

An unimaginable guilt was now having a boxing match against my lust for Eric. Once Jason caught news of this, he'd never forgive me. I gave him my word that I'd stay away from Eric, and yet here I was making out with him on a couch, unbuttoning his pants, about to have my way with him.

"Yeah," I sighed, tugging his pants down until I caught sight of black boxer briefs, "but what about Sookie. I'm not the only one who'd be pissing of a Stackhouse if we did this."

I gasped his name as his hand found the inside of my thigh, traveling up towards my lace, red, panties. "How good are you at keeping a secret, Jinx?"

Nails digging into his back, as his fingers crept forward, I wanted him to move faster. It were as if he were paying me back for teasing him earlier. I anticipated what his next move was. If only he wasn't moving at a snail's pace, I'd find out sooner.

"Amazing."

If he didn't move faster, I was going to scream.

"Well then they'll never-"

"Eric, I heard about what happened at Fangtasia last night, are you-"

A voice belonging to neither Eric nor I, called out worriedly, before dying down. My heart, once beating rapidly, froze. And my breathing, once jagged, stopped all together. My eyes were glued to Eric's, who, like me, stopped all forms of movement. Mouth slightly agape, eyes popping from their sockets, Eric looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"What's going on here?" The voice asked, irritation growing with every syllable.

Turning my head around to make sure the voice was coming from who I thought it was, I soon began to regret my decision. There stood Sookie Stackhouse, hands covering her mouth, brown doe like eyes glassy, because she was on the verge of tears, looking petrified.

So much for us keeping this a secret.

Now, Jinx Malone had been caught in the act before. Sometimes even by the girlfriend of the guy I was banging. But never has she been caught with the ex-boyfriend of her enemy. I didn't know how to handle it, and left it in Eric's hands. But all he managed to say was Sookie's name.

"I'm going to ask ya'll again. What's going on here?" She had to be on the verge of an emotion breakdown. She sounded so calm, it was scary.

"I was training for a job here." I lied, discreetly removing Eric's hand from between my legs. I stood, hiking down the hemline of my dress, and lifting its straps back onto my shoulders.

"You already have a job at Merlottes." She called me out on my bullshit.

"Yeah, but, that job doesn't pay as much as it does here. I'm keeping my options open."

"Then why is Eric's shirt off, and pants undone?"

Eric immediately joined me in standing, and began putting his shirt back on. I couldn't believe he was so quiet. This motherfucker had plenty to say any other time, but the time I needed him to help me the most, he was as quieter than a Buddhist monk who took a vow of silence.

"Do you not feel how hot it is in here?" I tried to make it seem like him being damn near naked was normal.

Again, she didn't buy it. "And you like him."

"No the fuck I don't," I shook my head rapidly. Deny, deny, deny it all, Jinx.

An anger in her began to brew, and I stepped back, not wanting to get in the way of hurricane Sookie's wrath. "I read your mind just now, and you were thinking about how you couldn't believe you liked Eric. And Eric, my telepathy doesn't work on vampires, but I'm sure you like this trashy bitch too."

If I couldn't breathe before, it felt like a boulder was sitting on top of my lungs now. I felt as if I were one of those cartoon characters where when they got so angry steam came from out their ears. Aurora's words began to play over in my head about how fairies and pixies made up what the other wasn't. She said the pixies were dark, and could create illusions and were telekinetic. But she also said that the fairies were photokinetic... and were telepathic.

Meaning that they could read minds.

Meaning that Sookie Stackhouse was a fairy.

**…**

_**Oh. Em. Gee. What is going to happen next? **_

_**If anyone would like to know what song was playing as she gave the lap dance. It was Black Hole Sun, by Soundgarden. If you don't know the sound, listen to it. If you do know the song, still listen to it. **_


	23. Merry Christmas, Eric and Jinx oneshot

_**I know I said I was going to update on the 24th, but the holidays consumed me, and it would've been impossible for me to have. However, you all did give me a very happy Christmas beca**_**_use I am now in the triple digits! You have no idea what all of you who take the time to read, comment, critique, or review my story, mean to me. You impact my life greatly with all the positive or negative feedback. And although there is nothing I can truly do to show you all how much you mean to me, I've decided to upload this oneshot of Jinx and Eric spending the holidays together. And even if the holidays are approaching in my regular story, I doubt this will ever happen. So, this happens in a world where Eric and Jinx have no problems with each other, and actually enjoy each other's company. I hope this is to everyone's liking, because I wrote this on short notice. _**

"Merry Christmas, Jinx and Eric."

"Nostradamus. Shakespeare. Cleopatra," Eric said, as I opened up a new pack of colorful lights.

"No fucking way." I couldn't control myself. What he was telling me was too cool to be true. "Who else?"

With a smile on his face, he continued. "Marilyn Monroe, Tupac, and Steve Jobs."

Not believing what I was hearing, I dropped the lights onto the floor. "You're joking, Tupac is a vampire?"

Chuckling, he picked up the fallen lights and began circling them around the eight feet tall Christmas tree. "Surprised?"

I shook my head. "I always knew he was alive."

"He's a vampire, he's not alive," He corrected, stringing more lights around the tree until there weren't anymore to put up. "I suppose we're done here."

He went to sit on my couch, but I blocked him, holding a ruby red ornament in my hand. Eric only stared at it in speculation, with eyebrows raised curiously. "Take it."

"What is that?"

It was my turn to raise my eyebrows. "It's an ornament. You put it on the branches of the tree by the hook," I demonstrated for him, placing the glass ball onto the tree. He only stared at the box full of orbs in distastes."I swear, Northman, you act as if this is your first Christmas."

"That's because it is," he said nonchalantly, before mimicking my actions, and putting a cerulean ornament up.

And while he may have thought nothing of it, it meant a great deal to me.

"So you're telling me that you've never celebrated Christmas before?" Me asking him that may have been rude, but I didn't care. Him not ever celebrating it was fucking ridiculous.

"Yes." He took off his leather jacket, revealing a snug white teeshirt that only accentuated his banging body. And I only had on an unflattering pair of snowman covered pajamas. "Is there a problem with that?"

I stopped checking him out, and continued decorating the tree. Although his body was a far better sight. "Of course there's a problem with that. You're a one-thousand year old vampire, who's never celebrated the holidays. It's really sad."

"Pam's asked me to before, and I declined. I just fail to see the point of two vampires following the traditions of an incredibly human holiday. Exchanging gifts. Singing carols. Roasting chestnuts."

What a shitty answer for not celebrating Christmas. "No one actually roast chestnuts. Or no one I know, at least." I decided to take a break, and watch Eric finish putting up the ornaments. I'd been doing all the work anyway. "And it's not just about that. It's about spending time with the people you love."

"Is that why you're called me over on such short notice? No one loved you enough to celebrate with you." He laughed at his flippant remark, back still facing me.

"No," I lied. But sadly that was the case. Jason was partying with Hoyt. Mom and dad were at church. And I didn't bother to go to Merlottes annual party, because Sookie would be there. And she wouldn't be ruining my holidays.

"Then you called me over because you love me." This time he cocked his head to the side, offering his typical I'm-a-conceited-bastard look.

"What?"

"You stated that Christmas was about spending time with the people you love. You called me over to spend time with you. Which by your definition means you love me."

Let the typical Eric Jinx banter ensue. Even on Christmas I'd have to put him in his place.

"I called you over, because your tall ass is the only one I know who can put a star on this tree." I stretched my body on the couch, using my hands as a pillow. "And no one told you to accept my request, Mr. Northman. Admit, you came over because you can't get enough of Miss Jinx Malone."

He went back to putting up the decorations. "I accepted simply because I grew tired of hearing Pam and Simone celebrating."

I shuddered once picturing what "celebrating" actually meant. "I didn't know you and Pam shared playthings."

"I don't share you." His comeback came quick and fast.

I thought nothing of it, though. "You don't play with me."

"That's because you haven't asked yet." I rolled my eyes, at his obvious innuendo. "But that day will come, as will you."

"Eric Northman, always wanting what he can't have," I sang.

"Jinx Malone, always pretending she's hard to get."

Silence ensued, and I had nothing witty to say. Once again, Eric won, and I lost. This was getting sickening. One day I'd get him. And victory will be sweet.

Eric stepped away from the tree, inspecting it harshly. "That's it?"

"No, silly." I got up, moving over to where the lights began. "We have to plug the lights in."

Florescent lights shined their hue onto Eric's face, as they popped on. Red, blue, green, pink, all those colors washed out an otherwise pale face. But what they couldn't mask were his judgmental eyes, scanning the tree up and down, with scathingly.

"What's the matter?" I moved to his side, to see what he saw. All there was was a tall tree, covered with lights, and bulbs, and silly decorations. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Decorating a Christmas tree is an overrated experience."

"You can act like a Grinch all you want, but I know you secretly had fun with me." I offered him a broad smile, which he couldn't help but smile back at. It wasn't his normal bullshit smile he gave whenever he did something lewd, but a sincere one. I liked this one far more than the former. It was cute.

"What's next on your 'How to celebrate Christmas' list?" He edged closer to me, once blue eyes camouflaged by the colorful glow of the lights. "Bake cookies for Santa, watch those ridiculous holiday movies, or all the other horrible things people do this time of year."

I couldn't believe he was being such a good sport about this. He was actually willing to do all those things regardless of how he felt about them, because of me. I hated to admit it, but he could be a sweetheart at times.

"_Oooor,_ you can open up the gift I got you!" I cheered, jumping over my couch, falling onto the floor where I hid his gift.

"You got me a... gift?" He rasped, as I fumbled to stand back up. His face, always nonchalant and whatnot, couldn't hide the hint of excitement in his eyes. "I've never really received a gift before."

"I knew Santa wouldn't get you anything because you're such a naughty boy, so I figured I'd get you one, because you've been a decent protector to me, for the most part."

I handed him the long, red box, with miniature Santa's covering it. He opened the card on top of the box and read it aloud, "To the very best Viking I know, Merry Christmas."

Instead of ripping it off like any normal person would've, Eric slowly peeled away the wrapper, revealing a brown cardboard box.

"I tried wrapping what's inside the box on it's own, but it was too hard-"

He waved me away, opening the box, and giving me a priceless look. I didn't know whether to call it happy, or enthused. But it whatever it was, it went away as quickly as it came, as Eric took out his present.

"You bought me-"

"I got you a wooden toy Viking ship! I know how you are so proud of your viking heritage, and you probably were the king of it all, so I thought it'd be cute to get you something you were once actually in."

He inspected the boat, taking in even the smallest details that decorated the sides. "You got me a longship."

I look at him, puzzled. "Is that a good thing?"

He nodded. "A very good thing."

"Do you like it."

"While the architecture of this is a bit abysmal, and this is made of cedar, ours were made of oak, I can't help but admit that I love this. Thank you very much, Jinx."

"Yay!" I clapped, happy that he enjoyed what I got him. I went to give him a hug, only to have him move behind me, pushing me forward to my door. "Where are we going?"

"To open your gift."

"You got me something!"

"Wouldn't it have been rude of me not to?"

He opened the door, and my whole body turned into goo.

"Oh. My. God," I breathed, leaning against Eric for support.

Covering my once bare, green lawn, was an abundance of pure, white snow. Men were fire-hosing more mounds of it everywhere, piling it up flake by pristine flake. It was surreal, like my house was in one of those snow globes that when you shook it, little flurries were fluttering everywhere. Truly breathtaking.

"I remember you once mentioning how you've never had a Christmas with snow. So I called up a few friend of mine to deliver you this."

This was fucking amazing. "Do you mind, if I play in this for a little bit?"

He laughed. "I was actually surprised you held out this long."

Taking that as a yes, I put on a random pair of shoes, before running out into the shockingly cold weather. Him doing this for me so quickly was astonishing. He took the time out of his day to think of what I'd want. And that was beyong flattering. All this it did was solidify what I'd known all along, Eric Northman was the best.

"Enjoying your-"

_BAM!_

Eric's statement was cut off, as a snowball hit him directly in the face.

"Oh my god. That was my first snowball! And it hit you hard, Northman!" I danced at my newest accomplishment.

He sighed. "Now that you've gotten that out of your-"

_BAM!_

Another snowball I was hiding behind my back hit him right where the other one did, cutting him off once more.

He wiped away the snow, revealing a quizzical face. "Are you testing me?"

"What are you talking about?" I played innocent. "That wasn't me who did that."

"Stop playing-"

_BAM!_

And another hit him.

I tried my hardest to control my laughter. Really I did. But it was too funny watching Eric repeatedly get hit over and over. And him getting more frustrated as each one hit him made it that much more funny.

"Do you think that this fazes me?" He slowly began taking steps into the snow, predatorily moving closer and closer to me. "Do you think that your dainty balls of snow can really put an end to me? Why they do nothing but add fuel to my rage, as I unleash a firestorm upon you."

I took the challenge.

"You'd have to catch me first."

I ran, I ran as fast as I could throughout the deep, thick snow. And as I thought I got away, I felt my body cry out as it crashed into the unfathomably cold ice. Eric, however, thought nothing of it as he just pressed his body against my own as I fought and wriggled beneath him.

"Apologize," he said, playfully pressing my body further into the slush that was now melting against my back.

"It's so cold," I strained, wrapping my arms and legs around Eric's body, in an attempt to find warmth.

To my relief, he picked me up, and kept me in his arms, trying his hardest to shield me from the cold.

"Merry Christmas, Jinx," Eric whispered, smoothing my hair from out of my face, as his blue eyes peered into my brown ones.

I hugged him closer. "Merry Christmas to you too, Eric."

_**Whatever holidays you've all celebrated this year, I hope they were filled an abundant amount of love and an endless supply of joy**_. **_I'll see you all in the new year. 2012 BABY! WHOOP WHOOP! _**


	24. Wycherley

24. Wycherley

_**I know I said I wasn't going to publish until the New Year, but I was too excited. So here is another chapter! Shout out time, beetchez! **_

_**NickiR0x: NEW REVIEWER! You are not a slut for wanting Eric and Jinx to hook up. I had to stop myself because if the story continued they would've. And I didn't want to have them have sex in a oneshot rather than saving that for this actual story. That is, IF they do have sex. And... your name is very spot on because you do in fact rock. **_

_**Blackpen Enaru: Girl, I haven't heard from you in a bit. Thanks for loving the one liners. I try. And you don't like snow? I hate Summer with a passion. **_

_**Bubblescream: My Christmas was amazing, thank you. I hope yours was as well. I am glad you thought of my oneshot as cute. **_

_**Cavazza: NEW REVIWER! I am so mad there aren't that many black ocs! We need more. And I am super happy you love my story and are Team Jinx. And while I thought I was the only story with Pixies for a while, but there are quite the few hidden away. None are like mine, thank god. But there are some. **_

_**Losingmymind3696: I missed your reviews! I don't know how to feel about you hating Sookie in this. I tried to make her as realistic to the show so I don't know if you just dislike her in general or just specifically on here. But yeah, Jinx knows Sookie is a fairy. I wonder how she's going to react to that.**_

_**Bloodjane12: DO NOT EXPLODE! I repeat. DO NOT EXPLODE! **_

_**Dirkpittluver87: NEW REVIEWER! Yeah...Jinx doesn't understand why everyone loves Sookie either. And I don't know what Eric will do regarding the Sookie being a fairy issue. You'll have to read to find out. **_

_**Bellawish2b: Yes he is supposed to kill her. But will he?**_

_**Wolfangel75: I laughed at the, "Dun dun duns." That was the music I envisioned playing when Jinx found out Sookie was a fairy. **_

_**Damn these were a lot of shoutouts to do. The most I've ever had to. But it didn't bother me none because I love you all so much. The gold star winners once again go to the new reviewers! Enjoy the chapter. It's a long one, and my only title not based on a song. **_

I didn't know what to do. Sookie was a goddamn fairy. Sworn enemies to pixies. All powerful and what not. There were so many things running in my mind that they began crashing into each other. Does she know she's a fairy? If so then what were the other fairies telling her? Did they already tell her I was a pixie? Was she here to kill me?

And since I didn't know how to handle the situation properly, I did the first thing Aurora instructed me to do once I came in contact with one.

Fuck them up beyond all recognition.

I tackled Sookie down to the ground. Hard. Hard enough for her to scream out in shock. And before I knew it, my hands were grabbing fistfuls of her blonde hair, banging her head on the ground like I was dribbling a basketball. She struggled and wiggled beneath me, trying to break free, but it ain't work. I was relentless with my attack.

I didn't know what came over me. I knew this wasn't right, and that Sookie didn't deserve this, but there wasn't any other option for me to choose from. If Sookie was the person responsible for the death's of the vampires outside of Fangtasia, and if she was the person coming after Eric and I, then this had to happen, right?

A pain, both sharp and acute, began forming in the back of my head. The pressure placed on my forearms made them feel as if they were going to shatter into a thousand tiny pieces. Sookie was stronger than I had anticipated, because I would've expected this type of strength from a vampire. But as I tried to break loose from her grasp, I realized my fight was no longer against Sookie, but against Eric. I wasn't on the floor, on top of Sookie, bashing her little fairy brains out, but slammed hard against a white locker, trying to get free from beneath Eric's rock hard body.

"What do you think your doing, Jinx?" He couldn't control his fangs from popping out.

This was making no sense at all. Why was I pinned against a locker, trying to find ways to ease the pain in my arms while the bitch who was the enemy was trying her hardest to knock my lights out? Even if she couldn't get to me properly, because Eric was barricading the both of us.

"She's a fucking fairy, Eric!" I strained against him. "She's the one Aurora was talking about."

A brief moment of what-the-fuck came over Sookie's expressions before anger began to dominate her features once more. "You told her I was a fairy, Eric?" She began directing her rage towards Eric's back, making a steady beat as she pounded on it with her fists. "How could have fucking told her that, after all we've been through."

Despite the room being dank as hell, a chill ran up my spine and goosebumps began prickling my arms. It was my turn to have the what-the-fuck face. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Eric knew she was a fairy? Nooooo, he wouldn't lie to me again after I begged him to be honest with me. He wouldn't do that because it risked my safety. Maybe I just heard wrong.

Her fists continued crashing against his back ruthlessly. "If you've told this bitch, the one person who I fucking hate that I was a fairy, god only knows who else you've told."

I knew I wasn't hearing incorrectly that time. Sookie was really a fairy and all my worst fears were now coming true. Eric had lied to me for the hundredth time and I now looked like boo boo the fool. How could I have tried to make excuses for him? How could I have thought he was too much of a decent guy to keep something like this from me? He was playing me this whole entire time. He decided that he was going to keep this a secret from me, because he thought I was too stupid to figure everything out on my own. Words escaped me and thoughts didn't compute. I was so pissed, it felt like a fucking volcano was going to erupt from within me at any given moment.

And Eric, with his dumb ass, didn't know who to address first. A betrayed Sookie, or a betrayed Jinx.

So I made the decision for him.

Using the part of my arm that I still could control, I snatched Eric's face towards me. "So you knew, huh?"

He didn't bother to look me in the eyes. "Jinx, I-"

"No no no no no," I spat. "You knew all along. Before you even knew about fucking Pixies."

"Listen to me-"

"And when I asked you a numerous amount of times, 'Eric are you keeping anything from me I should know' you kept up that lie of yours." I strained not to yell and made my voice as soft as I could so Eric would have to work hard to hear me. A big contrast to Sookie, who was yelling jibberish, still hitting Eric's back. "When were you planning on tellin' me?"

He sighed, "I'm not quite sure."

"Not quite sure?" I laughed. This mother fucker was out of his damn mind. "Our whole protector, partnership thingy we got going on, it ain't never existed. It was always me being one-hundred with you all the time, while you were telling me the things you wanted me to hear, instead of the things I needed to hear. So whatever we have between us, Eric, is done. I need my protector to be a man and what I got was a pussy ass boy who can't even keep up with his lies."

"Jinx, I can... Sookie will you cease hitting me for just a second," Eric commanded and Sookie followed his instructions instantly. Tears had finally made their way down her cheeks, and I felt for the girl. She was being lied to as well. She was in the dark the entire time as I was. But just because I felt for her didn't mean I liked her. "Jinx, I can still protect you."

"So you're just going to throw the years I've known you out the door because of some whore you've known for a few weeks?" Sookie convulsed between her tears.

"I can protect the both of you," he finally let me go, and my arms cheered with relief.

But the relief would have to be put on hold, because I started shoving Eric from one side of the room to the other. "Are you in some dream world? I mean, I know of Pixieland and Fairyland, but not Dreamland." I finally stopped once he was going to collide with his desk. "You can't fucking protect us both, stupid. Now is the time to choose."

With the exception of Sookie's sniveling and the annoying ass music playing in the background, everyone was quiet. I didn't know if Eric was contemplating what his decision was, or preparing to let one of us down. But I didn't care.

All I knew was if it was me he let down, it'd be hell to pay.

"Eric, someone out here wants to talk to you." Pam busted into the room, interrupting what was a very serious conversation. "Says it's important."

"Tell them that this is an inconvenient time and that I'm indisposed at the moment." Eric's reply came quick, and Pam left to follow his instructions even quicker.

Eric stood there, right hand covering the top half on his face, left hand gripping at the edge of his desk. I didn't care if he was fucking distraught. I wanted answers right goddamn now.

"Listen Eric," Sookie said gently. She moved over to his side, placing her tiny hand on his large one. "Everything is going to be okay. If you have to make a choice then there ain't no reason to beat around the bush about it. Just make it now. And whatever decision you make, I'll respect."

Disgust. That's what I had to be feeling. Disgust. Sookie had been lied to and deceived. How could she be so complacent about shit. "Grow a damn backbone, Sooks. This bitch lied to us."

"That may be the case, Jinx," she used a tone far less soothing than the one she used when talking to Eric, "but I've known Eric long enough to know that he doesn't do these type of things without a reason. And whatever that reason may be, he'll tell me when the time is right."

Was she telling me that there was no reason for me to be upset? Was that what she telling me right now? That me being upset was out of the normal? "Whatever happened to valuing truth, and honesty? Because if you ain't got that then what the fuck else is there? Was his dick really that good where he has you acting like this? Now you may have known Eric for a long time, Miss Sookie Fucking Stackhouse, but I've known you far longer. And you were never the type to give up what you believed in and settle."

She rolled her eyes that were now bloodshot and puffy because of her crying. "People change Jinx. You've gotta learn how to see from the other person's side. The Sookie you knew three years ago would have probably acted the same way as you, but I've grown up. I suggest you do the same."

This bitch was calling me immature. The regret I once had for fighting her shriveled and wilted away like an aging flower. "Is that what you think you are? A changed woman? You ain't done nothin' but parade yourself around to be better than everyone else ever since I've got here. Sounds like same ole Sookie to me."

Surprisingly, Eric was quiet during this whole debacle. Whenever it came down to Sookie bashing he was always playing the role of Captain Save a Hoe. But not this time. Probably because he didn't wanna take sides.

"Eric." Once again, Pam came into the room, putting a hold on a discussion that was much needed. "The man out here isn't leaving. He said to come out here."

"Tell him if he doesn't leave that I will come out there and make him," Eric said, obviously annoyed by the pesky man who refused to leave.

Pam's hand was now on her hip as she looked at Eric with bored eyes. "Why can't you come out here and say that yourself? Do I look like a fucking mailman?"

"No. But you do look like a smart ass progeny whose insubordination to her maker's wishes will not go unpunished if she doesn't do as she's told. Tell him what I said. Now."

The two stared at each other venomously for a few seconds before Pam reluctantly yielded. Mumbling what I'm sure were insults and cuss words, she marched our the room before slamming the door shut. Now we could all go back to arguing.

Sookie was the first to speak up. "Listen Jinx, I understand why you're acting like this."

This was going to be hilarious. "Oh really? Do tell."

She couldn't contain the smile that was twitching at her lips. "You're a fangbanger. You're just like all the other people who come to this bar looking for a vamp to bite them or fuck them. No offense Eric since this is your club n all, but it's true." She glanced at Eric who was slowly shaking his head. A sign for her to shut the fuck up. But Sookie didn't pay attention and continued. "And you've found yourself a vampire who gives you the time of day. You think Eric actually likes you just because he sleeps with you. But I'll be the one to set you straight. You've been brainwashed. You think you can win his heart, change him into something he isn't, and spend an eternity with him, fucking and loving each other. When really, you're exactly like all the other sluts he's had his way with and tosses out like week old garbage when he's done with them. Never to be seen or thought of again."

There was a brief silence as I pretended to think about what she actually was saying. But the silence had to be broken as a cracked up into a fit of laughter. This bitch was losing it. She was acting just as crazy as Aurora. Maybe Sookie was a pixie instead of a fairy.

"I'd expect you to act like this," she said snidely.

I doubled over, holding my index finger out because I needed a moment. Sookie always thought she was right about things. But this time, she was as wrong as a priest who liked little boys. "Sookie, you are too damn funny. It's amazing how you've described yourself to a tee just now."

"I am NOT a fangbanger." I guess she took great offense to the term she used so loosely.

"Let's take the time to clear up all doubts and misconceptions about Jinx now shall we. I'm not a fangbanger. I've never even fucked a vampire before. Was I about to give Eric the ride of his life just now? Hell yeah. Are he and I in love? Hell naw. He's just my protector. That's it. I don't want to spend and eternity with him. I don't want to be the girl whom he's madly in love with. Nor do I want to be the woman who reforms him." I paused in the middle of my diatribe before raising my eyebrows at Sookie. "But I bet you do."

Her face contorted into what I'm sure was repulsion. "What?"

"Oh come on and admit it. Stop playing dumb. You're a goody two shoes Sookie and you've been drawn to the bad boy like all girls like you, because you think you can change and manipulate him into what you want him to be. When in reality, as you've said, you've been brainwashed. You've tricked yourself into thinking you've made a changed man out of him. And as a prize, you let him sleep with you. You opened your heart, and your legs to him, thinking that what you two have is unlike anything he's ever had with another woman. I'm sure you let Eric bite you and do whatever he wanted to do with you. And that's the mistake you made. That nice guy routine Eric did with you was a facade. He wasn't being himself. He just played you in order to get what you prize most in the world; your prudey panties. But it's time to face it, you aren't the pretty snowflake you make yourself out to be, Sookie. You're just an ordinary fangbanger destined to be fucked and forgotten."

"Now that isn't true, Sookie." Eric finally chimed in. That was the straw that broke the camel's back with him. And I knew it would be. No one could ever tell Sookie the truth. It was always everyone trying to protect her from it and coddle her. Sookie was a woman now and she was stronger than what she got credit for. Why was she still being treated like a fairy princess. Probably because she was one.

"It's okay, Eric." Sookie's hand clasped tighter onto Eric's. "Jinx, it's time to realize that what you have with Eric will never come close to what he and I share. It just won't. And not that it's any of your business, but he and I never fucked. We made love."

I wanted to puke everywhere. "Fangbanger talk."

And that was the comment that pissed Sookie off the most. She finally released Eric's hands and stood, scowling as she approached me. I couldn't believe what she was doing. She actually wanted to fight again. But I wasn't going to argue with her. If she wanted her ass kicking to resume then I had no problem with that.

Eric, sensing what was about to happen, took Sookie's shoulders into his hands, pulling her away from me and away from the fist that was about to collide with her face.

"You two need to end whatever qualms you have between each other and end them fast because I can assure you, if you don't, I won't bother guarding either of you," Eric warned before tossing Sookie away.

I sighed. I hated how we kept going in circles like we were Nascar drivers. "I already told you, you have to choose. And choosing the both of us ain't an option. Now let's get this over with. Me or Sookie."

Sookie frowned. "I don't even know what we need to be protected from, but don't get your hopes up Jinx. Eric will never choose you."

"At least not now," Pam's voice startled me. She had absolutely no sense of timing. "I swear to god this is the last time I'm doing this, Eric. The man said and I quote. "Tell that Aryan race motherfucker to come out here and try." End quote."

A growl escaped from Eric. He obviously lost the battle with the stranger outside. "Tell him that I'll be right out."

"Thank god," Pam crooned, making her exit.

Why was there always a goddamn silence whenever Pam left. All I wanted was a name. Any name. A name with either one syllable or two.

"I can see this is going nowhere." I palmed my face. "I'm outie."

"Jinx, stay." Eric stopped me from fully leaving as half my body was inside his office while the other was free. "I want you and Sookie to come out here with me because I don't trust you both to behave if I leave you alone. So just play nice while out here, and then we'll fully address everything afterwards. I can promise you that."

I was done with his promises. They ain't mean shit. I snatched my shoulder away before marching out into Fangtasia's main room. The bar that was once barely populated was now completely deserted. The music that was once playing was now off, thank god. The only thing that kept me company as a I stormed out was my raging head ache. I could blame the two assholes that were still in Eric's office for that.

Another day of mine that started out great ended up fucked. Eric, once again, was to blame for that. He was nothing but a pain. He didn't deserve to me by protector. I needed someone who I could rely on. Someone I could trust. Someone I could actually like.

My nose began throbbing as I smashed into something hard. Before I could let out my frustrations and whine, I realized that I'd ran not into a something, but a someone.

"Watch where you're-" The man's comment stopped as soon as he turned to face me. Eyes. Those were the first thing I noticed about him. They were scanning me up and down, appearing black. But I blamed that on Fangtasia's shitty lighting. Half of this mans face was silhouetted because of it. But I could make out some things. His hair, too dark to be considered blonde, too light to be considered brown, was two inches of tousled perfection. His complexion, not pale, not sun kissed, was flawless. Traces of stubble and the formation of a goatee formed around a strong jaw and lips that were now growing into a knee weakening smile. If he was beyond sexy in this dim lighting, god only knew how he looked once fully revealed.

"Hey," he breathed, pearly white teeth sparkling as his smile grew fully.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," I mumbled, realizing I was so caught up in my thinking that I didn't notice him in the room.

"It's not a problem, just give me one second." He let go of me and my plans of leaving were now put on hold. Placing his cellphone back up to his ear, he began carrying on the conversation I must've interrupted. "No, no, no, I'm still here Rosalyn. What are you talking about? If I didn't want to talk to you don't you think I would've just hung up? Now those aren't very nice things to say to me regardless of how true they may be. If you keep talking to me like that then I _will_ hang up. Please don't dare me to. You don't think I will?"

Sighing, he tapped a button on his phone before shoving it back into his pocket. "Two weeks into the job and The Authority is already pissing me off." I shrugged at his comment, not know who or what The Authority was. His eyes traveled down my body once again and I remember that I was wearing my slutty getup. And while I was normally okay wearing things like this and being checked out, him seeing me like this made me a tiny bit embarrassed. "What's your name?"

"Just leaving."

"That is a terrible name." His laugh was choppy and I noticed how his shoulders made a slight bounce with every chuckle. He extended his hand to me. "Well Just Leaving, I'm-"

"Michael Wycherley," Eric rasped, pulling me over to his side away from the handshake. "Pam why didn't you tell me it was it was Wycherley who wanted to speak to me?"

"How was I supposed to know?" Pam asked and I turned to see her behind the bar. How long had she been there? I needed to step up my game on my attention skills.

Wycherley directed his gaze to Pam. "You didn't recognize me as the sexy spokesperson for vampires?"

I frowned at his comment. Of course he was a conceited bastard. That alone made me not like him. I didn't need anymore of those in my life. Eric was enough.

"I'm not into politics." Pam's tone was as dull as ever.

Wycherley was a politician? I would've never guessed. Politics and good looking men just didn't mix. But Wycherley was beginning to make me think otherwise. If only he didn't have to think he was hot shit.

"So you don't bother to take the time out of your night to watch the man who's battling fang and nail for our rights, but you're selfish enough to reap the benefits?" His once monotone voice now possessed a heat to it.

But that didn't stop me from being completely impressed. "You fight for vampire rights?"

He nodded. "Yup."

"Wow. You're like a fucking Martin Luther King Jr. or some shit." I just couldn't believe it. I would've never guessed that vampires wanted to still be treated with the same rights as humans.

"Now I wouldn't go and say all that." His newfound humility clashed with the arrogance he displayed earlier. "All I'm trying to do is rid vampires of the many stereotypes humans have placed on us using the media. Sadly, there aren't that many vampires who appreciate my efforts." He glared at Pam.

"I'd like to think of it as me not giving a fuck." Pam offered a brash smile. "We're vampires. We'll take what we want regardless of the silly rules humans implement."

"Spoken like a true idiot." His darkened expressions lightened. "But I don't blame you. You're young. Probably not even one fifty yet. I do blame your maker, however. A progeny is nothing more than a reflection of their maker's teachings. And I'm sure Eric's done nothing more than taught you how to be a fucking fool."

So that's what Pam was to Eric. He turned her and she was like his child or some shit. No wonder Pam hated Sookie so much. Pam couldn't stop Sookie from sinking her fairy claws into Eric.

"You talk as if you haven't got a maker of your own. You shouldn't disrespect them like that." Eric spoke up for an incredibly insulted Pam.

But Eric's comment meant nothing to Wycherley. "Oh I killed my maker a long time ago."

"You killed your maker?" Sookie gasped. Where the fuck did she come from? I looked towards the other side of Eric to find her standing there, hands on her hips. She should've just stayed quiet instead of opening that gap toothed mouth of hers.

Wycherley stared at Sookie with scrutinizing eyes. "You make it sound as if I murdered an entire town. Yes, I killed my maker. She was a cunt and deserved to die. If you were unfortunate enough to know her you'd think so too." He shoved his hands into his the pockets of his black slacks. "And while we're on the topic of dead makers, Eric, I heard about Godric's suicide. Roasted in the sun like a marshmallow over a campfire. That must suck ass."

Eric had spoken about Godric to me once before, but never mentioned him killing himself. Considering how much Eric values a maker's and their progeny's relationship, it must've been fucked up to not be able to stop his death.

"Don't talk about Godric like that!" Sookie gritted and Eric had to grab her by the wrist to prevent her from marching over to Wycherley to let him have it. As if she could.

But Wycherley wasn't bothered by it. "You need to keep your bitch on a leash."

Woah. I wasn't expecting that to come from his mouth. And as much as I wanted to laugh, I was too in awe of him putting Sookie in her place who was just as shocked as I was.

"I'm sure you didn't come here to insult my abilities as a maker, slander my maker's name, and insult my human. State your business and leave," Eric hissed, obviously hurt by Michael bringing up his dead maker and calling Sookie a bitch.

"Whatever happened to the days when vampires respected The Authority?" Michael sighed, shaking his head. "I know you may be a little cocky since you and Bill killed that flaming dyke Nan, no offense to you and all your lesbianess Pam, but I'm am considered fucking vampire royalty and you will treat me as such."

"Nan's dead?" Eric's voice grew solemn and soft. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Michael didn't buy what Eric was selling. "You don't have to play dumb. We were going to kill her anyway. All you did was save us a hell of a lot of trouble and got me to replace her job. I should honestly be thanking you for that. Two hundred years I've been with The Authority waiting for The Great Revelation so I could be our media representative. But what do they do? They give it to that horse faced vampire. She got absolutely nothing done, and now I have to pick up the pieces. Starting here."

"What are you talking about?" I'm sure this time Eric wasn't playing dumb.

"Remember the Festival of Tolerance? When you and three other vampires decided to kill security guards all while scaring the shit out of the humans there? That was strike one. And now there is news spreading about this club and the vampires dying out in front of it. But I could care less about the vampires dying. What I'm upset about are the videos surfacing of you and Pam threatening reporters and police officers. That was strike two."

"That's not even fair!" Sookie argued, hands flailing around. "Eric and those other vampires were under a necromancer's spell. He wasn't himself."

What the fuck were Eric and Sookie getting themselves into while I was gone. I didn't know whether to consider me going away a blessing or a curse. A lot of shit went down during my absence that I was grateful to escape.

"So since Eric was idiotic enough to fall into a necromancer's trap you find it acceptable that he played a part in the deaths of three security guards and several humans? Tell me Miss..."

"Sookie Stackhouse." She gave him her name.

"Gotta love the south." He smiled a taunting smile that rivaled the one's Eric used. Except I wasn't the one falling victim to it. "Do you believe that me telling the public the story you've just told me will absolve all our problems and earn back what little trust humans gave vampires?

Sookie frowned, knowing that her fight with him was one she couldn't win. "No."

"Neither do I."

"But-"

"Sookie." Eric warned, putting an end to Sookie's determination to be victorious against Wycherley. "Wycherley, can you inform me on what will occur if I do happen to get another strike."

Wycherley ran a hand over his head, smoothing down his disheveled hair. "Well, I can tell you that your punishment as of now is temporarily closing down Fangtasia. We-"

"What! You can't just do that!" Sookie screamed, snatching her hand from Eric, running over to Wycherley. Sookie like a dwarf as she stood in front of him. Wycherley might've been barely shorter than Eric, but he was huge compared to Sooks.

"Calm down, Sookie," Eric chided, trying to get Sookie to shut the fuck up. Sookie, hands raised in exasperation, stepped away from Wycherley who wasn't the least bit fazed by her approaching him with such hostility. "I agree with him that Fangtasia needs to lie low for a bit until humans and vampires feel safe to return here."

Sookie nodded, realizing that if Eric was okay with this and that she had no choice to but to be cool with it too. Either way, I didn't give a fuck about what happened to Fangtasia. Wasn't my club.

"That's right Sookie, listen to Eric like a good fangbanger would," Wycherley taunted.

Now I did I fine job preventing myself from laughing when he called Sookie a bitch. But him calling Sookie a fangbanger was hilarious. I even tried covering my mouth with both hands, but it didn't work and my giggles soon began spilling out. Before I knew it, my laugh was filling Fangtasia along with Wycherley's.

"You know," Wycherley said through chuckles, "it's amazing how the one who's dressed like a whore thinks she actually has the right to judge the fangbanger."

As my laughs ceased, Sookie's took over.

"That didn't stop you from looking." The longer their laughter progressed, the more angry I became. He didn't know that I was Jinx Malone and that I'd fuck him up. So I let this one slide. Next time, I wouldn't be so gracious.

"Eric. If you fuck up another time, which I hope won't happen, I'll take away your title as Sheriff of Area five and give it to someone more deserving. The death's of those vampires is on your hands. Fix the problem before I'm forced to take care of it," Wycherley warned, sounding very serious about backing it up too. I liked that about him. He seemed like a man of his word.

"So you're just going to waltz in here with your stupid fucking smile and your in tacky fucking suit, thinking that you can close down Eric's club and strip away his title as sheriff?" Pam fussed, making her way over to my side.

"Yup," Wycherley said, mocking the dryness in Pam's voice. "And this suit to which you're referring to," he looked down at himself, taking in the black suit he was wearing that looked damn good on his broad shoulders, "this is Girgio fucking Armani. And Armani never goes out of style. I guess you're more so a bull dyke than a lipstick lesbian, otherwise you'd know that."

He was right. Armani was the shit. But that wasn't any reason for him to go and talk about her. Pam's fashion sense for the most part was amazing. Besides looking a bit scary at times.

"I'm out of here." Pam turned around, walking away. "Eric, tell me when this egotistical dick is out of here."

"It was nice meeting you, Pam." Wycherley waved at Pam's back before directing his attention back to Eric.

"I apologize on behalf of my progeny," Eric said, sounding more robotic than actually sorry.

Wycherley shrugged. "I meant what I said, Eric. If you let something like this happen again, you can kiss your sheriff badge goodbye."

"Very well." This was the first time I'd seen anyone be able to put Eric in his place. The first time Eric had nothing to say back. Wow. "Now if you'll be-"

"I'm not letting you leave just yet, Eric." Wycherley's jovial tone contrasted with the wicked smirk on his face. "Seeing as though I'm now done with business, I'd like to at least enjoy the time I have to spend here."

"Excuse me for sounding rude, but how the fuck does that involve me," Eric asked rather frankly.

"I'd like to spend the rest of my night doing something entertaining. Which requires someone to show me a good time. You can help me with that."

"Where would you like me to take you?" Eric didn't bother to control the perplexity in his voice.

And Wycherley looked at Eric like he was from Mars. "Why the fuck would you think I wanted you to show me around? I always thought you were a little gay, but me? Really? I was talking about you choosing between one of your whores to show me around. It's your fault I'm in this terrible terrible state in the first place. The least you could do is this one favor."

Again with being called a whore. This was getting fucking redundant. "I'm not going anywhere with you, Wycherley."

"I see you're still in the process of training this one." Wycherley nodded to me.

That was it. It was time to put him in his place. "And I see you're still trying to find that twelve inch dildo that got lost in that Grand Canyon you call an asshole."

"You're funny," he snickered.

"You're a dick," I hissed.

He still kept it going. "A big one too."

"Only if you compare it to a jellybean."

"If you look at it my way, I'm helping you all out. I heard the conversation going on in the office while you were making me wait. It's obvious there's a love triangle in the works here. And Eric, you don't seem man enough to just come out and make the choice, so I'll help you through it. Which one will you send over to Big Bad Wycherley? The shifter? Or the one who's walking vampire crack?" I almost forgot about Vampires thinking I was a shifter, and being attracted to Sookie because of her addicting blood. "And let's make this fast because I don't have all night."

I couldn't believe Wycherley was doing this. Did all vampires come with some asshole gene that they couldn't get rid of? But there was part of me that was grateful for him doing that because Eric would have never verbally made a choice if he had anything to do with it. Now he was forced to.

And Eric was all kinds of fucked up now. His eyes were closed in deep thought, and was running his hands over his face. Much like the time when he was in Pixieland with me. He was acting as if this choice was harder than what it actually was. He could either choose Sookie, the girl who tries to control him. Or me, the girl he's supposed to watch over.

And it was when his eyes finally opened, sorrow filling them, that I knew he was preparing to let Sookie down.

I mean, he had to.

"Jinx." Eric sighed and I looked to Sookie as if that was her new name. "Would you please escort Mr. Wycherley around town."

"And there we have it." Wycherley took a bow. "The love triangle has been figured out thanks to me. Jinx let's go."

"See you later, Jinx," Sookie taunted, celebrating how Eric choose her over me as my heart sunk into the pit of my stomach.

An unimaginable fury manifested in me. Eric was just like Sookie. Stringing people along like a fucking puppeteer. Who did he think I was? I didn't need him. He fucking needed me. When the fairies came for his ass he'd need a pixie's help. When Aurora came after him for being a complete fuck up, he'd need me to calm her down. But guess what? I wasn't going to save his Eskimo bitch ass. He fucked up royally and there was no forgiving him.

"Jinx, I-"

What I'm sure was going to be an apology from Eric was cut short as my fist smashed into his face. I just couldn't take anymore lies from Eric. I didn't want to see him again. I didn't want to talk to him. The motherfucker would now be just a made of figment of my imagination like Santa Claus. I marched out of fangtasia, sucking in a breath as the cold air hit my exposed skin.

I couldn't believe I was about to do this.

I was about to go out on a date with Michael Wycherley.

_**. . . **_

**_NEW OC ALERT! Michael Wycherley! I believe I am now at five OC's. That's more than enough so I won't be bringing in anymore. I hope you all take well to him because he'll be around for a while. And besides, I really wanted to create someone from The Authority seeing as though they'll be in Season 5. (The woman Wycherley was on the phone with is really an authority member). So I can't wait to see how this goes. And for those of you who don't know anything about season five, I apologize for the spoilers and won't be saying anything else. See you all in 2012 for real this time. _**


	25. Take Me Out

Chapter 25 Take Me Out

_**Omg this is a long one. Don't blame me. Blame Wycherley and Jinx. SHOUT OUT TIME!**_

_**Crimson TigerLily: NEW REVIEWER! I think we all would've punched Eric in the face. He deserved it. **_

_**Losingmymind3696: And it's only gonna get more crazy from here. **_

_**Cherriemae: NEW REVIEWER! I wish I could write Jason and Jinx the way they were. Maybe I'll do a oneshot one day.**_

_**DaenerysSedai: All those questions will be explained in time. That is if Jinx decides to speak to Eric. **_

_**Roomupstairs: NEW REVIEWER! I'm glad you enjoyed the introduction on Wycherley. **_

_**ML: NEW REVIEWER! My feelings are in limbo with your review. Possibly because I'm not quite sure about how you feel about my story. You're not fond of Jinx, Sookie, or Wycherley (which I can fully understand why you wouldn't be. Jinx is arrogant. Sookie is a baby. Wycherley is an asshole.) and yet you called the story interesting. But if you don't like Jinx then I'm not sure what's keeping you interested seeing as though this is told from her point of view and the two people fighting for Eric's affection you aren't a fan of. I apologize if you don't enjoy it but if you do enjoy it then thank you very much. And by the way, in Chapter 22 Jinx admits to herself that she likes Eric.**_

_**PenelopesStones: NEW REVIEWER! Your comment made me unimaginably happy. You described Jinx perfectly! In no way shape or form were you over analyzing! And it makes me that much happier that you can relate to her. Because at the end of the day, all I've tried to do is make someone whom others can identify with. And I love how you said bring on some Michael Wycherley. And I agree, he is an ass for calling her a whore. **_

_**For the third time in a row the New Reviewers are the gold star winners. A huge thank you to all who commented and critiqued. ON TO THE DATE! **_

How could Eric have done this to me? More importantly, why would he do this to me? While I didn't think our relationship was anything close to what Sookie had with him, it was undeniable that there _was_ something there. And if there wasn't, why was he so adamant on keeping me safe? I'd shared a part of myself to him that my parents didn't even know about. I'd always been honest with him no matter what was going on. And yet, that didn't stop him from deserting me. From sending me off into the night with a vampire. This just goes to show that I couldn't trust anyone. Not even someone who was supposed to have my back.

And that's what hurt me the most. Not that he'd choose Sookie over me, or that I was in a car with a fucking stranger, but that I couldn't depend on him no matter how much I wanted to. I fought back the urge to fight, scream, and hell, even cry. I just tried my hardest to concentrate on getting home safely and ignore the overwhelming ball of sadness in my heart that threatened to spread like cancer because rejection wasn't a good look on me.

"So when do you plan on talking to me?" Wycherley asked, bursting the bubble I was in.

"Sorry if I'm not in the mood to chit chat." I scooted down to the edge of the black limousine, earning me a laugh from Wycherley who remained at the opposite end.

"We've been in here for about an hour now and you haven't said two words to me." Good. We were gonna keep it that way. "But you have been talking to yourself."

I glared at him from the corner of my eyes, "What was I saying?"

"Nothing much," he shrugged. "Only that you couldn't believe Eric choose Sookie over you. And that he owed you three thousand dollars."

Thank god I'd only said those things. Who'd know what would've happened if I mentioned Sookie being a fairy or me being a pixie. Then again, what stopped him from lying about not hearing those things? Everyone in my life was a liar nowadays, so naturally he'd be one too. "Well just fucking ignore those things. I'm mad. I'm tired. And I have better things to do than show some cocky jackass around."

"A cocky jackass," he repeated, rubbing his stubble coated chin. "That was clever, Jinx. Extremely clever. I've been undead for seven hundred and twenty years never have I been referred to as anything as inventive as what you've just created. Well done."

He was that old? He didn't look a day over twenty seven. But his age or how much he was proving me right about being a jackass didn't stop me from eying him suspiciously. "How do you know my name?" I hoped he wasn't some stalker fuck. I'd dealt with someone like that in the past and it ended with a restraining order.

"That's what Sookie and Eric referred to you as. I'm assuming that's not a nickname considering this is the South and all of you have ridiculous names."

"Hey! Jinx Malone is not a stupid name." I frowned. The name Sookie was far more stupid than Jinx. "And what type of last name is Wycherley anyway?"

"An English one."

"So you're from England?" The question may have been stupid but he didn't have an accent. Maybe it was just me but I would've guessed he was from New York or Los Angeles.

"Bristol to be exact."

"Why don't you have an accent?"

He smiled. "After you've lived in the states for so long you tend to adapt to your surroundings."

I wonder what life is like in England. Hell, I wonder what life is like anywhere other than Louisiana. I always had dreams of traveling to Paris or Rome, but never thought I could actually achieve it. There wasn't much I could do to actually go there. The closest I'd ever get to those places would be in my dreams as I slept. "Well, I'd like to go back to not speaking to each other if that's okay with you."

"Fine with me."

For the first time in a long time I'd actually enjoyed the quiet time that was given to me. Normally it was awkward or unwelcome, but this time it was a breath of fresh air. Completely needed.

But that didn't stop Wycherley from ruining it like bleach does colored clothes.

"I only have one question." He repositioned himself, making himself more comfortable. "What services do you receive if you pay three grand? Must've been major to get you all worked up like this."

Again with him insinuating I was a call girl. Ugh, this day needed to really end. All I wanted to do was go home, curl up on my couch, and indulge in a carton of s'mores Ben and Jerry's like any other stressed out girl would. "Not that this is any of your fucking business, but I'm not a slut, or a hooker, or a whore."

"Then why are you dressed as such?" His raised an eyebrow.

"Because my parents need the money." I blurted out, soon regretting telling him. That seriously wasn't any of his business. My parents were no concern of his.

"So you're fucking Eric, so he can give you money, so you can give that to your parents?"

"It was only a one time deal and it was just a lap dance. We aren't screwing around or anything like that." Sookie interrupted that part, thank God. That was only thing that she'd ever done right. She prevented a huge mistake from happening all while opening my eyes as to how Eric viewed me. He only thought of me as a piece of ass. But he'd never get a slice of this as long as I was in my right mind.

"Then this isn't adding up." He pursed his lips, trying to fully understand a situation that involved him none. "Why are you so upset that Eric forced you to come with me instead of Sookie?"

I couldn't tell him that part. That I was mad because it was me Eric was supposed to protect. That is was me who he was supposed to watch out for. That Sookie was like some archenemy of mine and him choosing her symbolized a lot more than me just having to show Wycherley around. That it meant that Eric favored Sookie to me. That if it did ever come down to a war between the pixies and the fairies, he'd be team fairy. That meant I was all alone in this. And while I wasn't scared, I damn sure was worried. Who was supposed to keep me safe? Who was I supposed to feel secure with? Who was I supposed to be dependent on? I shook away the anxiety that attempted to flood me.

It was back to the drawing board.

"Well if it's any consolation, I was hoping he'd pick you." He actually sounded sincere.

But I wasn't falling for it. "Why?"

He sighed. "Well, from the looks of it, and correct me if I'm wrong because I've known you all for about an hour, Sookie has an air about her that comes off very snobbish. Which I find ridiculous because the girl is a seven at best. You on the other hand, seem very vivacious. And you throw a hell of a punch."

As much as I didn't want to, I found myself laughing at Wycherley bringing up me punching Eric. I'd do it again in a heartbeat. "You forgot to rate me."

"Come again?"

I smiled. "You called Sookie a seven. What am I?"

There was a short silence as I felt his gaze examining me, scrutinizing every little detail about myself and I soon felt more self-conscious. "Dressed like that, you're a two."

"What?" Anger added itself to the concoction of self-pity and sadness that brewed within me. "You think I'm lower than Sookie?"

"Sorry," he moved by my side, sandwiching me between him and the window, "you just look ridiculous wearing that. Maybe if you were dressed differently your rating would be higher."

"Well at least you're being honest." Which is more I could say for a certain vampire who'll remain nameless.

"I try." Surprisingly, him saying that made me feel a little better. Honesty was a hard trait to find in someone nowadays. "But I bet Eric liked you dressed like this."

Liked was an understatement. He took to me like a moth to a flame. "How'd you know?"

"I can't believe you're making me explain this," He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Men, dead or alive, are visual beings. I mean, look at what's popular in the media today, ranging from music videos to even the book covers on those god awful romance novels you women are so fond of." He nudged my arm, insinuating I was a lover of those kinds of books. Last time I checked, Cosmopolitan was just a magazine. "What you see are scantily clothed people trying their hardest to subconsciously lure in the viewers or readers into buying their product. It's the ever so popular marketing strategy of sex sells. And men and women alike try to emulate what they've ironically fallen prey to. People today believe that beauty is what gets you ahead rather than intelligence. Take your situation for example." His cool hand was now on my thigh and funnily enough, I felt myself warm. Not wanting to risk him figuring out what affect he had on me, I went to peel his hand away. But his fingers were already crawling up my sides. "Your goal was to obtain money from Eric. To achieve said goal, you decided to do what you've seen work hundreds of times; dress in something that would entice him in order for him to give you what you wanted. You opted for that method instead of the plethora of others you could've tried. And until Sookie interrupted you, it worked. Look, what it all boils down to is this. Media. Controls. Everything." Index finger tapping on my nose, as his voice dwindling down soft whisper.

I really didn't need his long winded speech about media control everything and us all being sheep. All he simply had to say was that Eric liked it because I looked good in it. "If all you're saying is true, then why aren't you completely smitten by me?" I mocked his finger movements and soft voice. Hey, the fear of him giving me another long rant didn't stop me from being curious.

"Because I'm no ordinary man."

Yeah right. Wycherley was just as smug and cocky as all the other guys I'd known. With the exception of Jason of course. "Then how would you have wanted me to dress?"

"I would've just wanted you to be yourself. This," He pointed up and down at my boots and dress, "this isn't you at all."

He didn't know a thing about me. Not the slightest clue. But somehow his comment about wanting me to be myself made me feel a little less guarded. I mean, I was still being cautious as hell around him, I wasn't a complete idiot, but it was something about him that seemed very real. I didn't know what it was, but it was there.

"Or you know. Naked."

I felt my jaw unhinge and hit the bottom of his limousine. "You just ruined a perfectly good answer."

"Oh come on," he whined, giving me the cutest pair of puppy dog eyes. "You know that's the answer you wanted to hear."

Heat immediately rushed to my cheeks as a small smirk formed on my lips. There was some truth to his statement. Him calling me a two surprisingly didn't piss me off as much as I thought it would. In fact, it made me want to prove him wrong. To have him crawling on his knees to me, repenting for his insults. I was a motherfucking dime and he knew it. He could lie all he wanted, but the truth would come out sooner or later.

Wait... why was I allowing him to even have that type of effect on me? Why was I even holding a conversation with him? He was the definition of a douche bag at Fangtasia but now he was being somewhat decent. "Why the one eighty, Wycherley?"

"Come again?"

"This isn't the same guy I met when we were at Eric's club. Why are you being so different?"

Hands running through his hair, he leaned his face in closer to mine. To the point where I was inhaling his exhales, tasting the venom that soon would be falling from his lips. I sunk myself deeper into the seat in hopes to escape him but it didn't work. Wycherley was still wickedly close to me, something menacing sparkling in his dark eyes. "Would you rather me revert back to my old ways? I have no problem regressing."

I gulped, swallowing down the mountainous lump in my throat. "No."

"Good." All traces of the evilness that once threatened to come out of him disappeared instantly and I let out a much needed sigh of relief. I'd forgotten that Wycherley could rip out my throat at any given moment. It was odd. For him to be a spokesperson for vampires, he didn't really seem too vampirey. "Now that that's all cleared up you can tell me where you're taking me out to."

"Wherever you choose is cool," I breathed, recomposing myself from his threats.

"This is really surprising," he said, more so to himself than to me. "How someone so big mouthed can be so passive. You're the person who needed the ride to Bon Temps. You're the reason why we've been in the limo for an hour and a half. You're the one who's supposed to be showing me a good time. So it's only befitting that you choose where we go out for our date."

It was at that moment that I didn't know how to feel. I was use to being told what to do and simply complying. Jason was the one to choose all the dates we went on. My mom and dad forced me to go to blood hotels and got me fang raped. Aurora was trying to force me to bond with Eric. And Eric tried to have control over me every time we were together. Now that it was time for me to choose something, I didn't know what to do.

"This isn't a date." Was all I could think of to say. How stupid was I?

"Keep telling yourself that," he taunted in that smooth as silk monotone voice of his. More lush than Jason's, more smug than Eric's. "And don't think that you're getting off that easily. That's for later on tonight. Right now, you're choosing where we're going."

"Do I have to?"

"My limo. My rules."

Letting my frustration infused growl fill the air, I tossed my head back, letting it lean against the window. "Fine."

. . .

"We're here," I said as we pulled into the parking lot, coming to a complete stop.

Wycherley smiled, moving over to the door and opening it. He motioned me forward. "Ladies first."

Accepting his chivalrous gesture, I began crawling out of the limousine, brushing against Wycherley whose kind efforts ended there as he didn't bother to move out of my way.

"Nice view," he murmured to himself, thinking that I wouldn't hear him.

Yeah, and he called me a two. All lies. "I thought I was an ugly whore in your book."

"I was talking about the full moon." He set me straight, pointing upwards to the yellow moon that shined behind the thin veil of clouds in the midnight sky.

And here I thought he was talking about my full moon.

"It's not too late to change your mind and choose somewhere for us to go. Because I'm not that great with making decisions about stuff like this." I didn't know if this place would be up to his standards or not. Wycherley had said it himself, he was vampire royalty. This place didn't seem like it would be up to his kind of scene.

"Merlotte's Bar and Grill." He read the neon blue and green sign that sat on top of the wooden bar. The people who were once coming in and out of it were now at a standstill, staring at Wycherley and I. Was it because of how I was dressed? Was it because he was so goddamn sexy? Nah. It was probably because they'd never been this close to a limo before.

"I know this isn't the most interesting place in the world but that's Bon Temps for you. There's this place and the swamp down the street. So if you wanna go there, I'm cool with that."

"Stop worrying." He waved me off. "This is perfect."

I couldn't help myself from grinning like a child on Christmas. I expected him to act differently once he saw where I was taking him. That he would call me stupid and suggest somewhere else. But he actually was fine with my choice. And that alleviated all the stress on my shoulders.

Shoulders that were now freezing. The dress that was barely long enough to cover my ass did absolutely nothing to guard me from the cold. I hadn't anticipated the chilly weather when I was getting dressed. It was always seventy degrees during the day that I'd forgotten that the temperature dropped forty degrees at night.

"But I do think we're overdressed for a bar." Removing his black blazer, exposing a white button down, he slipped it onto me, immediately warming me up from the frigid air. It were as if he'd known I was freezing. And for him to be a vampire, it felt so damn warm. Even if it was really big on me. "You look good in my jacket." He loosened his maroon tie, tossing it inside his limo.

"I look good in everything thank you very much."

"It's funny. You have no problem calling me a cocky jackass, but you're far more arrogant than I am." He began unbuttoning his cuffs, hiking them up just above his elbow. I finally got a chance to see what was beneath the suit, and it didn't disappoint. He wasn't too beefy like a wrestler, and he wasn't too lean either. Wycherley was the perfect combination. Not like Eric who was cut like a marine. Not like Jason who had football muscles. But more like a rugby or a soccer player. With the style and confidence to rival any man to grace the cover GQ. I prayed to god that for some reason he had to take his shirt off so I could stare at what I'm sure was a glorious body.

As much as I didn't want to, I broke away from the stupor his clothed body put me in. "I'm far from cocky. I just think I'm sexy. You're the one who's full of himself."

Unfastening the first button to his shirt, I eagerly awaited for him to hurry up and undo all of them. "Now I'll admit, I suffer from a bit of hubris every now and then, but you're on a completely different level. I'm sure you think you can get any man you wanted. Hell, I bet you think you can get me."

That's because I can. "That's because I can."

"We'll just add delusional beneath cocky on your resume."

"And don't forget drop dead gorgeous."

"Do you honestly believe I'm that easy for you to get?"

He obviously was the delusional one. I had a spotless record when it came to getting what I wanted. "In the words of Miss Mae West, the original pimp, you can be had."

Sauntering over to me, Wycherley bumped into me in an attempt to intimidate me. But I thought nothing of it and allowed him to tower over me. "I have more girls throwing themselves at me than faces you'll see in a lifetime."

I stood on my tiptoes, giving me a few inches of height. "None of them were like me though."

He nodded, and I prepared my victory dance. "You're right, they were better."

Dammit! Dammit all to hell! There had to be something I could say back. Anything. God, why couldn't I think of something.

"You're pretty when you know you can't win." Attempting to wrap his arm around me, I swatted him away, only to receive that signature laugh of his that made me want to puke yet laugh all at the same time as we walked into Merlottes.

As expected, Merlottes was filled to the very brim. It was exactly what Fangtasia wasn't. Busy and bustling. Waitresses carried piping hot plates of food that seared my stomach as it made its way to the costumers. The loud chitter chatter of drunken men and women drowned out the Johnny Cash song that played out of the nearby jukebox as everyone enjoyed their Friday night.

"Hi, I'm Jessica Hamby, your hostess. Welcome to Merlottes." A beautiful girl with red hair and dazzling ice blue eyes greeted warmly. Sitting us down at a table, which just so happened to be smack dab in the middle of the place, she placed two menus in front of us before leaving us be.

Well if it weren't for everybody in the restaurant staring at us because Wycherley was rich.

"The girl who just sat us down, Jessica," he said, opening the the menu looking at all the food he couldn't eat, "she's a vampire."

I didn't believe it. "Sam wouldn't knowingly hire a vampire. And she's barely eighteen, she can't be a vampire."

He continued inspecting the menu. "That's exactly why she's a vampire. Establishments that serve alcohol aren't permitted to hire anyone under the age of twenty-one."

I still didn't believe him. "I still don't believe you."

"She completely carries herself like one. My guess is that she's a young one because no vampire who's lived more the twenty undead years would subject themselves to working at a bar. It's the job equivalent of going back to high school."

I laughed at his obvious jab at silly vampire shows that had all the facts wrong. They didn't go to school and weren't lovesick puppies. They were however, bloodthirsty liars.

"I'm just letting you know this because she was staring at you a bit too long."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Was she?"

"Yup. And I'm assuming it has something to do with you being a shifter. Or she was checking you out. I prefer the latter." I didn't have to see his face to know that he was smirking at his joke. "But if it does so happen to be the former, stay on guard. Shifters like you are nothing than potato chips to vampires."

If only I could tell him that me being a shifter was a fraud. I didn't have to shift during full moons. I didn't have a go to animal. Hell, I couldn't even shift into a wide variety of animals. While Sam was out shifting into alligators and shit, I was stuck looking like a goddamn bunny. It wasn't fair.

"Hi, I'm Arlene Fowler, your waitress for tonight." Arlene popped in front of us, mini notebook in hand. "Can I start ya'll out with some drinks."

"Hey Arlene!" I waved. She was sounding so professional even though I worked with her and babysat her kids. "I'm all ready to order if that's fine with you."

"Of course." She gave a polite nod.

"Can I have a burger and fries with a coke?"

She jotted down my order onto her notebook. "And for your handsome date."

"A bottle of Tru Blood," Wycherley said, knowing just what was coming next.

If everyone in Merlottes weren't staring at us before they definitely were now. Eyes. All I could feel were eyes. Judging and burning daggers into Wycherley and I. And everyone was as quiet as a mouse now, waiting to hear how the conversation played out. I'd forgotten that the people here were nosy fucks who gossiped and talked shit behind your back.

"Oh. You didn't mention your date was a vampire." Arlene's once polite tone became snide and rude. I gave her a shut-the-fuck-up face but she didn't listen. "And what type of Tru Blood does it want?"

"It?" Wycherley repeated, apparently insulted by her lack of manners. Clapping the menu shut, he slid it towards Arlene, mind made up. "I'd like a B negative Tru Blood. That is your blood type correct?" He drew in a long breath. "Yeah, you're a B negative. You see, I wasn't quite sure at first because the smell of your cheap perfume mixed with the overwhelming stench of bleach from the many dye jobs you've had threw me off. But now I'm certain of it."

"Fine," Arlene said, scribbling his order down. "A burger, fries and coke for Jinx, and a B negative Tru Blood for the monster."

She stomped away, leaving me, Wycherley, and the many pairs of observing eyes examining us alone.

"A burger and fries. You're unpredictable," His sarcasm bothered me none.

"The chef here is my cousin. The only decent thing on the menu is what I ordered," I said, still not being over the fact that all eyes were on us. I wasn't gonna allow this to continue our whole date. "Don't look now Wycherley, but I have a funny feeling that we're being watched."

He tilted his head towards me. "You know, I didn't notice before, but now that you've said something I think you're right. We _are_ being watched."

They didn't take the hint and continued to stare. "But it just ain't making sense to me. If they know, that we know, that they're watching us, why aren't they stopping?"

"I'd like to think that it had something to do with us being the sexiest motherfuckers in this place."

"No, no, no, I don't think it's that. No matter how true it is." I shook my head. "I think it has something to do with you being a vampire."

"NO! IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE A FANGBANGER!" A drunken voice yelled from the a dark corner of the room. Immediately after the insult was thrown, the entire bar broke out into a fit of laughter, all mocking the fact that I was out with a vampire.

Distracted by the red I was now seeing, I started to get up, preparing to let everyone have it, but Wycherley placed a cold hand on my wrist, calming the fury that wanted to be expressed thoroughly.

And as I sat back down, it was Wycherley who stood.

"A quick question for all of you drunks in here. Why is it that if someone is seen in public with a vampire, enjoying their company, they're instantly considered a fangbanger?" He didn't give them a moment to answer. "Are you all really that judgmental? Don't you all take great offense to those who call you white trash just because you're from this Podunk town? Being called white trash is no different then calling someone a fangbanger. Or any other derogatory insult. Am I a vampire? Yes. Do I intend on biting her? No. Am I going to attempt to have sex with her by the end of this date? Without a doubt. But all of those things are insignificant. My point is, is that while I don't expect you all to sympathize or show a little bit of pathos for her, what I do expect from all of you is to muster up an ounce, not a gallon, not a pint, but an ounce of consideration, enjoy the meal the chef has prepared for you all and shut the fuck up."

Immediately following Wycherley standing up for me, everyone followed his instructions. I couldn't believe it, he came to my rescue and fought for me. That meant a lot. It was about time someone was in my corner. Warmth and fuzziness began to take over.

And then it was ruined.

"YEAH! BUT SHE'S STILL A SLUTTY FANGBANGER!"

Before I even had a chance to breathe and tell Wycherley to let it go, he was out of my sight. I looked to my left and right, searching for where he went but I couldn't find him. All I could do was hope he didn't hurt the guy who said the comment. Or worse, kill him.

"Let's talk." I followed the direction where the only voice speaking was coming from to see Wycherley sitting backwards in a chair, in front of a group of guys who all looked like washed up frat brothers. While the guys didn't care about Wycherley moving over to them as they continued to drink their beers, Wycherley obviously was bothered. "I feel as if you guys aren't understanding me. Which is fine because maybe it's my fault. Maybe my communication skills are subpar. Maybe I need to regulate all that rage I have bottled inside of me because I'm liable to snap at any given moment. So I'll rephrase my statement. Pretty please keep your comments to yourself."

"And if we don't?" The ringleader, a blonde wearing his snapback backwards spoke for his crew. Oh lord this wasn't going to end well. "What are you gonna do if we refuse? Vamper."

Wycherley groaned, knowing that there was no way with reasoning with the guy. So he choose a different approach. A far more sinister one. Faster than my eyes could follow, Wycherley had the douche by his collar, spewing his body across the table, smearing it onto the plates of food on it. The other guys began to stand up, ready to fight but he held up an index finger telling them to wait one second. And they actually listened.

"Tell your friends to sit down," Wycherley warned so viciously that even I was scared.

"Guys, sit down. It's cool," the blonde stammered and his friends cooperated.

"Now look," Wycherley growled. "Had this been years ago, I wouldn't have thought twice about ripping your tongue out and using it as a sponge to clean my marble bathroom floor. But you better thank whatever God there is that you've caught me while I'm trying to be civilized. And please don't take this as an act of kindness, because if you test me again I might not be so altruistic. Understand?"

He nodded.

"Enjoy your meal." Wycherley released him, making his way back over to me, taking his seat. Much to my surprise, everyone was still looking at us in silence. God were these people stubborn. "That goes for everyone else in here too."

Who would've thought that all it would take for them to start talking was for someone to threaten them? Assholes.

"Look." I placed a hand on Wycherley's. "I'm so sorry about that. We can still leave if you want."

"Sorry?" He cocked his head. "Everything is fine. Those guys and I are friends. We're supposed to be hanging out this Sunday to drink beers and watch the Steelers Bengals game."

I frowned, feeling really shitty for about how this night was going. "I'm serious. I wanted to come here and-"

"If anything, _I _should be apologizing. I acted rudely and it was disrespectful."

Was he apologizing for sticking up for me? It was at this very moment that Wycherley was dubbed the most incredible man in the universe. How could someone so pompous make me feel like a million bucks. And let me tell you, feeling like a million bucks was the best feeling in the world. "Thank you for what you pulled back there. It meant a lot to me."

"And I'd do it again." He placed his other hand on mine, giving me a smile that could illuminate the dark like a candle. Infectious enough that it could warm the coldest of hearts. And right now that heart was mine.

I had to stop this. This twinge of the best kind of anxiety I was now feeling. "You should. You look completely bad ass doing it." I slid my hand off his, trying to lighten the mood.

"And not to mention sexy." He seemed to be wanting the mood to lighten as well.

"Oh of course," I joked but the peculiar atmosphere still persisted.

"Foods up." Arlene joined us at the table tray of food in her hands. "A coke, burger, and fries for you, Jinx." She sat my plate in front of me. "And a Tru Blood-"

"For the monster," Wycherley finished for Arlene who had tossed his drink to him.

"Well if there's anything you need Jinx, just tell me." Once again, she stomped away in an aggravated mess.

"It's all an act." Wycherley said, snapping open his drink. "She's really in love with me."

"And I'm the cocky one." I took a bite of my burger, rolling my eyes at how delicious it tasted. I hadn't eaten at all today and this was much needed. "This is soooo good."

"Well I wouldn't know." He snatched a fry from off my plate, holding it in front of his face. His eyes lingered on it for a while before he tossing it into his mouth. I stared at him, eyes wide with bewilderment as he chewed and forced himself to swallow the fry. "That was fucking disgusting."

"Then why did you make yourself eat it?"

He scratched his head. "Centuries I've been living off one thing to eat. Imagine eating French fries for the rest of your life while everyone around you can eat whatever they want."

Shit. What was that suppose to mean? That I wasn't supposed to enjoy myself because of something he did? "That must blow." I continued to eat reveling in my burger's char broiled goodness.

"And now, ever since Tru Blood's come out, I only drink that." He took another swig of his drink. "I'll be drinking this for the rest of my life." Him sounding scornful was what finally made me feel badly. Dammit. Reluctantly, I put my burger down. "But if I find out that there's a chance for me to eat food, even if it's one percent, I'm taking it."

Who wouldn't? Seven hundred plus years of only digesting one thing would have anyone craving something else.

"So you haven't drank from humans in like..."

"Three years." He said dryly. Goddamn. I'd be jonsing like a bitch. "But it's fine. I've learned to accept it. Not that I don't have a craving for humans every now and then, but I think of it like this; I have a control over what I want to eat, not the other way around."

Something about him not drinking from humans strangely made me like him a bit more. Not that I liked him in the first place. It was just that he seemed very down to Earth. Being a vampire didn't define him. Like it did Pam or even Eric.

"I've suddenly lost my appetite." Scooting my plate away, I saw Wycherley covering his mouth with a balled fist, shoulders slighting bouncing. Was he laughing at me?

"Are you laughing at me?"

He nodded. "I can't believe you actually feel badly for me. So much so that you don't want to eat anymore."

"Well excuse me for having a bit of compassion." I snatched my plate back, going back to eating my food.

Last time I ever sympathized for someone.

"You have compassion for me even though I'm a vampire? One step closer to vampire rights." He sang before reaching down into his pocket pulling out his cellphone. Looking at who the caller was, he silently swore to himself before turning back to me. "This is beyond rude of me, but I _really_ have to take this. Give me five minutes."

I waved him to go and he left out of Merlottes, leaving me and my thoughts alone. It was odd, immediately after he left, the swarm of feelings I was trying to put off resurfaced. All I could think about was Eric, Sookie, and how I was played. Wycherley was doing a great job of keeping my mind occupied. But these five minutes while he was away would be hell. I needed a distracter.

"Hi."

My gaze shifted from my burger to the red headed hostess named Jessica standing beside me. She was giving me an awkward grin and looked anywhere but in my eyes. She was chewing on her bottom lip, left hand gripping her right forearm in a coy manner.

"Hi." I was skeptical about her being here. Wycherley told me to watch out for her and that she was staring at me. What the hell did she want?

"Jessica Hamby." She held out a hand to me and I reluctantly shook it, noting how cold her hands were. Maybe she was a vampire. Or...maybe she was just anemic.

"Jinx Malone."

Without asking, she took the seat Wycherley once sat in. "So um... I heard you just got back from college?"

"Yeah." I kept my answer short, sweet, and to the point. The less she knew the better.

She tucked a red strand behind her ear. "Did you like it? I never got the chance to go to college."

But she was only seventeen. She'd have her whole life to go. Unless Wycherley was right.

"It was okay."

"You got a boyfriend?"

"What?" That was fucking out of the blue.

Her mouth was open for like five seconds as if she were trying to find the right words to say but couldn't. "I just saw you and the vampire here and thought that maybe you two were dating?"

Why was everything she said coming out as a question?

"Wycherley and I aren't dating. And this isn't a date."

She frowned. "Oh. Well. Um. Are you seeing anyone?"

What the fuck did she need to know that for. She could've at least asked for my sign first. Which was a Sagittarius. "No. I'm not seeing anyone."

Her features brightened to the point where I thought the sun was out. "Oh! Well then, guess I'll see you around."

She left as abruptly as she came, leaving me feeling extremely dazed and confused.

"What's the matter? You look dazed and confused." Wycherley popped up, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Jessica." I pointed at her. "I think you were right about her checking me out earlier. I think she was flirting with me just now."

"Wow. You should have told her to stay then. We could have made this a threesome type thing." He laughed. I didn't. "I guess it's for the best that she didn't though because I'm going to have to cut this date short."

And leave me to my thoughts? "Why?"

"Authority business." As he told me why he had to leave, I got the strangest vision of him and the other authority members sitting in front of some huge telescreen, watching every vampire in existence's every move. Like Big Brother. "Don't worry though, I'm sure this is just one of many dates between you and I."

"If that's your way of asking me out the answer is no."

He threw two hundred dollar bills on the table. One for the paycheck, one for Arlene. He knew that was beyond and above what he owed and he did it anyway. I was impressed. "Come on I'll take you home.

. . .

Wycherley, kind enough to walked me to my door, leaned on the wall beneath my porch light. It was here that I finally got a good look at him and he was more amazing than what I already thought. There was something about him that I was so magnetic that I couldn't place my finger on. Maybe it was how he carried himself. Or the smile of his that made me feel naked. But once my eyes found his that I knew that was what it was. In the dim lighting of Fangtasia and Merlottes they appeared black and dark. But now I saw that they were a deep shade of midnight blue with a burst of white as you approach his pupil. It was like I was sitting on the sandy shores of the beach, watching the waves reflect the moon. They were entrancing and lured me in. The longer I looked in them the more I got lost and didn't care about being found.

Good Lord, what was happening to me?

"Guess I'll be seeing you around."

I didn't want to admit it, but I hoped he did. "I guess so."

He prepared to walk away before stopping dead in his tracks. "I have something to give you."

If it wasn't the view of him naked then I didn't want it. "What?"

He reached into his pocket before pulling out a wad of cash held together by a rubber band. "You said you needed three grand. Here it is."

Wycherley placed the money in my hands and all I could do is look at it.

"Thank you?"

Stretching his arms to the sky, I saw a peak of his hip as his shirt drew up. I had to stop looking at him like that. I had enough complications in my life. All he would do if further fuck things up. "Don't thank me. I'd like to think of us as friends. And friends to things for each other right?"

I nodded, suddenly wanting to throw my arms around him and bear hug him. Now I didn't have to disappoint my parents. Now a bit of my world wasn't a tragedy. Oh my god that was the biggest relief in the world. "Right."

"Take care of yourself, Jinx." He gave me a playful nudge on my chin before walking off to his limo. Watching him walk away dreamily, I noticed him stop mid-step to cock his head to the side and give me one last charming, arrogant grin. "One last thing before I go."

"What?"

"You're too good for Eric and can do way better."

I watched him drive off, feeling my heart do back flips inside of me. I had to remain calm, cool, and collected. Not like a little girl who just got done talking to her secret crush. I was a strong, independent woman.

But he still made me feel like a child in a candy store.

Ugh, I hated him.

_**. . . **_

_**And that was Wycherley everyone. Sorry if you all wanted Eric in this chapter, but I think he's pretty preoccupied at the moment. Maybe we'll see him the next time I update. God help that man if we do. **_


	26. Secret

Chapter 26 Secret

_**Holy smokes, Batman! The most comments I've ever received for a chapter is one that stars only two OC's. Wowza Banowza. You guys don't know how overwhelmingly happy I am about this. The response to Wycherley has been phenomenal. Thank you very very very much! SHOUT OUTS!  
><strong>_

_**Please: NEW REVIEWER! Lol. Sorry for the wait! Maybe this chapter will make up for it. **_

_**PenelopesStones: So you love Jinx and Wycherley, huh? I thought the response to him would be negative because he kind of a douche at times. And yeah, we do need more strong black women in fics. Not just strong black women. I'd like to see Asians or Latinos or Hispanics. We need more minority OC's. I do greatly appreciate your love of this story and your admiration of Jinx. **_

_**Zantanna: So you think Eric will be annoyed by the two. Let's see. And Sookie's head might never actually leave her body. We'll have to see. **_

_**BubblesScream: Sookie annoys everyone. It's a part of her fairy blood. And I think everyone is pissed at Eric. He hasn't been a very nice person lately and takes Jinx for granted.**_

_**DaenerysSedai: Lol, so Wycherley is competition for Eric huh? I'm sure Eric would disagree. **_

_**Crimson Tigerlily: So you think Wycherley has ulterior motives? I wonder...**_

_**Gleekxter: NEW REVIEWER! Rotfl. You love that he may be potentially up to no good? I like you. And I appreciate you saying that this story rocks. **_

_**Dirkpittluver87: Thank you a ton for loving Jinx. And it mean a lot when you pointed out the line about being a vampire being Eric and Pam's whole life but not Wycherley. I'm not sure if I agree or disagree with Jinx pointing that out but I can understand why she'd say that. And I LOVE how you mentioned Jinx wishing it were Eric on the other side of the table treating her properly. I never quite pointed that out so it could be up for interpretation. Did she want Eric to be like that or is she completely through with him? And you said Wycherley was a wonder foil to Eric. Thank you. Wonderful Wycherley. Has a ring to it. Well it's that or Wicked Wycherley. **_

_**NickiR0x: Lol, you were the only one to call him Michael. And you stated you loved love triangles. But this is now more like a love octagon. Eric and Bill like Sookie. Sookie and Jinx like Eric. Jinx and Jessica like Jason. Wycherley, Eric and Jason like Jinx. So many horny characters.**_

_**ML: Girl, I'll take readers any way I can get them. Thank you for calling my story interesting and new. I try. I try. **_

_**-Takes a deep breath- What am I supposed to do if the reviews go over 15... Today's gold star winners are the New Reviewers. And the diamond star, yes I said it, diamond star winners are PenelopesStones and Dirkpittluver87 . Because it takes a bad bad bitch to review twice and fight through a sleeping pill for a chapter. You guys are irreplaceable. **_

_**. . . **_

I thought the next night would be better. Boy was I wrong.

After giving my parents the money, they went out to do God knows what with it. Jason hadn't talked to me today even after I had called him a bagillion times. Tara and Lafayette were at work and I wasn't gonna go there to see Sookie after what went down at Fangtasia. Today I'd be completely alone.

And for the first time in a little bit, I didn't want to be.

This was supposed to be the part where my best friend came in to save the day. She'd listen to me vent and give me a shoulder to cry on. Then she'd give me some good advice, watch a romcom with me, paint my toes, and solidify why she was my best friend in the first place. But sadly, I had no best friend so I did what I normally did when I was feeling down in the dumps; I drew.

Drawing was the most therapeutic thing in my life. It gave me a chance ball all my emotions out and spew them onto a piece of paper. And at the moment I was a cauldron full of guilt, shame, rage, sadness, and a pinch of devastation. Drawing helped take my mind off things. If only for a while.

Because I mean really, what was I to Eric? Some black bimbo who he could just have his way with and lie to? Did he think I was just some bitch who didn't have feelings? That he could do whatever he wanted to me? No no no! I couldn't do this again. All day I'd been thinking about how Eric fucked me over and the things I'd say to him the next time I saw him. I wasn't going to let him interrupt my drawing time. No one was.

_Ding dong!_

Of course the doorbell had to ring and ruin everything. Scratch that, this day already sucked King Kong balls. I seriously needed a pick me up.

And there he was. standing there in all his stunning glory.

"Hey," Wycherley smirked, casually leaning against the door frame, dark eyes scanning me up and down. He quickly removed himself from the door frame as he tensed up and erased all traces of mischievousness that lurked within those dark eyes of his. "I'm sorry, is Jinx home? She's about this high, creamy brown skin, huge head of curly hair, kind of looks like you but you'll find her working the corners of the red-light district from time to time."

"Ha, ha, very funny Wycherley." Folding my arms over my chest, I waited for him to state his business.

But all he did was continue his annoying antics. Feigning a look of shock, covering his mouth, he gasped. "Jinx, is that you? Wow. You sure had me fooled. I mean you look completely different than you did yesterday." His sarcasm was soon replaced by something more sincere. "I do have to admit though, you look better like this. A lot better."

He had to be lying. I looked a disgusting mess. My hair was matted, I had no make-up on, I was lounging around in a pair of unflattering sweats, and one of my socks had a huge hole where my big toe was. Wasn't the most attractive moment for Jinx Malone. But still, I was overwhelmingly flattered. "So I'm a ten now right?"

"Hell no," he scoffed, lassoing my self-esteem and pulling it back down. "I said you looked better, not beautiful. Right now you're about a four."

And then my self-esteem escalated right back up. "I'll take those two points. Soon enough you'll call me a ten. No worries."

"Quite the optimist, I see."

I couldn't wait until this game of ours would end. With him calling me a ten, and me doing a celebratory victory dance. "Why are you here?"

"You want the God honest truth?" he whispered, suggestively and I answered with a nod. "I couldn't get you out of my mind, Jinx. You're all I've been able to think about." Woah. I was not expecting to hear those words. That he'd actually was thinking about me and couldn't get me out of his head? Mouth drier than the Sahara, hands making up for that sudden dryness and turning clammy, I tried not to seem too excited over his comment that made we want to jump for joy. I had to play this one like the other side of the pillow. "Oh my God, look at you. You actually believed that? I thought you were a little smarter than all the other girls who've fallen for that line but I guess you weren't. I couldn't get you out of my mind. Really, Jinx? Is that all it takes to get you naked? A pussy whipped compliment."

Sighing, I was sick of hearing people hearing peoples lies and I wasn't in the mood to be made fun of. If that's all he was here to do then he had to go. "Look. If you want your money back you can't have it because I gave it to my mom and dad already. And if you're looking for something else then you're gonna have to take a number and get in line because I everyone wants something from me. I'm tired, cranky, and this fucking close to going off on someone so tell me what the hell you want and get out of my face."

But he did the exact opposite and leaned his face as close as he possibly could to mine. I'm sure if he were able to come inside he'd be invading all kinds of personal space. "Do I look like I'm a blonde haired Nordic bitch to you? I'm fully aware Eric fucked you over. I was there for it and saw it with my own two blue eyes. So spare me the soap opera acting and take your problems out on the man who caused them."

Note to self: Wycherley has a good side and a bad side. I should probably stay on the good one.

And as much as I didn't want to admit it, he was right. He wasn't the reason why I was in a funk. Nor was he the reason why my life was so problematic. Realizing that my anger was misplaced, I swallowed my pride and apologized. Which wasn't easy because I'm sure he'd just do something else to piss me off. "I'm sorry, alright. I'm not having the greatest day in the world and it's not your fault so I apologize for bitching at you."

His sly and chill demeanor returned as he regained his composure. "What I said came out a lot harsher than what I intended. I understand that this is a rough period for you and me acting like that may not be the best way to soothe things. So come on and tell me all about it."

Was he really gonna continue to act like this? One minute he was nice, the other he was such a douche.

"Look I already apologized so quit being a dick."

There was a quick pause and I thought that I'd actually gotten through to him. That he would stop all his asshole behavior and play nice. But it turned out that I was being the ass.

"I was actually being serious," he said, making it seem like I should've known that. But how could I? When I thought he was serious, he was joking. When I thought he was joking, he was serious. He needed to stop being so fickle. "Since you don't need a shoulder to cry on can you invite me in so I can get my coat. You forgot to give it back yesterday."

So that's why he was here. Not to check up on me. Not because he cared. He wanted his fucking coat back. I pretended to ponder for a while before a smile crept on my lips. "You know, I like that blazer. I think I'll keep it. Besides, I'm sure you have a thousand suits."

Wycherley nodded. "All of them worth more than you are."

"You can't put a price on me."

Again he nodded. "You're right, I can't. But you can and you did. And I believe that price is three grand."

He was never gonna let me live that down. It would forever be etched in his mind that I was the girl who would give a lap dance for three thousand dollars. But guess what? I wasn't ashamed of it so he could go royally fuck himself with an authority sized dick.

But having his company was better than no company so I caved and gave him what he wanted. "Would you like to come in?"

"It would mean the world to me." He stepped inside, brushing against me while doing so. Yeah, he could lie and say I was a two, or a four, and that he had girls galore, but that meant nothing to me. I knew he liked me. If he didn't, he wouldn't find reasons to unnecessarily touch me. And he wouldn't bother playing this game of wits with me. "Nice place." He scanned my house taking in the tacky furniture and outdated appliances.

"Don't make me regret inviting you in."

"Well you can always rescind your invitation."

He said it as if I'd known what the hell he was talking about.

"What?"

Wycherley stared at me like I was the biggest dunce in the universe. "Please tell me you know that you can retract an invitation to a vampire just as easily as you can give one."

"You mistake me for someone who deals with vampires all the time."

"Just Eric then?" He plopped down on my couch, eyes bulging once he heard springs pop and wood snap underneath his muscular frame. "You could've warned me about the fucked up couch."

I took a seat beside him, opting to sit down a bit more delicately than he did. This couch was on life support and only had a few more months in him. "Yeah, but I thought that you falling through it would've been funny as hell. And I need a good laugh."

"It wouldn't have been funny when I threw it out your window."

I snickered. "That would've made it that much more hilarious."

He chuckled until his eyes found something on the coffee table in front of us that caught his attention. Staring at it, eye brow raised quizzically, Wycherley took my sketchbook into his hands, looking at the dress I had began drawing. His gaze shifted from the book to me, then back to the book, then back at me.

Enough was enough. I wanted my sketchbook back and I wanted it back now! I crawled over to him, hands out trying to snatch back what was rightfully mine but all he did was hold my book over his head, causing me to crash into his lap. Thank God my body landed there instead of my face. That was preoccupied being smashed into the armrest.

"Jinx, did you draw this?" He rested his elbows on my back, rendering me incapable of moving just by using the slightest touch.

I blew the piece of hair from out of my face, trying to wriggle free but stopping once realizing that my stomach was grinding against him. "Yeah. But it's not finished yet! I'm planning on making that a halter dress. You know, with like beading at the neckline. Then I'm gonna pleat the bodice and the rest is gonna be tiered and ruffled to give it that asymmetrical look. _And _it's gonna be canary yellow color because I think yellows look good on me." I took in a much needed breath.

"Too much girl talk that I don't understand." I could hear him flipping through the pages of it, examining every outfit I had drawn. "These are amazing, Jinx."

"Really?" I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Really."

He didn't even know how wonderful that made me feel. Like I big ball of sunshine had appeared during my rainy day. And butterflies had manifested in my stomach. "I went to college with a major in fashion. But dropped out cause I didn't think I was good enough."

"Why would you think that?" He continued flipping though my designs.

"Because no one said they were good." I let out an awkward laugh, trying to seem like I didn't care about being shitty at it. "But I still have dreams of having shops all over the world, one in Milan, one in Paris, one in London, and of course New York City. Then I'd take dominate New York fashion week with all of my sexy designs. And then all the stars would wear my designs to the Oscars. A Jinx Malone original. How fucking awesome would that be?"

"Then why don't you do it?" He allowed me to turn onto my back so I could look at him before putting his elbows back on me, holding me in place once more. "Start your empire right here in Bon Temps?"

"I don't have the money."

"Oh don't give me that, Jinx. I'll let you in on a little secret. When I wasn't a vampire, and even afterwards for a bit, I was the poorest of the poor." he said, making my answer sound more like an excuse rather than a valid reason. "But look at me now. I'm getting paper."

Why did that sound so familiar?

"And as fucking clichéd as this may sound, you can achieve anything you put your mind to. I'm undead proof of that."

Something about him once being poor made me able to relate to him and feel as if I really could do whatever I put my mind to. Him understanding my situations and still encouraging me to do what I loved made me feel a teeny tiny bit closer to him. Eric wouldn't have understood the mundane problems of my life because he was a Viking King and was better than everyone else. Pedestal loving prick.

"That makes me feel a lot better."

"Or I could just open up a store for you in New York."

What? "What?"

He shrugged, making it seem like his gesture meant nothing. "Yeah. When I'm not in this bullshit town, I live in New York. You could always come back with me and open up your own store."

This man was too good to be true. He was sent first class from the Heavens onto my doorstep. "You'd do that for me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Because that would mean you and I were destined to be together. "You of course would have to do a favor for me."

I would do anything in the world to have my own boutique. "Name it."

Wycherley's lips tightened into an up-to-no-good smile. "You have to suck my dick."

Anything but that.

Before I could even fully express my hatred for him, he gave me that stupid laugh of his that this time made me want to punch him in the face. Instead, I snatched my sketchbook away from him, hoping I gave him a million paper cuts, and repeatedly began hitting him in various places of his body. I never thought someone could make me like them one minute and hate them the next quicker than Eric, but Wycherley surely had him beat.

"Why would you say that to me?" I began hitting him harder as his laughs filled the air.

"You don't even have to suck the whole thing. Just the tip."

My mouth fell open in disgust.

"That's right. Now all I have to do is unzip my pants and stick it in. Which I'd be able to do no problem if you'd stop hitting me."

"Not until you apologize!" He was gonna say he was sorry. And if he didn't then we'd be here all day and I had no problem with that. I needed someone to take my aggressions out on.

"You should be flattered. I could have any girl sucking me off but it's your beautiful lips I want wrapped around me."

Oh my God, he was filthy. Filthy filthy filthy! "Apologize!" I growled, hitting him harder as he tried guarding himself from my attacks. But it was no use. My hits were random and he didn't know where my next assault would be.

"Why should I apologize? You gave Eric a lap dance for three grand. Surely you can blow me for twenty."

Twenty?

_Hmm. _

I shook the disgusting notion from my head before I resumed slapping him with my notebook repeatedly. He'd have to pay me a million for me to do something like that. And the fact that he honestly thought I'd do something like made me question how low he thought of me.

Fed up with my hits, Wycherley slapped my book from out of my hands, sending it flying to the other side of the room, crashing onto hard wooden floors. I turned to him, glaring at him in disbelief.

"Now what?" he said cockily, giving me that I-know-I-won look that drove me insane.

So I decided to go for option B: beat his ass with my fists.

But before I could even deal one blow, I found myself on my back, hands locked above my head, smushed beneath Wycherley's lethally hard body. I tried to break free and continue what was gonna be him getting his ass kicked, but his vice grip on my wrists was too strong, and his body continued to press harder and harder onto mine until I could hear and feel the couch breaking beneath us.

"Who's the sexiest vampire you know?"

He just had to tease me and revel in his strength.

"Eric."

That was clearly the wrong answer, because added more pressure.

"Now be honest."

If I were to have been honest, that would've meant telling him that they were both equally sexy but in different ways. Eric was the blonde haired, blue eyed man who was very warrior-like. I could tell that all his Vikingness carried over when he was turned. He carried himself with a very proud and regal disposition that had you feeling inferior no matter who you were. Maybe it was because he was so level headed most of the time. Maybe it was because he didn't care who you were, he didn't take shit from anyone. He was very confident and sure of who he was.

But Wycherley, the dark blue eyed, hair color I wasn't quite sure of man was altogether different. He wasn't the fierce man Eric was. He was rugged and chillingly dark. While he could be the center of attention and have everyone loving him, there was something intriguingly different about him. You weren't quite sure who you were dealing with when he was around. He could be composed and relaxed on moment, then frightening and hotheaded without a moments notice. But even with that, it was undeniable about that there was something very alluring about him. It wasn't his magnetic eyes, or his charmingly irking smile, or the way he smelled like hot spices and corruption. But it was something.

And I had too much pride to let him know that.

"Eric's a ten. You're a negative one billion."

I'd like to see how he handled being called ugly.

He eased my legs open with one of his, situating himself more comfortably onto me. I couldn't help but wonder why he continued to keep me beneath him. Maybe he really did like me. I prayed to the Gods that he did. So then I could turn him down and watch his expression as he got rejected.

"What are you, Jinx?"

Holy shit, what kind of question was that? Especially when he was crushing me beneath him.

"What?"

"You're not a shifter are you?" My stomach sank along with the couch.

How could he have figured out my secret without me even showing him any signs of being a pixie? "What are you talking about?"

"Let's not play dumb." His tone grew considerably more serious. "You're not a shifter. Even if you smell like one. I think you have the ability to shift but aren't necessarily a shifter."

Play this cool, Jinx. Play this cool.

"What makes you say that?"

"There was a full moon out. Last time I checked, shifters and all other metamorphosing beings have to stay shifted during the entire duration of it. But not you. You're something I haven't seen in seven hundred and twenty years."

I was a fucking idiot. Flashbacks of him commenting on the full moon during out date yesterday trampled through my mind. I should've been on top of my game. But Eric was fucking with my head so much that I didn't have time to cover up my tracks.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm just a shifter."

I was gonna throw up. I couldn't believe he knew! All I could try to do is make it seem like I was unaware of what I really was.

"Seriously, I know you know what you are. I asked you a question in the limo yesterday about why were you so mad that Eric chose Sookie over you if you didn't like him and you never answered. And Sookie is obviously something out of the ordinary too because she smells like Bella fucking Swan." He smoothed the hair out of my face, his features matching his stern tone. "You're something I've never seen before and I might regret knowing what you are down the road but I am a very curious man who needs answers."

Maybe I should tell him. Maybe if he knew I was a pixie he'd offer up the protection Eric could never give me. Or maybe he'd sell me out to his authority friends and I'd become some pixie slave to them. I wasn't gonna chance it.

Before I had the chance to play dumb, the terrible sound of glass shattering pierced my ears and I no longer felt the pressure of Wycherley's body pressing onto mine because he wasn't on top of me anymore. Instead, he was slammed onto where my coffee table once was, hand gripping his throat, wooden leg from the table mimicking a stake as it pressed snuggly against his heart.

And as I tried to stop the attacker from making a stupid mistake, I came to the realization that he was the man I'd been trying to erase from my head all damn day. All the swarm of emotions Wycherley made me forget about came back to the surface, assaulting me at every angle.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. I couldn't think.

All I could do was watch as Eric Northman prepared to kill Wycherley.

_**. . .**_

_**Ruh oh, Shaggy. Things seem to be not going as well as what Wycherley hoped at the moment. And speaking of Wycherley, I really would like to know who you all envision him as. I, like him am a very curious person. You don't have to say who you think he looks like, but I would love to know the man you all envision as you read this. Cause I know who I based him off of...**_


	27. Soul On Fire

Chapter 27 Soul On Fire

_**Ugh, I wrote and rewrote this chapter so many times to make sure it was a good one and I still hate it. I apologize ahead of time for this not being my best work. I especially apologize if Eric may seem out of character. This is by far the toughest chapter I've had to write and I am not satisfied at all by how this turned out. Meh. **_

_**Now that I've gotten all my boo hooing out of the way, I was so completely in awe of the responses I've gotten for how you all envision Wycherley. May I just say that the person whom I based him off (he shall remain nameless because I don't want that to taint the image you all have) doesn't even look like how I envision Wycherley anymore. Everyone's answers were all better than the man whom I used as a template. Wowza. **_

_**Tattoedgirl: NEW REVIEWER! So you want to see a jealous Eric? Hmm... I wonder if this qualifies as jealous to you. **_

_**NikkiR0x: I'm sorry, I can't tell you who I based him off of. I'm sorry .You can use the people everyone else used because they were far better than mine anyway. And I agree, a man holding you against a wall, or pinning you against anything really, is very sexy. That's probably why I overuse it in this story. **_

_**Please: Wycherley would have no problem being used for sessay time and having "stimulating conversation over dinner." **_

_**PenelopesStones: OH. MY. GOD. I watched Tudors only for Henry Cavill. He is an amazing person to base Wycherley for and I am in like shock that you picked him. He is so damn fine. And uh yeah, his ass. Perfection. And you are routing for Wycherley to win in the love triangle? If so then I am honored. It means a lot for someone to choose and OC to win over someone in the Canon. **_

_**_: NEW REVIEWER! You didn't think I'd give you a shout out cause you didn't put a name? Nope! Even the nameless get shout outs. The fratty look is so hot. Oomph.**_

_**Losingmymind3696: Yeah. I tried really hard to establish that Wycherley and Eric had polar opposite looks. I hope how Jinx handles Eric in this is to your liking. Spoiler alert, but she's a bit of a bitch. **_

_**Silently Tearful: NEW REVIEWER! You. Made. My. Day! 1.) Ian Somerhalder is like one of the sexiest men on the planet. That man. He just does things for me. 2.) I've never heard of Matt Bomer before. But when I look him up to see how he looks, I had a conniption. He is 100% pure Wycherley. The pictures I saw made me have to rethink how I envisioned him because Matt Bomer is like the perfect fit. I was so in love with this man that I am now watching, "White Collar". Yeah. Great choice of guy. **_

_**Blackpen Enaru: Girl. I've missed your comments. It would've been hilarious if Jinx had said, "Wasn't me." Any time you can incorporate a Shaggy song into things you should. **_

_**DaenerysSedai: Me? Cold and cruel? I'm sorry about the cliffhanger. I just felt that was the best place to stop. And I was totally telling a friend of mine a few weeks ago about how I wanted to see Native Americans better represented in movies and that they need to get better roles than what they have. **_

_**Jmelynn: NEW REVIWER! I'm so happy that you loved that chapter. I just hope you can say the same for this one. **_

_**Everyone was a gold star winner tonight. I appreciated every comment about how Wycherley looked and you all had better answers than me so I cannot thank you all enough. **_

_**. . . **_

Eric and Wycherley were fighting at a speed my poor pixie eyes couldn't keep up with. One minute they were in the kitchen, the next they were crashing into a wall, knocking down family portraits that decorated it and I couldn't even intervene. Mainly because I was afraid of getting the shit knocked out of me, but also because once I figured out where they were, they'd move to a completely different spot, confusing the hell out of me. They were moving at an incomprehensible pace, scrambling around in a murky blur much like a tornado.

And my house was now beginning to look as if it were suffering from the effects of one. Walls had huge dents in them, glass shimmered violently on the floor, my kitchen table had been turned over, and my living room looked like a herd of pissed off elephants stampeded throughout it. The only thing that stayed in tact was my stupid, half broken couch. That should've been the first thing to go. But somehow it managed to remain in tact despite what was going on around it. It just refused to fucking die.

Have you ever been stuck in a position where you were totally uncertain of how to feel? Like your emotions were jumbling around inside you and you had no idea at all about how to handle the situation? That's how I was feeling at this exact moment. I didn't want them to fight and I didn't want my house to get fucked up, but I really really _really _wanted to watch Eric get what he deserved. After all he'd put me through, it was about time for him to get put in his place. But I wasn't that sure if Wycherley was the man for the job. He might've been with The Authority and all, but Eric still had about three hundred years on him. So what trumped what? Being in a position of power, or being more powerful than your foe?

I couldn't risk them tearing each other apart to find out. I had to put an end to all of this. But no matter what I did, the fighting persisted. I banged on pots, screamed for them to stop, I even walked out of my house completely, but that didn't put an end to them. I was beginning to think that maybe they weren't just fighting on my behalf but because they legitimately had beef with each other. But right now wasn't the time to figure that out. Right now was the time to find that sliver of hope to capitalize on and prevent anyone from leaving in a body bag. Or a bloody gooey mess.

It was when Eric crashed into my staircase, breaking the banister to it that that sliver of hope rained all its slivery rays down on me. Adrenaline pounding through me like steroids in a wrestler, I somehow managed to speed my way over to Eric before Wycherley had a chance to. But that didn't mean he was too far behind. As soon as I fell onto Eric, I saw Wycherley, charging at him with a nine iron in his hands ready to attack. But once he caught sight of me blocking Eric's body with mine he froze in place, preventing me or Eric from getting a face full of a golf club.

Who the fuck played golf in my house?

"Move," Wycherley commanded, holding the golf club above his shoulder, preparing to use Eric's head as a makeshift golf ball.

"Please stop," I pleaded, eyes wide, fearing anyone getting further hurt. Wycherley had already suffered a lot. Blood caked the side of his head that seemed to once flow from a gash that was no longer there. The remains of his suit jacket cling to him, trying to still do its job although it was torn to shreds. His normally neatly styled back hair now flowed over his face, shadowing his eyes. Eyes that no longer held a warmth and magnetism but were now intense and that warmth had turned into a fucking forest fire. And then he had something black sticking out of his chest, bare millimeters away from penetrating his heart. "You're hurt."

"Get out of the way," he gritted, still very adamant on taking Eric's head right off.

"He's right, Jinx," Eric rasped from behind me before gently moving me off him. "If Wycherley is so adamant about dying, let me fulfill that wish and have him meet the true death then."

"Seriously! Cut this shit out." I grabbed a hold of Eric's hand, feeling the blood run from his arm and coat my hands diligently. But I still held on, until I looked up to see his shoulder contorted in a way that it damn sure shouldn't have been. Eric's hair, much like Wycherley's had been restyled. Except Eric seemed to have gone to a different salon. While Wycherley was going for the emo look, Eric looked like a Pauly D imitator. "You two are not gonna keep fightin' in my house."

Wycherley laughed a grim, vicious laugh. "Is that what you think this is? A fight." He tossed the golf club to the side and proceeded to slowly pull out the black stick that was embedded in his chest, revealing it to be a fireplace poker. Morbidly satisfied with what he was seeing, he decided to use that as his new weapon. "This is child's play. I have yet to begin and get serious. I'm just measuring him up. Seeing if he's even worth my time."

"Okay, well I don't care what the answer is. You two better stop that shit."

I was nothing but ignored.

"Why don't you try me and find out then?" Eric threatened as he took his dislocated shoulder into his hand. Cringing, I heard his joints snapping back into place. "It would be an honor to battle someone of your clout, my liege."

"Stop with the shit talking and please be cordial!"

Again I went unheard and unnoticed.

"Put your fangs back in, Eric, you're acting like a fucking child," Wycherley smirked and I immediately noticed how Wycherley's fangs weren't out. "And promise me that you'll at least make your death commendable because I can't wait to have water cooler talk with Nora about how I killed her brother."

Eric had a sister? Ugh, now wasn't the time to be bothered with that. "Wycherley, I'm serious, stop!"

And what a surprise, they acted as if I were invisible.

Eric smoothed back his hair. Was this really an appropriate time to make sure he looked good? He was about to possibly die right now. I suppose he wanted to go out in style if he did. "I vow to bestow upon you a death worthy of only an authority member."

As they began to charge at each other I felt an insurmountable swell of rage burst within me. I tried to be cordial about things but my voice went unheard. Feeling drained, on edge, and completely pissed off, the only way I could get their attention was by yelling.

"If you two don't stop this fucking bullshit, I swear to God I'll kill you both myself!" I hollered from the stairs, gathering a bit of attention from the both of them. "Wycherley get your punk ass out of my house!"

Wycherley, wide eyed and looking just as pissed off as I was, slowly began walking backwards towards the door that was open for him. So that's all it took for me to rescind someone's invitation? Tell them to get the fuck out? No voodoo? No incantation? Nothin'?

"So that's how we're playing this?" I noticed Wycherley clutching the fire poker in his hand harder. "You're going to kick me out because you don't want Eric to die."

"Be grateful," Eric chimed in adding more fuel to the fire, "she saved your life."

"This isn't just about Eric. I don't want either one of you killing each other. And if you do, do it on someone else's property." Trying to play nice, I moved over to the door, ready to close it on him. "Anything else you'd like to say to me, Wycherley?"

"Well, you still owe me my jacket from last night. Which was amazing, by the way." Wycherley couldn't try covering up how enraged he was from me. But at least he was trying to seem okay. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you around."

"You'll be seeing her never," Eric told and I had to make sure he was still behind me. I was satisfied to see that he hadn't moved from his place. He was finally listening to me. "Make it a point to stay away from Jinx."

Wycherley laughed, eying Eric down. "Perhaps I'll just visit Sookie then. Girl's a real sweetheart and she smells twice as good as she looks. And she looks fucking amazing. Have you seen the ass on that girl? I couldn't help but stare at it when she had one those cutoff shorts." Was he being serious right now? Sookie. Really? "Now I know I haven't had human blood in years but that girl, _oomph_, that girl smells like the fucking Garden of Eden and I don't think I can control myself around her. Maybe she'll offer herself up to me. Hell, if she doesn't, maybe I'll just... take it from her."

I took every bit of strength in me to hold Eric back from tearing Wycherley's throat out as he tried to run outside to finish what he'd started. God was Eric strong.

It was doing no good having Wycherley stay here. "Goodbye-"

"One more thing, Jinx." Wycherley held up an index finger as I tried to keep blocking Eric away from him. "Take notice of how Eric just acted. He didn't even budge when I mentioned your name, but was more than ready to fight when I mentioned Sookie. Don't be a fucking fool and fall for whatever he says to you. No matter what you tell yourself, it'll never be you."

I finally slammed the door in Wycherley's face, hearing enough out of the both of them. But still, that didn't stop his words from getting to me. They struck a chord that raised every single emotion I'd been trying to put off. I didn't know if his words were meant to reassure everything I'd already known or be the match that lit the pyramid of firecrackers that lied dormant inside of me.

And now I was stuck with the man who caused it all.

"And why is that, Eric?" I turned to him, leaning against the door for support. Sadly enough, that was the only thing in the room that supported me.

Eric decided to play dumb. Wrong move. "What are you talking about?"

Don't get mad. Don't get mad. Just ask him and respect his answer. "Why won't it ever be me?"

"Don't tell me you're letting what he said get to you."

He was making it so hard for me to not go off on him.

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Do you think this is the only time I've thought about this? This has been lingering in my mind even before I found out Sookie was a fairy. Why won't it ever be me?"

Eric mimicked my actions and let out a sigh. "In what regard?"

"Are you fucking stupid? In every regard! Why will I always be living in Sookie's shadow?"

He slowly stalked over to me until his body was inches away from mine. Cupping my face in his hands, he tilted me up to him. "You were never in Sookie's shadow."

"You must really think you're hot shit and that I'm so fucking in love with you. That bullshit you pullin' ain't workin' on me, Eric. Admit that I'm in her shadow or get the fuck out."

Knowing that I wasn't falling for the trap he set, Eric let go of my face. "Jinx, you're in Sookie's shadow."

He made an effort to sound badly about it and tried to make it seem like it was hard for him to say that. But I knew it wasn't. We both knew this all along. And as much as I'd already known I was in her shadow, it was a Mount Kilimanjaro sized pill to swallow and him confirming it only solidified what I'd been feeling ever since I met him; he was the biggest asshole in the world and didn't deserve anything I had to offer.

"Why the fuck are you even here then Eric?" Blood boiling enough to turn sugar into caramel, I couldn't control my anger from seeping out.

"To make sure you were okay." Eric moved over to my side.

I almost threw up at his response. "Yeah, after you sent me out to the wolves. You had no problem choosing Sookie over me, but you now want to make sure I'm okay. Don't pretend to give a damn about me."

"Sookie needed answers. More so than you did at the moment. I understand that you found out that she was a fairy, but I felt that she needed me more. And if she didn't get them from me, she'd go talk to Bill about it which would jeopardize your safety."

I rolled my eyes. "What's stopping her from... would you stop trying to fucking fix your hair?" Eric cared more about how his hair was styled than he did me. Metrosexual vampires. "What's stopping her from still going to him?"

"She gave me her word that she wouldn't."

He should have known better than anyone else that someone's word didn't mean shit. "Yeah. Whatever."

"You have to realize that Sookie is more vulnerable than you are. She has blood that all vampires are attracted to, she's naïve, and she isn't as much of a fighter as you are. Jinx, you're strong, you can shift, and you can't be glamoured. And while I hated making that decision, I trusted you with Wycherley more than I did Sookie. She needed my protection."

"No. I needed your damn protection," I spat, folding my arms over my heaving chest. "I can't believe you did that to me. Especially after I was about to fuck you."

"Sookie and I are bonded together, Jinx. I could feel the hurt I caused her and I had to make it right."

"What about the hurt in me, Eric! What about... woah woah woah, wait a minute." I spotted the loophole in his entire statement. "If you could feel the hurt in her, couldn't you have felt if she were in danger with Wycherley?"

Eric was caught red handed. He thought I was fucking stupid. Hell, even I thought I was stupid from time to time. But he seriously thought that he could pull a fast one on me. "Jinx I-"

"No. You are such the fucking liar. I needed you, Eric. More than you Goddamn know. I needed you and you threw me in the trash like an unwanted baby. And you're supposed to think I can ever trust you again, let alone want you to protect me?"

"What did you expect me to do?" Eric spoke to me in that same raspy ass voice he always used. He never let any type of emotion show and that was enough to make me wanna smash his head in with a brick. It drove me bonkers. "Jinx you want me to immediately favor you to Sookie which I can't possibly do. I can't let someone I've known for a couple of weeks replace someone I've known for a year. It doesn't fucking work like that. It can't happen overnight." I wasn't looking to replace anyone. I just wanted to be considered their equal. Not a second rate version of them. He clearly wasn't getting what I wanted from him. "And then when I come here to check up on you and make sure you're okay, what do I see? You getting cozy on your couch with Wycherley. You've only known him for a day, Jinx. Are you that fucking easy?"

Oh no he wasn't about to bring Wycherley into this. He didn't want me to get mad about the Sookie issue but it was okay for him to be jealous over someone I liked? Disgusted, I shoved him from my side and started pacing around the room. If I had stayed near Eric, I would've been the one to kill him, not Wycherley."You have no fucking right to talk about me and who I hang out with. You ain't my dad, you ain't a good protector, and you've done nothing but make me feel beneath you." My heart began pounding loud enough to break all kinds of sound barriers. "And you should take a fucking lesson or two from Wycherley. In the one day I've known him, he's treated me better than you ever have."

"Do you want me to find him and bring him back in here?"

"Yeah. He's better company than you are and twice the man."

He copied me and began stomping around my house, bumping into anything that dared to cross his path. "Do you honestly think he'd want to save your pixie ass from the fairies? Do you think he'd do a better job at offering you his tutelage than I would?"

"Hell motherfuckin' yeah," I squeaked, moving my head far more than what I've would've wanted. Eric thought he was such a hot commodity that everyone and their mama would've wanted him. Well I thought the merchandise was faulty and wanted a refund. "He's already suspect about me being a damn pixie."

Eric stopped dead in his tracks, looking over his shoulder and giving me a look scary enough to make my throbbing heat stop. "What?"

"Last night there was a full moon out and me being a _shifter_ means that I have to be shifted during it. But since I'm a damn pixie I wasn't and continued with our date. He picked up on that shit real quick."

His fangs made an appearance to the party and his hands began violently combing through his hair, practically ripping it out, "How could you have let this happen, Jinx? This only further fucking complicates things for me."

"For you?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was he that selfish? Hands waving at my searing skin, I prayed that the cool air would soothe it. It was way too hot in here. "What about me? I have a member of The Authority trying to figure out what the hell I am and all you can think about is what that means for you? You're that self-absorbed?"

"Fuck." His fist collided with a wall, creating a huge hole in it and adding more damage to an already fucked up house. "He's not going to stop until he gets answers. He's already shut down Fangtasia, Jinx, and can do much much worse. How could you have been so stupid?"

"Huh?" If I wasn't mad before, I definitely was angry enough to move fucking mountains. I tried so hard to remain composed and unaffected by his insults and lies but this was the gust of wind that knocked down my pyramid of cards. The firecrackers that lied dormant in be finally exploded. Taking huge breaths, trying to use the air as an extinguisher for the burning sensation in the pit of my stomach, it was of no use. It was time to let him know exactly what was on my mind.

"You think I'm stupid? You pale ass, big head, fucked up chin, pussy whipped, bitch," I fumed, voice crescendoing into what I really wanted it do be. Eric finally turned to me and he was looking less than pleased with what I just said to him. And before I could give him a chance to speak, I continued, "you're so fucking full of yourself that you think I need you. You think your the fucking second coming of Christ or some shit. Well you little bitch boy, I don't need yo punk ass for nothing. You're arrogant, got too much baggage, and you ain't that damn sexy. The fuck."

Eric stared at me before raising an eyebrow and smirking that Goddamn irritating smirk of his. "Well that was entertaining. Are you finished?"

Wrong move, Eric. Wrong move. He could've screamed, stormed out, hell, I would've even wanted him to hit me before he did that mistake. Eric was making light of how I felt and that only resulted in me wanting to hurt him in the worst way I possibly could.

And so I did.

"How could anyone want to be around you Eric?" It took everything inside of me to force myself to quiet down, but I managed to. "No wonder Godric killed himself. If I had to spend over one thousand years parenting someone like you I'd kill myself too."

Immediately after saying it, I had a bad taste in my mouth. No matter how badly Eric pissed me off there wasn't any need for me to stoop that low. But you know what? He deserved it. Fuck him and his dead ass maker.

"You are such a bitch," he screamed, flipping over my couch, finally breaking it, along with the lamps that sat on either side of it. I was more than taken aback by his newfound rage. No matter how mad Eric got he never raised his voice. He always remained low and hard to hear. And while his loudness boomed off the hole covered walls and reverberated off my skin, I could give a fuck about his dramatics. "And you want to cry and play the woe is me game. Everyone hates you, Jinx. Every single person in this town hates you. And would you like to know why, because I can tell you. It isn't because you're an idiot, or because you fuck anything that moves, it's because you a fucking cunt." He appeared in front of my face, drowning me in the malevolence he breathed.

"Well that was entertaining. Are you finished?" I was gonna beat him with his own game. "Because I'd like to get back to talking about how Godric fried in the sun like catfish."

Wrong move, Jinx. Wrong move.

My screams were muted against the palm of Eric's hand as he plunged his fangs into my neck. Devouring every single bit of me, Eric lapped, sucked, and drained me of all I had. What little bit of energy I had in me was used to scratch and kick against him to no avail. He mercilessly ripped into me, and the sweltering torture of his fangs sinking into my flesh was endless. Tears burned my eyes and stained his hand as a chilling realization came to me.

Eric was going to kill me.

But thank the Lord that didn't happen. Just when I thought it was game over, Eric let me go and with a thud I crashed to the ground. Scampering away on the floor, I tried my hardest to move away from him but all he did was dauntingly traipse over to me forcing my fear to skyrocket back up. He wasn't done with me and planned on stretching out my death.

I fought to find my voice so I could rescind his invitation, but it was lost somewhere. The Eric that was in front of me was a completely different person I'd known and I didn't know what to do. I just sat there, petrified of what he might do had I spoke.

"Your blood is repulsive and I can no longer stand to see the sight of you," he whispered, using the back of his arm to wipe my blood away from his mouth. "It would be in your best interest to stay the fuck away from me for now on."

Walking over me as if I were a pile of nothing, Eric left, literally slamming the door off the hinges. I didn't move. I couldn't. And I didn't know how to feel because I was still in shock of what had just happened to me. So I sat there, looking stupid, in a room that looked like a murder had been committed. I sat there until my parents came home, hearing a mouthful of how the house was trashed and how much more money we'd need to repair it. I sat there, watching as they went to bed telling me that I'd better fix this. And I sat there, plotting my revenge against Eric because he was gonna pay.

_**. . . **_

_**Yeah, not my best. I just didn't know how Eric would handle the Godric comment. Up until that point everything was fine. I rewrote the post Godric comment so much that I had to settle for this. Originally, Eric did something far worse than biting Jinx. But I thought that would have been a bit out of character and would've made him unredeemable in the long run. So all he did was bite her. **_

_**I wonder what's going to happen next...**_


	28. Sugar

Chapter 28 Sugar

_**There seems to be three different groups of people based on the last chapter. You have the people who blame Jinx and say that she needs to grow up. You have the people who blame Eric and says that he needs to man up. And then you have those who think both are in the wrong. I love it. I'm extremely happy to have all the different opinions out there. And apparently a lot of y'all are some Wycherley lovers and enjoyed the fight between him and Eric. Good. Means I did something right. **_

_**NoName: Love the name. Or lack thereof. I am very glad that you enjoy my story. **_

_**Losingmymind3696: What Jinx said to Eric was very terrible and what he did wasn't too nice either. I do think that after what he did was redeemable. **_

_**Please: Rotfl the Kama Sutra comment. That is hilariously accurate. And while I do think Jinx is a grade A hoe, I don't think she'll be sleeping with every guy under the rising sun in this fic. If she sleeps with anyone at all...**_

_**Emmettluver2010: NEW REVIEWER! Hope this update is to your liking.**_

_**PenelopesStones: Every single time I see that you've reviewed I know that I am guaranteed a smile. I don't know if it is just because of how amazing you are or if it's because your magical, all I know is is that your reviews inspire me to write. And no, I don't think you sound psychotic. I think every point you make is a very valid one. And have I mentioned that I love that you love Wycherley. You have to tell me what BDB is. **_

_**NickiR0x: Another person has mentioned Ian Somerhalder for whom they think Wycherley looks like. I for one think that Ian S. is fucking delicious. So I have no problem with that. **_

_**DaenerysSedai: Yeah, it did get kind of ugly back there. And I'm not so sure what makes Sookie so perfect either. I hate writing the characters that way but that's how they are in the show. It saddens me. **_

_**Blackpen Enaru: I completely agree with you about everything you said. Two alpha male vampires fighting is very sexy. And yes it Eric is slightly OOC. While he does curse in the show (though not as much as what I make him but dammit I swear a lot so it somewhat infuses into what I write) I think what was OOC of him was the yelling part. I wanted to show something different in Eric but it came across lame. And I don't think what Eric did is just a matter for revenge either. **_

_**Crimson TigerLily: Everyone was a bitch in this chapter. With the exception of Wycherley of course. And I can see why you would say that Jinx deserved far worse than what she got. I however, have to remain neutral in this debacle because I can understand everybody's perspective in this. **_

_**Lilhobbit: NEW REVIEWER! You don't know how hard I try to make Jinx lovable even with the many flaws she has. You saying that just makes my day. **_

_**Jroxraytech: NEW REVIEWER! Well Jinx is cousins with Tara. Maybe it runs in the family... And you are apart of the Jinx Wycherley crew. Yay. That pairing is slowly growing more and more popular. And I hope this chapter gives you some more insight on the fairy pixie war. **_

_**Bekkarific: NEW REVIWER! I think this is the first time someone has called something I wrote badass. And for you to say that you would've loved seeing Eric and Wycherley fight on television is a huge honor for me. Thank you. **_

_**SomebodyWhoCares: NEW REVIEWER! Rotfl... Is Wycherley coming back to get his jacket? Hmm.. we'd have to read and find out. **_

_**Jmelynn: NEW REVIEWER! Hopefully this was soon enough for you because I worked hard on this one. **_

_**B-Rock525: NEW REVIEWER! What she said was low. But did Eric deserve it after what he put her through? Just playing devil's advocate. **_

_**-wipes sweat from brow- These were the most reviews I've ever had for one chapter. And while I love writing these shout outs, I don't know what I'm going to do if they ever exceed fifteen. Maybe I'll have to only do shout outs for the first fifteen who review. I dunno...**_

_**. . . **_

I felt like shit. Like lower than shit. Whatever that was on the hierarchy. And not because my neck was felt like it had been ravaged by a chainsaw, or because my parents had tore me a new one about how their house was in shambles, but because of what happened between Eric and I last night. What I'd said to him was fucking horrible and I didn't know what possessed me to make me say that. I guess it was the cumulation of lies and backstabbing that did it. All I ever tried to do was give Eric all of me and he turned me down every single time. And once he said that I was in Sookie's shadow, I snapped. Him saying that hurt me. It hurt me more than him ripping into my neck did. But instead of crying, or just kicking him out, I did the childish thing and tried to hurt him just as much as he did me and used the one weak spot I saw in him to my advantage.

I could completely understand why Eric reacted the way he did. In the heat of the moment I was ready to be vengeful and fuck his whole world up. But after replaying the situation over and over, and being alone with my thoughts as I cleaned up my house, I just wanted him to know how deeply sorry I was. Me trying to get him back two fold wouldn't have mended our relationship and that's what needed to happen. I wanted us to go back to how we use to be. But no matter how much I wanted to apologize, I couldn't. Since Fangtasia closed down I didn't know where to find him and he made it pretty clear he never wanted to see me again after last night. And who could blame him? He must've thought I was the biggest bitch in the world and was probably right.

Tossing the shards of glass in my dustpan into the trash, I let out a sigh. I still had so much left to do. Mainly replacing all of the furniture. I was sure Eric wasn't gonna come to my rescue and I didn't want to ask Wycherley after him giving me that three grand. I'd figure it out all on my own. Despite not having any job or way to get the money.

All I knew was that I damn sure wasn't going to a blood hotel again.

Feeling the strong sensation of my thigh getting a massage, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked to see who was calling. Hopefully it was Eric but to my chagrin it wasn't. It was Sam.

What the fuck did he want?

"Hey, Sam." I sugar coated my tone, praying that he couldn't sense the distress in my voice.

"Uh. Hey Jinx. How's it goin'?" He delivered the same confection-filled voice.

"Good. Good. How are things at Merlottes?"

"Well that's exactly why I was calling."

How was Merlottes a concern of mine? I didn't run that damn place. "What's going on?"

There was a hesitation in his voice, creating a silence. I'd become accustomed to these silences and knew that what followed after them wasn't anything good. "Now you know I love you right? You're like a little sister to me."

"Yeah. We're cool."

"So when I say this I hope it doesn't fuck up our relationship."

Oh my God, Sookie ran to him and bitched about me beating her ass in Fangtasia. Now he was gonna tell me off because he wanted to get on her good side. He was still trying to get with her after all this time.

I had to play the nice role. Make him feel badly about having to take Sookie's side.

"Now you know nothin' could make me mad at you, Sam Merlotte."

Except you taking a side in something that wasn't your business.

"I hope this doesn't." He took a breath. "I gotta fire you Jinx."

Fire me? What?

"You can fire people who aren't your employees?"

"You forgot you had a job here? I gave you one the first day you came back."

Everything became as clear as crystal once he mentioned my first day back in town. Sam hired me as a fry cook a few weeks ago and I'd completely forgotten about it. Eric, pixies, fairies, and Wycherley all distracted me. "Oh."

"You haven't been showing up and I'm not gonna pay anyone that doesn't do there job. I hope you're not mad at me."

"Well, me having a job slipped my mind and I don't expect you to pay me."

He started laughing. "I wasn't gonna."

I scratched the back of my head, knowing that what I was gonna ask was at the wrong time. "Sam?"

"Yeah, Jinx?"

"Can you rehire me?"

He began choking on whatever he was drinking. "Are you serious?"

"Now just hear me out. I'll work overtime, shit I'll even work triple the hours for the same pay. I really need a job." He didn't even know how badly my house needed to get fixed up. First on the list was to get a fucking door. The cover we were using in its place wasn't doing a good job. Just earlier I had to shoo a sparrow out.

"I can't."

"Why?" I sighed, coming off as a whiny prepubescent teen. I'd have to go job hunting in Shreveport if I couldn't work there.

"I didn't fire you just because you didn't show up. That vamper you brought here a few days ago got people talkin' round here and they ain't saying nothin' good." The vamper they were talking about was Wycherley. But he didn't do anything wrong. It was those drunks fault. If Wycherley weren't a vampire it would've been different. That was fucked up. "And what did you do to piss Jessica off?"

"Jessica? Who the fuck is that?" I fought to remember who that was and the image of the redheaded hostess popped into my mind. "You mean the redheaded girl? She's pissed at me?"

"I dunno. Something about you cheating on Jason with that vamper and that you should leave Jason alone." That's why she was acting all awkward when she tried to talk to me. And that's why she asked if I was single. She wanted to see if Jason and I were serious and I basically told her we weren't. Good Lord. Just another one of those dick dumb girls who thought they actually stood a chance against me when it came to Jason. She'd have to learn just like they all did. Jason and I weren't to be fucked me.

Realizing that Jason hadn't answered any of my bagillion calls, my eyes went wide. Jessica had gotten to him. She actually convinced him that I was cheating on him with Wycherley. And now Jason, along with everyone else in the Universe, was mad at me. "She also said she'd quit if you ever set foot back into my restaurant."

"Well then let her quit and hire me as your new hostess!"

"Now I can't do that, Jinx. That's fucked up."

"And me never being able to come back to Merlottes isn't?"

"I'm not telling you to never come back. That's ridiculous. I'm just sayin' don't come back right now. Give it some time."

This was turning into High School shit and I wasn't about to get angry at a seventeen year old who probably had never had sex. That wouldn't have been a good look on me. All Jessica had was some schoolgirl crush on him and I was sure Jason had some morals and wouldn't fuck someone her age. He was a cop, he knew that was rape. Not to mention she didn't seem like his type of chick anyway. Only I was.

"Jinx," A not so foreign voice called out to me, rendering me motionless. Soft serene voice as delicate as rose petals, this voice belonged to someone who wasn't supposed to be here. This person was supposed to be trapped in some weird little world where no one could get to them. There was no way in hell that this could've been happening. Though I wasn't crazy, maybe I was just hearing things.

But there it was again. "What in the world happened in here?"

Turning around, I was absolutely sure I was going batshit. I was really losing it. Crazy red hair, pointed nose, thin lips, Aurora was standing in the middle of my living room, luminous green eyes rampantly scanning the scene. She was supposed to be in fucking La La land with all the other pixies. Not in my living room, questioning about what went down last night.

"Sam." Holding my phone back up to my ear, I heard Sam frantically calling my name over and over. "Imma have to call you back."

Hanging up on Sam, I gave my attention completely to Aurora, who was now playing with the remote control to the television.

"How did you get here?" Her being here violated so many pixie dimension laws.

"Technology has really advanced in the future." She continued fiddling with the remote, playing with it with a child-like curiosity. "While the eleventh century was a fine time for technologies and such, I would have never dreamed of the world turning into this. Ruled by electronics."

The last time she wasn't in a dimension was in the eleventh century? Bitch was older than Eric. And twice as nuts.

"What does this do? Is it a laser? Can I obliterate you with just the push of a button." She pointed it at me, pressing every single button on the remote until the television blasted on. Startled, she shrieked and at an incredible speed threw the remote at the television, breaking it. Great. Just fucking great. Never mind the fact that Aurora was testing out if she could kill me with the press of a button, my mom was going to have a fit when she found out she couldn't watch her stories.

I moved her away from the TV, sitting her down at the kitchen table that now was chipped and wounded from last night's battle of the vampires. She wouldn't get distracted by anything in here and I could get all the answers I wanted out of her.

"What are you doing here?"

She waved her index finger at me, making me feel like a little girl instead of a grown ass woman. "That's quite a rude way to greet someone, Jinxie."

I thought I was being pretty polite. She randomly showed up in my house, broke my television, and wasn't giving me answers. She was the one being rude.

But I wasn't gonna fuck with her.

"Aurora, I thought you were supposed to be locked away in Pixieland. How'd you get out?"

She gave a cringing laugh. I didn't miss that laugh in the slightest. Like shoes squeaking against a gymnasium floor. "The dimension broke, silly. How else?"

"So I'll never be going back there?"

Again, she laughed. "Not unless we make another one. Which I doubt will be happening because the pixies are planning on slaughtering every fairy in the world and repopulating ourselves by making full blown pixies."

It was disheartening to hear that I'd never be going back to the place I'd been wanting to as a child. That I'd only get a small taste of what it was. That sucked. "How can you make full blown pixies?"

Wouldn't that gene have gotten weaker and weaker with every generation? Shit, maybe I didn't understand genetics and heretics. Science wasn't a strong suit of mine.

"Jinx you honestly are acting as if you know nothing about Pixies."

That's because I don't you big bitch. Any time I fucking ask you something you go into your own damn world. "I'm sorry."

"Vampires are the key to creating more and more pixies. It doesn't matter how much of one you are, consummating with a vampire results in beautiful full bred pixies."

So she and her group of pixies planned on finding a vampire, fucking them, and popping out pixie babies? Let's just hope I wasn't a part of that plan because that shit wasn't happening.

"So about the dimension." I had to snatch my phone away from her before she broke that too. "Are the fairies out now too?"

Her face grew dark with the mention of the fairies. Like I'd mentioned he who must not be named. What the hell was the matter with her?

"They'll be out soon enough. Within the next week I believe. So I'm planning on claiming the head of the fairy that lives here now and contemplate our strategy of attack for when they arrive here in Bon Temps."

Why did the war have to take place here? Out of all the places in the world why Bon Temps? That only endangered everyone I cared about. And that put me in even more danger. Fairies were attacking Eric at all sides and now they were gonna try to get to me and my family.

Pushing the hair out of my face, a small grunt spilled from my lips, immediately causing Aurora to react.

"Are you alright, my dear?" She placed a bony hand on mine.

Just got tore into by a vampire but I'll survive. "Yeah."

"Surely those aren't bite marks on your neck." She moved over to me, cranking my neck to the side which caused me to let out a small scream. "What vampire tried to steal your sugar?"

"My sugar?" I eyed her crazily, but she paid me no notice. "I still have sugar in the cabinet. What, you want some tea or somethin'?"

"No no no." She began harshly tapping me on the neck and I had to swipe her hand away. "I mean the sugar that runs in your veins. You see, the fairies believe they are the only ones with ambrosial blood but we have a sugar all of our own. Although no vampire will ever realize it unless they bond with us."

My sugar? Is that what Eric did last night? Stole my sugar.

"No one."

"Tell me, Jinx." Her typically pleasant voice turned into a low command.

"I had a run in with some vamps."

She didn't believe me. "Tell me."

"Eric." I felt the answer tear from my lips. The secret I'd locked away somehow managed to find its way to the surface. I had no control over what I'd said just like I had no control over my feet when I walked across that sketchy bridge in Pixieland. She was forcing me to say it.

"What did you do to provoke Eric to steal your sugar?"

So now was the time she decided to remain on topic?

"Don't be mad at him."

"Dear, why would I be upset with him? Stealing sugar leads to consummating. And consummating leads to marvelous pixie children." Really, who cared about pixie children? Who cared about this stupid fucking war or lame ass fairies? I didn't even consider myself a damn pixie anyway. I couldn't do none of the cool shit Aurora could. I couldn't force anyone to do anything I wanted them to do. It was always me being forced. "Honestly Jinx, you're starting to convince me that you didn't want Eric to lick your sugar."

Licking my sugar. That sounded nothing like what went down last night. My sugar went unlicked that entire night. "That's because I didn't."

"So he defiled you?" She gave an incredulous gasp, making me regret telling her. Who knew how she'd handle the situation. "Well that wasn't very polite."

I sighed, not wanting to give her the run down of last night's argument. But if she was gonna get mad at Eric, I should've at least told her what caused him to get mad. "Don't get angry with him, it was entirely my fault. I brought up his dead maker."

The room turned viciously quiet. Not like the silences I was use to where someone would drop a bombshell afterwards. This was a thick, mind numbing silence. Shivers running down my spine, I waited for her to say something cause I was afraid of how she'd react if I broke the silence first.

"Godric's dead?" she said, voice cracking and high in pitch.

I watched as she moved over to the other side of the kitchen, hand planted firmly onto her stomach. "You know Godric?"

She began playing with the sink faucet, repeatedly turning it on and off. Bitch was gonna be splitting the water bill if she continued doing it. "Of course I do. Who do you think was my protector during the war? I mean really, Jinx, why did you think I wanted Eric to guard you so adamantly?" This was too weird. Eric's maker was the protector of the pixie queen. Wait until he found out. "Immediately after becoming acquainted to Eric, I sensed Godric within him in such a way that I deduced that the two were maker and progeny. And now you mean to tell me, that after a millennium of waiting to see him, he's gone?"

That had to have sucked ass. Waiting to be reunited with the person you love, only to find out they they're gone and you never got to say goodbye to them. That alone would have made me go looney tunes. "I'm sorry."

"How did it happen?" she asked starkly.

This was gonna be awkward. I didn't even know Godric and this shouldn't have been coming from my mouth. But despite it not being my place, she wanted answers. "Well. I only know that he killed himself by going into the sun."

Aurora took that news like a champ. I was amazed to not see her cry after hearing that. She was stronger than I was.

"Well how are you sure he died? We'd never know if he actually did unless there was someone with him to record his death, correct? Do you know if anyone was there with him during the time it occurred?"

She was in denial. This poor poor woman. She was gonna try and refuse all claims until she had prove. But she had a point. How could Eric have known that Godric actually died if he wasn't allowed to be in the sun without dying with him. Someone would've had to be there with him. My jaw hit the table so hard that I'd thought that that would've been the final straw to break it. Sookie got incredibly defensive when Wycherley brought up Godric in Fangtasia. Sookie had to have been the one who was out there with him when he died. That's why she constantly told me that what she and Eric had was special and they'd been through a lot.

Holy shit.

"Who's Sookie Stackhouse?" Aurora stuck a needle in the bubble I was in and popped it.

"Huh?"

Her solemn expression when back to it's normal crazy one. "You muttered Sookie Stackhouse just then. Was she the one with Godric at the time?"

I didn't even know I said her name. It must've slipped out. This wasn't good. "I didn't mutter anything."

As much as I hated Sookie, I couldn't let Aurora get to her. Once Aurora found out Sookie was the fairy in Bon Temps she'd kill her without hesitation. And no matter how big of a bitch she was, I didn't want her dead.

But it was too late, Aurora heard what she wanted to hear and wasn't gonna be told otherwise. "While I may hear voices from time to time, I am absolutely positive you said Sookie Stackhouse." She spat out so belligerently I could hardly make out what she was saying. "Godric allowed a human the privilege to behold him depart from this realm and ascend into another. She was fortunate enough to watch as he cremated himself and hear him take his very last breath." God forbid she found out Sookie was a fairy too. She needed to get out of town. Hell, Sookie needed to leave this galaxy because I'm sure Aurora would stop at nothing to find her. "Why, I'll rip the harlot's eyes out and find the technology that allows for me to see what she saw when Godric passed on. That's what I'll do."

Oh she was going to die and it was my fault. Shit. I had to warn her and Eric about this. If only I could find where Eric was at.

"Not to worry, however. The death of that twat isn't any concern of yours. What we need to do is fix this pesky problem you and Eric are having."

Much like Sookie, my relationship with Eric was doomed. Nothing could help it. No matter how much I didn't want it to be this way, our relationship was a lost cause. He didn't want to see me. I didn't want to constantly feel like I was in second place. I was a gold type of girl. Never silver.

"Yeah, I don't think that will be happening anytime soon. Unless you have one of those mind erase things that Will Smith had in Men in Black."

"Darling, you know I have no clue as to what the men in black are. Or Will Smith." Well then she was definitely missing out. Will Smith was sexy. "But we do have something better than a mind erasing gadget." She lifted me out of my chair, squishing my face between her hands. "We have the Elder Tree and pixie dust."

. . .

Aurora, hand clasped firmly in mine, guided me through the never ending tunnel of trees that enshrouded a long winding dirt path. Crickets, cicadas and birds all sang violently, screeching loud enough to make me feel as if they were surrounding me every angle. And fog was slowly started to sink in, thinly veiling the scenery that outstretched before my eyes.

Wind rippled throughout the trees, causing leaves to scratch against each other and send the scent of Autumn into my nose. The crispness of the air combined with the dark smell of the night that was sinking in gave me goosebumps. While Fall was a beautiful season and had some banging fashion trends, this time of year always marked the beginning of the end.

Wherever we were was creepy as hell. She'd dragged me to the outskirts of Bon Temps in a forest that was seemingly empty with the exception of us. And even though I knew I shouldn't have felt this way, I was incredibly on guard while I was with her. She could've easily raped me and pulled a black dahlia on me and no one would know. This was the perfect opportunity for her to pull some shit.

But since she told me that she'd take me to get pixie dust I couldn't say know.

"We're here," Aurora sang, motioning her hands out to display an enormous weeping willow that blended in with all the other trees engulfing us.

I chewed on my lip, not quite sure of how this went. "This is the Elder Tree? I was expecting something a bit more grand."

Turning to Aurora, I saw that she was in her own world. Hands clasped together as if she were praying, her lips muttered a chant too low and chaotic for me to comprehend. This was one of the first times I saw her focus in on something. As she finished her incantation she turned to me, grabbing a lock of my hair before snatching it out, forcing me to scream.

"You big bitch," I began rubbing the spot where my hair once was. "You couldn't have just asked?"

She ignored me, continuing to mumble her spell, only this time with my hair intertwined within her fingers. I watched as my hair began to glow, like hot coals in a fire, before Aurora opened her palms and blew them into the wind, mixing them in with whatever pieces of Earth the gust managed to summon.

"I didn't want to say this before but Aurora, you're-" What was once going to be an insult about her sanity turned into nothing but silence. I didn't know what Aurora did, or what type of spell that was, but whatever she said managed to reveal a hell of a lot of shit.

The forest that was once void of people now contained hundreds of pixies, all lavished in garments that were very similar to the leafy, moss adorned dress I had on in Pixieland. They all chattered and chit chatted amongst each other, every last one of them swarming the enchanting tree that rivaled every other tree around it.

The weeping willow Aurora once showed me now glittered and gleamed vivaciously, illuminating everything around it. The dead leaves that once sulked towards the ground were now replaced with shimmering tinsel, as if decorating a Christmas tree. Each strand of tinsel flowed like silk and sparkled like a cocoon of stars. The silver icicles dazzled against the black branches of the tree. I couldn't formulate words. I could only stand in awe of this beautiful tree.

"When the dimension broke, The Elder Tree was the very first thing we decided to transport to your land." Aurora placed a hand on my shoulder, "It took all of our pixies to carry this here and was quite tiresome preventing any pixie dust from hitting the ground." These pixies had to be some strong motherfuckers to be able to drag this tree here. "Next was the river. Don't bother asking how we managed to get that here. All that you need to know is that this is the tree's new home."

Watching all the pixies interact with each other, I let out a wonderful sigh. I finally home. Finally normal. Not an outcast or trying to cover up who I was from others. This was the first time in my life that I'd ever felt complete. Years of wanting to find a place where I belonged were over. My dreams literally came true and it was overwhelming in the best way possible. Dabbing the tears that formed in my eyes, I composed myself. "Is my grandma here?"

That would've only made this experience that much greater. I hadn't seen her in fifteen years.

"I'm sorry, dear, she isn't." I felt my heart break a little. "But don't worry, she's at peace. Perhaps even conversing with Godric at this very second."

Knowing that my grandma was at peace made me smile. I just wished she could have been here for this. To be a part of me really figuring out who I was.

"You no longer are under the influences of the illusion we cast and may visit this place anytime you wish, Jinx. We sealed the tree away, camouflaging it as one of the many others in this grove so that wandering eyes don't notice it. And also to prevent the fairies from murdering our last tree." She moved me through the crowd of pixies, allowing me a closer look at the luminous tree. "And what makes this tree so marvelous is that it can withstand elemental and human damage. Meaning that it can never be cut down or demolished. Our main concern is not allowing a fairy to know its whereabouts for that would detrimental to us all."

I looked up, watching as the tree's branches extended far into the rich cobalt sky, tinsel twinkling throughout it. Wow, it was even more beautiful up close.

"Pixie dust." Aurora took a silver strand into her hand, petting it. "Pixie dust is our strongest ally. It can rid a fairy of their powers. If consumed enough, it can lead to a fairy's death." She leaned her face in closely to the branch, breathing in the tinsel's scent. "It also has the ability to control a vampire if plucked correctly."

"How so?"

"If a pixie infuses what they desire into the dust before snatching it from the branch then the vampire whom devours it will try to make that desire come true. It can also bring ill-will and harm to a vampire whom has wronged them." Then pixie dust was like a genie in a bottle. I could control a vampire just by having them eat it. That shit was strong as hell. "However, both these methods are stupendously different than bonding with a vampire."

Good. Cause I didn't want to fuck Eric up or make him my slave. I just wanted him to be a good protector to me. "So how do I bond with him?"

"You clear your mind and rip the dust from the tree." Aurora demonstrated, snatching a strand of pixie dust from off a branch. Before my very eyes, I watched as the silver dust transformed into a radiating onyx color. "Each pixie has a color that represents who they are. Sort of a resemblance of their true self if you will." She proceeded to tie the raven colored silk into her crimson hair. So that's what those black strands were. "Before you go on with getting your pixie dust, I feel as if I must tell you. There are two types of bonds with a vampire and a pixie. One of which is weaker than the other. The first is you simply having the vampire inhale the dust. That is only a semi bond. The other is when you have them inhale it and them you drink the blood in their veins. That is the one you must do with Eric. Understood?"

If they just inhale it isn't as strong. If they inhale and I take their blood then we're good to go. "Got it."

"You must also be aware if the vampire has any bonds with any other species. Be them pixie, human or fairy. If so then your bond will be dramatically weaker."

Well fuck. This just meant that Sookie would still be in the picture. Somebody needed to erase that girl. But still, a small bond was better then no bond at all. "Anything else?"

Aurora motioned me forward. "Pick until your pixie heart is content."

I gulped, clearing my mind. This had to be absolutely perfect. Taking a strand into my hand, I plucked it from the tree, anxious to see what color I got. Would it be blue? Purple? Red? Hopefully red because that was my favorite color.

But I got none of those. The strand remained fucking silver.

"Wow. How lame am I? It didn't even-"

Shutting myself up, I watched as the strand turned from its original color to a rich abundance of colors. Reds, greens, yellows, blues, every color in existence seemed to fill that one piece of dust.

But before I could continue staring at it mesmerized, Aurora had already taken it from me for her to examine.

"An iridescent strand?" She played with it. "Every color in the spectrum ingrained in this one thread. In all my years of living I have never seen this before." She took the very first piece of pixie dust I'd ever plucked and laced it into her hair, keeping it as a trophy instead of me being allowed to.

"What does that mean?" Hopefully I wasn't a freak of nature or something.

She smiled and I wished she didn't. I'm sure she thought her smile was more endearing than what it was. "It means you are an extraordinary girl."

Extraordinary? How? Was that a good thing or a bad thing? I never had the chance to ask because Aurora was now placing a small bad in my hands. It took me a while, but the more and more I looked at it, the more and more I realized that what she handed me was a dime bag.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Fill it up." She ordered and I followed her instructions, stuffing the bag with colorful pixie dust. Who knew that something so small could hold the power to bond or even control a vampire. Something you'd think was so insignificant was able to kill a fairy. That was incredible.

I zipped up the bag. "Well thanks, Aurora." I smiled, readying to talk to other pixies and hear of their tales. Somewhere in the crowd of pixies was my new best friend.

"We're not quite done here, Jinx. I require something of you."

Really. Now wasn't the time to ask favors of me. I was just feeling safe and free. But there was always a damn catch. Sigh, I couldn't be selfish. What Aurora just did was more than favor worthy. "Name it."

"Me and a few of my finest pixies shall be living with you until the war with the fairies comes to an end. Everyone else will be hidden away here while we use your home as a ground base. There we will discuss our tactics and plans of attack."

As much as I didn't want to tell her no, I had to. "There isn't enough room."

She raised a thin red eyebrow. "All we insist is that you allow us the confinements of your basement."

A shudder ripped through me. Even if my parents did fix that basement up, it was still haunted. "Yeah, but there's a demon that lives down there." That motherfucker terrorized me, Sookie, and Tara when we were younger. Aurora would be no different.

Aurora gave another skin crawling laugh. "Jinx, I've conversed with many demons in my day. You, nor your family need to worry about the demon that plagues your basement. And if it decides to show itself then I will handle it accordingly."

Aurora was crazy...

"Fine." I gave up. It'd be good to have someone around the house to watch out for me if the fairies ever did decide to show up. And it was nice to have company. "Only on two conditions."

"Name them," she said, sounding more as if I was giving her challenges instead of requests.

"You don't let my parents know you're here and you help me fix up the house."

Wrapping her arms around me, Aurora pulled me into a spine breaking hug. I swear I could feel my vertebrae cracking beneath her grasp. "Consider them done."

I couldn't believe it. Today was the day Aurora became my roommate.

_**. . . **_

_**So now Jinx is gonna try and bond with Eric. Wonder what he'll have to say about that...**_


	29. Be My Valentine

Chapter 29

Be My Valentine

Jinx and Wycherley

_**Hey lovelies. Remember back in December there was that Eric and Jinx oneshot about how they spent Christmas. Well, with the increasing demand in Wycherley, I've decided to do a oneshot of how they spent Valentine's Day together. This doesn't follow my actual story and takes place in a different world altogether. My next update will have have nothing to do with what you're reading now. **_

Valentine's Day was by far my favorite holiday of the year. Love was spread thick in the air. It was the one day where love, both old and new was celebrated. It was the one day, besides my Christmas and my birthday of course, that everything just felt one billion times better. The water tasted fresher, the air smelled cleaner, the sun shined a bit more brightly. Everything was just better. Magical almost.

Except today, I was forced to become a Valentine's Day Grinch.

This Valentine's Day I was completely alone. Completely and utterly alone. My mom and dad were off rekindling their relationship, Eric was M.I.A., and I couldn't get a hold of Jason. I needed a damn valentine and quick. The day was almost over and I didn't want to be the only lame in the world without a damn valentine. So instead of going to a bar somewhere to pick up a total stranger, I decided to pay a visit to my new bestie, Michael Wycherley.

But you know, me going to visit him didn't mean I wanted to be his valentine. It just meant I needed some company.

"So I'll see you later?" A heavy accent filled my ears as the elevator I was in opened. And behind those doors, a drop dead gorgeous woman was revealed. Radiant olive skin, smoldering eyes, wavy dark brown hair with highlights the color of honey, this bitch was bad. Women would've killed for her breathtaking looks. I know I'd do anything to get her long legs that seemed to go on for days in her rose petal colored bodycon dress. She had an exotic and mysterious look to her that all men were attracted to. But I couldn't help but feel as if I'd seen her from somewhere. Maybe we'd went to school together. God, if we did she would'nt have been happy to see me. I would've made her High School years hell had she looked like she did now.

"Most assuredly." Behind her stood Wycherley, hand keeping the elevator doors from closing, ushering the beautiful girl inside it.

She stood beside me and the catty woman in my tried to find something about her to talk about. Maybe she had big ears. Maybe she had a terrible overbite. But I saw nothing wrong with her. Girl was flawless. And to make it even worse, Wycherley never even looked in my direction. I must've had superpowers because right now, I was fucking invisible.

"You have happy Valentine's Day." The woman swooned, broad smile never leaving from her face.

"Likewise." How could Wycherley act as he didn't see me here. I was just as sexy as this girl was. And my outfit was just as hot. Oh my God, did she have on Jimmy Choo shoes?

She blew him a kiss and Wycherley responded by clutching his heart. Jesus Christ, I was going to throw up right here right now. This was not his personality at all. It was all an act. He wasn't this sweet or was the type clutched his heart when bitches blew him kisses. He was a fickle asshole. "Good night, Michael."

Michael? I was so use to calling Wycherley Wycherley that I'd forgotten he even had a first name.

"Take care of yourself, Adriana," Wycherley said, letting his hand fall from the elevator, forcing go into Mission Impossible, Ethan Hunt mode and sprint my way out into the hallway just as the elevator doors closed behind me. And running in six inch peep toe heels isn't a challenge for the weak. That shit takes skill.

As as I found my footing once more, I saw Wycherley, back turned to me, heading back to his apartment. It took my me calling his name... well his last name, over and over until he finally stopped ignoring me.

"Jinx?" His head fell from behind his apartment door, watching as I strutted down the hallway like it was a damn catwalk. "When did you get here?"

"Don't lie. You saw me the entire time." Playfully shoving him, I took it upon myself to go into his place.

He closed the door behind him. "I swear I didn't."

I rolled my eyes. Wycherley wasn't that blind. He was the type who took count of every single detail in a room. "Okay, stop playing around."

"Seriously Jinx, I had no idea you were even here," he said, without a hint of doubt in his voice. "And do you really think I'd notice you while I was talking to a Victoria Secret Angel? Come on now."

Talk about a sucker punch to the ovaries. That one stung worse than anything a wasp could do. Even on Valentine's Day I had to get insulted and demeaned. He was already making me regret my decision to come here.

"Would you look at that, you actually let my words get to you. Aren't you supposed to be this confident woman who doesn't take shit from anyone?"

I only stared at him, figuring it was better to just ignore him rather than play into his antics. If he got a rise out of me he'd take jabs at me. Let's see how he acted if I just remained quiet.

Sighing, Wycherley ran a hand through his dark locks. "Honestly Jinx, how could you ever go unnoticed? Especially with you looking sexy like that." Now that was more like it. I was getting the proper attention I deserved. And I even got a compliment from out of it. Wycherley was one-hundred percent correctamundo. I did look sexy. I had on a cute little off the shoulder dress that was black and loose fitting for the top, but was curve hugging and a metallic silver for the skirt. I even went as far as to press and curl my hair. It was about time he acknowledged my beauty. And as much as I wanted to ask him if I was a ten, I wasn't gonna ruin the moment and be disappointed. He'd just lie and call me a four if I went and did that. "Even if I did just get finished talking to Adriana Lima."

Adriana Lima? As in world renowned supermodel, Adriana Lima? Pssh, yeah right.

"Yes, world renowned supermodel, Adriana Lima came here asking to be my valentine. Girl's a real sweetheart."

I wasn't even going to ask how he knew Adriana Lima. Or why Adriana even was here with him in the first place. She could have any man in the world and whoever wifed her up was lucky as hell. "Wait. Ain't she married? And doesn't she have a kid?"

He blinked, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "I didn't see a ring and if she was pregnant she definitely got rid of the post-baby fat."

Wycherley lead me into his ultra modern kitchen. White tiled floors and ceilings to match, everything looked spotless. Good enough to eat off of. From the black cabinets to the built in stainless steel stove, ovens, and refrigerator. This was exactly what I'd picture Wycherley's kitchen to look like. It complemented his devious personality.

But it wasn't the tiled floors or the black cabinets that caught my attention. It was the enormous pile of chocolates, bouquets of flowers, and other bullshit that were stacked on the kitchen island. I mean these gifts were stocked so far up that they began colliding with the string of lights that dangled from the ceiling.

"So, what brings you here?" Wycherley took a seat at the island, resting his head on his balled hand.

"Are all these for you?" I stared at the Valentine's Day rubble in awe.

And to my chagrin he nodded. "It's ridiculous isn't it? This is why I fucking hate February. The first few weeks I always get ambushed and bombarded by women, all asking me to be their valentine. And then they send me these idiotic gifts thinking it would persuade me to actually accept their offers." He began pointing to random items in the pile. "The teddy bear is from Kim Kardashian, but I'm not getting involved with that whore because that's media suicide. The lace panties are from the vampire queen of Florida. Don't know why I'd want those. I've got at least fifteen love letters all written by smitten teenage girls who don't know the difference between there, they're, and their. And someone actually bought me a box of chocolates." He held up a huge red box that was in the shape of a heart. "Now what the fuck does a vampire need with chocolate?"

I paid no attention to his rants and focused more so on the red box that was filled with tasty delicacies. I could've sworn that box was alive, because it seemed to have a pair of lips and chanted to me over and over, "Chocolate! Chocolate! Eat me, Jinx! You know you want to."

Risking looking like a greedy greedy girl, I held out my hand. "I'll take them off you."

"Knock yourself out." He didn't even judge me for wanting the sweets either. Tossing the box in my direction, I caught that shit like I was Chad Ochofuckingcinco.

"So what did Adiana Lima give you?" I tried to hide my jealousy from him. So instead of continuing what was going to be shade on that lucky bitch, I just shoved a chocolate in my mouth and was blown away when I realized it was a fucking turtle. A delicious, succulent, if-Donatello-and-Leonardo-tasted-like-this-I-needed-to-find-Master-Splinter-today turtle. I was on cloud nine shitting rainbows right now.

"A blow job."

And all my joy came to a screeching halt because I was now choking on the very turtle that practically gave me wings like a can of goddamn red bull.

"Wow. You sure you're not a psychic? Because that's exactly the noise Adriana made with my dick in her mouth."

Fanning away the tears that stung my eyes, I began the battle to regain my composure. "You're disgusting."

He leaned in towards me, midnight blue eyes sparkling with something condescending. It immediately sent a sour taste into my mouth, replacing all the chocolaty goodness that once settled itself there. "And you love it."

I rolled my eyes. Wycherley was so full of himself, thinking he could have any girl."You're not as charming as you think. And all the hoes you have up in here have done nothing but gone straight to your head."

"And sometimes my head goes into them. What's your point?"

I sighed. "That's the thing, you're missing the point entirely so let me baby step you through it." Clearing my throat, I prepared to give Wycherley an eyeopening revelation. "You're. Not. Hot. Shit."

I guess that must've pissed him off, because as soon as the insult hit the air he stood, preparing to walk out. And here I thought we were just having playful banter. I'd call him a dick, he'd call me a whore and life would go on. But he really took my words to heart. Well fuck. That put a damper on the entire evening.

"Is that what you really think, Jinx?" While I thought Wycherley was going to make some dramatic exit, he did the exact opposite. Chest pressed against by back, hands gripping the edge of the island so I had no chance to escape his clutches, Wycherley's mouth was pressed gingerly against my ear, breath instantly prompting me to let out a small sigh. Too bad I knew who I was dealing with and learned that any bit of a reaction would've resulted in him taunting me to no end.

"Yup. I really think that."

He gave a dark and sinister chuckle. "What do you propose I do to change that horrible opinion you have of me?"

Keep pressing your body against mine. "Not a damn thing."

"Pity. And here I thought you actually liked me."

I mocked the sinister laugh he gave me, except it didn't sound as knee weakening coming from me. "Now what would make you think something stupid like that."

Hands slipping from the counter, Wycherley's fingers now rested on my hips, kneading them beneath the pads of his finger tips. This man was pure temptation and he knew it. He wanted me to break. To become just another casualty in the long war he had with conquering women. Well game recognizes game and I didn't want to play his.

"Why else would you be here?"

"To brighten up your Valentine's Day."

As if it were even possible, Wycherley pulled me in sinfully closer to him, grinding my body against his. Nipping at the sensitive shell of my ear, I finally let out that built up moan I'd suppressed and lolled my head onto his shoulder. "You don't know who you're dealing with, Jinx. I'm not dimwitted like that Stackhouse boy you're so fond of. And I'm definitely crass and self involved like Eric. You're lying to me and I want to hear you tell me the real reason why you came here. It's not because you wanted to have deep discussions and talk about how to fix out failing economy. It's not because you were lonely and wanted my company because you could've easily gone to a bar and picked up a stranger. Admit that you came here because you want me and you've wanted me for a long long time."

If that meant having him continue doing what he was doing then I had no problem admitting to that. Sometimes you have to give a little to get a little. Ugh, what was he doing to me? Every word he said enticed me. Lured me into the darkness from which he beckoned. Wycherley was the type who knew all the right things to say to coerce a women into bed with him. But I wasn't gonna allow myself to be seduced by his empty words and cheap tricks. No way. No how.

"I already told you why I was here. To brighten up your Valentine's Day."

"Don't play with me, Jinx." His hands found their way under my skirt, exploring curves of my hips and thighs until he fingers finally found the beginnings of my panties. Against my wishes, my body burned, screamed for him to rip them away and have his filthy way with me. And instead of doing that, his took one of his hands and coiled his index finger around the side of my lingerie, toying with the idea of what he could do but wouldn't give me the satisfaction. "You have way too much pride. Why do this to yourself? Come on and give in. Admit the true reason why you're here and I promise to put to shame all those fantasies you have of me."

He had to fill big shoes and daunting expectations if he wanted to do that. And Lord knew I wanted to test out his claims. I really really did. But I just couldn't. If I did then that meant he won. That meant he really could have any girl in the world he wanted. Wycherley was a vulture. He circled around women, waiting for that opportune moment to dive in and claim what he'd been eying for hours and I was not about to let him have me.

"I don't have any fantasies of you and I'm not lying. I just came here to chill."

Without a moments rest he let me out of his grasps, using the fingers that were once tantalizing my skin to now run through his locks. "So what do you want to do?" He said it so casually, as if he weren't just trying to have sex with me not ten seconds ago.

I palmed my face, trying to rub away all the traces of frustration he caused me. He was simply toying with me. Seeing how far I'd let him go before I said enough was enough. I knew how this would've ended. He'd continue his sexual antics, challenging my self control, and I'd cave. I'd wake up the next morning in his bed with a guilt stricken conscious, doing the walk of shame. Not today. Not while I was still in my right mind.

"You know what?" Searching for my purse, I picked it up from off the floor, not realizing I'd dropped it. "I think me coming here was a stupid idea. Imma go."

Wycherley answered with a shrug of his broad shoulders. "Just make sure you pull down your dress. Wouldn't want random strangers seeing your... unmentionables." Eyebrows raised, face titled downwards, Wycherley whispered the word unmentionables like it were a deadly secret no person alive or dead was allowed to know. "And they're navy blue. How'd you know that was my favorite color?"

I quickly pulled down my dress, putting an end to the free peepshow. "I didn't."

Raised brows quickly furrowing, tilted head withdrawing, Wycherley's typically patronizing eyes were now scanning me perplexedly. "So you wore those not to please me, which don't get my wrong they do, but because you just felt like it?"

"I know we're not having a discussion about my underwear right now."

"I just think that's an abnormal color to wear on a day like this. Pink, red, even black is normal. Navy blue on the other hand is in the minority on the lingerie-color-to-wear-on-Valentine's-Day pie chart," he said, trying to make me feel insecure about myself but that shit wasn't gonna happen.

"Well thank you, Frederick Mellinger. I'll keep that in mind." Moving past him, I took me a while to maneuver through the maze that was his apartment and find the exit, but I managed.

Coming here was an entire waste of time. An entire frickin' waste. Well maybe not entirely. I learned a few things. Wycherley's favorite color was navy blue and wasn't lying when he said he pulled all types of hoes. I just didn't know, "hoes" meant Adriana Lima. But the most valuable piece of information I went away with was that no matter how much Wycherley denied it, he thought I was a dime piece. I caught him red motherfuckin' handed. After the many encounters I had with him I'd picked up a little somethin' somethin' about him; if somebody wasn't worth his time, he didn't bother with them.

Most girls would've been extremely self-conscious around a guy who gets chocolates and panties from celebrities, but this only confirmed that he liked me. Why hang around with someone from Bon Temps when you could be socializing with a bitch from Los Angeles? Why try to fuck a girl who doesn't even have a job when you could be bangin' out an actress? Was it because he needed a best friend? Nope. Was it because he pitied me and empathized with my current situation? Nuh uh, don't think so. Was it because he liked me? _Hmmm... _I may be on to something.

But there was something that stopped me from persuing Wycherley. And that something stood at six foot four, had slicked back blonde hair, and electrifying blue eyes. Things between Eric and I were going good. Especially since Christmas. After I gave him the toy viking ship and he literally let it snow, everything between us was peachy keen. It was better than what I could've ever imagined. But where the hell was he at? Maybe he was being a Valentine's Day Grinch like I was. Hmph, we couldn't have that now could we?

Stepping into the elevator, I pulled out my cellphone, dialing up Eric's number. I didn't want him to be his usual stern and serious self. He needed a Valentine. I needed a Valentine. Why should've been each others.

Too bad I got nothing but voice mail.

"I don't know whether to be hurt or concerned." I had a miniature heart attack as Wycherley startled the fuck out of me and appeared from out a corner of the elevator. Arms folded, smiling mischievously, I prepared myself for what I knew was gonna be scorn from him. "You dialed up Eric Northman right after leaving me. You must be really desperate to get a Valentine."

Recuperating from my heart exploding, I turned to Wycherley, ready to begin another one of our flirty arguments. "Yeah, you should be concerned. But only because your pimp game ain't where you think it is. Yup, I called up Eric right after spending time with you. How does that make you feel?"

There was a pause and I swear for a brief second, defeat overtook his entire face. He just stood there silent as all get out. And as I readied to do my triumphant celebration that would rival Tiger Woods sinking a hole in one, Wycherley had already begun his attack.

"I tried to not listen to all the people in this state that warned me about you being a whore. I really really did. But the way you've been acting just proves me wrong. Hopping from one vampire to the next in the matter of three seconds. I think it's about time you recognize your whorish ways."

"My whorish ways," I laughed. "Baby, you're a bigger whore than I am. Before I came here, you were letting a supermodel blow you, and then you tried to get me to break you off a piece of my kit kat bar. Sorry sir. Not today." I gave him a loving pat on the shoulder. "I give you my sincerest condolences. You shouldn't have had to find out that you were a hoe the hard way. I wish I could've given you the news a bit more gently."

Our battle would have to be put on hold because the elevator doors opened, revealing a crowd of people, all carrying picket signs that had crude words about vampires written on them. God hates fangs. Burn in hell, Fanger. You're an abomination. What the fuck were these people doing? They really had no lives. They found out where Wycherley was staying so they could stake out all day and ambush him with insults and torment.

"So where are we going?" Brownie points went to Wycherley for ignoring every single asshole that screamed those slurs in his ear. I would've fucking freaked out and snapped a bitches head off. I needed to learn a lesson or two from him.

Which is why I calmed the fuck down when someone called me a fangbanger.

"What do you mean where are we going? _I'm_ doing my own thing. _You're _going to do whatever it is you do. This is where we split up."

"So you're just going to leave me? Well that's a shame."

I couldn't help but smile after he said that. It made me feel wanted and all kinds of happy. He actually enjoyed my company and who was I to deny him of that? "So what did you have in mind?"

...IWDBTWY...

"I'm telling you now, Jinx, so don't pretend I didn't warn you," Wycherley said, arms wrapped around me, shielding me from the cold night air. "You've taken three shots already and if you continue, you're going to get drunk. And if you get drunk, I can promise that I am going to take advantage of you. Plain and simple."

I laughed as we made our way down Bourbon Street. Bars were illuminated and lighting the night, music pounded out of random places as people twerked and danced in the street, everyone was celebrating young love. This place was crowded as hell. Not only was it because of Valentine's day, but because Mardi Gras week was coming up. Bourbon Street was pure madness and shit was about to go down. I could feel it deep down in my bones.

"Come on now, Witchy," I fussed, "I'm just buzzed right now. I know when to stop. I'm not drinking anymore tonight."

He was just mistaking me having a good time with me being drunk. Unlike my dad who was an angry drinker, I turned into the goofiest person in the world once I started drinking. Which was a rare occasion.

"Did you just call me, Witchy?" He scoffed, and I couldn't help but giggle at the sound of his voice. He sounded like he couldn't believe I just called him that. "That is the first and last time you'll ever call me that. Why would-"

"Shhhh!" I cut him off, listening extra closely to the music that was coming out of a nearby club. The more I focused in on it, the more and more I felt the urge to go berserk. "Oh my God."

"What?" Wycherley said, ready to find whatever was causing me to get anxious and fuck it up.

"This. Is. My. Motherfuckin'. Song." I immediately began grinding and getting it against Wycherley's body. It was about time he saw my brilliant dancing skills. But to be the biggest Debby Downer in the world, Wycherley was unresponsive to my amazing moves which forced me to have to stop. I wasn't gonna risk looking stupid just cause some lame didn't know how to have fun.

"I am gonna hold this against you come tomorrow," He warned and I thought nothing of it.

"If I said I want your body now, would you hold it against me?" I sang, still feeling the urge to shake my ass and show everyone here how it's done. And again, Wycherley didn't bother to respond to it.

"Things just got very interesting." Wycherley's hands gripped my hips a bit harder, preventing me from moving in the slightest. "Twelve o'clock. Do you see that?"

Eyes scanning the scene ahead of me, I almost threw up every bit of alcohol I'd consumed right on the spot. I had to have taken more shots than I thought because I swear I had to be drunk.

Spotted: A certain Nordic bitch meandering the streets of New Orleans with his gap toothed companion. Will Jinx be able to keep her cool around the backstabber and Roger Rabbit mouthed bimbo?

Eric and Sookie stuck out in the crowd like the sorest of thumbs. This was not this type of crowd or the type of place they'd go. Eric had that tired leather jacket and black shirt he always wore, and Sookie looked like she just spent her past few days at Home Town Buffet, wearing some silly white sun dress with red cherry blossoms printed on it. Her hair was smoothed back aside from the white headband that was helping keep her slight bump in place. What the fuck was she seven? Who dressed like this on Valentine's Day? Or any day for that matter.

At least I finally had the answer to why Eric was ignoring my calls.

I wasn't gonna get sad and mope around. Not on Valentine's Day. But I _was_ gonna get even.

"Let's go say, 'Hi,'" I grit between my teeth, ready punch a bitch in the face. I knew something was gonna go down. I just didn't think it would involve me.

"Brilliant idea." My new partner in crime Wycherley the proceeded to cradle me against him and nestle his face into my neck. It were as if he pulled a Sookie Stackhouse and read my mind because without saying a word he knew what the game plan was.

Make Eric jealous and Sookie uncomfortable.

We then began walking over to the two lovebirds who were trying to find a club or bar to go to. Ugh, they just looked so awkward. I know Eric owned Fangtasia, but since when did he actually go to clubs?

Once we got closer to them, I prepared getting their attention, feigning cute giggles and light sighs to avert their eyes to us. All while making it seem like the two were oblivious to us.

"Wycherley stop. Not here!" I chortled, _accidentally _bumping into Eric and Sookie in the process. "Look what you made me do. I apologize-"

Trying to be dramatic, I stopped myself, faking an appalled expression and giving a slight gasp.

"Eric? Sookie? What are you doing here?" Pretending to be shocked wasn't as hard as what I thought it was. And apparently I should've changed my major from fashion to acting because the two bought the whole act and looked ashamed.

Yeah, that's right you hoes, feel guilty.

"I think we interrupted their Valentine's Day, Jinx," Wycherley didn't bother moving his head off my shoulder and I could see the spark of anger that ignited in Eric's eyes at the sight of us.

"Eric, I think we should go," Sookie opened her ugly mouth, letting that nails on a chalkboard screech she called a voice hit my ears.

And to my surprise, Eric did the exact opposite and stayed. He was slowly breaking free from Sookie's chains. Good. He cleared his throat. "So are you two here... together?"

"Mhm." Wycherley's mouth hummed against my neck.

Eric gave me a disappointed stare and I responded by ignoring it. He ignored my calls to hang with Sookie so this is what he deserved. He needed to know that I didn't have to be bothered with him. I had other vampires to chill with.

"So, how has y'all Valentine's Day been?" I asked and Sookie responded by taking hold of Eric's hand. Her subtle acts of dominance meant nothing to me. Especially since Eric wasn't reacting to it. He was too busy trying to process me hanging with Wycherley.

"It's been great," Sookie answered, resting her head on Eric's arm. "We were just leaving."

"Darn. We could've made this a double date. It would've been fun." Trying to mask my anger was becoming harder and harder. The more I saw Sookie stroke Eric's arm, or play with his hair, the more and more I had to control myself from starting a fight. Thank God Wycherley was here to ground me because if he wasn't, things would've went incredibly different.

"Jinx, can I speak to you alone for a second," Eric kept his gaze focused on me and I bit my lip. Maybe it was the way Eric said it, or the way he made me feel as if it were just he and I in the middle of the street and Wycherley and Sookie faded away. And just as I was about to cave and give him what he wanted, Wycherley reemerged and intervened.

"I'm not going to let you steal my valentine away." I sucked in a breath as Wycherley called me his valentine. I didn't know what he meant by that. Was he just calling me that to put on a show or did he actually mean it. I couldn't make heads or tails with it. Classic Wycherley.

Hell itself didn't hold as much fire as Eric's eyes did at the moment. The comment Wycherley made had to have pissed Eric off. Vampires were territorial and Wycherley was making it known that I was his. And as much as that wasn't true, I wasn't gonna let Eric know that. "You should allow Jinx to speak for herself. She isn't your plaything and has a voice."

Though I couldn't see Wycherley, I could feel his eyes glowering at Eric and his smirk forming. "Jinx has yet to complain about being my plaything. And you don't have to inform me of her voice, Eric. I know all too well of that."

"Oh my God you guys, can we grow up for a second," Sookie squealed, face contorted with disgust. Bitch needed to leave. If she didn't want to watch Wycherley and Eric fight over me then she could exit stage right. This was entertaining.

But still, being around Eric was becoming a bit of a drag. It only made me want to ask him a billion questions as to why he wanted to spend his night with Sookie instead of me. If he wanted her, I'd let him have her.

"You guys go on and have a good time tonight. Wycherley and I are gonna go and do our own thing. Happy Valentine's day you too. And cute dress Sookie."

And with that, we walked off, leaving the two in our wake to finish off their evening. As I passed Eric, I could feel the anger emitting from off him. Eric wasn't the type to lose battles. And right now, he was clearly the loser. And damn him for having me not know how to feel. Part of me was glad he got what was coming to him, while another chunk of me thought that what I did was wrong. That this shit was all just so petty.

And Wycherley picked up that shit like he was part German Shepherd. "Don't let him get to you. You did good back there."

I sighed, trying to find a way to make light of the situation. "I know, right. You did better than I did. The whole me being your valentine line was priceless."

And then he laid a bomb on me. A nuclear fucking bomb.

"I wasn't lying when I said you were."

I felt a mushroom cloud of steam rise from out my head. I suddenly felt like I was stranded somewhere in the desert and the sun was beaming down on me. "Let's cut the bullshit out now."

He chuckled and I swear I was about to melt. "Is it so hard to believe that I want you to be my valentine?"

Yes. Yes it was. Wycherley wasn't the type to say things like this. He was secretive and kept people in the dark with his feelings and reasons for doing things. That's why everything he did had a double meaning to it. And I still didn't know why he had an apartment here. So for him to blatantly say something like that to me, it was just a tough pill to swallow.

"Speechless. Wow. That's a first." I was learning to not think much of his taunts. That was just his shtick. "Just be sure to live up the moment. You have about a minute left of me being your valentine."

A minute left? This day was about to be over that quickly? Energy surging through me at lightening speed, I turned to him, looking him dead in his dark, alluring eyes. "We have to do something memorable."

He digested what I was saying before his lips twitched into a smile. "Memorable, huh?"

I nodded. "Yeah and we have to do it quickly because we only have-"

My breath was stolen from me. In one swift motion, Wycherley's lips had found my own, claiming them as he used his hands to guide me further onto him. I was dreaming. I had to have been. This was surreal. The way his smooth and soft lips deepened onto mine dizzied me. His spicy and all consuming scent was mouthwatering alone. I didn't know what to do with myself. I knew I'd regret it later, but this man was far too addicting for me to be able to tell him to stop. I'd dwell on the guilt later. Right now, I was just focused on how damn good this felt. I could get die right here and now and say I lived a fulfilled life.

And just as I was fully allowing myself to enjoy his heart-stopping kiss, he pulled away from me. Only letting me to have a small sample of what he had to offer. But I wanted the main course.

"How's that for memorable." Goddamn his cockiness. He knew what he kiss did to me and wanted to gloat.

But despite feeling as if I was in a whole different dimension right now, I still had to keep up the cat and mouse game we had. I just didn't know who was the mouse at this point.

"Eh. It was alright."

He saw through my lies, giving a slight laugh as he continued to walk down the street without me. I would've ran after him, but my feet were permanently stuck here, as my mind was reliving his kiss over and over. I couldn't shake the big ball of nerves that were in my stomach. I'd been bested. That man was too much to handle.

Uh huh. Happy Valentine's Day to me.

_**. . . **_

_**Just making sure everyone knows that this isn't in the actual fic. None of this really goes down. **_

_**With that being said. Hope everyone's Valentine's Day was filled with love and all kinds of crazy passion. I'll see y'all on the next update. **_


	30. Another One Bites the Dust

Chapter 30 Another One Bites the Dust

_**I apologize for taking a while to get this chapter out. This, next to the chapter where Eric bit Jinx, was one of the hardest chapters for me to write. I wrote and rewrote this chapter at least eight times because I didn't want things to be too cheesy (which at one point it was more cheesy than a mozzarella stick) or too over dramatic. Hopefully this is a good medium because I tried to create something realistic to the show. Sexy shout out time. **_

_**Msjackson: I've missed you! Glad to see you still enjoy my story and you think Jinx is more fun than Sookie. Then again, who isn't? What does she do for fun?**_

_**Please: Wuzzah! I love it. **_

_**LovingMeLovingYou: NEW REVIEWER! And who do you think will be the one to appreciate her more? Hmm... And I love the name. **_

_**Chezzalinda: NEW REVIEWER! It's always the best to see new reviewers say they love your story. Thank you.**_

_**NoName: So Wycherley is growing on you? Good. That's exactly what he wants. And will he be Jinx's protector? We'd have to read to find out.**_

_**PenelopesStones: Do I really even have to write this? You know how I feel about you. Words can't really express how I feel whenever I read your reviews. And for you to love Wycherley as much as you do makes writing this story worth while. Thank you. **_

_**Once again, thank you to all who commented. **_

_**. . .**_

Thunder crashed and lightening crackled, foreboding the rainstorm that would be making its appearance soon enough. You would've never guessed that just an hour ago the skies were clear and the crickets were going crazy, because now everything was eerily silent and looked like fucking hurricane season all over again. Heavy clouds, so grey they almost appeared black, lurched over the Stackhouse home, warning me that if I didn't get my black ass onto their porch in a jiffy, I'd get attacked by the harsh onslaught of rain that was preparing to mark its territory over Bon Temps. Damn the pathway for being so long. I was running and it still seemed never ending.

"What are you doing here, Jinx?"

Waves of apprehension rocking against my core, I froze. I swore under my breath, praying that somehow I'd go invisible and unseen. I wasn't ready to see him yet. We were still going through the awkward stages after a fight when you're not sure if you want to speak to that person ever again. While I didn't want to look at him, I could feel his gaze piercing the back of my skull, sending tremors up and down my spine. Giving in and womaning up, I turned to Eric and was instantly smothered by his presence that was twice as daunting as the oncoming thunderstorm.

An electricity more lethal that the lightening that filled the sky exploded in me once I caught sight of his face. He was mad at me, that was evident in the strong contours of his clenched jaw and his tense shoulders, but motherfucker didn't care if I was angry or not. While I was thinking about his feelings and emotions, I was one thousand percent sure he didn't give a damn about how I felt. And that's what turned my remorse into rage. That smug face of his made me sick and I knew we were gonna rehash the events that happened last night, whether we liked it or not.

"I'll ask you again, what are you doing here, Jinx?" Eric asked, closing the distance between us though never fully invading my personal space. He'd done enough space invading to last a millennium.

And while I was mad as all get out right now, heart pounding, adrenaline drowning me, I still didn't know how to handle the situation. This was the first time we spoke to each other since our big falling out, and by the way he didn't mind speaking to me in such a harsh voice, I didn't think he was ready to make amends. And while I was ready to put this behind us, I needed to get shit off my chest. "I'm here to see Sookie."

"That was a given." He cut me a no-shit-Sherlock glare, only furthering my desire to not apologize and instead scream until my lungs collapsed. "What is it that you need from Sookie? Whatever you find significant enough to tell her you can tell me. I'll relay the information for you."

"Right, cause you're bonded with her." Flustered, I tried making a cute joke that fell flat. Guess making light of the situation wasn't gonna help. "Well, it involves the both of you. Do you know where she's at so we can all sit down and talk?"

Another strike of lightening ferociously exploded in the night sky, briefly illuminating my surroundings. But in that split second second I got a good look at Eric's face. Stern and intimidating, Eric made my being here even more uncomfortable for me. I could feel his resentment exude from him and sting my skin. But I had enough of my own resentment oozing from my pores and didn't need to deal with his. "Sookie hasn't returned to my home since the incident at Fangtasia. I suspect she's now residing at Bill Compton's manor."

"I should've fucking known." I gave a dry laugh. "Of course this is your house. Who's else would it have been?" They were up each other's asses all the time so it only made sense for them to be roommates too. That must've really fucked with Sookie's fairy mind though. Having Eric come back home to her after he was chilling with me. "Well if you see her before I do, tell her that Aurora is coming that ass and that the pixies are free. I'm sure you told her all about the fairies and the pixies so make sure she knows to keep safe."

"Sookie has yet to know about your pixie lineage." What he said came as a huge relief to me. That meant he cared about me enough to keep my heritage a secret. Or that he once cared enough. The verdict was still out. "And the pixies have broken free of their dimension and are now roaming freely in Bon Temps; duly noted."

Rocking back and forth on my heels, I didn't know what else there was to say. Well, I knew what else there was to say, I just didn't want to be the first person to say it. No way. No how.

"Are you positive Aurora knows that Sookie is a fairy or is she planning on investigating who the fairy in Bon Temps is?"

"She knows Sookie is a fairy. Some weird pixie spell they used to figure that out. They just don't know what she looks like." Yes, I somewhat lied. If I had told him that Aurora figured it out while we were talking about Godric, Eric might've flipped a shit, and I wasn't planning on saying the name Godric around him any time soon. I'd learned my lesson.

"On Sookie's behalf and mine, I thank you for the warning." Eric planned on keeping everything casual. This was the part where I left. One of us needed to stop being a pussy and address the fat ass elephant in the room.

Feeling soft isolated drops of rain fall onto my nose, I found the right segue to leave. "So um... it's about to start raining cats and dogs so I guess I better go."

Translation: Motherfucka do you not see me here wanting to make shit right? Let's go!

But my thoughts simply weren't enough. My feelings didn't mean shit compared to my actions. I wanted to be a famous fashion designer but never put in the effort. I wanted to have a tub full of money but could never hold a job for more than a year. I wanted Eric and I to be cool but our actions didn't correspond with it.

Sidestepping past Eric who refused to move, I made my way down the road, preparing to get caught in the rain on my walk back to my house. How chicken shit was I? You know what? Fuck it. Just because he was gonna be a little bitch didn't mean I had to be. He just didn't know how hard it was for me to do what I was about to do. I'm talking getting-Charlie-Sheen-off-drugs hard.

"You know what?" I turned around, watching as Eric looked over his shoulder at me. "I'm sorry. Is that what you want to hear? I'm. Fucking. Sorry. The Godric comment was out of line and I should've never brought him up. Ain't no excuse for why I did so I'm sorry."

Eyebrows touching his already cut eyes, Eric gave me a slight nod. "Thank you."

"What?" My arms quickly flailed out to my sides before falling down, slamming my hands against my hips. "Maybe I forgot the art of making amends, but isn't this the part where you apologize too?"

He responded with a vicious little laugh, making me feel like I was a complete and utter fool. "But Jinx, me apologizing would insinuate that I had something repent worthy. And unlike you, I don't tell someone something just because that's what they want to hear."

That was cold. Colder than anything else about him. Eric was an unforgiving vampire and had no type of feelings.

And if he wanted to do it the hard way. We could do things the hard way.

"Yeah. You don't tell people the things they want to hear. You keep that shit a secret and lie."

"Your melodramatic attempts to get a rise out of me won't work this time. I am entitled to feel however the fuck I choose."

Every fiber of my being screamed in fury at his words. Rain finally broke free from the clouds and drained onto the both of us. If only each drop didn't feel like acid against me skin. Every hot, sticky, drop that splashed onto me didn't soothe my anger at all. In fact, it only made me more upset because now my outfit was ruined.

"So you think you had a right to do what you did to me last night? You think that biting me and drinking my blood was fine? You don't give a fuck about how what you did affected me?"

He kept up his cold status, not joking when he said I wouldn't be getting a rise out of him. "While I do regret the pain I might have inflicted upon you, in no way, shape, or form do I regret the actual act. You provoked me and I responded."

So that's how he interpreted what happened? I provoked him and he had every right to lash out. He was out of his damn mind.

"That's some grade A bullshit right there," I spat, wiping the hair that clung to me out of my face. My hair was gonna get so matted. Ugh, he wasn't worth the struggle I was gonna go through detangling it. "You've provoked me so much and-"

"And every time I have, you've responded." Words low and hard, Eric bumped into me, eyes dark with spite. His hair, like mine, stuck to his face like a magnet. The rain had gotten so hard that each pellet felt like miniature daggers against my skin. Never breaking the surface, but still hurting like hell. "Whenever you've felt as if you've been wronged by me, you've retaliated. Let's not forget when you decided to punch me in the face. Or the numerous other occurrences when you've attempted to attack me. I find it hypocritical that you plan to hold it against me after I retaliate to your many provocations."

"Oh but I bet if this was Sookie you were talking to it would be a hell of a lot different."

"And I can assure you that if this were Jason or Wycherley, you wouldn't dare speak like this."

Hold up. That was left field. What the hell sparked that comment? Jason and Wycherley weren't even a part of the mess we'd made. "Excuse me?"

"You complain so much about how you're second to Sookie and yet you don't even recognize that I'm not even second to you. I'm third behind Jason and Wycherley. And you've known Wycherley for two days, Jinx." I could taste the hate he spewed when he said Wycherley's name. "So spare me your complaints of not being my number one when I'm not even in the running for you in your eyes."

Eric's words came as a revelation for me. I didn't realize he felt that way. Like he wasn't in the running for my affections. And honestly, I didn't know if his statement held some truth or not. Jason was my dude from back in the day and Wycherley was as smooth as fucking Jiffy peanut butter. But Eric was just... Eric. He was the first vampire I'd ever actually talked to and the first vampire I could call my friend. And him trying to flip the script was lame and a cop out. "I don't have favorites."

"If that were to come from my mouth you wouldn't be too happy with that answer." Eric pointed out another flaw in our tragic relationship. And while I hated to admit it, he was right. If Eric were to have fed me the same bullshit I was feeding him, I would've blown up.

And that's where our relationship went sour. There was a heavy injustice between the both of us and our egos were just too big to work things out because we were too stubborn settle for anything other than our demands. Eric wanted his way and I wanted mine. He and I wanted to have our cake and eat it too. But we were both so jealous hearted that that could never happen. It just wasn't gonna. No matter how much we wanted this shit to work, it wasn't in the stars.

"We're fucked huh?" My second attempt at making light of this situation was a success as Eric and I shared a brief little laugh.

"Stay away from Wycherley."

There was no proper response to what he just said. Taken aback by his odd command, I just stood in the rain, waiting for him to continue.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, he finally went on. "Wycherley parades himself around to be something he isn't. He's looking down on all us vampires as if he's so enlightened when in reality he is just using his newly claimed position as a cover up for his reprehensible past. Just like Bill Compton." As I fought to realize who Bill was, I realized that he was that out dated yet mannerly vampire I'd met when I was being interrogated at Fangtasia. Wasn't he the Vampire King of Louisiana? And wasn't he a part of the love triangle involving Sookie? Eew. Wycherley wasn't a thing like that man. "Nothing good can possibly come from him, Jinx, and you have to promise me you'll keep as far away from him as possible."

I laughed. A good ole wholesome one too. It just cleaned my soul, this laugh did. "I ain't gotta promise you nada, Northman. Am I making you promise to stay away from Sookie? Nope. And she's our sworn enemy. Her fucking posse is coming out and killing vampires to try and get to you. And not only that, she's probably gonna try and kill me once she figures out what I am. At least Wycherley cares about my well being."

If Eric weren't mad before, he definitely was now. Feet stomping in muddy water, he began pacing around. And that's what he always did when something was bothering him. That or when he was about to lie. And he knew better then to lie to me right now.

"Wycherley is incapable of caring for anyone other than himself. You may think lowly of me and that I'm an uncaring, callous person, but I always have the best intentions for you. I want to keep you safe, Jinx, and I still do. Wycherley may charm you with his smile and kindly gestures, but he is only looking out for himself. He wants power and will stop at nothing to get it. Look at how easily he shut down Fangtasia. He abuses his authority to get what he wants."

While it was really sweet to hear that Eric cared about me and my safety, I just couldn't bring myself to accept what he said about Wycherley. Wycherley may have been up to no good but he never showed it with me. Up to no good isn't giving someone three grand when you know they're poor. Up to no good is however, biting someone's neck during an argument. And if Wycherley was really a monster in disguise, Eric would only know that if the two hung out with each other. And if they hung out with each other then that meant Eric was a monster too. Guilty by association.

"If Wycherley still wants to hang with me after last night then I'm letting him."

I attempted to give a shrug but that was stopped once Eric's hard hands grabbed me by my shoulders, damn near shaking me beneath his grip. This was the second time he'd put his hands on me this week and he needed to stop with this shit.

"Stay. Away. From. Him." His face dipped to mine, making sure I got a good look at him as he enunciated each word clearly.

This was the billionth time I was told to stay away from someone. Sookie and Jason said to stay away from Eric. Eric told me to stay away from him before. Sookie told me to stay away from Jason. Jessica in other words say to keep my pixie paws off her man. And now Wycherley was brought into all of this and he was the one I wanted to keep near.

"Take your hands off me," I warned, hands balling into fists.

Eric seemed to not notice, grip tightening against me. "Not until I hear you promise to stay away from him."

Fuck Wycherley right now, Eric needed to go back to preschool and learn to keep his hands, feet, and all other objects to himself. I'd be damned if I allowed him to keep harassing me like this.

"I'mma tell you again, take your hands off me, Northman."

And he didn't listen. "No."

Oh okay. He wanted to play this game with me. He wanted to go down this road again. Well he might have won last time, but this time he surely wasn't. He was gonna learn today not to fuck with me.

There were two ways to go about things. I could lie and say that I would keep away from Wycherley, but I ain't feel like lying. Option B was listen to the devil on my shoulder that whispered wicked nothings in my ear. That devil on my shoulder was telling me that Eric would never really get over Sookie and no matter how badly Eric wanted to protect me and keep me safe, all it would take for him to cave was for Sookie to bat her mascara needed eyelashes. That devil was coercing me to reach into my pocket, take out the dime bag of pixie dust I'd kept there for safe keeping, sprinkle some into my hand, and blow it in his fucking face.

And without thinking twice, I had my palm open, sneaking pixie dust into it, readying to sneak attack Eric with it. This was the way things had to be. There was no other option. While Aurora said we needed to fully bond, that required getting Eric's blood. And it would be too conspicuous for me to ask him for it or for me to randomly assault him and take a chunk out of his shoulder.

"It's going to take a considerable amount of time, but I want us to work, Jinx. And with Wycherley in the picture, I can promise you we won't."

His words rang in my ears, stopping me from finishing what I'd started. Eric wanted us to work and here I was about to ruin everything we just put behind us. Everything we'd just said to each other wasn't going to mean shit if I went through with this. And it was at this very moment that I realized I was becoming a mirror image of everyone else around me; forcing people to do things they didn't want to do. The stress and pressures of wanting Eric blinded me and I was turning into the bastards in this town. My mom, my dad, Aurora, Eric, Sookie. I was allowing myself to become something I never wanted to be. Something I hated.

"I can't do it," I whispered, hoarsely, nails digging into my hands.

"Do what?"

If Eric wanted to bond with me then it had to happen organically. Not like this.

"I'm so fucking stupid." My throat tightened and took in a deep breath.

"What are you talking about, Jinx?"

I was really going to destroy what we'd just built. On something so stupid. I was a delusional mess, thinking that I would've been able to do something like that to him. If I could've then that meant I was manipulative. If I took away his choice in the matter then him liking me would've meant nothing. Just because I wanted this so badly didn't mean I was gonna force him into it.

"I should go." Tears, as softly as the rain once was, slid down my cheeks. Thank God they were camouflaged. I was consumed by my desire for having Eric be there for me. This pixie fairy shit was getting too much to bear and I was really about to take away Eric's decision in all of this. And I just couldn't bring myself to do that.

But Eric still didn't allow me to break free. Noticing my tears, his voice became soft. "What's going on?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. Lemme go."

Eric's eyes scanned me, and to my horror, stopped once his gaze met my balled hand. His furrowed brows raised and his gaze met mine once more. "What's in your hand, Jinx?"

He knew! He fucking knew and now World War Eric was about to be in full effect.

"Nothing."

"Open it."

"No."

"Now."

I bit my lip. "No."

His hands were now on mine, trying to pry open my fingers and reveal the pixie dust that sat in my palm. But I wasn't gonna allow that to happen. I couldn't let Eric know my plans...or used to be plans. I struggled against him, trying to snatch back my hand but he naturally overpowered me. I tried and tried and tried to break loose and hide all the evidence, but as the fight progressed, so did Eric frustrations and before I knew it, he got exactly what I wanted and exactly what I abhorred.

Palm flying open, a sparkling mixture of colorful dust exploded in Eric's face, encompassing him in a typhoon of it. Brows meeting bewildered eyes, Eric immediately reacted by coughing and fanning the glittering debris out his face. But him inhaling some was inevitable. He too realized he was losing the fight and just stood there, smacking his tongue against his mouth, looking at me like I was as nutty as a payday.

"What is this, Jinx?"


	31. Right As Rain

Chapter 31 Right As Rain

**Another hard chapter to write right here. Meh. I hope things don't get harder to write. The next few chapters are gonna have a lot going on in them so I don't want to tackle something I can't handle. Hopefully I've done a good job with making these chapters compelling. You guys have been the best to me so I don't want to give you all anything but the best. **

**Please: Hmm, Eric just might have to decide soon. Who do you think he'd pick? And I am going to try to make my last chapter as epic as possible. Everything's planned out, I just need to get there now. **

**LovingMeLovingYou: You think Eric knows he was stupid for letting her go? You think he regrets his decision? He's just too enigmatic to tell. Appreciate the comment. **

**NoName: The wait it over! **

**Crimson TigerLily: I agree, she should've just used the Sookie comment. Jinx tends to take things to the extreme. Don't know how Eric will react to this one though. Have to read to find out. **

**PenelopessStones: You used an extra s in your name this time so I used one too! I don't think that you fall hard, I just update too far apart. And Eric isn't dating Sookie still. I think he still believes he has a chance to get back together with her. **

**DaenerysSedai: I don't believe I ever explained, but I'm not having the pixie dust work right away. It may take a day or two to set in. I'm so glad you were happy they had a chance to talk since there falling out. I thought one of them may have been too irredeemable. I really had to lighten that argument up back in day. **

**SomebodyWhoCares: And more snaps! **

**Lilhobbit: You're more interested in her than the canon characters! Thank you so much for the wonderful review. Lit up my night. **

**Everyone enjoy!**

**. . . **

It felt as if I'd become hollow. That now I was just a shell of a person. Nothing was left within me besides a shit load of fear and guilt. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. For the pixie dust in my hand to fly in his face. It was just all happened so fast. One second I was clenching my palm, trying to prevent Eric from opening it, the next I was feeling my hand unfold, watching as dust orbed him.

Standing there bug eyed and petrified, I watched Eric stare at me perplexedly, still smacking his tongue.

"Eric, I am so sorry." All I could do was apologize and cover my agape mouth.

"Why can I taste this?" Eric was so wrapped up in what just happened that I'm sure he didn't hear me. "Is this pixie dust?"

Disgusted with myself, I reluctantly nodded and Eric proceeded to run his hands over his face. Lord only knew how mad he actually was. "Were you going to try and attempt to secretly bond with me?"

Again, I nodded. "Eric, you gotta know that I wasn't gonna do it. It was an accident." My super soaked clothes didn't weigh me down as much as my heavy heart. Things weren't suppose to go this way. I'd fucked everything up and now there was no going back.

"How could you have done this, Jinx?"

Of all the answers I could've given, none of them lightened the situation. Nothing could've made this better and there was no use trying to get off the hook. This situation was just fucked up beyond all recognition and it was only a matter of time before Eric exploded.

"I don't know," I squeaked, feeling uneasy. "I just wanted you all to myself, Eric. You say that for us to work, Wycherley has to be out of the picture, but so does Sookie. Sookie is a bigger factor than Wycherley is, and I know that she's never gonna disappear. I was insecure, I was angry, and I was jealous. There's no excuse for what I did, but you have to know that I didn't want this to happen."

Eyes wide shut, taking a deep breath, I didn't know if Eric was mad at me or if he was suffering from the affects of the dust. The verdict was still out on that. I just wished I could've known exactly what was going through his mind right now. "I'm at a loss for words, at the moment. Just give me a minute to digest all of this."

"I know this probably doesn't help, but you don't have to give me your blood and we can make this a half bond. And since you're already bonded with Sookie, that will dilute whatever it is that will happen between the two of us."

I knew this wasn't the time to feel like this, and that it wasn't the time to feel so selfishly, but a tiny bit of me knew he was so upset because of how Sookie would've reacted to this. He knew that by us bonding, Sookie would want to get back together with him even less. This just only confirmed that we wouldn't work. That bitch's claws were too far deep in him.

And for the first time in a long while, he sighed. "While I would've wanted our bonding to be a bit more monumental, I suppose there wouldn't have been an appropriate time for that given the circumstances of our current predicament."

I took a step back, preparing for him to flip a shit. "All this meaning?"

"That I'm not mad at you and I'd like for us to fully bond."

I thought I was hallucinating. Maybe I was going crazy. Maybe I'd eaten Lumière fruit and was going bonkers. Eric wasn't mad at me, and actually wanted to go along with the bonding process? It was at this point that a bitch wanted to stack krabby patties up to the heavens, go to work, and do the cat daddy in front of the angels and Jesus Christ. But you see, I wasn't gonna do that. I had to get it together.

"You serious?"

He nodded. "Very much so."

I swear I heard Angels singing somewhere. It might've been raining, but the Angels were out singing beautiful hymns tonight.

But there was still one more question that I needed to ask.

"What did I taste like?"

"I have yet to taste you." He obviously took my question in all the wrong ways.

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean, the pixie dust. You were so amazed that you could taste it, that I have to know what I taste like." I didn't give a damn about the innuendo, curiosity won the battle against sexual jokes. Besides, Aurora said each pixie had its own pixie dust color, so that must've meant that it had its own flavor too.

"Anything other than blood tastes vile against a vampires tongue, that's why I was so taken aback." No wonder Wycherley was so disgusted when he ate that French fry. "And the pixie dust at first was very sharp and bitter, but it grew to be pleasantly sweet."

Great. I was a sour patch kid.

"I believe it's your turn." Raising his wrist to his mouth, Eric bit into it, revealing two bite marks that trickled out blood. And that's when shit shit the fan. I wanted us to fully bond but I'd forgotten that that required drinking from him. That was not something I was gonna do as long as I could avoid it. I mean seriously, who the fuck jumps at the chance to taste someone's blood. You know, with the exception of vampires.

As he moved his wrist to me, I instinctively took precautionary steps back. He couldn't have been serious right now. Sensing my apprehension, a devious smirk appeared on his face. "Come on now, don't be shy."

I stared at the two bleeding punctured holes skeptically. "I'm good. I think this should just be a halfsie bond. Besides, I drank some OJ before coming over here and I'm not very parched."

He gave a husky laugh before he began stalking towards me. "Don't make me have to chase after you." As the distance between his bloody wrist and my mouth dwindled, I pulled my lips into my mouth, keeping them as far away from his blood as I could.

"Just one taste."

"Uh-uh," I hummed, shaking my head like a child.

And he tried coercing me like I was one. "If you don't like it, you can stop."

Realizing that I wasn't gonna weasel my way out of it, I unenthusiastically placed my mouth around his wrists and damn near went into cardiac arrest as an avalanche of flavor burst in my mouth. Invigorating and sinfully addicting, I couldn't control myself from sucking and lapping at his wrist. Here I thought that his blood would taste sour or you know, like regular blood, but it was fresh and shiver inducing. Mind numbing and all consuming.

I now knew why people became V addicts.

Shocking myself as I heard a tiny moan creep its way from out my mouth, I knew it was time to stop. Shit was getting too real.

"I'm done." I threw Eric's arm away from me, not bothering to look him in the face. I could just feel that fucking smile of creeping its way onto his face. It was that smile that let you know that he was fully aware of how big pimpin' he was. His blood was more delicious than Brad Pitt's abs in, "Fight Club" and he knew it.

"How was I?" I guess it was only fair he returned the same innuendos I had given him when his snorted my pixie dust.

"Aight," I said, wiping the excess blood that stained my lips. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of watching me lick my lips. Instead, I'd shove my hand into my pocket, let his blood crust over and lick it clean when I got home.

Everything just felt a hell of a lot different. Colors seemed a bit brighter, I swore I could hear squirrels in a tree hollow somewhere, and the rain that once stung my skin now tickled it. I could even make out each individual blonde strand of Eric's hair. And my neck? My neck felt fabulous. You wouldn't have even known that just two days ago Eric was ripping into it.

Shit was better than crack.

I couldn't believe we just did this. We actually freakin' bonded. This was huge. I mean, I'd be lying if I said that this was so romantic and I could just tell that Eric and I were destined to be together, but everything felt right. Sure, Eric and I still had our problems, but this was step one into solving all of them. Good.

And even after all this, there was still a weird silence between us. Not awkward, but weird.

And you know me, I just couldn't have that. "Let's do somethin', man."

It was at this very moment, that Eric's lips crashed into mine, kissing me with such a fervency that I would've lost my balance if it wasn't for his hands keeping me in place, kneading my body against his. Taken aback by his odd actions, it took me a while to return what he was so generously giving. But once I began responding to Eric's passionate assaults with an intensity of my own, it were as if there was no stopping us. Bad things just seemed to happen when the two of us were together and this different. It was just a matter of where Eric wanted this to go down, and how quickly he could get these clothes off me. And by the rate things were going, it was gonna be soon.

Eyes fluttering open as my back hit a wall, I realized that we were no longer standing in the middle of Sookie's driveway, getting soaked because of the thunderstorm, but I was now hiked against her house, legs wrapped possessively around Eric who had now tossed his shirt to the ground. His body just got better and better every time I saw it. It was just flawless. A piece of fucking art. It could've just stared at that for hours and never get bored of it. That's how glorious it was.

"You know, it's not too late to have me take you home," Eric whispered, giving me time to catch my breath. Man just wouldn't let up with his kisses. He was very territorial and was truly marking me as his.

I started working on his pants, fumbling to take his belt off. Who knew that such a simple task would've posed such a challenge right now. "Don't tell me you're pussying out, Northman."

He took the challenge, nipping at the hollow of my neck. My groan at the pinch of pain immediately melted and turned into a low moan as Eric quickly kissed away the pain. "Not at all. I'm just giving you the option of going home if you so want. I'm far from finished here."

A little ball of victory exploded in me once I finally got his belt undone. Now to find undo that button and that zipper. "Far from finished. Hmm. I always thought you were a minute man."

Shirt leaving my body, the shock of the cold wall behind me sent me clinging closer to Eric's body, seeking a warmth he naturally couldn't provide. That would take getting use to.

And it especially didn't help when Eric decided to take our little session to the wooden floor of Sookie's porch. Nestling his body between mine, Eric began lips began exploring the length of my body, discovering paths I never knew existed but wanted him to continue traveling. My body burned for him. For him to stop with they toying around and give me exactly what I wanted. I didn't need the banter. Or the kisses. Or the way he teased me by slowly kissing every newly revealed inch of skin as he took off my shorts. I just wanted him.

Fangs grazing my inner thigh, I couldn't help but shudder, feeling my fired up body turn into a full on inferno. There was something that was just so completely alluring about him. Something that drove me mad. And I was helpless to it. I knew it and so did he. Torturing me, slowly drawing out every little thing he did, my hands took on a mind of their own and flew to Eric's head, trying to force him into giving me what I wanted. But Eric remained a stubborn little boy and his head didn't budge.

That was until he moved back up to me, greeting me with blazing blue eyes.

"Why'd you move your mouth!" I whined, attempting to push his head back but stopped once Eric gripped my chin, tilting my gaze to meet his.

"No more Wycherley?" He whispered and all my resolve and persistence melted away. He had that kind of affect on me.

I weakened to him. I was merely silly putty in his firm, moan inducing hands. "No more Wycherley."

As he tried to continue what he was doing, I reluctantly returned his gesture and cupped his face. Just because I was weakening to him didn't mean I was completely far gone. He still had to answer something for me. "No more Sookie?"

And I swear to God, for a split second, if I had blinked I would've missed it, Eric's face softened and he smiled warmly at me. "No more Sookie."

I allowed Eric to resume his mission; making my body respond to his mischievously simple movements.

Finally we were gonna make up for time long over due. This should've been happened. Day one, in his penthouse, in the blood hotel. And finally we weren't gonna be interrupted. No Sookie. No Jason. No damn Wycherley to upset the natural order of things. I was gonna get what I wanted and it felt damn good. Otherworldly.

And that's when it happened. The interruption of all interruptions happened. And it wasn't much of a interruption, but a horrible realization. My heart damn near exploded and I swear I heard the theme song from, "Psycho," playing in the background. It was that deep.

"Eric, do you have a condom?"

He let out a deep, luscious chuckle. "I'm a vampire, Jinx. I don't need one."

"Goddammit!" I growled, rubbing my hands over my face exasperatedly. "Pixies are the only species that a vampire can procreate with. It's so that pixies can have full bred pixies again. Don't ask me how that shit works, Aurora told me."

And that's when Eric proceeded to say the most stupid thing in history.

"Well since you're only a quarter pixie, the chances of you getting pregnant decrease drastically."

I stared at him with distraught eyes. "You really want to test that out? You willing to become a daddy based on luck and chance?"

And that's when Eric finally returned the same lividness I was giving. "Well that's an inconvenience." He removed himself from between my thighs. I should've just let him eat me out then told him. That would've been the pimp thing to do. And at least one of us would've been satisfied. This moment was pouring yourself a bowl of cereal only to find out there wasn't any milk. Or that there was milk but it was spoiled. This suck Donkey Kong balls.

We searched for our clothes in silence. And we put them on in silence. And Eric took me home in silence. We were just a silent fucking mess. Huffing and puffing around like a spoiled teenager who couldn't have their way.

Eric and I stood on my porch, sheltered from the onslaught of rain. Who would've thought that not five minutes ago, we were so close to banging on Sookie's porch. This just wasn't fair. Ringing out my drenched clothes, I watched as pools of water drained from my shirt. Eric, as expected, began styling his emo-like hair, smoothing it back into its usual slicked back self.

Leaning against my house, he took in the screen door that was barely hanging on my it's hinges. "I suppose I should hire a few of my men to renovate your house."

I guess that was a silver lining to my black ass cloud. "You don't have to do all of that." Wasn't that the polite thing to say? Don't people typically use that line just to sound courteous?

"It's nothing at all. You're house will be good as new by the end of this week."

Thank God. Now I didn't have to rely on Aurora to find a way to fix up my house. In fact, with Eric's blood mixing with mine, I'd almost forgotten that I was storing her in my basement all while she planned and schemed her attacks against the fairies and Sookie. I'd tell Eric that after my house was fixed.

"Eric! Jinx! Isn't this rain just simply marvelous."

Our eyes shifted to my lawn where Aurora was cartwheeling and tumbling in the rain, muddying up the rose colored Edwardian nightgown she had on. She danced and rolled in the grass with a childlike exuberance, red hair now looking like frizzy yarn.

Aurora was crazy.

"Mother Nature has invited us all to partake in her crystalline jamboree!" Pulling up her nightgown slightly, Aurora proceeded to do a weird uncoordinated dance, bobbing her heard from left to right. "Come. Let us celebrate the solidification of your bonding."

How the hell did she know about us bonding? You know what? Fuck it. I had to understand that Aurora was just out there and I wasn't gonna waste my time trying to figure out her silly quirks or weird behavior. She was just eccentric and I needed to learn that. Especially if she was gonna hide out in my house.

Still, it would've helped if we had at least one thing in common.

"Glad to see you're accommodating easily to our realm, Aurora." Eric feigned a smile. He was just as weirded out by her as I was. Just wait until he found out that his maker and Aurora were together.

"This world is absolutely rhapsodic," she wailed, hands now waving towards the sky. "Everything is about copulation, carnage and cupidity, the pixies shall never return to another dimension for this is all too lovely. And to think we actually had to create one due to pesky fairies. Why I'll piss on their unmarked graves for being so bothersome."

"One that note," Eric turned to me, "I think I should get going."

"Please don't leave me alone with her," I whispered, knowing damn well she'd make me dance in the rain with her once he left.

"I'm afraid I must. I have to speak with Bill about Moistlips. And I also have to relay-"

"Who?" I interrupted, wondering who the hell this Moistlips person was. If there was another problem Eric was dealing with, I needed to know.

Eric scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Bill and I created the nickname Moistlips when referring to Wycherley."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Ain't that a compliment? Moistlips are never a bad thing." And I'm sure he lived up to those standards. And now I'd never be able to test out those claims to see how true they were.

"I've already said too much. We'll speak again tomorrow. You, me and... the person I have to relay the information you gave me today need to talk."

That person of course was Sookie. Eric was a smart cookie. He knew not to spill the beans about Aurora hunting down Sookie like they were reenacting a scene in, "The Hunger Games." It just sucked having to keep all these secrets. I wondered if Eric and I would be keeping our bonding a secret from Sookie. And if he told her, I wanted to be there to see her reaction. Hopefully she'd cry.

And with that, Eric disappeared, leaving me alone with the bat shit hoe.

Slowly pivoting to my door, I tried my hardest to go undetected by Aurora. I just wanted to go inside my house, change out of these clothes, and chill out. If she were to notice me then I'd be royally fucked.

"Jinx, dear." And of course she had to spot me. "Just because Eric has decided to desert us doesn't mean you were permitted to leave. Our jamboree has just lost a valuable member, but it still will go on."

She was not gonna keep controlling me like this. We weren't in pixie land anymore. We were on my property and she was staying in my house, so she would just have to follow by my fucking rules.

"Yeah, but, I'll catch a cold if I stay out too long." That didn't come out how I wanted it to. I wanted to show her I wasn't taking her crap anymore, not that I was afraid of catching a cold.

She didn't seem to care about my fears of getting sick, however. "You're going to die sooner or later, Jinx. And chances are, that death will be painful and excruciating. Why not take pleasure in the simple things in life and indulge?"

There was no way I was gonna win. Aurora was just... I didn't even know how old she was, but the bitch had garnered centuries of being scary under her belt. And I knew that if I resisted, she'd just use her telekinesis shit to force me to do it. When was I gonna get to telekinize shit?

So yeah, I danced in the rain with her. I danced real hard just to make sure I didn't upset her. Did she have fun? Yup. Did I? Nope. I did it just to appease her. But this, me doing what everyone wanted me to game was gonna end. I'd stand up to Aurora one day.

Just wasn't gonna be anytime soon.

**. . . **

**Terrible ending to this chapter I know. But I didn't know where to properly end this and my creativity was lacking. So yeah, Eric and Sookie are bonded. Wonder watch y'all think about that. Hell, I wonder what Sookie and Wycherley will think about that. Ta Ta For Now, folks. **


	32. Like A Killer

Chapter 32 Like A Killer

_**Hey everyone! The response to last week's chapter has been amazing. Thank you to everyone who left feedback and comments. This chapter however, isn't exactly what you'd expect as a follow up. I won't elaborate on that, I'll just allow you all to read it and see for yourself. **_

_**NoName: I appreciate the feedback. Thank you. **_

_**ElPotato101: NEW REVIEWER! I'm so happy that you like an OC of mine. And for you to say that you'd ship him with another OC of mine means a lot to me. Thank you.**_

_**DaenerysSedai: Your the first person to say what you think will happen to a character! And you think Aurora's gonna die. You give a lot of good reasons supporting that claim to. My question is, who's strong enough to kill her?**_

_**LovingMeLovingYou: It's not wrong at all for you to love Wycherley. I am an avid supporter of the I-Want-Wycherley! Foundation. And you think Jinx Eric babies would be adorable. I dunno. They'd be crazy as hell if you ask me. One spoiler I can promise for this story, is that this will not turn into a "Eric becomes a father" story. Not that I am against those type of stories. It's just that it wouldn't fit in this story at the moment. Maybe a sequel... but that's a discussion for a whole different day. Thanks for the comment!**_

_**MsJackson: Yes! The wait is over! They have bonded. I think everyone, (including Jinx) wants to see Sookie's reaction to this. And yeah, tried to keep things somewhat clean. I dunno, I just clam up when it comes to sex scenes. Gotta get over that awkwardness and embarrassment. **_

_**Please: OMG! You hit the nail right on the head! I wanted last chapter, (and the one before that) to mark Jinx's growth as a person. She isn't the same person she was chapter one. Thank you for commenting on that because it means I did my job. As for Eric, "No more, Sookie," could mean a plethora of things. He might be done with trying to be with her, but is still very adamant on keeping her safe. Hell, he could've flat out lied. We'll have to wait and see. **_

_**SomebodyWhoCares: Lol, seems as if whenever Aurora comes around, people laugh. I don't try to write her as being funny, she's just unpredictable and spaced out so I think that makes people laugh. Thank you for the comment. **_

_**Jroxraytech: I really wish I could answer those questions, but I can't without spoiling the entire story. Sorry. All I can say is that Jinx's bond with Eric won't be as strong as what it could be because of Sookie. But you already knew that one. Sigh. I really wish I could spoil things. **_

_**PenelopesStones: Rotfl! Having sex on Sookie's porch would've been the ultimate fuck off. And you thought the scene with Eric and Jinx on the porch was romantic? Tee hee. If I could blush I would be right now. This is so weird for me. And you think they're in love but without words... I dunno. I just know they really want to be into each other it's just that outside forces are making it so that can't happen. **_

_**Crimson Tigerlily: You're right! Jinx should have condoms in her room. And in her own words, "It's been a damn dry spell! I'm talking Sahara. I wasn't thinking that we were gonna end up playing hide the sausage." I think she's learned from her mistakes though. **_

_**Big chapter you guys. Hope you all enjoy it! **_

_**. . . **_

Today was a weird day. I'm talking real weird. Sure, everything was fine this morning; Eric had kept his word and men were fixin' up my house, my mom even made me hoe cakes, granted she didn't spare me the speech she always told, but that was okay. But as soon as the sun set and the stars and moon rose, things started getting freaky.

It all started exactly when nightfall hit. It were as if a tremor ripped through me, stealing my breath away. I felt cold and clammy, like I was getting the flu, which would've been an easy explanation considering Aurora made me dance with her in the rain the other night. But that wasn't the only thing.

A few hours later, Eric's voice began filling my head, canceling out any other outside commotion. Sometimes it would just be his voice, other times it would be him and Pam. And these little interruptions came here and there, freaking me the hell out whenever it happened. It were as if I was him, in his body, feeling what he felt, but I was just blind to the surroundings. It was just so random and would creep me out because I didn't know how to turn it off.

Aurora had told me this was all a part of bonding. And as time progressed things would become much smoother and less bothersome. That I'd be able to control when I wanted to "channel" Eric, or when I wanted him to "channel" me. She also said other little things would occur during our bonding, but never went on to say what because it was best to keep things a surprise.

Like I said. Weird.

Finding a spot to sit on a fallen tree, I stared at the swamp in front of me. Trees emerged out of murky, algae infested water, camouflaging the area I was secluded in. Plants and bushes also helped keep me enshrouded from the wandering eye. This had been my own secret hiding spot when I was a little girl. When I didn't feel like dealing with anyone in the world, or just wanting time to think, this was where I came. Granted, time had changed the scenery up quite a bit, and the fake club house I'd made with twigs and stones had been demolished, but this place still held a bit of meaning to it. And I'd get some peace and quiet. Some much needed time to digest everything. My relationship with Eric to be specific.

Now I was all for not labeling things. Once you started giving shit labels things typically tend to go downhill. But I just wasn't sure what to call Eric and I. We were definitely more than friends. That was obvious. But we weren't booed up or anything. I wouldn't go as far as to consider us a couple, but I didn't know what to consider us. I mean damn, it seemed like everybody's relationships were unclear right now. Eric and Sookie were donezo. Jason and I I guess were doomed. I didn't even wanna know about what was going on with him and this Jessica chick. And I was supposed to steer clear of Wycherley. Lord only knew how that was gonna work itself out. Maybe I'd never see him again. Maybe he'd think I was too much drama and wouldn't wanna get involved with all my baggage. Baggage of course, being Eric.

"You know, you weren't kidding when you told me that there were only two interesting places in Bon Temps. Merlottes and the swamp."

I immediately grimaced as the sound of Wycherley's monotone voice hit my ears. It only made sense for him to show up now. Right when things were finally getting better too. I was positive he'd come in and ruin everything. I just waited for him to knock that first domino down.

"What? No 'Hi Wycherley, how's it going? Chest feeling any better since Eric stuck a fire poker in it?'" Moving over towards me, he blocked my view of the swamp, replacing muggy water with suit adorned broad shoulders.

I sighed, knowing that I wouldn't be able to ignore him. He'd bother me until I spoke. And if I did speak, we'd end up talking all day long because he was so chatty. "You're a vampire, you'll heal." He clutched the very heart that Eric was attempting to stab and frowned. "And can I have my fire poker back? You took it."

He shook his head. "You won't get that back until after I kill Eric with it. Then and only then will I return it."

"Do you like me that much where you're willing to avenge me?" It was sweet that he cared about me.

"Are you that selfish to think that I'm killing him for you?"

Now I had to go back to thinking he was lame. "Why do you hate Eric so much?"

When Eric warned me to stay away from Wycherley, he never went into detail about how their rivalry started. I only knew that Eric thought Wycherley was evil. He left out all the specifics as to telling my why he thought that.

"A card game."

I almost began cackling with laughter. "What?"

Letting out a tension filled sigh, Wycherley took a seat beside me on the log. And here I thought he'd be reluctant to get his suit stained. "In 1839, Eric and I played a game of cards. He cheated to save face and up keep his silly reputation."

I blinked. "So you two hate each other, because you thought he cheated in a game of cards?" That was the stupidest thing I had ever heard. It was worse than the reason why Sookie and I hated each other. You know, before we fought for Eric's affection and found out we were a part of rivaling races.

"Look beneath the surface for a quick second, will you." For a split second, I heard his British accent come out and that made everything worthwhile. But really, was there any need to be angry at someone over a card game? "Never mind that being the one blemish on an otherwise spotless record I have, but anyone who will cheat in a silly card game isn't to be trusted. A card game is insignificant. Imagine what else he would lie and cheat about."

Bottom line: he was mad about losing a card game. "I think you're reading too much into this."

"Really?" He glanced over at me, something wicked twinkling in his eyes. "Considering that he's lied to you a numerous amount of times, I feel as if you're just walking proof of my claims. Think about it? How many times has Eric lied to you."

He didn't even have a clue. Eric had lied to me quite a bit. Countless times. But I was fine with putting that all in the past. We'd overcome a lot of obstacles lately, and as of yesterday, I was looking on the positive side of things. Not the negative. If Eric was willing to overlook my faults, I was gonna overlook his.

"I'll leave you to dwell on that when I'm not around. I believe it's my turn to ask you a question." I guess he took the hint that Eric and I weren't really up for discussion right now. Especially when he didn't know jack shit about what we had going on. Smirk creeping on his face, that was a forewarning that his next few words weren't gonna be anything I liked. "Is Tinker Bell a fairy or a pixie?"

You'd think such a silly question wouldn't have been able to make me feel sick to my stomach. To make me want to throw up right on the spot. He'd asked a valid question. Many people argued over what Tinker Bell was. But him asking that questioned symbolized a hell of a lot more than just what was the race of some bitch. This symbolized not only did he know what I was, but what Sookie was too.

Trying to keep my cool, I shrugged my shoulders. "I dunno."

That smirk spread like wildfire. He knew I was playing it defensively. "We'll you see, I've created a very clever joke. A joke that requires knowing what race she is so that I know who to tell the joke to. You or Sookie."

Running my hands over my face, there was no point at all at trying to cover anything up from him. Even if I dismissed his question and tried to change the subject, he would've still known and would've pestered me until I caved. I wasn't gonna go down that street. "How'd you find out?"

"You wanted to keep what you were a secret from me, I'll keep how I found out a secret from you."

I stared at him, trying my hardest to burn daggers into him. If only that were one of the perks of being a pixie. "Seriously. How?"

"You and Eric both aren't very smart. Did you really think I left immediately after you kicked me out your house? Which was beyond rude of you. No. I stayed and listened to that very heated argument you both had."

"So you stayed and didn't bother to try and get in when you heard Eric biting me?" I blurted out, enraged that he was so mad at me for kicking him out that he didn't even bother to try and save me from Eric drinking my blood.

Head slowly twisting in my direction, Wycherley's eyes traveled from the scenery ahead to meet my eyes. "He bit you?" he harshly whispered, scaring the shit out of me.

My anger dissolved and I was left speechless. He didn't know.

"Seems as if I shouldn't have left early. It probably would've been better if I had stayed the entire duration of your argument." I could see something crazy gleaming in Wycherley's eyes. Jaws clenched, nose slightly flaring, eyes cut, he was mad. Mad was an understatement. He was seething.

Ooooh, I made a mistake.

"Really, it wasn't his fault. I brought up Godric and I shouldn't have." Maybe me saying that would've diluted his anger.

Too bad it didn't. "While I'm highly impressed you used his maker's death against him, brilliant arguing strategy, that doesn't justify what Eric did to you."

I went to open my mouth to speak but Wycherley was already off into his little rant.

"You know, so many people think that since we're vampires, biting someone is just in our nature. That it's the equivalent to a human and breathing. It's not. What he did to you was no better than if he were to have hit you. Or to have raped you. I'm sure you'd feel less understanding if he were to have done one of those, correct? It shouldn't be like that. Abuse is abuse is abuse. And I'm telling you this now, so don't act surprised when it happens, before this year ends, I'm killing Eric."

I snorted, realizing that Eric was correct about Wycherley. That Wycherley acted as if he were on a pedestal and that he was the model image for all vampires. While Wycherley was right in saying that biting someone was abuse, he was scorning Eric as if he'd never done anything like that. He was being a total hypocrite. "Before you start sharpening you stake-"

"I thought we'd discussed this, I'm killing him with a fire poker."

"Whatever. Can you honestly condemn Eric for what he did to me? You act as if you've never bitten a girl without her permission. And glamouring them into wanting it is just as bad."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Are you insinuating that I'd need to rely on glamouring a women into yearning for me to bite her? You clearly have very little clue of who I am."

"You're right! You're absolutely right. I have no idea of who you are." I shoved my hands in my pockets, squeezing onto the bag of pixie dust and condom I kept there for safe keeping. Hey, who knew when it'd come in handy. I learned my mistakes from yesterday and if Eric wanted to fuck, then I'd be prepared. "Why do you care about who I am or what I am? Why are you constantly coming around me? Why are you giving me three grand? I have nothing to offer you. We aren't cool. We aren't friends. I don't know your ass from Jack fucking Nicholson. Why are you even here now?"

The smile on his face dissolved and was replaced with a grimace. He ran a hand through his hair. "I surely didn't imagine our conversation taking a turn like this. You want to know why I'm here with you right now? Fine." It sounded as if Wycherley were saying that more to himself than to me. "Jinx, I-"

"What do you mean the fairies aren't the ones killing vampires outside of Fangtasia?_" _

Everything Wycherley was saying fell on deaf ears because all my senses, except for sight and touch, were now focused somewhere else. I didn't know where Eric was, or who that question was directed to, but I could feel the anger in him swelling, as he tried control himself. All I could do was try to settle myself in Eric's body and allow his voice to infiltrate my head.

"Last night I dreamed I was with the fairies. And since you told me that you suspected it was them killing the vampires out your club, I asked em if they did it. They said no." The dial to the volume of Sookie's voice was turned up way too high. Clasping my hands over my ears, I tried to do anything to quiet her booming voice down. "And what the fuck is a pixie? They said to stay away from em."

My jaw dropped, which landed me a puzzled look from Wycherley. If only he knew what I was going through right now.

Eric was hesitant with his answer and I could feel him battling whether to tell her the truth or to lie. He did neither and diverted the question. "Fairies have been coming in and out of their world. Unless it were to kill vampires, what other business would they have here?"

"They've been trying to get me to go back to fairy with them. They said it's no longer safe here. I thought it was just a trick to for them to lock me inside of their like they did last time." There was a slight pause before Sookie continued. "Why? Is it really not safe here, Eric? And why aren't you telling me the whole truth. And who is Aurora? Because people have been telling me that a women named Aurora has been asking about me. And that she said she wanted to use my head as a chalice. Whatever the fuck that means."

A million thoughts swarmed within Eric's mind. How was he gonna keep Sookie away from Aurora. How he was gonna keep me and her safe during the war. I couldn't keep up with all those thoughts running rampant through his racing mind.

"Jinx, are you really going to ignore me?" Wycherley's voice finally broke through as whatever channeling that just happened ended, leaving me with a terrible high pitched ringing in my ear. "I thought you would've had a plethora of things to say to me after that."

Not paying attention to him, I didn't bother to hear anything he was saying to me. And right now, I didn't care what he had to say. Too many things had just been revealed. Not only did Sookie know about pixies, she knew about Aurora coming for that ass. But that was minuscule. Sookie had dropped an atomic bomb and right now I was Hiroshima. Fairies didn't want anything to do with the war going on and were trying to keep Sookie as safe as possible. They were even trying to keep her back in their dimension for as long as they could. And if that's what the fairies were doing here, then who was the person killing all those vampires so mercilessly?

Wycherley continued to stare at me like I was out of it. "What I said blew your mind that much, huh?"

A terrible feeling washed over me when I realized who the killer was. It was right in front of me the whole time and I was too blinded to realize it. How could I have been so stupid? All signs pointed to him and it was completely obvious. Wycherley was the murderer.

I wasn't sickened, or perturbed, but I damn sure was horrified. Wycherley had said it best himself. He couldn't have cared less about those vampires that died. You'd think that since he was with The Authority that he'd be a little disgruntled about that. And ever since Wycherley made his presence known in Louisiana, those killings stopped. And given Wycherley's personality, a very hot and cold one, it was hard to read him. Then again, who could really read a sociopath. And him hanging with me was probably all just a ploy to get at Eric. He'd kill me, then Sookie, and then watch Eric crumble because of that.

I needed to get the fuck out of here like yesterday.

"Jinx?" He placed a hand on my thigh, causing a tiny scream to fly out my mouth. "You're acting beyond abnormal. Jumpy even. Something scaring you?" The grin I once found sexy was now just completely haunting. Oh man, he was gonna go, "Silence of the Lambs" Buffalo Bill on me and throw me in a well somewhere and force me to rub lotion on my skin before he used it as a his new suit.

"I gotta go." My hands flew out of my pockets, as I got up and began hauling ass. As much as I didn't want to believe that Wycherley was up to no good, Wycherley just had that type of personality where he always had something up his sleeve. And I was running to the nearest Viking vampire protector to tell him of my newest revelation.

"Did I do something..." His voice trailed off as his eye caught something on the log. Sliding his hand over to whatever he saw, he soon stopped his weird action and shoved his hand into his slacks. He turned to me, giving me a quick once over. "Take care of yourself."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" It came out before I could control myself. You never wanted to upset a serial killer. Another explosion of clarity blasted through my mind once I realized that Wycherley was very convincing in the limo when he said he didn't mind bringing out his bad side. Oh my god, I should've seen this coming from miles away.

"Since when did 'take care of yourself' have a double meaning? I'm telling you to be safe. You never know what lurks out here. A girl like you just seems to attract danger. May be right under her nose without her even knowing it."

"Stay the fuck away from me!" I screamed, taking off and running into the congested heart of the swamp. Fuck the trees that I could've collided with, or the venomous snakes that could've bit at my exposed ankles. I had to get out of here a quickly as possible and if that meant shifting, then fuck it I'd shift.

Fingers fumbling with the buttons to my plaid shirt, my heart tried to make an exit out my mouth as it got caught in my throat. Call it paranoia, call it whatever you want, but I swear to God I could hear that motherfucker coming after me. The trees wouldn't have been rustling if he wasn't. There was absolutely no wind out so the only reason the trees would've been making noise were if an animal was out, or if Wycherley was chasing after me.

Adrenaline pumping, fear at about a three thousand, I kept running. Running even though I felt bushes and twigs scrapping my legs. Running even though I was out of breath and my body screamed for a break. I just had to pretend I was the energizer bunny and keep going and going and going.

But that wasn't good enough and everything I abhorred happened.

Hands roughly gripping my waist, I was pulled into the opposite direction of where I was running until I crashed against his body. I tried fighting, screaming and clawing my way away, but his grip on me was too strong for me to overpower. And he soon took away my ability to cry for help as cloth covered hand flew over my mouth, sealing it shut.

All my attempts to fight were in vain. Every struggle I did didn't result in shit. And as my mind processed that this was game over, everything within me relaxed as my vision went black.

**. . . **

**Hmmm... Well that was that chapter. Tell me what you all think. **


	33. Hallowed Be Thy Name

Chapter 33 Hallowed Be Thy Name

_**I'M BACK! Man oh man, I feel as if I've got some serious explaining to do so let me just be as real and as honest as I possibly can. While I was busy, preparing for college and what not, (HOWARD UNIVERSITY BIATCH!) I can't say that that was the reason why I haven't updated. I've really been dreading this chapter. Really really really really really dreading it. Only because I don't think anyone is going to like it. I'm extremely insecure about this particular one because it is a very out of the blue chapter and you'll read and come to know why I say that. So that put a bit of a damper on me wanting to write it. This is not my best chapter, not in the slightest, and all I can hope is that this chapter isn't as disappointing to you as it is to me. I'm really beating myself up over this one and I won't blame any of you telling me in a review, "This chapter was shit," because I'd probably feel the same way if it were me reading this. God, I value every single one of you who read, review, alert, favorite, and I feel as if in this chapter I'm letting you all down. And what makes it worse is that all while I've been away for the past month, I've been trying to figure out different routes to go and I couldn't think of any without making someone out of character, which I refuse to do. Bleh**_

_**Also, can't do any shout outs because they'd spoil the chapter. Sooooo...**_

_**. . . **_

Pain. That was the first thing I woke up to. An insurmountable amount of pain coming from my entire body. My wrists were burning, my spine hurt like shit, and I could feel the pounds of my headache echo throughout me. What made it all the worse was that I hadn't even opened my eyes yet to see what had happened to me or what Wycherley was planning on doing.

Thing was, I didn't want to open my eyes. I didn't want the realization of me being kidnapped to sink in. I was too afraid to confront it. That, and I didn't want to look at the person who I thought I could trust and see the complete opposite. That the person whom I thought was on my side, was actually a wolf in sheep's clothing. I just couldn't do it.

But I did. I made the mistake of opening my eyes, getting a clear view of someone who damn sure wasn't Wycherley. Brown hair neatly parted and combed, white suit covering his body, dark eyes scanning me up and down in disgust, I had definitely seen this man from somewhere. Never in person, but I'd seen his face somewhere.

"Why I believe the temptress has awaken. About time. It's been a day," the man said, hands casting out in front of him. Curious to see who he was talking to, I cocked my head to the side, rewarding myself with a view of at least three dozen other people staring at me like I was the spawn of Satan. Like I was here to cause all kinds of hell for em'. Each person held either a stake, a crossbow, or a crucifix in their hands, and didn't dare get close enough to the podium I was on. It wasn't as if I could do anything to them. Not only was I laying down on a cold stone stand, but my hands and feet were shackled on either side of me. The only thing I was capable of moving was my head.

We were not in Bon Temps. Bon Temps was small and I'd never seen this place before. Rows and rows of wooden seats filled the large room and colorful stained glass windows were strategically placed about. It was when I noticed that each window depicted various biblical scenes that I realized that I was in a cathedral. And that the man who was hovering over me was the man I'd seen on television arguing with vampires. Reverend Newlin I think his name was.

I was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe, Wycherley ain't have shit to do with those vamps dying at Fangtasia.

"What am I doing here?" My voice came out low and breathy, filled with dread and anxiety. I didn't know what to do. Shit, there wasn't much for me to do. They could do their worst and I wouldn't have been able to stop them. The ball was in their court and I had to keep calm. If I were to get irate and out of control it would've lessened my possibilities of making it out of here alive. Which was top priority.

"Well would you look at that, Jinx Malone is actually capable of using language that isn't laced with profane words or using the Lord's name in vain."

Do not anger them, Jinx. Don't say anything you might regret.

"How do you know my name?" I tried my best to hide the tremble in my voice.

"I'm sorry, I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Reverend Newlin," he shook my cuffed hand, "and this is your judgment."

Heart beating violently, mind racing at about one-thousand miles per hour, I couldn't help but begin to panic. I wanted answers, and they weren't giving them to me. That and the creepy smile on Newlin's face lead me to believe that everything was about to go downhill from here.

"Shh," Newlin's hand touched cupped my face, forcing me to look at him as he revealed a set of large, vicious fangs through his smile. "I can practically taste your racing pulse."

"You're a Goddamn vampire?" Struggling to break free from him, he only snatched me back into place.

"You will not use that kind of language in the Lord's house!" He threw my head away from him and I groaned as it slammed back against the stone slab I was on. "Jinx, the Lord's children and I have been watching you. Watching you ever since you set foot in Fangtasia. A place that crawls with sin and hedonism. And we believe you can lead us to the man we're looking for. Eric Northman."

I was doing everything I didn't want to do; getting out of control and letting my emotions guide me. "What the fuck do you want with me or Eric?"

Rough hands meeting my face, Reverend Newlin didn't take to kindly to my obscene language and lashed out at me. I could taste the warm copper sinking ont my tongue. My lip was fucking busted and probably already swelling.

"A hot-tempered man only provokes disputes, Jinx. His anger only multiplies his sins. I ask that you not use disgraceful words like that in my or his," he pointed to the large cross with Jesus crucified on it, "presence."

I gave him what he wanted and composed myself. Well, only on the surface, inside, my body urged me to scream for help.

"You may not know this but Eric and I have a history. A history filled with injustice, deceit, and murder. He is the reason why I've become a creature of the night. And he is the reason why I've ordered my men to kill those vampires outside of his house of ill repute. He ruined me and now I seek to do the same. Do unto others as you would have them do unto you."

So I was being punished for something I played no part in? I was being scorned for things I didn't do. Where was the justice in that? This man had lost every bit of his mind.

"So you see, I sent my men to kill those vampires in hopes that Eric would be penalized for it. And what does the Authority do? They simply give him a slap on the wrist and temporarily close his club. I have yet to get my retribution and tonight is the night that I do. Which is why you're here, Jinx. We know all about you and Eric. We know how much you two are fond of each other thanks to our reformed fangbanger, Simone." He pointed to a blonde haired woman. The same blonde who was stripping for Eric the night I gave him a lapdance. The girl with the funny accent who desperately wanted to have her way with Eric. Of course, she ditched her stripper gear for a more conservative, pious look. She was the bitch who rat me out. She was the reason why Reverend Newlin even knew about me.

"Our plan has been a year in the works, but it finally paid off. I had my men and woman scattered over Shreveport and Bon Temps searching for one person to use as collateral for Eric. And up until a few weeks ago, the only person Eric was enamored with was Sookie. And she was too risky of an option to use as bait. That would have Eric, Bill, that fleabag werewolf, and Jason all looking for her. You were the perfect choice."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Then you should know that he and I are bonded and that if you do anything to me, he'll come here and kill all of you."

Hands running through his hair, he snorted. "That's what we're hoping. He'll come in here and that's when we'll kill him and you. But until then, we're gonna need you to get him to show up."

"I ain't helping you do shit!" I spat, earning me another slap across the face.

"You'll help us whether you like to or not." He waved his fingers over to a balding man, beckoning him forward. "Artie, it's time."

Artie joined us on the podium, with what looked like a power drill in one hand and a long fire poker with a large inverted cross at the end in the other.

"Let there be light," he joked, exposing that power drill looking tool to actually be a blowtorch and the fire poker thing to actually be a brand.

They were not gonna do what I thought they were gonna do with that. They just weren't.

"You know, it's easy for people to sin. To disregard being under the watchful eye of God and refuse to follow all his sanctified rules." Newlin began undoing my shirt, slowly baring more and more of my skin. "It's the ones who live by his book, word for word, that will be granted his mercy in the afterlife. Vampire or not."

Fear skyrocket inside me, to the point where I was now squirming beneath Newlin's touch, trying to loosen the shackles that held me down. Wrists probably being bruised from how hard I was yanking, I tried everything I possibly could to escape but there wasn't any hope. I didn't care if my entire hands fell off because of the force I was putting on them. I'd do whatever it meant just to go home.

"Simone told be about your stunt at Fangtasia. Where you gave your body to Eric in exchange for mere currency. Those who walk accordance to the flesh cannot please God," he whispered, unfastening more buttons.

"I won't do it again. I promise. Just don't do this," I pleaded, tears staining my cheeks.

After he loosened the last button, he thumbed away my tears. "Lying lips are an abomination to the Lord." He placed a kiss upon my forehead and stepped away. "And now you will bear the mark that only an adversary to Christ can bear. Do it, Artie."

I screamed, pain searing into my skin, as that brand sunk deep down into me. Risking ripping my vocal chords, I cried for Eric. Let his name echo throughout the church in hopes that somehow, someway, he'd rescue me from this hell. That maybe because of our bond, he'd hear my pleas and save me.

Time became obscure. Seconds felt like minutes. Minutes like hours. I tried not to gag off the stench of my burning flesh wafting into my nose. Tried not to feel the blood trickle down my fingers because my nails were digging in too deep inside my palms. All I could do was put all my efforts into calling out for Eric. Use every bit of me to try and send him some type of signal that I needed him.

But he never came for me. Instead of having him show up and be my hero, all outside noise faded as his voice flowed into my head, blocking out any other thing.

I fucking channeled him instead of the other way around.

"Sookie, are you alright?" His voice was warm and full of love.

He was with Sookie instead of me.

And just as quickly as I channeled him, I was pulled back to reality. Back to being tormented all while he was getting his fucking rocks off with Sookie. Even when we were bonded he let me down. And this time was the worst of all. I was going to die because he couldn't come through.

"It seems as if Eric isn't as fond of you as I thought," Newlin spoke, more to himself than actually to me. But he was absolutely right. I could be on the brink of death and Sookie would always win. I didn't know which hurt worse, getting branded with the fucking Antichrist symbol or knowing Eric was a fraud. "Or maybe we just have to get him to hear you a little louder. Round two, Artie."

Dizziness overwhelmed me and the idea of blacking out was becoming more and more a reality. Though I fought against my body's urges and tried not to given into going unconscious. Then again, if they were going to kill me it would've been better to not be awake for it all. At least I could've skipped out on feeling all the pain.

But I wasn't ready to die. I was far from ready to accept my death. I was only twenty fucking four and hadn't experienced everything life had to offer. To fall in love and get married. To have kids and try to teach them not to be as big as a fuck up as their mom was. If my life were to have ended now, how would people have remembered me? As the girl who dropped out of college, slept with way too many guys, and never pursued her dreams.

I'd be remembered as a failure.

"I don't mean to break up this cult bullshit, but have any of you seen a girl named Jinx by chance?" a husky, monotone voice called out. "She's about yeigh high, has a full head of curly hair, and she's black. And I know you all don't see that many black people in here, so it shouldn't be that hard for you to figure it the fuck out."

The voice reminded me of Wycherley's but it would've made no sense for it to have been him. How would he have known where to find me? How would he have known I was in danger? I was hearing things. My senses were so distorted now that I wasn't sure if this was even real or not. I was so hopeless that I was envisioning him helping me.

"What is it with people always interrupting me during a sacrifice? First Eric, now you." Newlin glared at me. "Unless you want to share the same fate as Jinx here, I'd turn around and go if I were you. This is none of your concern."

"None of my concern," the man sighed. I cut my eyes into the direction where his voice was coming from. He was making his way through the crowds of people until he reached the edge of the steps that lead onto the podium.

More tears ran down my face and I wasn't really sure if these were tears of pain or joy. My entire breath was taken from me just from the sight of him. Hair styled out of his face, dark eyes slit as he digested everything, this man was either Wycherley or his clone. He was here to save my life and I couldn't have be more grateful. Thank you, Jesus.

"Right. Not any of your concern. Now get out before we end you," Newlin threatened, and his men immediately loaded their crossbows and raised their stakes, ready to attack.

Glancing over his shoulder to see men and women preparing to kill him, a smirk settled on Wycherley's face. "I can't help but find the irony in this amusing. You all are willing to give your life in order to save that man. Yet he's the very thing you despise. Blind faith at its best."

Newlin snarled. "I aim to shed a new light on Vampires. We no longer will have the nasty stereotype of being hedonistic monsters. I will purge the world of those creatures only the enlightened shall remain."

"I can tell I'm going to have fun killing you. What are you, about a year old? Yeah, you'll be a great warm up before I get to Eric." Slowly walking up the steps to get to Newlin, a loud vibrating noise filled the air, stopping Wycherley in his tracks. Hands digging through his pocket, he pulled out his cell phone.

"One second." He held up a finger before answering his call. "Yes, Alexander? I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment can it wait? Are you sure? Fine, give me thirty minutes." He sighed. "Yes I'm still here, Alex, what else do you want? No. No I'm not going to get you a pack of fucking cigarettes. I don't care if you're nine, compel the cashier to give you them or ask Kibwe to get them for you. I'm busy, that's why. Busy as in I'm about to kill someone. Some jackass, you don't know him."

Livid and blind with anger, Reverend Newlin had had enough and attacked Wycherley. Quicker than I could see, Newlin left my side and I expected to hear Wycherley die from the sneak attack. But once my eyes traveled to Wycherley, I saw something totally different. Still on his cellphone, looking amused, Wycherley had caught Newlin by the throat and had forced him onto his knees.

"You won't believe what just happened, Alex." He chuckled, shaking his head. "The asshole actually tried to ambush me. Not only is that stupid, but it's quite rude. What do you think I should do to him? I can't do that I'm on limited time. But that's so cliché. Well that's an idea." Wycherley lowered his phone, extending it out to Newlin. "Alex wants to talk to you. Said he wanted to hear you scream as I killed you."

Newlin scrambled to get to his feet, tried his very hardest to over power someone who was over seven hundred times his vampire age.

"Don't be rude, take it," Wycherley chided, hand gripping Newlin's throat gradually harder until he complied. "For you to be a minister you have no manners at all. Say, 'Hello.'"

Hands fumbling violently, still trying to fight for his life, Newlin was coming to grips that he had a zero percent chance of survival. He was fucked.

With a sigh, Wycherley slammed Newlin's head onto the steps beneath him. I couldn't do it. I couldn't watch someone die before my eyes. So like a puss, I closed them, trying to block out every other sense and focus on something else. But I wasn't able to prevent myself from hearing it all. Hearing Newlin plead for his life or his horrifying screams that I'd have trouble erasing from my memory. And then there were the sounds of various bones snapping, adding to the cacophony of wails that were loud enough to shatter the glass windows surrounding us.

But then everything grew quiet. Deafeningly quiet. Hoping everything was over, I regretfully opened my eyes, immediately being greeted with a sickening view. Red. Red puddles everywhere. Staining the floor, traveling down the aisles of the Church, caking the carcass of a man that once was alive. Everywhere but Wycherley, whom remained spotless.

I couldn't believe it, within a fraction of a second Wycherley killed him. Someone who was just alive, talking, breathing, walking about, was gone. Gone in a damn instant. That was hard for me to grasp onto. Apparently Newlin's church followers couldn't believe it too as they gasped frighteningly, just witnessing the death of someone they once respected.

Wycherley of course, didn't care how they felt. He picked up his cellphone, using his jacket to wipe off the blood that coated it.

"Alex, you hear that? You think you could've done better? Broke open his skull and crushed his tracheae. Well given that I'm on a limited schedule I couldn't opt for the more artistic approach. Look, I gotta go, there's still a bit more I have to take care of. Yeah. Yeah. Okay." Hanging up his cell, Wycherley turned to the crowd, who all coward in fright once his attention focused on them.

"Let this be a lesson for all of you. A coterie is only as strong as its leader. You see how easily I killed that shame of a vampire? I could kill all you in here quicker than that." Wycherley's tone, usually condescending and mischievous, was now cruel and downright sinister. "Don't believe me? I dare one of you to try something. Try something and see if I don't rip out different pieces from each of you and use them to construct my very own human." No one moved. Who would've? Shit, I was fucking scared right now. "Good. I want all of you to forget seeing any of this. You'll wake up tomorrow morning not knowing who Reverend Newlin is, or that you hate vampires. In fact, you don't hate vampire's at all. You think they deserve to have human rights and the man you see talking about them on television all the time is kind of amazing. Now get out." He managed to glamour them all simultaneously. They followed his wishes, dropping their weapons to the ground and scampering out the door, leaving just Wycherley, me, and a dead Reverend Newlin to ourselves.

He stared at me, eying the scars on my body before his eyes once again met with mine. Without a word at all, Wycherley snatched away the chains that once held me down like they only weighed the equivalent of a feather. He still didn't bother uttering a word to me and instead delicately lifted me into his arms. Using his speed and agility, he transported me from the hellhole I was once in, into what I could only assume was his bedroom.

Which was big as hell might I add. It was dark and chic and everything Wycherley was. This room was the embodiment of him. But I wasn't in the mood to admire his taste or his amazing bedroom, I didn't know what kind of mood I was in. I had just come so close to dying and now that I was rescued I didn't know how to go about things.

There was a lot on my plate right now. And sadly enough, my mind wasn't as focused on escaping as it was figuring out why Eric didn't help me. Why was it that Wycherley came to my aide when it was supposed to be Eric? That hurt. That hurt a lot. I trusted him. I trusted him when he told me that he was moving on from Sookie and wanted to give us a try. And like always, Eric proved that he wasn't to be counted on.

But if I knew that. If my whole experience with him was a series of upsets, it was getting to a point where I couldn't blame him anymore because that's just who he was. I had to blame me for my stupidity and thinking we actually had a chance at being together.

I wasn't going to cry. Not again. I'd shed tears over him before and I'd already filled my tear quota tonight.

"You're need my blood if you don't want to have any permanent scars." Wycherley broke the silence, removing his suit jacket before he tossed it beside me on the bed.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah. Sure." My voice was a hoarse mess. Almost as ugly as Sookie's.

He raised the sleeves to his dress shirt before he bit into his wrist. I was going to drink his blood the same way I drank Eric's a few nights ago. The whole reason for us bonding wasn't just because we were into each other, but to make sure one another was unharmed and it still didn't work. Funny how life plays out.

Thinking that his blood would taste just like Eric's, I wrapped my lips around his wrist and couldn't have been more wrong. While Eric's was fresh and crisp, Wycherley's was warm and reminded me of chocolate. Though it was undeniable that it held a bit of spice to it. It reminded me of one of those chilly nights where I curled up on my blanket with a steaming cup of hot cocoa. Yeah, if hot cocoa was sensual and inviting. If it made you want to do things you'd regret once the morning came.

God really wanted me to become a V addict.

To my dismay he moved his hand, letting the blood that was once flowing into my mouth, drop onto the scar on my body. I forgot my shirt was even open for him to see all my goodies. Ah well, it was already undone. Before my very eyes, that nasty brand that had me writhing in pain was disappearing and you'd never guess that it was once there. Vampire blood was magical I tell ya. Fucking magical.

"Are you okay?" He sounded so serious. Like I really did die.

I didn't like how my face was parallel to Wycherley's dick, so I stood, still not satisfied that he was so tall. God, everyone was taller than I was. That was bullshit. "I am A-okay."

"That's just my blood talking. You'll feel differently tomorrow."

I smiled. "I'm just happy I'll live to see tomorrow. I have you to thank for that." Just as easy as my smile came, it turned into a full on scowl until I was glaring at him. "How'd you know where I was at?" Last thing I needed was another revelation that he was actually the villain and I really was gonna die.

Moving over to his black dresser, he picked up a dime bag containing my pixie dust and shook it.

"How did you-"

"Fell out of your pocket last night when you got up and left me in a hurry. At first I had no idea what it was, but after a few hours of investigation and deep thought, I put two and two together."

"Yeah, but how did you know to snort it?"

For the first time tonight he laughed and those sexy manly shoulders of his did a slight bounce with every chuckle. "I told you I'm a very curious man who needs answers."

Images of him telling me that while he was squishing me between him and my rickety crickety couch filled my head. He did warn me about that. I'm just glad he wasn't lying. "And not to mention amazing."

"That too."

There was a silence that managed to creep its way into our conversation. I felt way too fantabulous to just let some dumb little silence make things awkward between the two of us. Pssh, fuck silences!

"So you know we're bonded now, right?" Since I drank his blood and he had my pixie dust that meant we were fully bonded too. And hopefully he wasn't bonded with anyone else so it wouldn't dull it.

He nodded. "I figured."

"And that means you might be getting a little visit from a gang of angry fairies soon," I sang socking on my heels.

"Why?"

"There's a war going on between pixies and fairies. Since you and I are bonded they'll think you're trying to protect me and will probably try to kill you."

"Then they're assuming correctly."

I stared at him completely confused. "What?"

He took a step forward. "If you need protection, I'm here for you."

Oooooh shit! That's exactly what I wanted. A dude who I could absolutely count on. And as fickle and condescending as Wycherley could be, I had to admit that I _could _rely on him. That was all I needed. And that fact that he was sexy as fuck was just a bonus.

"Hell fucking yeah I want you to protect me." He had age on his side, he was a part of a top notch vampire gang, and he handled business. Tens across the board if you ask me.

"Just don't get any ridiculous ideas as to why I'm doing this." He took another step towards me, thinking that he'd intimidate me with his oozing confidence and his dark charms. Yeah right. "This has absolutely nothing to do with you and I."

"Not a damn thing," I agreed, shaking my head. "We both know what this is about."

He smiled a warm, alluring, smile. "Upsetting Eric."

"Exactly."

"So don't think that with us being bonded, it means there's something between us. You're a four remember?"

"I don't think that at all." It was my turn to step forward, brushing my body against his. "To be honest, I think that you're whole arrogant, pompous jackass getup is just to conceal what you really are. A little bitch with a mean inferiority complex when it comes to Eric."

He made the first move, lips barely grazing mine, he pulled me into a soft and innocent kiss. Like if he were to press his lips a little harder against mine, or if his fingers were to add a bit more pressure against my hips, I'd crumble. These were one on those kisses young girls dreamed their very first kiss would be like. It was slow, pure, and sweet like sugar. This kiss was pure fluff. I would've never imagined a kiss like this to come from Wycherley or for me to have such a knee buckling response to it.

And then the frenzy happened.

I mean, I should've expected something like this from Wycherley. This was exactly who he was. One minute he'd be the sweetest guy the next he turned into something unrecognizable. Groans, moans and ragged breathing were the only things to fill the air as we went at it, attacking each other with a kiss here or a playful bite there. God, he was so magnetizing. I was helpless when it came to trying to resist him. He just simply had a pull over me that was unexplainable.

"I can't," he sighed, pushing himself away from me, moving to the opposite side of the room.

"Why not?" I growled, frustrated that he wasn't giving me what I wanted. I'd even had condoms this time so something like this could've happened.

Grabbing his jacket, he slipped it on. "I have business to take care of right now."

Business? What fucking business? The only business he had to take care of was me. "That is the gayest answer I've ever heard."

"I'm all for taking advantage of people, but not tonight. You're drunk off my blood right now and come tomorrow you'll regret having done this. And when we fuck, I don't want it to be because you weren't in your right mind."

"You know I was wrong." I rolled my eyes, flopping backwards onto his bed. "_That_ was the gayest answer I've ever heard."

Now he wanted to be all mindful and respectful of what I wanted. I wasn't out of my mind or drunk on his blood. I felt amazing. Afuckingmazing. And he was just being a prudish asshole.

See if I ever offered him a slice of this transparent pie ever again.

"Be that as it may, I still have to leave you. Tomorrow, if you still feel the same way, if you're still very adamant about walking with a slight limp for the rest of your life, I'll be more than thrilled to give you what you want." Walking over to the door, he opened it. "If anyone knocks, don't let them in."

"What the fuck am I two? I ain't answerin' shit." I'd learned my lesson about stranger dangers long ago. Especially with him being a vampire, who knows what type of company he'd have coming over. I was gonna have fun running around his huge as apartment while he was out, then take me a much needed nap. "Real talk though, why are you so cool with protecting me. It's not just about Eric and you and I both know it."

As confused as I was on my relationship with Eric, my relationship with Wycherley was just as murky. I didn't know what was going on between the two of us and all I wanted was a bit of clarity. Every relationship in my life was unclear right now and I just wanted to know at least where we stood.

Drawing in a long unnecessary breath, he gave me the last smile I'd see tonight. He lingered in the doorway a bit before he turned to leave. "Your guess is as good as mine."

**. . . **

_**So that was it. The horrible chapter. Tell me how you feel about it in a review. Good or bad.**_

_**And if anyone is confused about this chapter, pm me and I will be more than happy to explain it all to you. **_

_**Much love and great appreciation everyone. **_

_**One more note. There are only a few more chapters left! I'm not gonna specify how many, but this story is coming to a close soon! I can't believe it. Wow. **_


	34. Play For Keeps

Chapter 34 Play For Keeps

_**Wooooooooow. Thank you so much everyone. All the reviews were very encouraging and heartfelt. I can't believe the response to the last chapter was so positive. Positive enough to get this many reviews. I'm in shock. I really am. I couldn't have asked for better readers and you all are really irreplaceable. From the bottom of my heart, thank you everyone. **_

_**NoName: Nope, no one has mentioned that chapters names. You're the first. Like most of the people on here, I based them off songs I listen to. And I love the word you used to describe the chapter. Riveting is a first. And yes, the story is coming to a close soon. Thought it would be appropriate to end it before the new season of TB begins. I'm going to miss writing this though.**_

_**PenelopesStones: Yeah, a lot of people thought it was Aurora. Thing is, she'd never put a pixie in harm. Well... maybe. Depends on the day and what's she's been through. And just how crazy she is that morning as well. And girl, I thought you are Wycherley were already booed up a long time ago. Wonder what Jinx would say if she ever found out.**_

_**spaRkzZz: NEW REVIEWER! One of the best OC's ever... mighty kind words. If you're rooting for Wycherley then I did my job right. Most of the stories I read with a love triangle involving an OC, you clearly want Eric to win. I'm just happy I made a decent enough OC where the vote is split. Some are Team Northman, Some Wycherley. I don't have a personal favorite. **_

_**DaenerysSedai: We're going to see how Eric defends himself in this chapter. And it's funny how you mention the Bill thing. I see a lot of similarities between Bill and Wycherley, but that may just be that Politician thing going on. You kind of have to have a certain personality to make it into Politics. And thank you for the congratulations. I'm sooooo excited. **_

_**Gleekxter: I'm sure Wycherley would love you back. Then again, he loves all women. And yeah, Wycherley caused quite a change of game plans.  
><strong>_

_**Please: I didn't mean to make you wait! I was nervous! Forgive me. Rotfl, when are they going to do it... sadly not by the end of this story. Especially where things are headed. There won't be time for steamy, mind blowing sex. **_

_**ElPotato101: I really love your name. Eric finds out they're bonded in this chapter so you'll get to see his reaction. **_

_**LovingMeLovingYou: **__**SUPERAWESOMEOMFG GOOD. I love it! I don't wanna specify how soon is soon, just know, that it's soon. Rotfl, that made zero sense. **_

_**B-Rock525: So you think he's in love with Sookie? Can't argue with you there. And what's your guess for what's motivating Wycherley because I can't say. There may not be anything motivating him at all. Who knows.**_

_**Nemu-Chan: You want me to kill Sookie? Well, I have the ending all planned out so we'll see who lives and who dies. Can't make any promises.**_

_**Jroxraytech: This whole story seems to be a big game of back and forth between numerous pairings. Somebody needs to just say, "You're mine, bitch!" **_

_**Bekkarific: I wonder how Eric will deal with that pill though. Can't be good for anyone I would presume. **_

_**Dirkpittluver87: I don't mean to do these things! I sowwi! I completely agree with you about damning evidence without context. Though I do have to admit I'd probably would've gotten mad like Jinx too. I'm happy to hear that you're warming up to Wycherley. That's exactly the kind of guy he is. Initial reaction; EEEW! Then he grows on you and you don't know why. What I tried to do with Wycherley was create a vampire that doesn't seem like a vampire at all. I don't think he gives off those kinds of vibes. And tt's funny how you mention their similarities... you'll understand why I say this after reading the chapter. **_

_**Jmelynn: I remember first reading your comment and the big grin that I instantly got from it. And it wouldn't go away for like five minutes! Thank you. **_

_**Somebodywhocares: I can neither agree nor disagree. I'll just say that there's a reason behind why Eric didn't show up. **_

_**On a lighter note, I REACHED THE TWO HUNDRED MARK YAYAYAYAYAAY! Just in December I had reached the triple digits. Now those triple digits start with a 2! **_

_**On to chapter. **_

_**. . . **_

I hated to admit it, but Wycherley was absolutely right about how I'd feel the next night. Like shit. I was higher than a fucking hot air balloon last night after drinking his blood and he knew it. He knew it and was sweet enough to not take advantage of me. Sweet enough to not do anything I knew I'd regret in the morning. For that I was grateful, but there was still an issue to talk about.

"Yo," I called out, grabbing the attention of Wycherley who was perusing the articles of a newspaper. "shit that happened last night, erase it from your memory."

He resumed reading his paper, concealing his face with it. "Which part? Me killing someone, or me saving your life."

I rolled my eyes with the mentioning of him saving me. Yes, I was eternally grateful, but if I were to say that to him, it would be admitting defeat. That he was currently winning this weird game we were playing and I was not gonna have that happen. My gratitude would have to be unspoken. "You know what I'm talking about. Everything that happened after. When Sookie and Eric come over, don't bring any of that up."

"I actually haven't the slightest clue as to what you're alluding to. Enlighten me." Normally I would've felt a smile creeping on his face or a hint of condescendence, but his voice was void of emotion. Not a hint of any feeling was in it.

God he was being difficult.

"Don't bring up that we're bonded, or that I'm currently staying here, or that you kissed me." Since Wycherley was really serious about keeping me safe, he suggested that I'd stay at his place until the war was over with. To which of course I accepted. Shit. Choosing between staying at my house with Aurora or his penthouse was like choosing between a JC Penny's dress or a Valentino dress; no contest.

"You seemed to reciprocate said kiss extremely well."

"Yeah well, I do a lot of regrettable things when I'm inebriated." Lies, fallacies, and fairytales. I didn't regret a damn thing except not going all the way. At least if I was still out of it, I'd be able to put some type of advances on him without being held accountable for it. Now I was stuck with the lingering image of him leaning in to kiss me, and how insatiable me smelt, and the way his forming stubble tickled me. I literally only got a taste of what I wanted. That was some bull.

"They say that being under the influence grants you the courage to do things you were once too spineless to do."

I could already make out the setup of the web he was trying to entangle me in. That comment was supposed to prompt me to take the bait. To think that he thought I was too chicken shit to do something like that sober and try to prove him wrong. Yeah, little did he know, I was already setting up the comment I was about to lay down from the moment I woke up in his bed. This was the comment that would give me enough points to steal the lead from him. "You and I both know that was not me in that room last night. That was your blood talking. But you, you were completely fine, so what's your excuse? You initiated it. You were the one who wanted it, not me."

I'd won. I'd finally fucking won. I'd bested a vampire! Clearing my throat, I prepared to sing the Jinx Malone version of, "We Are the Champions."

But Wycherley prevented that from happening.

"Why do you feel the need to lie and conceal your true feelings? We're bonded now, we should be honest with each other." And then he knocked out my insult like his last name was Mayweather. "And one of the virtues of us being bonded is that I can feel what you're feeling from time to time. Which is how I know that you've been thinking about that kiss all damn day. Not only did you enjoy it, you wished it had went further. So crawl on over here and beg me to give you what you want like the filthy girl I know you are."

Us being bonded was already biting me in the ass. Wycherley was a dick when he _didn't_ know how I felt. Now that he had a bit of a clue as to what was going on in my mind that meant I stood little to no chance against him. I was fucked.

Better him using my emotions against me than him not keeping me safe like Eric.

"One of the vices however, is that I am now craving human food for unknown reasons." He turned to the next page to his newspaper. "I completely aware that I can't have it, but I have the strangest desire to eat chicken wings."

I almost spat out the pop I was drinking from that comment, it was so funny. Just the way he said chicken wings was enough to make us bonding worthwhile. But the soda spitting and bonding time was put on hold once I heard three hard knocks bang against Wycherley's door. Those knocks meant Sookie and Eric were here and that everything I didn't want to talk about, every bit of anger and sorrow I'd put off the entire day, would be surfacing. I'd rather spend months playfully bickering with Wycherley than two minutes with those two. They got under my skin.

Folding his paper back to its original form, Wycherley stood, preparing to make his way to his door and answer. "No need to get angry. I won't allow neither Eric nor Sookie to step out of line."

"Just remember what I said," I whispered harshly, pointing my finger at him to emphasize how serious I was. "No mentioning me living here, us bonding, or that kiss."

"You can tell them whenever you're ready." He reassured, disappearing into the unknown parts of his house. I still needed to figure out the structure of his place. I knew where the kitchen was, and that his bedroom lead into a corridor which lead to some steps that took you into his living room. Which was where I was now, sinking into the couch I was on, hoping shit didn't pop off tonight.

I did have to admit though, Wycherley had amazing taste. His living room was beautiful. Couches, that's what first caught my eye. Big, comfy, couches that seemed to start on one end of the room until it reached the other, forming three quarters of a squares. Then there were the hundreds of books that filled wall cabinets. A library would've been jealous of how many books Wycherley had. And the pieces of art that hung on the walls. Some were modern, some looked as if you'd expect to find them in an art museum hanging on display. But if none of that caught my eye, the large panoramic window that overlooked all of Shreveport most certainly did. The entire city shined brilliant bright lights that seemed to echo off the rippling waters of the nearby river. It was all for me to see. The whole city was nothing but an image for me to enjoy. I'd asked him how he had managed to survive in a place with a skyline of Shreveport in it and he never gave me a real answer, saying that being a part of The Authority came with perks.

"So you've taken interest so much in Louisiana that you've decided to buy a home here." The sound of Eric's voice made me further sink into the couch, wishing I'd go invisible.

"I haven't taken interest in the city so much as I have the people. I've had the pleasure of coming across an eclectic variety of individuals during my stay here."

Eclectic variety meaning that he knew about pixies and fairies. He wanted to toy with the subject rather than fully come out and say he knew the truth. Probably thought that hinting at the thought of him knowing would put Eric and Sookie more on edge. I know it put me on edge.

They all made their way into the living room, and the sight of Eric and Sookie together turned my stomach sour. Him with his slicked back hair, black jeans and black tee and Sookie with her lavender dress and hair in curls. Their footsteps were even in sync like they were a fucking couple. Guess what I went through last night didn't matter to these fucking lovebirds.

"Eric. Sookie," I grit through clenched teeth.

"Where have you been, Jinx?" Eric frowned, eyes staring at me with disappointment. "You've been absent for two days now. Please tell me you weren't here with him."

"Oh." Wycherley sat back down, shaking his head in dismay. "That was the wrong move."

I ran my hands over my face, trying my hardest not to give in to my thoughts and take the book on Wycherley's coffee table and chuck it at Eric's fat fucking head. I wanted to explode, I wanted to go ape shit on everyone. But not until I heard Eric's side of the story. "We have shit to talk about."

"You got that right." The sound of Sookie's voice made me want to stick needles in my ears and blow out my eardrums. And the sight of her prissy little face made me want to gouge my eyes out. Not only did her sense of style suck ass but she wore it so confidently. As if she had no idea that she looked a hot mess.

The quicker we got everything out the better. "Yeah, I'm not about to sugar coat none of this shit right now so let me tell you what I've been through the past two days." I took in a breath. "I was chased through the swamps, kidnapped, beaten and tortured, all while you were trying to fuck Miss Fairy Puss over here." I cut off a wide eyed Sookie before she opened her mouth to scorn me for revealing her precious fucking secret. "Don't worry. I'm not saying anything Wycherley doesn't know. He's all caught up on the Fairy Pixie Vampire madness going on around here."

"Just like I know you're a pixie," Sookie said, thinking that I'd get mad over her now knowing my secret. That shit was petty to get mad about. I had a million other things to get riled up about. Really, she should've known long ago what I was.

Eric cut his eyes from Wycherley back to me. "Who tortured you?"

"Apparently you pissed off Reverend Newlin a few years back. He was trying to set you up by killing those vamps by your club. But after Wycherley only closed it down, Newlin got mad and kidnapped me to get to you. Since we're bonded he thought I'd be able to get you to come and save me."

Gasping, Sookie covered her mouth. "You two are bonded?"

I expected to see Wycherley get mad too since I hadn't mentioned to him that Eric and I were linked together too, but he played that shit cool, lounging in his chair, taking every piece of information in before he commented.

"Yeah, Sooks, Eric and I are bonded. Wanna know the kicker? We bonded at your house." I wanted to hurt them. Hurt them as much as the two hurt me. And while Sookie was obviously upset, her eyes were glassy and she was almost on the verge of tears, Eric just stared at me, eyes full of what looked like concern rather than anger.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Ever since Wycherley played knight in shining armor, I've been good. I know where we all stand in this war too."

"I thought it was pretty obvious where we all stood," Wycherley quipped, resting his head beneath his hands.

"Shut up." I didn't need to hear his shit right now. "Eric, go and protect Sookie like you've been all along. Wycherley will be keeping me safe. We dun bonded already and he's proven to me time and time again that I can count on him." He may have been a wishy washy prick, but he was a reliable wishy washy prick. Not to mention he was generous. He'd gave me three grand in return for nothing and was allowing me to stay here without offering him anything. First time I had to ask Eric for three grand, it resulted in me having to give him a lapdance in exchange. Bitch.

"That's okay, Jinx. You can have him." Sookie wiped away her crocodile tears. She was supposedly so strong but cried quicker than Brooke Logan on, 'The Bold and the Beautiful.' "I have Bill on my side."

"Bill?" Wycherley couldn't hide his laughter. "As in King of Louisiana, William Compton? Eric, you allowed _him_ to steal Sookie away from you? He's hardly two centuries old. If you couldn't win against that ostentatious little boy then you're quite foolish to believe you stood a chance against me."

It had been no more than five minutes into our conversation and already I was mad, Sookie was crying, Wycherley was being Wycherley and Eric slowly getting riled up.

"I know what you're trying to do, Wycherley," Eric smiled, hints of anger sparking in his words.

"I haven't the foggiest clue as what you're talking about." For the second time, a minute amount of Wycherley's British accent came out. It just enhanced how dark and alluring his disposition was. And what was this thing Wycherley had with playing dumb? He'd just pulled the same thing with me right before Eric and Sookie showed up.

"This thing. This school boy infatuation you claim to have for my human. It's just a farce of an attempt to get back at me for all those years ago. Do you honestly think it's working?" Eric didn't allow Wycherley a moment to answer. "You're impulsive, Wycherley. Once something catches your attention, you jump in head first without a moments thought."

"I see my impulsiveness hasn't done me any wrong so far." Wycherley motioned out to his entire house, voice nothing than rough and containing gravel. "I've been a lot of places due to it. And I plan on venturing and jumping head first inside of Jinx next."

Letting those words get to him, Eric stood, fingers gradually balling into fists. The scowl he wore on his face didn't match the rage he held in his eyes. I could see his muscles flexing beneath his shirt and had to stop him before he took a step in Wycherley's direction. And Wycherley didn't seem to mind at all. He was always so aloof when it came to someone approaching him it was scary. An ounce of emotion would've been more appropriate than his emotionless face.

"Eric, please, stop for me." I tugged him back down beside me on the couch. I was surprised he listened to me. Normally he had a mind of his own and I would've never thought he'd actually take into consideration how I felt. All I could do was be happy he was sitting back beside me, not fighting Wycherley. "I don't care about what animosity you two may have between each other. I just want to know what were you and Sookie doing that was so important that you didn't take the time to try and save me."

"I believe I didn't sense you were in any kind of harm because I'm also bonded with her. Otherwise I would've been there when you needed me," He took me by the hand, and Sookie nearly had a conniption over it.

"Oh fuck this!" Sookie snapped, waving her hands in disgust. "He was too busy saving my life to even think about you, Jinx. I guess we were both being tortured around the same time that he made his decision and chose to protect me."

Fingers slipping away from his, I withdrew myself from Eric. "What's she talking about?"

He sighed. "Aurora found Sookie last night and held nothing back in trying to subdue her."

Sookie sneered at Eric's attempt to make it sound less than it was. "She tried to rip my fucking head off!"

So that's why Eric was there. Sookie needed his help too. She was just as close to death as I was. And not only that, he couldn't sense what I was going through because our bond wasn't as strong as theirs. That made me feel a lot better. Now I didn't have to hate him anymore. He had a legitimate reason and here I was thinking he was trying to fuck her or something.

"Pardon me," Wycherley raised a hand, wishing to intervene on our conversation. "Whom might Aurora be?"

"Crazy queen of all the pixies," I answered. "She wants every fairy dead and has been a little hell bent on killing Sookie ever since she figured out she was with Godric when he died." Whoop whoop. Didn't mean to say that last part. I was so busy putting everybody else's business out there that I forgot to keep that one hush hush. Not only was Eric still probably sore from that comment I made about his maker frying like catfish, but just talking about Godric in general seemed to make him tense up. Maybe no one heard it.

"How does Aurora know of Godric?" whispered Eric, confused as all get out.

I might as well have told the entire truth now.

"She and him were together until she was trapped in that dimension. They were bonded and he was her protector."

Eric's face twisted into something unrecognizable as he tried to process everything I'd told him. It was a bit soft and not as stern and callous as what it normally was. This was the most human I'd seen him. "What could he have possibly seen in her?"

I blinked. "Maybe he has a thing for bossy psychotic fire-crotches."

Palming her face, Sookie continued making it about her. "She almost killed me, Jinx. We have to stop this war before anything else could happen to me or you. The fairies have already told me they want no part in this and that this is all the pixies doing."

That was probably the truth seeing as though Aurora always had fairies on her brain. Didn't she even say she wanted to piss on their unmarked graves? Yeah, wouldn't put it passed her to create another war just for the sake of it.

"So what do you want me to do? Tell a crazy woman who's been locked up for God knows how long that she can't get revenge?" That would result in her trying to take _my_ head off and I liked my head exactly where it was. I didn't need another person trying to come at me. "Why can't your little fairy friends tell her they don't want to be a part of it?" That would've been the best method. Hear it from the horses mouth and hope that Aurora could squash a beef that's lasted for centuries. Like that would ever happen.

"The same reasons you've told me." Sookie frowned. So she wanted me to get my ass beat instead of her. Typical. "But I can't just let my lineage die. We have to do something."

It was funny, just a few days ago the fairies in my eyes were the villain, but more and more it seemed like the pixies were the ones who were actually the bad guys.

"I don't believe there's going to be a we in this." Wycherley spoke for me, knowing exactly what I was thinking. I didn't know whether it was because we were bonded or just because Sookie's plan so far was stupid. "My job here is to keep Jinx as safe as possible and I intend on doing so. Which brings us along our next order of business; both of you now aren't permitted to speak to Jinx. Unless she comes to you, which I doubt she will, I suggest you cut ties with her. Sookie, I assume you haven't any qualms with that seeing as though you're not exactly friends with her. But Eric, out of your best interest and Jinx's, steer the fuck clear."

Where the hell did that rule come from? He didn't check with me if that was okay? And I wasn't even sure if I was cool with that. But I wasn't going to argue with him on it. We had to at least look the part of a peachy keen pairing. But once the left, we were gonna talk about that shit. He couldn't just do that.

Eric wasn't even going to pretend as if he was okay with it all. Not in the slightest. He'd been upset from the very moment he walked in here and now I was sure he was about to lose it. He didn't seem like the type to accept orders from anyone. Especially someone who was younger than him, managed to get a higher position than him, and basically stole his girl from him.

"I won't allow you to create this facade as if you actually care for Jinx. You don't. You're incapable of looking out for anyone besides yourself. Everything you do has always had an ulterior motive to it. You're not doing this because you want, Jinx, you're doing this because you're still seething about New York and want to get back at me." What the fuck happened in New York? I thought they knew each other back in the 1800s. Wycherley never mentioned to me anything happening after that. "And now you're using your rank to conceal your emotions. This is exactly what I warned you about Jinx. I told you he abuses any ounce of power he's granted."

"So you've been speaking about me to her? I'm flattered." Wycherley gave a cunning smile, voice joyous and lightened. A big contrast to Eric's heated tone. "This just goes to show how pathetic you are, Eric. Your strategy to persuade Jinx into liking you has been is to damn me. You lack the art and the grace of winning her over with that dull personality of yours. I haven't once brought you up unless she's asked me about you. And I bet you even told her to stay away from me. Probably said I wasn't what I seemed. When it's actually you who's the fraud. You are a one thousand year old infantile vampire who has nothing to show for the years he's lived besides a dead maker and a ridiculous bar. Kudos." He was spot on when he said Eric talked illy about him. Ever since Wycherley made an appearance in my life, Eric had be very adamant on keeping me away from him. Wycherley on the other hand, didn't say much about him at all unless I brought Eric up. The only thing I could think he said unprovoked was that Eric wasn't good enough for me. Slipping his hands into the pockets of his slacks, he sighed. "And as for me not knowing how to distinguish emotion versus business, I know how to do that very well. Emotion is me wanting to rip your fangs out but controlling myself for that wouldn't be a very gentlemanly thing to do in the presence of these two. Business is me stripping you of your sheriff badge for you've demonstrated time and time again you cannot handle the position. Perhaps carrying my luggage is a more suitable job." And like that, Eric's position was gone. "There. Now it's like New York." This was getting too intense and I could see where this was going. Someone was about to get hurt. And I had no idea who.

To my surprise, Eric never moved from his seat. Instead, he stretch his long, toned legs out, resting them on the coffee table splayed in front of him. Was a simple gesture but showed Eric's claim of dominance between the two. I didn't know though. They both were so fucking similar. Both hated to lose. Both were arrogant as hell. Both had a big thing on pride. The difference was, Eric allowed for things to get to him, Wycherley didn't. And with that came Wycherley always coming on top. Indifference trumped hate.

"Strip me of my title again, Wycherley, it really does nothing but show your insecurities," Eric laughed, malicious grin forming on his lips to rival that of Wycherley's. "You're afraid of losing. You've lost to me once before and would rather meet the true death than do so again. Though it's a bit too late for that."

Why were they talking in codes? There was a huge elephant in the room that they were dancing around and I wanted to know what. It seemed to be a lot more hate between the two than just Wycherley losing a card game to Eric. Something wasn't right here. I was going to find out, but not now. Now wasn't the time to say shit. Sookie must've known too and decided to fade into the back, watching them go at it. Too bad there was no clear winner at this point.

"Don't you talk to me about insecurities and hating to lose," Wycherley scoffed. "Isn't that why you can't let Jinx go? Because that would be admitting you failed? This all goes back to your upbringing you Swedish fucking Fish. You were heir to the throne your dad so righteously sat upon. That was, until pack of hungry werewolves murdered your family and you did nothing. You failed to protect them and that alone is the reason why you're so reluctant to back down now. You're not man enough to bow out gracefully and once again you've lost. History repeats itself."

Wycherley did not just bring up Eric's human life. I know he didn't just do that. Eric went berserker when I said those nasty things about Godric, bringing up actual blood though... there was no telling what Eric was about to do now.

I tried to calm everyone down. "I think it's time we all take a deep breath, count to ten, and recollect ourselves. It wasn't supposed to get like this."

No one listened to me.

"No matter what you think, say, or do, Jinx will never like you. You don't even like you. It's why you have such a vacillating personality." Eric's voice was so soft I strained to hear him. "After seven hundred and twenty years, you still have no clue as to who you are. And you mask that by setting these goals for yourself to accomplish, which is a reflection of your tragic past." Tragic past? Wycherley never said anything to me about his past. Just that he killed his maker and wanted to be the spokesperson for vampires until Nan beat him out for it. "Michael Andrew Wycherley, forced to become serf because his family ended up in Debtors' Prison. Watched his family die from disease and starvation without being able to do a single thing. Would've shared the same fate had his maker not turned him. Isn't that why you're so power hungry? To prevent yourself from becoming your bastard of a father?"

Game. Set. Match.

Eric had won. There wasn't much you could say after that. But just because he won didn't mean anything. They were both wrong. Neither of them should've talked to each other like that. It was fucked up. But who was I to say anything? I would've done the same thing. Just watching it made it was terrible. I would've rather just had them fight. At least that way things could've ended. Them arguing did nothing but make things twenty times worse.

And I felt to blame for all of it. Everything that was going on in this room was because of me. Sookie and Eric were strained because of me. Aurora knew who Sookie was because of me. Wycherley was getting his family and his past thrown in his face because of me. And Eric was getting attacked at every angle because of me.

I should've just stayed in college. None of this would've even happened.

"Let's stop all this fightin'." I ran my hands through my curly locks, astonished at how quiet the room became. I was expecting Wycherley to pop off at Eric's words, but there he sat in silence. I felt bad for him. "There ain't gon' be none of this choose sides thing anymore. The end goal is to keep everyone, and I mean everyone, in this room safe. If that means sharing protectors and dropping egos then that's what we'll have to do. Eric, you can protect both Sookie and me. So that means Sookie and I will both have two people watching after us. She'll have you and Bill, I'll have you and Wycherley. See, everything works out."

I hoped no one would call me out on my bullshit and say that I was only saying this because I didn't want to choose between Eric and Wycherley. I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings and honestly, I didn't know who I'd choose. They both represented something different. With Wycherley I had security, but even if I chose him I knew I'd somehow find my way back to Eric. With Eric there was an electricity that I couldn't shake, but if I chose him I knew I'd long for Wycherley in the back of my mind. I wasn't ready to make a decision.

Now I knew how Eric felt when it came to me and Sooks.

"That's fine with me." Sookie nodded her head and I was happy she agreed. There's a first time for everything.

Then came Eric. "Great."

And finally Wycherley. "Peachy."

Hallelujah. Finally something we could all come to terms on without risking someone getting knocked the fuck out. We were making progress.

Then Wycherley ruined it. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to bonding with my human so could you both get the fuck out. Thanks."

Eric didn't let it get to him and stood, taking Sookie by her hand. Gross. That gesture wasn't even needed.

Neither was Sookie's upcoming comment. A comment that reignited all my anger that I thought was once gone. "It's okay. I know exactly what you mean. Eric and I have a lot of making up to do. And good job with the idea, Jinx. Though we all know you said it because you didn't want to face the fact that Eric would never leave me for you. You can't be that stupid to think he would."

Before I even had a chance to retort, Wycherley already had my back and then some.

"I honestly don't know how you can put up with her Eric. It's been a little over an hour and her voice is already driving me crazy. Imagine the sounds she must make when getting fucked. Who in their right mind would want to fuck someone with not only a horse face, but a stick figure to match? I'd have to keep a pillow over your face. That, or you'd only be allowed to blow me. With a voice like that you're mouth needs to be full at all times."

Wycherley was always quick the the comebacks. With the exception to when Eric brought up his past. But even with Wycherley trying to have my back, the damage had already been done. Sookie had gotten to me. Her words had caused such a fire in me that I wasn't prepared for. Bitch was going to pay for that comment. Unlike everyone else in the room, I knew there was no point to arguing. Why waste all that energy when it could've been used for more proper things like beating a bitches ass.

I was gonna get her back sevenfold. My mind was already creating the scheme I'd use to take her down with. She'd regret having ever said that to me.

I'd make sure she'd pay.

_** . . .**_

_**So there was the chapter. Wonder what Jinx has in store for Sookie? Wonder what Wycherley and Eric have in store for each other. That sounded a little odd but I don't care.  
><strong>_

_**With the conclusion of this fic drawing near, I've decided that with the end of each chapter, I'll try to present a bit of a secret that otherwise none of you would've known about.  
><strong>_

_**Secret: The role of Wycherley was originally going to be played by King Bill Compton. I wanted to use him because he's my favorite character in the series (besides Lafayette), but went against it because Bill isn't favored in this community so much. Though I don't know why. I really do wish I could've used those scenes with Jinx and Bill though. I'd ship them over any other Jinx pairing. They'd really make the best couple. Think about it. They're so odd they just have chemistry.  
><strong>_


	35. Out of My Mind

Chapter 35 Out of My Mind

_**This chapter has been in my mind since the very beginning and I'm so happy that I stuck with the story long enough to write this. YAY! **_

_**TheRavynFire: I've missed you! Never mind you rooting for Wycherley more than Eric, I feel absolutely taken aback that you say that this story has inspired you. And girl, your story is absolutely amazing. Currently reading Blood Thoughts and I love it! Your writing is impeccable and Chase is my girl. Can't wait to finish it and move on to Blood Lies. And yeah, Jinx has a very strong personality that you either love her or hate her. Thank you. **_

_**PenelopesStones: I'd never make ANY relationship in this story a lovey dovey story. Can't bring myself to do it. You see Jinx and Eric have had a rocky relationship since the start. And yup, Jinx is definitely gonna try and get revenge this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**MsJackson: If by that you mean will Jinx not make a choice between Wycherley and Eric then I can assure you that she does. I wouldn't have you all read a story with Jinx saying in the end, "I choose no one!" However, her choosing someone by the end of THIS story is a completely different question. Tee hee. **_

_**Gleekxter: I LOVED YOUR REVIEW. A slow clap building into a rousing applause. Thank you. Made my night. **_

_**B-Rock525: Yes ma'am everyone is still on shaky terms. But yeah, Eric didn't know Jinx was in any sort of danger so we can't hold him accountable. It is however, one more reason for Jinx to like Eric. **_

_**Lilhobbit: Thank you. I just thought it would be appropriate to give you all a clue of who the man behind the suites is. And for you all to be able to compare and contrast Eric and Wycherley's upbringing and how that makes them complete antithesis's of each other. **_

_**Please: So you think there's going to be a bitch fight between the two? And it will be of the epic variety? You're gonna have to read to find out. And I've tried reading the books and I can't say that I like them that much. Charlaine Harris is too dialog heavy for my taste. But I'll take your word for it regarding Bill being a... shunt (love it). And thanks for the Dead Dreamer nickname. I wish I could make one for your screen name but all I could think of was stupid things like Por Favor. Yeah, I'm a nerd. **_

_**DaenerysSedai: Thank you very much. I try to make Sookie as true to the show as I can. And hopefully you think I keep her in character during this chapter as well. **_

_**Lovely: NEW REVIEWER! I absolutely LOVE Bill. He's won me over for the later seasons more so than Eric has. And I absolutely agree that the tension would've been amped ten fold had it been Bill instead of Wycherley. And seeing how much people have said Bill would've been a good choice, I'm upset I didn't use him. Hindsight is 20/20 I suppose. **_

_**Bekah: NEW REVIEWER! Can't argue with you shipping them. Thank you. **_

_**sPaRkzZz: I apologize if I may have explained myself vaguely. The "Secrets" at the end of each chapter are just little secrets I know about the story that have nothing to actually do with it. It's just pieces of information that I feel I should reveal. But thank you for saying you love Wycherley. And that he would kick Eric's ass any day. I don't know about that. Can't really answer it. Depends on what you think trumps what. Age or Authority. **_

_**Nemu-Chan: I still can't believe you want Sookie dead. What did she do hmm? HMM? Nah, I'm only kidding. If you want her dead then I can only respect that. You still have to wait to see who survives and who doesn't. **_

_**SomebodyWhoCares: There will be a Jinx/Eric scene next chapter hopefully. If everything goes according to what I've planned that is. It's been a lot of Wycherley lately that we need a break and have some more Jinx/Eric. This is an Eric fic after all. **_

_**LovingMeLovingYou: I swear to God I had a dream of everything you wrote. It was of Jinx and Wycherley scheming to kill Sookie, and Wycherley asked Jinx why she wanted to kill Sookie. To which Jinx responded, "It's amazing how I haven't punched her upside down yet. It's time to do some major ass whooping in ninja mode if you ask me." It had me cracking up for the rest of the day. Thank you for that. Let's see if everything goes according to what you wrote and what I dreamed. **_

_**. . . **_

Knocking on the screen door to the Stackhouse home, I tried to compose myself. Breathe, Jinx, just breathe. I was on a mission today. A mission that involved putting an end to this fairy bitch once and for all. And before y'all start going, "Jinx, you gonna kill Sookie?" calm down. I ain't gon' kill her. I ain't a murderer. I'm just going to fuck her up on the sly. She'd never see my attack coming. Stupid hoe.

I just had to play this one chilled. That meant not thinking too much about it because Sookie would read my mind and figure out my little scheme. I had to keep up the facade that I came over because I wanted us to squash our beef. That I actually wanted to mend our relationship and not fuck up her entire life. She should've known better. She should've known that the things we went through weren't repairable. Especially now with everything going on. Like I said long ago, it's not about being the bigger man but the better ass kicker.

Though you'd never suspect I was here to fuck up her life by the way I was dressed. I fit the part of a goody wholesome girl who was as sweet as sugar on a stick. Everything I was wearing was Stackhouse chic. I had on a vintage floral sundress with a belt tied around to show a bit of my curves. I even pressed my hair straight and wore a God awful white head band with it. This was exactly Sookie's style; KFC realness.

"Jinx, showed up right on time," Sookie greeted, ushering me right on into her home.

Lights.

Camera.

Action.

"I couldn't wait for us to get a chance to talk," I lied, giving a fake smile as Sookie closed the door behind her.

She smiled back, though I wish she didn't. No one should've been exposed to that Jack-O-Lantern smile of hers. Seems as if her species didn't include tooth fairies.

Placing a hand on my arm, she gave me a once over. "Well don't you look mighty pretty." Of course she'd think so. In fact, she was dressed as if we were twins on picture day; sundress and a head band. The only difference was that she didn't wear a belt and choose to wear flip flops instead of wedge heels. That and she just didn't look as good. Call me cocky if you want but you know I looked better.

Time to make small talk. "Bet you didn't expect me to give you a call this morning asking to come over, huh?" Earlier today I'd called her to setup my little diabolical plan. I said I wanted to come over and squash everything and she believed me. Of course she did. She couldn't read minds over the phone.

"To be honest, Jinx, I was shocked." She placed a hand on her heart, offering me a look of what she thought was pure innocence. Might've worked on Eric and everyone else, but I remembered that look. That was the look she always used as a child to get out of trouble. She'd widen her brown and her lips would part slightly. But while everyone thought the look was of sheer purity, I thought it just made her look ditzy. "What's that you got in your hands?"

Trying to contain an evil smirk from spreading, I too gave a innocent look as my eyes shifted down to the plate I was holding. "Girl, it's rude to not bring anything when you come over someone's house. I remembered when we were little you used to love my mom's fried chicken and since I know the recipe I made us some." The loud beeping of what could have only been a timer went off immediately with the finish of my sentence. Not only that, but the smell of something vaguely familiar from my my senses. It was warm and fuzzy and made me think of my childhood. "Is that pineapple upside down cake I smell?"

Please let it be. Please let it be. Please let it be!

"Sure is."

Fuck yeah!

That cake was one of the only things Sookie and I used to bond over. We'd play outside all day, sticking our noses in things we shouldn't have, and when Adele had called us to come back in, she'd always have a pineapple upside down cake ready for us to eat. We'd sit down in front of her small black and white television (she hated newfangled technology) and chill out with a plate of cake and milk. Things were cool. That was, until Tara showed up and they made it the Sookie Tara show, leaving me and that good ass cake by our lonesome. And I mean that literally. Tara and Sookie would pretend they had a talk show and would interview cabbage patch dolls and Raggedy Anns. I would ask if I could play and they'd tell me that there was already enough people. Fuck the both of them.

"Grams taught me the recipe just before she passed." Sookie grew solemn with the mentioning of her deceased Grandma. Hell, it got me all sad too. Adele was a fucking angel. Not to mention her and my grandma were the best of friends before mine passed. They bonded over the many clubs they were in and would always spend their Saturdays together. It was funny how our grandmas were like two peas in a pod but their granddaughters were water and oil.

"So come on in, let's talk." Sookie took the plate of chicken from out my hands and led me into her kitchen. It was so different from what I'd remembered. Instead of everything looking old and dated, it was now new and slightly high tech. That warmhearted nostalgic memory I once had of the kitchen now was cold and less, "home" like. I guess that's what happened when you let a vampire redecorate your house.

Wait... wasn't Eric fixin' up my home too?

Moving to the small table that stood in the middle of the kitchen, I took a seat opposite Sookie as she set the food I'd made on the table beside her cake.

That cake was calling me man.

Sookie was the first to break the ice. "Jinx, not to sound rude n' all but, why are you here? I know you hate me."

Time to act my black ass off. "Sooks, I don't hate you. I just think we're both really stressed from Eric and this war and we're letting it get to us." The last part wasn't a lie. Dealing with Eric and pixies and fairies was putting me on edge and making me do things I wouldn't have done. Like trying to sneak attack Eric and blow pixie dust in his face. The sneak attack I was planning now though was completely different. Sookie had this coming for a long time.

"Yeah, I think so too." Sookie didn't bother looking at me and shifted her gaze down to the paisley tablecloth, bony fingers tracing the out prints of purple flowers. "And I don't know why we're even fighting for Eric. We're women, we need to stick together."

She couldn't have been trying to pull that bullshit women power, let's-burn-our-bras card. Sookie could've given two fucks about female empowerment. Sookie looked out for Sookie. Even if that meant trying to pretend as if her intentions were for the greater good. Though I couldn't blame her, I was the same way. If you didn't look out for yourself, you were as good as fucked in this town.

And once again, I lied to make things go smoothly. "Totally agree with you. We shouldn't let some random ass guy we've known for two years or a few weeks come between a lifetime long relationship. Chicks before dicks right?"

Hell naw.

"Right." She nodded.

"Besides, this has always happened to us. We always seem to fight over guys."

"Oh my God, you are exactly right." Sookie's brown eyes widened as her mouth dropped in excitement. "Zack Morris."

"Justin Timberlake."

"Dawson Leery!" we said in unison, bursting into a fit of laughter soon afterwards. To my surprise, it was genuine and felt good. I hadn't laughed with Sookie in so long that I had almost forgot it was possible. But it was true! Sookie and I always got into fights over guys. Granted, they were either boy band singers or fictional characters, but we always ended up arguing over a boy. So much so that we should've figured it would've carried over to us being adults.

"Remember how you use to come over my house just to watch Dawson's Creek. Even if you were on punishment and couldn't leave your house you'd still sneak over here to watch it." How could I have forgotten. Those were the days when Sookie was like a sister to me. The Dawson's Creek thing was just before we cut ties from each other too. That's when Jason was becoming more and more of a factor in my life. He and I would go off and do shit were damn sure weren't supposed to do and Sookie and Tara would do whatever. She even got Tara to fill my place for watching that show with her. Though she never knew that Tara absolutely hated it. "What the fuck I look like watching a show filled with nothin' but white people's problems?" Tara would complain to me about it all the time.

She sighed. "Things were so much simpler back then."

"Ain't that the truth."

If you had told me two months ago that I was gonna get into vampire mischief and get caught in some awkward love square with my main competition being Sookie, I would've thought you were from another world. Which would've been plausible considering the whole fairy-pixie-dimension thing. But still, this all seemed so weird. Everything was happening so fast. I was learning of new supernaturals and two new men had entered my life. It was a bit surreal.

"Sookie, I ain't even gonna pretend around you, that cake has been calling me ever since I saw it. And I don't want to let this food just sit here like decoration so if you don't mind-"

"No, no, no, go on ahead and help yourself to a big ole' slice and dig right on in." Repositioning herself, Sookie tucked a golden strand of hair behind her head. Something she always did when she was nervous or felt a situation was awkward.

What was there anything for her to be nervous about?

But I did exactly what I was told. Getting me the biggest, sexiest slice of cake with the most juicy and succulent piece of fruit on top of it, I went to fucking town. And didn't regret a thing. Adele must've really taught this girl how to cook because this cake was better than I remembered. This cake shitted on all previous cakes I'd eaten. I had to figure out what made this so good.

"You know, Jinx, you're actually not that bad of a girl," Sookie sighed, fingers tapping lightly against the table.

I had to stop eating just to make sure I heard her correctly. "What?"

She laughed. "I said you're actually not that bad of a girl. I don't even know why we've been fightin' for what, about eleven years now? Over something so stupid. And to be honest, you were a really good friend of mine. At a point we were closer than Tara and I were and I miss that. I really miss us, Jinx."

Jesus H. Christ. Sookie had just done exactly what I didn't want her to. She was making amends. Trying to apologize and put our past behind us. And now I felt like a complete bitch because I was here to screw her life up. Guilt was a bitch and a half. Dammit. God fucking dammit.

That plan went out of the window.

"If you don't mind, I'm gonna just shut up and eat a piece of this chicken. Which smells really good by the way."

"NO!" I swatted her hand away from the plate of food I'd made. Plan fuck-a-fairy-up had turned into a game of keep away between Sookie and that plate of chicken. "It's not that good. I'll fix you some more and bring it to you tomorrow."

"Shush all of that. I'm sure it's better than what you think." She didn't listen. Still very persistent to get her some food, Sookie somehow managed to snatch the plate away from me and was seconds away from shoving a piece of death (or close enough to it) in her mouth. I had to stop this.

Even if that meant getting her attention in the worst way possible.

"So what happened after you and Eric left yesterday? Did he go into detail about how he tried to fuck me on your porch? Or how he said he was over you and was trying to move on with me?"

If hurting her feelings and being a bitch meant sparing her life, I didn't mind taking one for the team. She didn't deserve this.

And her feelings became apparently hurt. She was doing that thing were her chocolate eyes were huge and her top lip overlapped her bottom as the tips of her eyebrows met her forehead. She was going to either handle things one way or another. Get mad at me, or cry.

For once, I didn't want the latter. I would've rather had her hating me again than having me make her cry.

And thank sweet baby Jesus she didn't cry.

"You know what, Jinx, you haven't even fucking changed. God, you're still that insecure little girl brat who thinks she's living in my shadows," she spat, rolling her eyes in disgust, shoving that deadly plate of food away from her and over to me then throwing the piece of chicken she was waving in her hands over my way. Good. I got what I wanted. "And you know what? You were right. Everyone in this town likes me more than you. Arlene, Jason, Eric, even your cousins like me better. And it's because you're a slutty bitch who cares about no one but herself."

Who would've thought that I'd have to get my feelings hurt in the process of trying to prevent a terrible mistake from happening?

For once I wasn't going to get angry. Sookie had every right in the world to say those rude things to me and I was going to remain calm and levelheaded.

"Yup," I grinned, taking another bite of cake, watching her already mad face grow infuriated. "Man this cake is good. Something is different about it and I can't place my finger on it."

An evil looking smile replaced Sookie's scowl. It was enough to make me wanna recoil in apprehension. "I changed the fruit up."

I raised an eyebrow. "To what?"

"Lumière," she said triumphantly and I could feel the fork in my hands slip from my grasp and crash onto the plate. "Enjoy your year long nap, bitch."

I wasn't going to panic. I wasn't going to panic. I wasn't going to panic, I was fucking panicking. I had just eaten a one way ticket to insanity. Aurora had told me about how Lumière fruit turned pixies crazy once digested and she was proof of that. Bitch was off her rocker. And now I was going to be like her. "Year long nap?" was all I managed to breathe out as I began hyperventilating.

"Yup." She mimicked the condescending tone I had just used against her. "The fairies told me that if I wanted you out of the picture to feed you a bit of that fruit and it would make you go to sleep for about a year. So sweet dreams, Jinx."

"Are you fucking stupid!" I screamed, knocking the chair I was sitting in over as I stood up. "That shit ain't motherfucking NyQuil you idiot. I'm going to lose my mind because of you!"

Sookie began looking at me like I already had gone nuts. "What are you talking about?" She stared at her hands. "And why are my fingers so glittery?"

"Because that chicken had pixie dust on it." That was the big ass scheme I was planning this entire day. I'd battered and coated that chicken in pixie dust before frying it so when Sookie ate a piece, she temporarily wouldn't have her fairy powers anymore. And I was stupid enough to stop her from eating it because I'd felt guilty. But she didn't feel guilty at all trying to get me to go all Gary Busey.

"You were gonna take away my telepathic abilities?" She was seriously only thinking about herself.

"Sookie, I said all those mean things to stop it! And now I'm royally fucked because of you!" The thought of becoming like Aurora was enough to make me want to cry. Why did it feel hotter than forty in here? It was way too fucking hot. I was gonna throw up. Maybe if I threw it all up it would reverse everything.

"Oh," she squeaked. "I'm sorry?"

Picking up a piece of chicken, I extended it to her. "Eat it."

"What? You want me to eat that just because you're screwed? No way. And I'd like for you to leave now if you don't mind."

"Eat it. Or I'm making you," I warned, very intent on forcing her to do so if I had to.

"No." She shook her head. "Now get out please!"

I was going to kill her.

Charging at her, I tackled Sookie, crashing the both of us hard onto ground. I was blind with rage, seeing nothing but red as Sookie and I fought for control on the ground. One minute she was dominating, trying to scurry away from me and the next I had jumped right back her trying to force this fucking piece of chicken down her throat. Which proved harder than what I thought. Sookie squirmed beneath me, forcing her mouth to stay shut and she scratched and tried to claw herself away from me.

It didn't work.

Hand forcing her mouth open, hitting her upside her head as she tried biting my fingers, I shoved pieces of pixie dust coated meat into her mouth. She tried to spit it back up, until I pinched her nose and covered her mouth with my hand. She wasn't going to breath until she fucking swallowed it. And she tried so hard to break free, gagging and struggling to prevent herself from losing her powers.

At least her shit was temporary. What she'd done to me was permanent.

I moved off her when she'd given me what I wanted. The tears that slid down her face meant nothing to me. This was her own fucking fault. Not mine. She could've stopped all of this just like I had tried to.

I didn't know who to go to for help, Eric or Wycherley.

I never got to make the choice.

Grabbing my ankles, Sookie yanked me back down to the ground, resuming our fight. We rolled around on the floor, yanking handfuls of each others hair, nails digging into every bit of skin we managed to attack. I even got in a few good punches before she tried gouging me eyes out.

She got away from me and moved to her coat closet. Chasing after her, I stopped dead in my tracks before she pulled out a shotgun.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" she cried, cocking her gun.

"Or what? You gonna fucking kill me? You ain't got the balls bitch." Sookie looked a mess. Her hair was no longer neat and her skin was red with various bruises and cuts marking her up. She had a black eye settling in and I could feel one of my own forming.

"Jinx, I swear to God if you don't get out I'mma blow you to smithereens."

"DO IT! You and I both know you ain't got it in you to murder anyone. That and Lala and Tara would fuck you up if you did that."

Before we had a chance to find out if Sookie was woman enough to go through with it, Eric had already intervened, knocking the gun from out of her hands, shoving her against a wall.

Well wasn't this funny. Last time Sookie and I fought it was me who was getting shoved against walls by Eric. Oh how the tables had turned.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" Eric hissed, hands gripping Sookie's shoulders harder.

A cacophony of our explanations filled the air as Sookie and I simultaneously told our sides of the story. Eric tried his hardest to listen to both and assess the situation before making a move.

"Are you both alright?" was his stupid response.

"Hell naw!"

"I can't read her mind anymore, Eric!" I was glad the effects of the pixie dust had started already. But that could've only meant that I was about to begin snapping too. "Well who's side are you on Eric? Jinx's or mine?"

"No one's. You both acted stupidly."

I nearly threw up. "Oh come the fuck on, Eric. You can't really think that."

"Someone mind letting me in?" I turned to Sookies doorway, watching as Wycherley stood at the threshold, eager to come inside. "Sookie, invite me in now."

"I've got everything under control, Wycherley. You're not needed," Eric said, sounding more like a warning than anything else.

"Tell Sookie to let me in before I start taking my frustrations out on the people in this town. Starting with Bill, ending with Jason."

Sookie's cries grew wilder and louder with the thought of Wycherley killing all the people she held near and dear to her.

This was too much for me to handle. This wasn't supposed to happen and everything was beginning to get to me. I was sick to my stomach of all of this. Fuck the war. Fuck this love square. Fuck fairies, fuck Lumière fruit, and fuck vampires. I was over this. Completely fucking done.

Storming off, I left Wycherley, Sookie and Eric in my wake. I just wanted to go home and have nothing to do with any of them. They were ruining my life. And for the first time since I was an adult, I was really missing Aurora. She might've been weird and strange but she was the only one I knew who'd be able to help me.

"Jinx, where are you going?" Wycherley appeared by my side, walking by my side.

"I can't handle this anymore," I sighed, making sure not to cry in front of him. I'd leave that for when I was in my room.

"That's what you have me for. You should've never done this. If you wanted Sookie gone, you could've told me and I would've handled it."

I marched up the steps to my house. "You think that's what I want to hear right now? I'm about to be two fries short of a happy meal and you're way of making me feel better is telling me that what I did was stupid?"

"The word stupid never came out of my mouth. This was however poorly planned and executed." He followed me and I wished he didn't.

I moved inside my house, never allowing Wycherley access inside. "Give me a few fucking days to be alone alright? I'm not mad at you, or Eric, or even Sookie. I'm mad at myself right now and I need time by myself. Is that too much to ask? Two days. That's all I want."

"Fair enough." He nodded his head before taking a breath. "Everything is going to be fine, Jinx. I can promise you that."

No it wasn't. Nothing about this was going to be fine.

**. . . **

_**That was the chapter. Sookie can't read minds (though it's only temporary), and Jinx is going to go crazy. **_

_**And the secret for this chapter: Jinx originally was going to be a skinwalker. I had that in mind since this story was first conceived in 09 (and didn't know about skinwalkers mind you) and for the few beginning chapters she was still intended on being a skinwalker. Which is kind of why the pixies are able to shift and such. I needed to cover my ass on that one. **_

_**Let me know what you all think.**_


	36. The Worst Is Yet To Come

Chapter 36 The Worst Is Yet To Come

_**Heyyyyyyy! I'm back with another update. Let's talk about what the hell's been going on within this site. I'm hearing about stories that are rated M have been getting taken down because they don't follow "guidelines." I've been hearing about writer's stealing other writer's stories. And what's this about you can create a book cover for your story? If anyone wants to make one for me they surely can because I ain't making one (never been great at photoshop). But still, this sites getting crazy now. A moment of silence for all of those who've had their stories taken down. That's messed up. **_

_**Dee: NEW REVIEWER! So that's what Jinx and Wycherley are... a couple. Well at least you think so because Jinx doesn't have a clue. **_

_**Crimson TigerLily: Now what fun would it be making there a cure to Jinx's insanity? **_

_**Ellaella: NEW REVIEWER! Thank you for calling me a great writer. I still think I have a lot to learn. **_

_**Please: Jinx was originally going to lose that fight. Thought it would be funny for her to talk so much shit and end up getting her ass kicked. Instead I made it a fair one and left it up for the reader to determine who they thought won. **_

_**DaenerysSedai: They are both to blame. They knew better than to try and do that to one another. -shakes head in disappointment.- **_

_**B-Rock525: If I were him I would've lost my mind already. Both Jinx and Sookie have been acting like children and I know this is all getting to Eric. So yeah, driving a 1000 year old vampire may be possible. **_

_**LovingMeLovingYou: If Jinx had used a little more ninja and a little more intelligence, she could've pulled it off scot free. I still have to thank you for the ninja mode comment. Still brings a smile to my face. **_

_**Gleekxter: Being the bigger woman went out the window once Jinx found out she'd eaten. But yeah, both Sookie and Jinx have been very trusting in regards to their respective supe group. Naively so. I love that there needs to be a customary I love You Wycherley comment. That's very very sweet of you. And Wycherley thanks you kindly. And good luck trying to jump through your computer just to save Jinx's mind. **_

_**sPaRkzZz: As much as I may agree with you, Jinx was a bitch too now. **_

_**Jroxraytech: That's exactly what this is! A high school grudge match. Couldn't have said it better myself. And you think Wycherley would try and take revenge against Sookie... hmm. **_

_**PenelopeStones: I think I may have not explained it well enough. The fairies told Sookie that getting Jinx to eat the fruit would put her to sleep for a year, but they lied to her because if Sookie knew that that fruit would make Jinx go crazy she wouldn't have went through with it. But make no mistake about it, Jinx isn't going to sleep for a year, she gonna go nuts. Awwwwww, you want her to become a major fashion designer and live out her dreams. Can't say I don't want that for her. But what I want and what happens are two totally different things. **_

_**SomebodyWhoCares: For a minute, Jinx thought the two were gonna be friends to. She should've known better.**_

_**Dirkpittluver87: I don't mean for it to be crack. Really I don't. And since you asked me so nicely for another fix I made this a long one just for you. And yeah, both Jinx and Sookie were up to no good. **_

_**. . . **_

_**Before we get to the chapter can I give a story shout out to TheRavynFire's, "Blood Thoughts." And its sequel, "Blood Lies." If you want a story that can steal your heart and leave you breathless, I would definitely recommend reading it. If you want a ridiculously sexy story and an extremely in character Eric Northman, check it out. If you like my story, chances are you'll LOVE hers. **_

_**. . . **_

When I told Wycherley to give me a few days, he really did just that. It was day three already and I hadn't heard anything from him. Not a call, not a text, and my body didn't even sense him through our bond. All ties had been cut. And I couldn't be angry with him, I had asked him flat out to give me space and he was respecting my wishes. Eric on the other hand, was much more persistent in getting me to talk to him. For two days he'd been blowing up my phone with calls and messages. And each nightfall once the sun had set, Eric had been on my porch, asking me to come out and talk.

But like a punk-ass I didn't. I wasn't ready to talk to anyone. I was concerned with me, myself, and I. Yeah, that's selfish. Yeah, that's fucked up to do and not bother talking to anyone, but can you blame me? Put yourself in my shoes for a second. You drop out of college, your first day back isn't spent with the people you love but a vampire, you get pulled into a world of pixies and fairies and wars, then you get tortured for no reason and then you eat a fucking piece of fruit that's supposed to make you go insane. Would you really be considerate of other peoples feelings right now? I ain't a Saint and unlike Sookie I'm not pretending to be one. I knew it was horrible to leave Eric hanging like that. Which was why I was sitting on my porch swing, waiting for him to make his arrival and let us talk things out.

It felt like ages since he and I actually had a chance to talk and regardless of how much he aggravated me, I kind of missed him. Wasn't gonna tell him that though. Not no way. Not no how.

"Jinx," Eric called out, appearing in the middle of my walkway.

Sighing, I forced a smile. "Right on time."

"I suspect you're ready to talk to me?"

I patted the free area on the swing beside me. "Have a seat."

He did just that, moving over by my side, taking a seat on the swing. Which squeaked and screamed beneath his weight, by the way. That's what happens when you're a six feet four, muscled monster.

"Thanks for fixin' up my house." I still needed to get all my thank yous out for him making my house look damn good. Better than what he did Sookie's. He'd kept that old and nostalgic feel all while upgrading the appliances. And he was amazing enough as to try and salvage my fucked up couch. As much as that couch deserved to be thrown away, it still held a lot of memories and I was glad I still had it. "And my parents wanted to thank you too."

"Tell your parents to think nothing of it," he said, taking a brief pause before his lips twitched into a heart fluttering smile. "You on the other hand, owe me a great deal."

I laughed, stretching my legs over his lap to make myself more comfortable. "How do I owe you? What you did was a favor." And a sweet one at that. Didn't know he could be so generous. Even if he _was_ making it seem like I owed him, that was just Eric's way of concealing his inner good boy.

"Every favor comes with a price, Jinx. You should know that."

"What's the price?"

He glanced at me and I took in his deepwater colored eyes. "Rest assured I can think of something befitting for you."

I sucked in a breath. "Strangely enough, I'm looking forward to it."

"I feel as if I should issue a warning to both you, your mother and father concerning the house, however," he changed the subject from how I'd be repaying him back to his act of kindness. "I'd keep out of the basement. During my stay down there, I couldn't help but sense something off. Something even _I_ haven't encountered before. Unless it's absolutely imperative, stay out of there."

Biting back my laugh, I shrugged. "That's just the demon that lives down there, baby, don't worry about it."

Even Eric couldn't take on that demon in my basement. Aurora never complained though. Pssh, demon must've been afraid of her crazy ass.

I was one to talk, I was gonna become just like her. We had something in common now.

"I am glad to see that you're in a joyous mood." He placed his two cold hands on my hot legs, muscles flexing beneath his blue cotton shirt that matched his eyes. "I take it that Aurora found a way to reverse..." There was a brief pause as he chose how to make what happened to me sound pleasant. "The minor setbacks that have happened to you."

"You mean me going goo goo g'joob?" I made light of my predicament as well. "Naw. Aurora said there wasn't anyway she knew of that could reverse it. But since I didn't consume a great amount of lumiere fruit that I would go too nuts. Just a little bit. Nothing like how she was." If there wasn't any way around it then I was just going to have to woman up and accept it. And I had to count my blessings and look on the bright side of things. I wasn't going to be insane... just slightly kooky. I'd still be me, just with a touch of eccentric flair. I didn't want too go into that though. Didn't want to dwell too much. "How's Sooks?"

Eric's jaw clenched with the mentioning of her name. I didn't know if it was because he was upset with her or because he didn't like talking about her to me. I wasn't gonna pry and ask what was up. "Sookie's telepathic abilities have completely evanesced. She's just not quite sure whether what you did was a vice or a virtue."

At least she got the option to choose. Going crazy was just bad.

What I did next took an incredible amount of strength. What I did was a once in a lifetime thing and I surprised myself by doing it. "Well tell her I'm sorry and I didn't mean for it to happen."

Me apologizing to Sookie? Yeah, I was going nuts. I was sure of it now.

Even Eric was taken aback by my apology. "That's awfully big of you."

I snarled. "Well I'm in a good mood so whatever."

"I'm not going to lie to you and say that Sookie wants to apologize. If anything her hatred for you has just rekindled itself." I ain't give not one fuck whether Sookie was sorry or not. I was gonna pull out and not go through with my plans. She sat there and pretended to make nice while she watched me eat a one way ticket to Lala Land. I couldn't excuse my actions but she damn sure couldn't excuse hers. "But I can say just from observation she had no idea what she was getting herself into. The fairies lied and used her. She was naïve and unaware of the situation, Though that doesn't condone her actions. Ignorance doesn't serve as a pardon."

"You got that right." Though I couldn't shake the feeling that what I did was worse. Sookie didn't know what she was getting herself into, I did. Sookie didn't know the repercussions to her actions, I knew that having her eat that piece of chicken would've taken her powers away and didn't care. Maybe she wasn't the bad guy in all of this and _I_ was.

Still, a one year fucking nap was ridiculous.

"I'm done with all that though," I said, feeling the swing beneath us slowly begin to sway back and forth. "These past few days of being by myself have taught me one thing."

Eric quirked a blonde eyebrow. "Oh really? What might that be?"

"I gotta start being more happy," I declared. "I came back to Bon Temps what, a month ago now? And I haven't been genuinely happy at all." Sure there were bits and pieces that were happy moments. Like being reunited with my friends, or going back to pixie world, or meeting Wycherley, or making out with Eric, but not one day since I had been back could I consider a good day. That was horrible and that wasn't me.

I wasn't this bitchy girl who always got angry over the tiniest little thing. Shit, I use to be fun. I use to love going out and partying and flirting with boys and you know, living life. Now look at me. I was becoming more and more like Sookie and I could not have that.

"So starting today, I'm trying to be a little less vengeful and a little more fun."

Eric turned to me, and I got a full view of all his sexiness. Pale cool skin, shiver inducing eyes, combed back hair, Eric was a fine piece of ass. But something was afoot. While his skin was pale it wasn't _as _pale. And his cold skin wasn't _as _cold. And while his Nordic eyes still made my knees weak, they didn't look _as_ dead as what they normally did. And his smile wasn't as irksome as what it use to be. It was just a smile.

Dare I say, Eric was looking human like.

I didn't like it. Something was up.

He tilted his face in towards mine, a secret begging to spill from his full lips. "I can eat food, Jinx."

I wasn't ready for that type of secret and I couldn't control myself from screaming. "WHAT?"

And I could tell Eric was controlling himself from getting excited. Though he doing a better job that I was. "Digesting pixie dust has enabled me to eat food once more."

That was probably the best news I had heard all week. It got me all restless and excited like how kids normally get the day before their birthday. My heart was beating a little faster and I just wanted to throw my arms around Eric and hug him. This was amazing and I was ecstatic for him.

We'll add this to the list of things that had made me happy upon my return.

"What was the first thing you ate?"After one thousand years of not eating it would've been interesting to know what Eric's first go to food was.

"Gravlax."

I played around with him. "Bless you."

Eric disapprovingly shook his head, smile never fading. "It's a Swedish cuisine. I started feeling more and more nostalgic of my homeland, and my appetite for human food became unbearable so I had Pam make me a dish." So Pam knew about me being a Pixie now... "Do not worry, Jinx, Pam still is unaware of your Pixie heritage. I merely asked her to prepare me something to eat and never went into detail about who or what it was for. I then proceeded to leave her and eat my dish in peace."

This was still unbelievable. "How was it?"

Eric went still. "My Pamela has many talents and virtues, cooking is not one of them."

The thought of Pam playing chef made me laugh. "I bet she isn't too happy with you. I can imagine how huffy she got when you asked her to make you food."

"Huffy doesn't begin to describe what Pam displayed that night. It took her quite a few tries to get it right and she became increasingly impatient."

From what I had seen, Pam was always impatient. Always talking and speaking to people as if she were on borrowed time. Couldn't knock her hustle though. Bitch was bad.

"What did you eat next?" I wanted to know everything that happened once he realized he could finally eat again.

"Actually I haven't eaten a thing since." Before I could ask Eric why he had stopped eating he cut me off. "I'm not sure where to begin. It's been one thousand years, Jinx, and to say that this isn't slightly overwhelming would be a lie."

Well, I knew what was gonna happen next. Standing up, I took Eric by his hand and lead him into my newly refurbished home. We made our way through my living room silently, (before you'd have to beg the wooden floors to shut up when you stepped on them) and I sat him down at the table in my quaint country kitchen. And my kitchen was fucking marvelous. Glossy wooden cabinets and floors that didn't smell like burnt bacon, smooth counter tops that didn't have cracks in them. And stainless steel everything! My refrigerator was big enough to keep me in there, and I could work the microwave, toaster, and oven at the same time.

I really did owe him.

"Whatcha want me to make you?" I beamed, leaning across the table to meet his gaze.

"You're going to cook something for me?" Hints of skepticism floated through his words.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, I ain't gonna poison you. What kind of girl do you take me for?"

He glared at me playfully. "Someone who'd lace a home cooked meal with pixie dust."

"Yeah, but you're not Sookie. I actually like you."

"So you like me?"

I didn't even mean it the way he took it. I meant it platonically even if I really did _like _Eric. If I were to acknowledge it right now then it would've been the first time I actually admitted to having feelings for him. But hell, there was no taking it back now. Since it was already out in the air I decided to roll with it.

"You're not so bad." A few weeks ago I would've _never _given him the satisfaction. Strangely enough, I didn't care so much now. Moving behind him, I rested my arms on either side of his neck, head dipping down to meet his ear. "Now what is it that you want?"

He drew in a long unnecessary breath. "I wouldn't mind you naked bent over this table."

Withdrawing myself, I nudged the back of his head. "Hush up with all that dirty talk. For once I ain't trying to be a hoe so don't tempt me. This is out of the kindness of my dear dear heart and I'd take advantage of it while it's here."

He didn't stop his filthy charade. "Make no mistake about it, I fully intend to take advantage of you."

Eric left me no choice other than to make the decision for him. "Hoecakes it is."

I went on with preparing his meal, grabbing all the necessary ingredients and utensils for it. Eric even remained as quiet as a mouse while I made it. That was until I'd finally poured the batter into a piping hot skillet, then he started laughing and it took me by surprise.

"What's so funny." Eric never laughed. Well, not like this. Normally his laughs were smug and condescending, this was an actual laugh.

"I would've never pictured you being so domestic. You surprise me, Jinx."

"That's Jinx Malone for ya. Full of surprises." I'd even surprised myself. I had never cooked for a man. Not never. For as long as Jason and I were together, and for as many morning afters we'd shared, I'd never once fixed him his own meal. We'd either finish what we'd started the other night, or we went about our day. Eric was the first man, well vampire, that I'd ever made food for.

And he wasn't even suppose to be able to eat. That went against so many vampire laws. How ironic was this.

"How'd this happen, Eric?" I asked, flipping his hoecake over, revealing its golden brown other side.

"Elaborate."

"This. All of this. How did me getting pimped out to a blood bank turn into all of this? You were an asshole back then-"

"- I wasn't that bad."

"And now you're sitting in my kitchen, about to eat my food, all while there's a war taking place."

"Unbelievable isn't it?"

Unbelievable was an understatement. "Yeah. Who woulda thunk that that one day, that one chance encounter, would've played out the way it did? I can't help but wonder what would've been different had it not been you in that room and some other vampire."

I heard his chair scoot back and could feel his eyes on me. There was a pause. A minor one, but a pause none the less. I could only guess that Eric was reflecting on all that had happen since that very day. A lot of shit had went down since then and our relationship was completely different. Before we were farthest thing from friends. Now we were... whatever the hell we were. "Would you change it if you could?"

"Huh?"

"If you could take back everything that's happened, would you?"

I hadn't given that much thought before. If I could take it back, who knew how my life would've turned out? Jason would've been with me instead of that Jessica chick. (I still needed to figure out what the hell I was gonna do about that). Sookie and I would've been arguing about stupid shit. Tara, Lafayette, and I would've spent way more time together than we were now. I would've been content. Taking it all back would've meant taking away a lot of stress, hurt, and anger. But it would've also been taking away Aurora, Wycherley, and Eric. Three incredibly important people to me. I couldn't imagine my life without 'em now. They'd sneakily made their way into my life and my heart.

I was growing soft. Yuck.

I drenched his food in butter and lots of syrup before sitting it down in front of him. "Nope." Getting the milk out of the fridge, I placed it on the table. "Give me one second to find you a cup and a fork. Shelves got reorganized so I don't know where anything is."

I went on a man hunt for silverware and dishes, checking drawers and cabinets for what I needed. It was like playing a game of hide and seek and was really annoying. It took me minutes of searching high and low to finally find what I was looking for. And once I turned around to hand them to him, I was greeted with the most heart-warming sight.

Eric sat there, hoecakes in one hand milk cartoon in the other, stuffing his face without the usage of any additional help. He didn't need silly forks and cups, he had everything he needed with this two hands. After his was finished shoving food into his mouth with one hand, he'd guzzle down a shitload of milk with the help of his other. This was a completely different view of Eric than what I was accustomed to. Normally he was composed and stoic. Right now he was uncouth and ravenous.

He really was a Viking. Bless his heart.

"They must be really good," I said, sitting across from him at the table. Then again, it could've tasted like shit and I guess he would've enjoyed it. Spending centuries living off of one thing had to suck. It was like you only being able to eat French fries for the rest of your life as you watched everyone enjoy themselves.

Why did that sound so damn familiar?

"I'll tell you this, Pam could learn a thing or two from you," Eric said between bites of food. "She seems to think the opposite. We could all learn a thing or two from her."

It was sweet hearing Eric speak so lovingly about someone else. I knew for sure he'd never spoken about me like that. And from what I had witnessed, he didn't speak like that of Sookie either. It was cool seeing this side of him. The side of that could actually care about someone other than himself. And I ain't talking about an I'm-your-protector kind of care, there was a deep love between the two.

I bet if I said that to 'em they'd deny it though. Spewing feelings just wasn't a vampire's thing.

"Do you have any more pixie dust?"

"Eric, you're not becoming a drug addict are you? That's all we need to complete the shitfest circle. Sookie can't read minds, I'm a nutjob, and you're hooked on pixie dust." Then again, Eric needing something only I could provide him would be mildly entertaining. He'd rely on me instead of me on him.

"If I were do you think I'd be asking so rationally?"

"Good point."

"I merely would like to stock up on some just in case this ability dwindles."

I couldn't blame his logic there. If I were him, I'd want to make sure I could still eat food too. "You know that means that we'd be bonded for a long ass time."

He shrugged as if that were the least of his worries. "That's not such a bad thing."

"It is if you're Sookie or Wycherley." But wasn't Sookie whose feelings I was actually worried about. What would Wycherley have said or done if he ever found that I was Eric's supplier of pixie dust? God this really sounded like a drug thing.

"A choice is going to have to be made soon, Jinx," he said solemnly, eyes lingering on the opalescent colors forming as syrup traveled into butter. It was glossy and sleek like how when you saw gasoline on a sidewalk. But I could tell he wasn't focused on the stupid plate but a billion and one other things. "Not only by you but myself as well."

Everything once light and jovial in the room turned sour. It was time for serious talk and it was on a subject I kind of wanted to avoid. Swallowing the lump down my throat, I sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"If I can ask something of you, all I want is for you to make a choice. An actual choice. Be that me or Wycherley. I don't think I can handle another person stringing me along only to not make an actual decision."

Is that what happened between Eric and Bill? Sookie didn't choose either of them? No wonder he was still hung up on her. By her choosing no one she had prevented both vampires from moving on. She may have thought she was doing them both a favor by sparing their feelings, but that only made matters worse. "I ain't tryin' to string you along, Eric, if that's what you're-"

"That's not what I'm saying. I'd just like an answer. I'd be more mad at you if you didn't choose either of us than if you chose Wycherley."

I knew a choice was coming up soon, but I didn't know what my answer would be to it. That meant cutting someone loose and I didn't want to. I wanted to have my cake and eat it too and that was unrealistic and greedy. If I made a choice, someone would leave my life. If I didn't make a choice, they both would leave. Not only that, but I wasn't the greatest decision maker in the world. "I haven't made a choice yet, Eric, but what if it's you? What if I choose you and you end up choosing Sookie? I wouldn't be able to handle that."

That was the worst case scenario; choosing Eric only to not have him choose me back. Wycherley was the safer option, in more ways than one. Not only was Wycherley the better protector hands down, I knew he'd always be there for me. But Eric didn't play mind games with me. As much as he'd lied to me, he'd been straightforward about how he felt and what he wanted. And while in my mind I knew Wycherley wanted me, he was really good at convincing me he didn't. That was just who he was though. Hot and cold. He could masked his feelings amazingly. Both of them came with their benefits and their drawbacks.

So who do you choose?

A man who's a bit secretive but is always honest about how he feels about you.

Or.

A man who you feel safe around but aren't exactly sure where you stand and what you mean to him?

"The same with me. I could choose you and you could very well want Wycherley. It's a risky game we're playing." He finally broke his stare down with the plate. "I don't expect a choice to be made until after this war dies down however."

Speaking of which. "The war is in a few days. Aurora told me so." After her vehement rants about Eric being a traitor and how she wanted him dead, she finally told me that the pixies and fairies settled on a date for all of this to play out. Which was weird enough. Who the hell amicably sets a war date with their enemy? I may have thought the pixies were a little off, but the fairies had to have been too. They were basically putting a date on when all of them were gonna die. Well, that was if the pixies were stronger. Who the hell knew what the fairies were capable of?

"So it's all coming to an end soon?"

I nodded. "I guess so."

"Aurora wasted no time at all orchestrating this."

"She really wants them gone." He should've heard the things she would say about how badly she wanted them dead and what she'd do to get it done. If she didn't get at least one fairy heart she was gonna be pissed.

"Know that I'm only going to be there to protect both you and Sookie. I couldn't care less about anyone else there. You and Sookie are to remain unharmed." I was finally cool with him wanting to keep us both safe. Weeks of fighting and arguing with him about protecting only one of us ended up with me caving and allowing him to do what he wanted in the first place. I didn't know if it was because I was sick of it all or because he was stubborn. Probably both. "That and I may kill Wycherley."

He said that last part so nonchalantly too. As if we were discussing the fucking weather and not him killing someone I liked.

"You're not killing Wycherley."

Grinning, Eric smoothed his hair back. "It's inevitable that we're going to fight, Jinx. There's been too much hatred between us for it not to. It's simply a matter of time now and I'm being gracious enough to let Wycherley choose when that time may be."

I may have been wrong about why they hated each other all along. "So you two don't hate each other because of me, or a card game-"

"-he lost that card game. I never cheated."

"But because of what happened in New York right?" That's what they'd made it seem like when we were at Wycherley's penthouse. All this talk about New York kept resurfacing and I ain't know what the fuck that meant. "I ain't one to pry and you don't have to answer, but I gotta ask, what happened back then?"

Eric didn't say anything and his face hardened to stone. Emotions washed away, fingers tapping lightly against the table, he never really gave me an answer. "Something very similar to what's occurring now."

I wasn't gonna ask any more questions. He'd tell me when he wanted to. Standing, I dusted myself off. "Well, I don't care if you two do hate each other, I'm giving you more pixie dust. I ain't gonna prevent you from eating food just because of Wycherley's ego. He can go fuck himself if he gets mad."

Excusing myself, I traveled into my room. Eric was smart enough to keep it exactly the same. Same cupcake pink walls. Same mahogany floors and dressers to match. The paraphernalia that scattered across my dressers went untouched. Eric did change my bed though. While it still had my polka dot comforter on top, the bed itself was drastically larger. It was upgraded from a full to a king. And I really wanted to jump on it. But that would mean risking a concussion because I might've hit my head on my low ceiling.

Awww, even the gunshot hole was gone too.

I moved to my nightstand, grabbing a few dime bags of pixie dust that were left over from when I was lacing it in the food I was gonna give Sookie. It was so weird. Something that looked so innocent was actually some powerful shit. It could take away powers and give em. Make a vampire able to eat. It was crazy.

I wonder how Wycherley was handling all of that? He said he was craving human food again. I just couldn't remember what.

"You know, Soul Food is fucking amazing."

I damn near jumped out of my skin as I turned to see the man I was just thinking about standing in the middle of my bedroom. A red tub adorned with a white man's face and three white letters that read ou nestled snuggly against his side. His free hand was occupied with a piece of fried chicken.

"What are you-"

"Fried chicken, black-eyed peas, cornbread, don't get me started on peach cobbler, Jinx. It's all fucking delicious." He took a celebratory bite of his food, eyes rolling back into his head once he got a taste of the Colonel's eleven secret herbs and spices. "How could I have gone about my life so ignorantly?"

Clutching my heart, I tried not to have a heart attack. "How did you get into my house?" The last time he was in here I had to rescind his invitation and prevent him from taking Eric's head off with a nine iron.

"And do not think for one second that I don't know about you making Eric hoecakes. I expect some by the end of the night."

"Are you really here or is this just a clear message that I've got a full on case of the crazies now?" It had to be the latter. There just wasn't anyway he'd be able to come into my house without an invitation.

"Neither. This is all a side effect of our bonding," he threw an ivory bone into the tub before he fished out another piece of chicken. This time it was a wing instead of a leg.

I tried my hardest to make sense of all of this. "You're gonna have to explain yourself a bit better than that cause I'm about as lost as Amelia Earhart's body right now."

"This is a nice bedroom you've got here," he said, taking strides around my room, inspecting various shit. "Between you and me, how many guys have you had in here?"

"What the fuck are you?"

He set his carton on my dresser before further inspecting things. "Never mind, I already know the answer to that. You've been with a hell of a lot of guys, Jinx. A lot more than what I gave you credit for."

I was trying not to get upset. That would just result in me going back to my previous angry ways and I was trying extremely hard to turn over a new leaf. Taking a gigantic breath, I tried to compose myself and put two and two together. "Please Wycherley, just tell me what's going on."

"You really aren't any fun at all. I don't know what I... well he, sees in you." Wycherley turned to me, not making a bit of sense. "I'm your conscience."

I didn't know whether to laugh, puke, or slap the fuck out of him. So I chose the confused route. "Huh?"

"Since we've bonded I've become a part of you and vice versa."

I blinked, confusion not alleviated in the slightest. "Huh?"

"Wow, you're not too bright either. Really, what is it that I... he sees in you. Gotta stop doing that." He began inspecting my drawers. Normally I would've stopped his invasion of my personal space but I was too busy trying to wrap my brain around what was going on. "If you were a human, right now you'd be having a vision of me say, fucking you. But since you're a pixie, and this is a vampire pixie bond, sometimes when you're thinking of me I can manifest myself. I think like him, act like him, talk like him, and look like him, and know everything about him, but I'm actually a part of you. So you see I'm here, but I'm not really here."

As my confusion grew so did the octaves in my voice. "Huh?"

Turning around, he tossed a skimpy pair of navy blue lingerie at me. Instinct took over and I caught it. "Wear those for me when you get the chance. Better yet, wear that while you're making me hoecakes."

I threw my bra and pantie set to the floor. "So, you're my conscience in the form of Wycherley? But you're not really Wycherley because you're my... conscience?"

This made no sense.

"Precisely."

"So the real Wycherley has no idea you're here?"

"Not at all."

"And as you and I are speaking, the real Wycherley is off-"

"Off eating a shit ton of KFC whilst he conjures up a plan to kill both Eric and Sookie. He planned on sparing her life but after that stunt she pulled a few days ago he's not too happy with her."

Great. Now I had to try and convince Wycherley not to kill Sookie too.

"Don't even bother. He won't listen to you. Too stubborn. And if he doesn't do it, he'll find a way to get someone else to."

How the fuck did he read my mind?

"I'm your conscience remember? I know a lot about you that you probably wouldn't want me to. Like how you lied to Jason and told him you were a virgin the first time you both fucked." Shit, I was gonna go to death with that secret. Under no circumstances what he supposed to know he wasn't my first. "Or that you plan on choosing me over Eric."

"How would you know that?" I didn't even know what I was going to do in regards to that situation. I was still trying to make my mind up.

He gave me a ridiculously adorable grin and a heartwarming pair of puppy dog eyes. "I may have cheated and dug around a bit in your subconscious." Adding a bit of teeth to his grin, he scratched the back of his head showcasing a lot of boyish charm.

But I wasn't gonna fall for this shit. Just because this thing that "claimed" to be a part of my mind and told me something didn't mean that that was the truth. It was probably a crock of shit and had to have been a ploy set up by the _real_ Wycherley into coaxing me to choose him. This figment of my imagination was trying to persuade my decision.

"Does um... Wycherley know about this?"

He shook his head. "Of course not. I'm not a part of him, sweetheart, I'm a part of you. Since I know the both of you better than Kim Kardashian knows her way around the free clinic, this is just so you two can understand each other a little better. Both of you are shitty when it comes to communicating how you feel. He suppresses his emotions and you just don't have a fucking clue how to get yours out."

At least he'd be in the dark for now. Not that I needed him to be in the dark because I still wasn't sure what who I was going to choose."Is the same thing happening to him? Where he's getting visions of me?"

He nodded. "It happened to him before it did you. You should've seen his face when it did too. Not many things surprise him anymore but this definitely did."

I guess it was only fair that he was going through what I was. But if he had talked to a Jinx Malone clone, who knew what information he knew about me or what he got "me" to do.

"Let's just say he coaxed you into taking your clothes off and knows how you look naked now."

I wasn't gonna pretend to me mortified or upset. I knew I looked damn good naked and he was now probably wanting me more than ever. "How did he get that to happen?"

"When he found out that he could ask basically anything he wanted, his first question was could he see you naked."

Of course it was. He'd been dying to see this body since night one at Fangtasia. I was flattered. "Well then faux Wycherley, may I see your dick please?"

"Now where would the fun in that be? You have to earn the privilege to see it." Faux Wycherley gave a deep dark chuckle. Even in my head he was an asshole. "And this is another reason why you know you're going to choose him. You're asking to see his dick all while Eric is downstairs. If that's not love then I don't know what is." A sarcastic still equally handsome asshole. "Speaking of that asshole, I wouldn't go through with giving him that pixie dust in your hands. That would do nothing but piss me off even more."

"I'm giving him the pixie dust." That would be just plain ole evil to not let Eric eat again once our bond wore off.

"Then be prepared to watch Eric die during the war."

"Then be prepared for me to not have anything to do with you then." I was honestly arguing with this thing as if it was really Wycherley.

"Don't do that. Don't force him to make a decision between having you or killing Eric. He hasn't once forced you to do anything. Shit, he hasn't forced you into choosing between Eric and himself. If you give him an ultimatum, your feelings might get hurt."

Closing my eyes, I counted to ten in my head. If Wycherley were to choose killing Eric over having all of this good good, then that was his loss not mine.

"Well then I have nothing left to say here."

Turning to fake Wycherley, I was surprised to see that he wasn't there anymore. He'd completely vanished along with his stupid box of chicken. All traces of him ever being in my room were gone. It were as if he were never ever here. That our conversation had never taken place. That we didn't just have a fake argument over whether or not to give Eric more pixie dust.

Shoving the dust into my pocket, I made my way through my hallway, down my stairs going back into my kitchen where Eric was too busy searching through my pantry than notice me here.

I didn't know what to do. I knew I wanted to give Eric this pixie dust. But I didn't want to do that if that meant upsetting Wycherley. But if I wanted to choose Eric, why would I care about upsetting Wycherley? And if I wanted to choose Wycherley, why would I want to give Eric more pixie dust and have our bond last a long ass time? He could find another pixie to give him the dust.

God, this decision was going to kill me.

**. . . **

_**So that was the chapter. I wanted this one to be mildly chillaxed because we never really get a chance to see Jinx in a good mood. And we haven't gotten a chance to see how Jinx and Eric interact when they aren't upset with each other. This was a normal conversation with the two and it was fun writing them not cussing each other out or trying to keep secrets from each other. **_

_**If anyone has a question about the scene with Jinx and Fake Wycherley (I don't think I explained it adequately. It's as if Wycherley was in the room talking and conversing with Jinx, but he's not actually there. Nor does he realize this is going on. I'm about to start rambling but whatever. Think of it like this; you know how when you know someone so well, that sometimes when you're doing something their voice fills your head and makes a comment. That's kind of what that's like) then do not hesitate to pm me and ask me questions. **_

_**But still, not too happy with this chapter. Haven't been satisfied with these recent chapters at all. Bit of a perfectionist I am. Let's hope that all clears up for the next one because that's the LAST CHAPTER! Yeah I said it, with the exception of the epilogue, my next update is the official last chapter. And it focuses on, you guessed it, wars and love squares. I'm excited. **_

_**It's been a hell of a journey, wonder how it'll all conclude. **_

_**Well, I know how it's gonna conclude... you all don't though. **_

_**But you can leave a guess filled comment.**_


	37. So Long, Farewell

**This is it. The very last chapter. I can't believe it's gotten this far. You all don't know, I start things and never finish them. But it were all of you who kept me going. Thank you so much. For everything. It's odd, it doesn't feel like anytime has passed since I was writing the first chapter of Jinx getting yelled at by her dad to go into a blood bank. My god, this story had changed and bloomed and grown so much. I don't know if y'all realize this, but my story was terrible in the beginning. TERRIBLE! But with the help of a beautiful beta (My sister), and all of you, it's gotten to this. And for that I am truly thankful. **

**Before I get into the shoutouts; I have a few things to talk about. Mainly being what you all want next from me. The possibilities are endless as I have tons of ideas for like a kabillion fandoms. Gossip Girl, Supernatural, Batman (yeah, I'm nerdy), and this too. I could to Alcide/OC/Eric. Or Godric/OC/Eric. Or Bill/OC/Eric. Or just Eric and an OC for those who aren't too fond of love triangles. But if you're craving some more Jinx (she' not the easiest character to like so I'm all for writing something different) then I can do a sequel to this. Already have one in mind. Though I will say, I'm taking a bit of a break. Not for too long though as I can never seem to leave my thoughts simply in my head. They always make their way onto a computer screen somehow. **

**Two (don't think I ever said one but whatever): I forgot to put a secret to chapter 36. So you get two secrets for this chapter. One at the beginning. One at the end. **

**Three: There is an epilogue after this so none of y'all worry.  
><strong>

**Four: If you haven't seen last weeks episode of True Blood, do not read for the next sentence contains a spoiler. I don't support Eric fucking Nora at all. It's gross. He's her sister. And weren't they moaning brother and sister to each other? IT'S NOT SEXY! They may not be humanly related, but it's still like incest to me. They have the same fucking maker. And the writers could've just made an OC that stole Eric's attention. I'd be much more invested that way. This was is creepy and I don't support it. But I've said this to my sister and I'll say it to all of you, the only thing that made that scene enjoyable was being able to learn that Alexander Skarsgard has an impeccable stroke game. Ten out of Ten. A++++++**

**SHOUT OUTS!: **

**Blackpen Enaru: When I was writing Eric referring to Pam, I couldn't help but think of you. I know you are a ride or die EricPam fan. And I agree, KFC is horrible. I eat my chicken from Chick-Fil-A like a normal girl would. And I believe Hoecakes are the same thing as pancakes but are cornmeal based. I plan on making me some soon. **

**Dirkpittluver87: Well since this is the last chapter, there's no way my story will get you into any trouble now! This chapter isn't as long as what I thought it would be. Thank God. And since this is the last chapter n all, and since I'm feeling generous, I'll let you in on a little secret about Wycherley. I intended him on being someone who you weren't quite sure of. And trust me you shouldn't be, not because of how he is with Jinx, but because of the things he's done to get where he's at. That's one thing you'll never know about him. You'll never know his story. And as for him pulling a "Bill" and end up playing Jinx, lemme ask you this. If he were simply trying to have her for an ulterior motive, don't you think he'd be doing a way better job than he is now? Though I blame that partially on me, you all haven't seen how Wycherley interacts with women who aren't his coworkers and who aren't Sookie and Jinx. Nothing like what he is now. **

**TheRavynFire: This is an Eric Northman fic! You have to route for him! It's law. It's written down somewhere in fanfiction law. And no problem about the shout out, you deserve every bit of it. **

**X-PANIC: I can't tell you anything about this chapter. You have to read and find out. **

**Dee: Me making a sequel depends on what everyone else wants and what takes over my inspiration the most. But a sequel isn't out of the question. **

**PenelopesStones: You better not cry. MAN UP! Dammit, by the end of all of this, when I update and you read it, I'll probably will be sitting in the corner ugly crying with you. **

**SomebodyWhoCares: If you like their interaction, does that mean you ship them? Cause everyone is damn Team Wycherley. **

**Mona: Wycherley values your membership to his team. **

**ML: YES! Another Team Eric! And I agree, Wycherley is a really big asshole. And the beauty between the Eric and Sookie storyline, you never know what's going on between them. I mean, I know, but you never will. That's a story in itself. **

**LovingMeLovingYou: Jesus(may his soul haunt Lafayette forever) ! DEAD! Dead girl. That is the most hilarious thing I've ever read. You really know how to make a gal smile. And while I agree that Alexander Skarsgard is drop dead sexy, him versus Jensen Ackles as Wycherley... hmmmmmmm. I dunno. And I LOVE the ninja mode comment. I could write a one shot all about it. Where Wycherley has to teach Jinx really how to go ninja on somebody's ass. Because let's face it. Wycherley has mastered the ninja trait. **

**Gleekxter: You are in fact a traitor! The biggest traitor of them all. But I love you for it. People who are team Wycherley just make my ego inflate. And thank you for the Eric/hoecakes Wycherley/chicken comment. I think it's hilarious having them eat. I always read stories where the vampires can walk in the Sun or procreate, never can they have a damn meal. **

**sPaRKzZz: Tee hee. As much as you think I was doing that to make Eric redeemable, you're wrong. That chapter served another purpose. Which no one would guess unless I made a sequel. And how'd you like the newest episode of TB? Too many storylines for my taste. **

**ElPotato101: He better keep growing on you too. This may be the last chapter but still! I won't rest until you absolutely love that man. **

**. . . **

** For all the encouraging words. The inspiration, dedication, and unconditional love, this story, well fic, is dedicated to my amazing sister, E. I ain't the easiest sister to get along with but you're still here. As if I'd ever let you go. **

**. . .**

**And this is story is dedicated to the readers, who have stood by this story even during it bad (and I'm talking really bad) moments. You'll never know how much those comments of yours mean to me. Each one holds a place in my heart. **

**How corny does that sound?**

**. . . **

**Secret 1: Wycherley was originally intended to be with Sookie. And back when Eric was choosing between Jinx and Sookie on who to send to Wycherley, it was gonna be Sookie and not Jinx. But after a while of thinking and my sister helping me along the way, I figured it would be more interesting to read Jinx with Wycherley. Made for a good story. Got us this far. **

**. . .  
><strong>

Chapter 37 So Long, Farewell.**  
><strong>

"So this is it... this is the so called war that has been so eagerly anticipated?"

It was hard not ignoring Wycherley's sarcasm as I scoped out the desolate area we were standing in. It was a deserted forest not too far outside of the confinements of Bon Temps. There were hella trees scattered everywhere and lots of foliage, but other than that, all was tranquil. Eerily so. Like the place was sealed off from all outside commotion. Neither birds nor crickets chirped. Thank God the cicadas were at bay. And there was no wind to ruffle through the trees. Besides Wycherley's constant snarky remarks, all was calm. Well, except for this soft kind of buzzing noise in my ear. But that could've been due to anything.

"I'm still trying to figure out why we're here," Wycherley asked, dark eyes glancing down at me. "We don't have to participate in this and I think it's rather stupid that we came here. It's safer for you to stay at my home."

I couldn't prevent my eyes from rolling. This was at least the third time he brought my being here up for discussion. "If Eric and Sookie are coming here, then so are we." Shit, he thought I was gonna stay at his penthouse while Eric was out in a war? Hell naw, I'd be worried sick.

"If Eric is unable to handle himself then his death is no one's fault but his own. And if he is unable to keep that annoying breather of his alive during this then he is to blame for that as well."

"Just like you and me."

"There's no doubt in my mind that you and I are leaving here unscathed. I'd just prefer to use this time a bit more to our advantage. Why stay here if we could capitalize on our leisure time and do more productive things?"

What was more productive than us playing a part in a war? Did he not know how many amazing stories I'd be able to tell my kids about this? Being able to say you fought in a war was some boss shit. I'd level up on the badass spectrum. "Like what?"

"Like I could be fucking you right now," he said so nonchalantly he made his comment sound like it were nothing. That fucking Jinx Malone was just something to pass the time. "Don't look at me like that, that's a compliment. I'd rather be fucking you right now than killing Eric. You should be flattered. This means our relationship has grown."

"We ain't got no relationship, Wycherley." I said as plainly as he mentioned having his way with me.

"You ain't gotta lie." He mocked my southern accent which was really annoying. One, because he did it so well. Two, because he knew it got under my skin.

I glared at him, knowing I wasn't gonna win our battle of wits but was up for the challenge anyway. "Since we're all about being truthful now, tell me, about how hard did you get when you saw me naked? You couldn't have been soft because let's face it, I'm a dime piece, but I'm still wondering just how stiff of a stiffy did you get?"

A crooked smile appeared on his face and he remained silent. The cat was out of the bag that he got faux Jinx to strip naked for him. "Why do you think I'm so persistent in trying to leave right now? It's so I can get you out of that dress and do to you what I couldn't do the first time I saw you naked. And might I add you look nice in your dress. It's the one I saw in your sketch book."

Standing on my tippy toes, I placed my palm on his forehead. I was greeted with coolness rather than the warmth of a feverish temperature. "You ain't comin' down with no fever, and the Wycherley I know would've never said some shit like that. What you said was a borderline compliment." And he even remembered that this was the same yellow dress I had sketched out a week ago. My time clearing my head for the past two days was also spent sewing up this dress. And he was right, I looked damn good in it. Yellow was my color. Complimented my brown skin.

He removed my palm from his skin, fingers lacing with my own as he guided me closer to him. I could hardly make out his face as its contours were shadowed by the night sky and the sliver of a crescent moon that was out. "Like I said, our relationship has grown."

I didn't breathe. "Now is that sarcastic Wycherley talkin'? Or sincere Wycherley?"

I stumbled backwards as he released me from his hold. "We're bonded, Jinx. You should be able to figure that out."

Well fuck, even though we were bonded I still ain't know shit. That wasn't right. This was the closest thing I'd gotten to him saying where we stood and he was being indifferent. Like he didn't care no matter which way I took it. But to be perfectly fair, Wycherley always had a demeanor of indifference. He had a very chilled personality. When taking away Eric's job, he was complacent. When giving me three grand, he was complacent. When dealing with others, he was complacent. Never bothering to raise his monotone voice, he always was composed. But when he did show a bit of emotion, when he pulled himself away from his usual stoic self, he could get scary.

Ugh, this stupid buzzing in my ear wouldn't stop. In fact, it only grew louder and more prominent. Even massaging behind my ear and trying to make it pop didn't work. I was gonna take hella Tylenol when I got back home. I was not about to get sick. I turned into a grouch when I was sick.

Ignoring the irritating buzzing, I began round two of our battle. "Admit it, you like me."

"Admit it, you're delusional."

I tried shoving him, but the dude was rock solid and it only did the opposite and sent me stumbling back. "Holy shit."

"And you're obviously a weakling."

Naw, fuck that. He wasn't gonna just think I was weak. He'd have to learn just like Eric did (twice might I add. Three if you count me punching him in Fangtasia,) that I was Jinx Malone goddammit. And Jinx Malone could fuck up anything. Living or Undead.

"You done fucked up." I said, putting my dukes up. "Now I gotta whoop that ass."

Wycherley began laughing at me like I was a comedian. Wasn't shit funny. "Stop before someone gets hurt."

"Yeah, you ya big bitch."

He didn't stop with his smooth and silky laughter. "Let's not embarrass yourself more than you already have."

I began stepping towards him. "You're the one who's gonna get embarrassed 'cause Imma knock ya jaw clean off."

"If I admit to liking you, will you please stop."

Lowering my fists, they transitioned into me crossing my arms and pouting. "Yes."

"And if I admit this, will you admit something for me in return."

I pouted a little harder. "Yes." What could he have possibly wanted me to admit that was so bad? He was getting the short end of the stick.

"Then yes, I like you, I've done nothing to make you think otherwise have I?"

Those weird butterflies I had in my stomach the first time I'd met him returned. That awkward kid in a candy store grin he had me so accustomed to when around him plastered onto my face. Goddamn him. I was an independent, strong, ain't-need-no-man woman and he had me reverting back to a damn eager tween. But boy did this feel good. He admitted it! He liked me! It was like pulling teeth to get it out of him but he admitted it. Motherfucking yeah!

"Wycherley likes me! Wycherley likes me! Nah na nah na boo boo. Ha ha. Ha ha." Doing what I'm sure looked like a weird tribal dance, I pranced around him as I sung my taunts. One small step for our relationship, one giant step for my ego.

"Yes, I like you." I stopped right in front of him to show off my signature dance. It was very awkward jig, but so befitting for the moment. "Now admit that you want this dick."

All dancing ceased and my mouth fell open. "WHAT?"

"Don't do that. Don't tempt me." Hands cupping my chin, he guided my mouth close. "Just admit that you've been craving me for quite some time."

That wasn't cool. That wasn't fair. Me admitting that meant losing our game indefinitely. The game of who wanted who more. Him liking me didn't change our game in the slightest. If I were to say I wanted him, he'd hold it against me. He set me up! He set me up and I naively fell into his trap. Got caught in his spiderweb.

Still, it wasn't right for him to give me what I asked for and not do the same. I'd have to swallow a hell of a lot of pride and suck it up. .

"Wycherley, I-"

"Jinxie, how marvelous it is to see you during this stunning reception." Thank God, I was cut off. That voice belonged to none other than Aurora The Batshit Queen. She'd saved me from losing Wycherley and my miniature lust war. The thing was, I couldn't see her.

Where the hell was she at?

"Don't think we're finished here. Not for a second." I could tell Wycherley was upset by the interruption. Little did he know, I wasn't admitting shit now. Never ever ever. He missed his chance."Please tell me I'm not the only one who sees this."

"Sees what?"

Raising a finger, Wycherley pointed to probably one of the weirdest scenes I'd ever witnessed.

Pixies. Lots and lots of pixies all marching in formation. It was an army of them. All dressed in what looked liked medieval armor. They were carrying swords, spears, ball and chains. Each stampeding with a silent determination, following under the direction of their leader, Aurora. Who, might I add, looked the craziest of them all. Decked out from head to toe in a knight's wardrobe, the bitch was riding on a bird that also was adorned in armor. Let me repeat that for those of y'all who ain't comprehending. The bitch was riding on a bird. A fucking large ass bird. It's large talons bejeweled in what looked like black diamonds and it's huge wings looked like each individual feather was a dagger ready to slice a girls throat if they ever got too close.

What in the blue hell. . .

Aurora was crazy.

"Is that an ostrich?"

Wycherley's question broke me from my stupor. "What?"

"You know, nine feet tall, flightless, world's largest bird. A fucking ostrich. Is someone riding an ostrich?" Wycherley sounded as confused as what I would've been a month ago. Before I had come to learn that Aurora was eccentric as shit. I'd forgotten he hadn't met Aurora just yet and wasn't accustomed to her her weirdness.

"If Aurora comes to speak with us, just keep cool."

"What?"

"Be cool!"

Aurora made her way over to us, her pack of what seemed like hundreds of pixies halting as soon as she stopped. I could hardly make out her face beneath her helmet and bevy of red sparkling hair that cascaded from out it, but it was impossible not to tell that that was her. Even her ostrich wore an identical helmet. And God knew I wasn't getting anywhere near that demon bird. With it's long as neck and it's weird looking beak. Why couldn't she get a horse or something? Why a damn bird. Cause girl was cuckoo?

"Isn't this a such a perfectly scenic day to slay fairies?" She asked, voice jovial and somewhat sadistic.

"Yes, ma'am." I nodded. What? Y'all expected me to say otherwise?

"And whom might this delectable specimen be?" I guess she was referring to Wycherley.

"Michael Wycherley, and you must be Aurora. Jinx has told me many things about you." Like you weren't to be messed with and you were eggs short of a dozen.

"And I've heard quite a bit about you whilst perusing throughout the vampire community. I hear you're quite the powerful man."

"I'm just a humble vampire trying to make a change." His tone was completely different. A ridiculous 180. He seemed nice and personable. Still charming, but less of that dark, foul-mouthed vampire I knew. Normal. Humanlike.

Humble? Yeah right. Wycherley didn't have a humble bone in his body.

"Jinx, I see no Eric with you. Might Mikey be you're new protector?"

Before I could answer, Wycherley was already scoffing. "Mikey?"

Aurora seemed not to know what she did wrong. "Yes, that is your name isn't it?"

That so called humility and hospitality Wycherley pretended to have diminished. I tugged on his suit's sleeve, hinting at him to not attempt to put her in her place. He didn't need to learn first hand that Aurora was to be unfucked with.

"I don't recall referring to myself as Mikey."

Ooooh, shit was about to go down.

"Yes well, that's what I'm calling you. Is there a problem with that?"

"Actually it is. You see, that's not my name. Now you may call me Michael or Wycherley and nothing else. Not Mike. Not Witchy. Your pathetic attempt at creating nicknames, you shan't be doing that with me."

Without any hesitation, Aurora had unsheathed the longsword she'd kept by her side and was now pointing it at throat. The tip barely sinking into his stubble coated Adam's apple. And she fucking did it so quickly too. About as fast as a vampire, if not faster. "The moment I allow an infantile seven hundred and twenty year old twat to dictate what I do, is the day I lose my Queendom. Tell me, Mikey, are you at this very moment trying to steal Queendom? Do you intend to steal my rightful place upon my throne?"

Wycherley cleared his throat, the blade slightly making contact with skin as his so. "No, ma'am."

Smart answer.

"I would hope not." Aurora withdrew her blade. "For that would result in me skinning your flesh off and using it as an arras to decorate the new manor I've requested to be built for me in my honor."

"That would be quite an unfortunate end for me."

"Indeed it would," she agreed, stroking the long the neck of her bird.

And like that, Wycherley came to understand that Aurora ruled everything and everyone. Case closed. Lesson learned.

"Besides, I rather like you for Jinxie, you're nothing like that traitorous bastard, Eric. I have something in store for that louse. Godric's child or not, he needs to be punished."

May the good Lord help what's left of Eric's damned soul.

Lifting the helmet from her head, Aurora shook loose her crimson strands. She tossed the helmet to me and if it weren't for Wycherley and his cat like reflexes, that helmet would've sent me flying backwards. It was goddamn heavy. How could her neck support something like this?

"You hear them don't you, Jinx?" She asked, bony fingers raking through her hair.

"Hear what?" I ain't heard shit at all today that was out of the ordinary.

"The Angels. Well, they very well could be Demons. I'm sure they are for me. But for you, I am most certain they're Angels."

I ain't hear shit like a motherfuckin' Angel all day. She was telling me some cockamamie bull. If I heard an Angel, I'd know it.

"I haven't heard anything like that, Aurora."

"Do not trust what you see. It's nothing more than the lumiere fruit talking."

Codes. All these codes. Last time I checked, I wasn't Tom Hanks and this wasn't some overly confusing movie about Da Vinci. "What are you talking about?"

"As I've said to you that very day you were reunited with me, you ask too many questions, Jinxie. You need to learn how to go with the flow. Take things as they're given. Not every question deserves an immediate answer." And just like the first time she'd said that to me, I wanted to go ballistic again. She could've easily told me what was happening. And what these angels, or demons, were. That was deep stuff and there was not one reason for me not to get answers. "Wear the helmet, Jinx, it'll protect you well."

Bitch didn't have to tell me twice. When she did give advice, it was always for the best. If the helmet was gonna protect me. Then the heavy ass helmet was going on my head. It just took me a while to get it on because of all my curls. That was a struggle.

"Now if you don't mind, we're off to slay fairies. I can hear their evil little footsteps trotting on the ground. Mikey, I expect my Jinx to return in one piece."

I see Wycherley ain't have nothing to say to her calling him Mikey now. He didn't make a peep. About as silent as a Charlie Chaplin movie.

That was until she left. Then he had plenty to say.

"Why didn't you inform me that she was able to kill me with ease?"

I didn't feel the least bit bad for him. "I warned you and you didn't listen."

"What warning did I receive?"

It was kind of hot inside this helmet. "What part of 'be cool' did you not understand? You knew she was crazy."

"She's psychotic."

"That too."

"I see Wycherley has become acquainted with Aurora." And then came Eric. Alongside with Sookie. She and I still didn't get a chance to talk after the whole 'fight club' incident. I didn't know where her head was at. But I guess she knew mine was slowly going bananas. "It's nice to see you, Jinx, you're looking awfully delectable this evening. With the exception of the helmet, of course."

Eric had balls. Big balls, dude. For him to compliment me not only in front of Wycherley, but Sookie too, meant that he ain't give one fuck about how they felt. I'd expect him to keep the compliments at bay at least in the presence of her. What was going on with those two?

"Doesn't she look good?" Wycherley's arm came around my waist quicker than a snake coils around its prey. "And she's doing it just for me. Me and only me."

We weren't about to get into this territorial crap right now. There were bigger issues at hand.

"Well then I'll have to get you out of that as soon as possible, Jinx."

Wycherley gripped my waist tighter, to the point where it almost hurt. And speaking of hurt, Sookie looked completely in shambles. Something wasn't right. She wasn't talking, not even to insult me, and her doe eyes weren't in tears or anything. By now she'd be cry. She was always a big baby. But that still ain't keep my from being worried. Whether I liked her or not I ain't want to see the girl become an emotional wreck. And right now, it looked as if that was really close to happening. What was going on with her?

"Says the vampire who honestly believes he'll be leaving this place tonight. And while we're on the topic of those not leaving here alive, hi Sookie, how's it goin'?"

"You're not laying a finger on Sookie. You value your life too much to do something as stupid as that."

"You and your assumptions, Eric. What makes you think I plan on laying a finger on her? No no no no, I'm draining her. That's all fangs. No fingers." And like that, Eric's own fangs appeared. Ugh, please God don't let them fight. This was not the time for that. And they were gonna kill each other if they did and I wasn't gonna deal with that. Not tonight. "Years of drinking only TruBlood have finally come to pass. And my first drink is going to be from a repulsive blonde who smells of rainbows and unicorns."

"You're gonna keep your filthy fucking self away from me," Sookie spat, finally breaking that vow of silence she convinced me she took.

The venom in Wycherley's tone was enough to keep me from opening my mouth. "You should've contemplated that before you decided to put my human in any sort of jeopardy. Poetic justice, sweetheart."

"I'm paying for what I did! I can't read minds."

"Hmm." Wycherley sighed, free hand rubbing his chin as he contemplated in deep thought. Or so I believed. "Well then I'll kill you simply because you're a nuisance and an eyesore."

"And then you will die the true death." Eric hissed, his hand gripping Sookie's wrist. Thing was, I don't think he was trying to control her, but himself. "It is against our rules to destroy another vampire's human."

"Don't attempt to enlighten me on our rules, Eric, I infuckingvented them." Releasing me, Wycherley began taking steps towards the two he said he wanted to kill. I tried reaching for him but he snatched his hand away. "And how exactly does a lowly vampire such as yourself, sentence someone of the highest ranking vampire government to the true death?"

Eric laughed, one that was condescending enough to make me cringe. He then placed a hand on Wycherley's shoulder. "You and your assumptions, Michael. What makes you think I plan on requesting The Magister to sentence you to the true death? No no no no, I plan on killing you. That's all me. No outside help. A bit of "poetic justice" for what you've done to me all these years. Saying I cheated in that card game-"

"You did."

"-for all you've done to Pam, New York. I think it's about time I rid the world of the self absorbed, narcissistic, Machiavellian, asshole that is Wycherley."

Peeling Eric's fingers away, Wycherley rubbed Eric's head like he was a god. Fucking shit. It it was one thing Eric ain't play with, it was his hair. They were gonna fight and I couldn't stop him. "Come on, mate, I dare you. Give it your best shot."

A scream, belonging to neither of the four of us, pieced the air. It was blood curdling, and enough to make all of us, yes, even the two vampires who'd elicited screams such as these, to turn our heads in the direction that it came from. I stared in horror, not knowing what had happened or who had caused it. But the next thing I saw was enough for me to put two and two together and make four.

A beam of golden light blasted from the same direction the scream had traveled. What sounded like whips of lightning crackling soon came after with dirt and debris exploding in the air. I covered my eyes from the blinding light, knowing that the helmet prevented me from being able to cover my ears. This was what everyone had been so anxious about.

The war had started.

Along with one of our own.

It seemed as if while Sookie and I were what I would call flash-banged by pixie and fairy shit, Wycherley had decided to take the opportunity to sucker punch Eric. Well, sucker stab to be exact. With the fucking fire poker Eric had used to stab him with. How was Wycherley carrying that the entire time without me noticing? Where did he hide that shit at? And it was exactly where Eric had stabbed him. Bare millimeters away from his heart.

The two picked up where they apparently left off at my house, fighting in blurs across the open field. Only this time, there was no appliances or random objects to be used as makeshift weapons. No coffee tables, walls, or nine irons. They only had their hands to use. And they were. I could hear the cringing noise of various bones snapping like twigs as they fought. And speaking of twigs, couldn't one of them use a tree branch as a makeshift stake? That way there was no coming back from being stabbed. They were really going to kill each other.

"Come on, Sookie, we gotta stop them." I tried pulling Sookie to come with me but she didn't budge.

"Just so we can save you boyfriend who wants to kill me? No. I ain't that fucking stupid."

"He wasn't gonna kill you, Sookie, he's just angry at what you did to me. Now come on!" She still ain't move.

"He seemed pretty fucking convincing to me. And after all he's done to Eric? I'm not helping."

"So you're just gonna let someone die? Just cause you don't like someone doesn't mean they deserve to die. He ain't did anything. And what makes you so sure Eric will win. We ain't just saving, Wycherley." Sookie was being a really big baby right now. "Fine, I'll do it by myself. I don't fucking need you." I just needed to figure out how to get over to them before they changed positions.

And that's when Sookie grabbed my hand. "What makes you think I'm letting you help? You and I have unfinished business."

The fuck did that mean? "Naw, I think our business is done. It's pretty much closed at this point. And I don't wanna go through this with you no more. I'm trying to be a better person."

"How convenient is that for you? After you take away my powers you decide to go all Mother Teresa? It doesn't work like that."

"No, It pretty much does. And I told Eric to tell you I was sorry for that. I'm not changing because of you Sookie. I ain't that nice just yet. I'm doing it for me. And I don't wanna get into any more of this bad blood shit with you. I'm over that. It's done."

Sookie yanked me towards her. Was the bitch trying to rip my arm out its socket or what? I needed this arm. It was my drawing arm. "So because you say it's done, just like that it's done. You always thought you were the boss. Fuck that. I'm sick of this, and I'm sick of you. How Eric choose you over me is incredible!"

Wait a minute! Hold up. Let's rewind that. "What makes you think Eric chose me? We were making our decisions after all of this."

"He told me before we came. Said while he'd cherish the times we spent together he wanted to move on. Wanted to move on to you. And that he'd always be there for me. What did you do to him?"

I wanted to cry. And not sad tears, but the joyful ones. A burst of pure unimaginable joy exploded within me. Eric had made his choice. And it wasn't Sookie. After months of arguing and spewing mean words and plain ole' fighting, Eric wanted to be with me. He was perfectly content with big mouthed, stubborn, too slutty for her own good me. And if that wasn't enough to make me the happiest woman in all the world. A weight had been lifted off my shoulders and I was ready to conquer the world.

And all that happiness turned into pure pain as Sookie's fist collided with my face and she tackled me to the ground. Bitch was insane. She knew I didn't want to fight and hit me anyway. She was slowly reading and comprehending more and more from The Book of Jinx. That was something I would've done and would've never thought Sookie was capable of doing that. But hey, when you get your man stolen you're bound to do a lot of out of character things.

I rolled around in the grass and I was positive my dress was gonna get stains on it. That sucked. People can never have nice things. I didn't want to hurt her, regardless of her new mission being to fuck me up, but I fought to gain control of the situation and put an end to everything.

"Sooks, stop!" Maybe pleading with her would help.

It didn't. She just kept fightin' and hittin'. And it's only so much abuse I can take before I lash back. But don't get my wrong, I felt really badly as I began kicking her ass. It wasn't right and Sookie ain't deserve a mouthful of my fist. Don't look at me like that, I really ain't wanna fight. No matter how much shit went down between us. Or the fact that I was going bananas. Or that I took her man like he was up for sale.

The both of us, both of us being the Sookie Jinx fight and the Wycherley Eric fight that most people would pay money for, continued alongside the back drop of an actual war taking place. It was funny, or well slightly ironic, that while the Pixies and Fairies had harbored hate over the years, so did the four of us. And the days that those two groups decided to end it all, so did we. A lot of tension and frustration has formed over the years.

What threw me for a loop was that now Sookie and I weren't just fighting fist against fist. She'd gotten some weapon into her hands. Long and black that seemed to be stained with red. I groaned once realizing what she'd gotten into her hands. The fucking fire poker Wycherley was using. Guess Eric ripped it out and threw it took the ground like trash.

Guess the saying was true about one man's trash.

"Put that shit down, Sooks. You ain't gon' do nothing with it." Not the best warning I could've given, but shit, she acted like she wanted to stab me. Which we all knew wouldn't happen.

Why the bitch always have to go and get a weapon whenever someone was fighting? First a shotgun, now this. And she's the one who started the fight!

"I am soooooo beyond sick of your shit, Jinx." I didn't have time for her games. If she wasn't gonna put it down on her own, I'd make her.

Wrestling with Sookie for the fire poker, the buzzing in my ear had grown louder and wasn't exactly buzzing anymore. Though I couldn't place my finger on what it was. . .

Whispers! That's what the buzzing noise had transitioned into. Full on, scary ass, whispers. Filling my entire head. Picture it like this. The noise in my head was the equivalent to bees inside their hive. It consumed everything. And I was gonna get one hell of a migraine. They were incoherent, and there were so many of them I couldn't make them out even if I tried.

Where these the fucking angels Aurora was talking about.

But it wasn't even that that took me for a loop. It was the image I saw while on top of Sookie, trying to snatch the weapon from her hands. This was enough to not only snap my attention from everything fucking else, but bring on tears instantly.

"Gram-gram?" I stared at the woman who had to have been my grandma. Floral house coat. Straight gray hair combed into a bun, though you'd never know that since she always had a black bonnet on. Stern yet loving eyes concealed with her thick glasses. And if that wasn't what topped me off, it was the charm bracelet clasped around her bony coffee complected wrist. That same bracelet I gave her when I was in the second grade.

"Gram-gram, what are you doing here?" She was gone. Gone for over fifteen years. And even Aurora said it herself that she was in heaven now. There was no logical way for this to happen.

This all made sense. This was what Aurora meant when she said not to trust what I saw. That this was all just some side effect from that damn fruit. This was me going crazy.

But this had to have been real. This woman in front of me was fucking real. Lumiere fruit or no lumiere fruit, people just didn't show up like this. Unless of course you're a pixie and have a bond with a vampire and they manifest. But that's different! Nothing like what's going on. And if that was what eating lumiere fruit did to you, then that was sick. To bring back someone's dead mother only for them to not be real.

Goddammit, fighting with Sookie while trying to talk to a deceased love one was harder than what most people would think. Both needed full on concentration.

My grandma opened her arms, fingers calling me forward as to say she wanted a hug from me. It was difficult trying to hug someone when you were preoccupied smushing someone's face with your fingers.

"It's time to come home, baby." She said in her soft almost heavenly voice, that all my concentration when into listening to her. It was a voice that I'd been aching to hear just one last time for years. "God wants you to come home."

What did that mean?

Before I had the chance to ask, the vision faded from my very sight and was replaced with black as my eyes clenched shut. A sharp, unfathomable pain splintered through my chest and the soft blades of grass tickled my hand as I rolled from off Sookie and gripped the earth. I couldn't control the scream that tore from my mouth. It was a scream I was sure could wake the dead. A scream that could reach the angels. A scream that left me writhing on the floor, gasping for ample amounts of thick, heavy air.

"Oh my God, Jinx," I heard Sookie's horror glazed voice shriek. "SOMEBODY HELP!"

The pain was ridiculous and lit my skin aflame. Like somehow had thrown be into the burning pits of hell just to see me scramble to make my way out. A deep, vicious ache seeped into the very core of my bones that I couldn't shake. Like Sookie had said, I needed help. I needed fucking help!

And it came to me, in the form of two very different vampires. They both hovered above me, eyes soaking in the pitiful sight of me clutching the poker that was imbedded within my heart as I tried alleviating whatever pain I possibly could. The battle seemed to be a losing one.

"Eric, I ain't meant to do it. It slipped!" Sookie cried, her voice barely a squeak. "Wegottadosomething!"

It was hard concentrating on anything at all. But what I did see next was Wycherley's hands gripping Sookie's throat and Eric having to pry his hands off her.

"Get the fuck out of here, Sookie." Eric pushed Sookie what seemed like yards away from us.

"Jinx, I'm so sorry." And with that, Sookie ran off into another part of God knows fucking where while I was left a bloodied mess, trying my hardest not to panic but failing terribly.

Terrified didn't begin to describe what was going through me. I didn't know what to expect and that was the scariest part of all of this. Not knowing what to do or how to handle things. I couldn't have been dying. Wasn't there supposed to be a white light calling me forward? Why didn't I hear God's voice beckoning me to him? Shit, wasn't I at least supposed to see my fucking life flash before my eyes? Instead, I was left with the horrible sight of Eric and Wycherley arguing about what to do with me. Their voices hard for me to hear even though they weren't even a foot away from me.

"We not fucking turning her, Eric! That's taking away her choice and who's to say it would work?"

"You expect me to idly watch her die?" I tried to not cry at his words, but it didn't seem to work. I didn't have control over myself anymore and I was seconds away from pissing myself. What was going on.

"No, I expect you to shut the fuck up while I comfort her to the best of my ability."

I couldn't have been dying. I couldn't have been. Why would God have done something like this to me? To someone who had nothing to show for her few years of living. To someone who hadn't experienced anything. I wasn't ready to leave. It wasn't my fucking time to go! What about all the people I was leaving behind? People who meant so much to me. If Lala wasn't there, who'd be the one to gossip with me. Without Tara, who'd be the one to tell me to be strong? No one understood be more than Jason did. And Sam made me feel less like a freak when we swapped shifter stories.

How would my parents get money? They were fucking lost without me. I didn't even want to imagine how they would react to their daughter being taken away. It hurt too much to think about that.

The thought of those once warm memories now brought the taste of venom to my mouth, mixing in the the metallic taste of copper that was slowly filling it.

Please God, if you get me through this, I'll stop swearing, being a bitch. I'll remain celibate until I get married. Just don't do this to me. Please.

Stooping down to meet my face, Eric used his thumb to wipe away all traces of tears that slid down my cheeks. "You're going to be fine, Jinx."

No I wasn't. This was the worst thing that could've possibly happened to me. Right after finding out Eric chose me over Sookie, God does this to me? Where was the fucking fairness in that? "I'm scared-"

He placed a finger gently against my lips, issuing me to calm down. That task was impossible. There was no calming a dying person down. "There's nothing to be worried about, Jinx. Everything's going to be fine."

Wycherley damn sure didn't look like it. He was too busy gripping the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath. I wished I could've still taken breaths like that. Mine were shallow and ragged as I convulsed to shake the pain away.

But Wycherley's demeanor seemed to switch instantly, and he appeared by my side, hand gripping my own. Surprisingly, his hand didn't feel cold to me. It actually felt warm. "Eric's right. You have nothing to worry about. We're here for you."

Their words did their job and I wasn't too afraid anymore. I just had to be happy to have these two by my side to help me through this. I wouldn't have wanted anyone else with me.

"Close your eyes and rest." As difficult as that may have seemed, I did what Eric told me to do. Closing my eyes, waiting for it to be over. Waiting for my life to be done.

That didn't stop my tears from flowing though. I'd cried enough to last me a lifetime tonight.

But it was funny, the last few thoughts that rummaged through my mind before the pain subsided and my body relaxed. The first, was of Sookie and I running around in my backyard, playing until it the skies grew dark. Don't ask me why I thought of her at a time like this. It just happened. The second, was of me, the night after my Grandma died, going to sleep and waking up in a completely different world. A scared little, curly haired, nine year old black girl, wandering throughout a twilight world, being introduced to who she really was and why she always felt so different.

When my breathing grew faint, and my vision faded to black, the pain was gone and everything felt peaceful. Like a warm blanket sheltering me from the cold. It was soothing and almost dreamlike. Like nothing in the world mattered anymore. I couldn't feel a thing. Or smell the weird combination of Eric and Wycherley's two distinct scents filling me. Or taste my own blood. Which was awful. I didn't know how vampires could stomach that.

But before I fully went, before my spirit had completely left, the sound of Wycherley's hush voice caressing my ear were the last words I heard. Three small words that made my journey that much more easy. Like a lullaby to a crying child.

"Pleasant dreams, Jinx."

**. . . **

**Secret 2: Jinx gave Eric the pixie dust last chapter. Make of that what you will. **

**Until Next Time.**


	38. Epilogue

**Here's the epilogue. Sadly I can't do shout outs this time without spoiling things. We'll get to talks of what stories I may do after the chapter.**

**And I may be uploading this story to wattpad as a failsafe. I'm incredibly lazy though so it may not happen. Let's hope this site doesn't fuck with this story. Fingers crossed!  
><strong>

**. . .  
><strong>

Epilogue

Four months. It had been four months since Jinx had died. Four months after that pointless war had taken place. Four fucking months of knowing that her death was at the hands of Sookie Stackhouse. And I let it happen as if there was no other option left to choose from. That the only available choice was to allow Sookie to walk away scot free, watching as they ruled Jinx's death an unsuspected murder, and let all residents Bon Temps live in ignorance. They cried and mourned, unleashing their sorrows and bevies of boohoos, but then what? They decided to swarm that comical fucking bar, Merlottes, like vermin, having their food served to them by the very person who killed the woman who's funeral they'd just attended.

Breathers were fucking pathetic.

I wanted to give Sookie the benefit of the doubt. Maybe the fire poker truly did slip from her grasps. Perhaps Jinx collapsed into it during the struggle. But as much as I tried to coax myself into believing that Sookie wasn't the kind of person who could kill someone she'd known all her life, simply shrugging off Jinx's death was not a possibility. I didn't give a fuck whether it was an accident or not. Every choice has a consequence. That was a lesson you learned early in life. Not only that, but I was a man of facts. And the fact of the matter was, Jinx was dead, Bon Temps had moved on, and Sookie killed her.

And that, my friends, was why I had no qualms with seeing to it that our little blonde barmaid was justly dealt with. In a way only I could serve. I'm sure as of now you're all pondering as to what I plan on doing, so I'll give you this hint; I'm not killing her. That was against the law and I played by the rules. Most of the times. Sometimes.

It was abnormal, me still pining over Jinx. I'm fully aware of that. Four months was an abundant amount of time to grieve and move on. Though there was no way I was grieving. Death was something I dealt with on a daily basis. Albeit, none of the dearly departed meant anything to me like Jinx had but that's beside the point. The _point_ was, I couldn't shake Jinx from my head, no matter how much I attempted to. My mind was infested with her so achingly much that thoughts of her began interfering with everything I did. Work, women, even during my leisure time, Jinx was always in my mind. Immediately postmortem, no, these unhealthy thoughts didn't occur. It was as time passed and the days after her death began to compile that it began.

Even now, as I sat on my couch, eating a soggy bowl of Fruity Pebbles, Jinx was still infiltrating my thoughts. I could see her warm skin and round curious eyes. Playful smile and bouncy curls. Slender build and just the right ratio of tits to ass. It was all there. And that's what I was thinking of now. But other days, it wasn't the lively, spirited, and endearingly ditsy woman I reminisced of. Other days, it was the sight of her bloodied body squirming in misery The soft cascade of tears staining her ample cheeks. The petrified look she gave me, practically pleading for me to help her. To end her anguish.

I couldn't do a fucking thing but watch her die.

And like a pull, a gravitational pull, I found myself no longer on my couch, consuming delicious human food, but in a cemetery, kneeling at the Jinx's grave, scraping away the dirt that lied between me and her coffin. I clawed at the ground, earth and soil crumbling beneath my fingers as I made my way to her casket. This was sick. This was sick and I was obsessing. But fuck, opening the casket of the recently deceased wasn't the worst thing I've done. Not even in my top one hundred.

I didn't rest until all six feet of dirt were gone and the vision of Jinx's coffin was in full view. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't taken aback by the sight of a baby pink casket. Baby goddamn pink. I've been around for a very long time and a pink casket is a first for me. Fucking ridiculous.

At least she went out in hillbilly style.

Though what they buried her within mattered not. It was too late. I had already ripped open her coffin door, revealing what I'd known all along. There she was, dead. Decomposition hadn't started yet, and probably wouldn't for a few more years, but she was dead. Though I will confess, as incredibly human as this sounds, she looked peaceful at glance. Which was all needed. My last sight of her was no longer seeing and feeling the fear course throughout every fragment of her, but knowing that wherever she was, she was fine. That whatever journey her soul went on after she drew in her last breath was a serene one.

I wasn't going to fool myself into believing that whatever remains, if there were any, of my soul would go on a tranquil such as hers. That was surely wistful thinking.

"You've made quite the fool out of yourself," I scorned silently, fingers dancing along the smooth edge of her coffin door. "At least no one was around see it."

Whatever feeble-minded mission I'd set myself on, it was a fail. Thinking Jinx was still alive was beyond moronic. Thinking that there was actually a chance that she still had made it through was weak. Breathers did this. Breathers got swept away by their infantile emotions and wishes. Not vampires who'd committed a plethora of despicable acts in their life.

Before deciding to put an end to all the madness that this one woman had put me through, I gave her one last look. Okay, the sentimental shit was over with now. Now it was time to leave and figure out how to occupy my mind. Women were always the answer to that.

As I finally began closing the door to her coffin, I wound up using that very door as a support for my frame. An indescribably powerful jolt surged through my chest. As if a strike of lightning penetrated my very heart and revitalized it, if only for a quick nanosecond. That nanosecond, was the most human I'd felt since the day I first turned. That nanosecond allowed all the feelings I'd suppressed to make it's way to the surface and I didn't know what the cause of that was. Heartbeats weren't meant for vampires. My heart, literally skipping a beat was a sign that something wasn't fucking up to snuff right now.

And like that; all I'd been thinking about happened.

A shot of life rushed throughout Jinx Malone, tiny frame arching towards the moonless sky as she gasped in her first breath of air. Her hand flew to her heart, which was pulsating at a palpable speed and her eyes like butterfly wings fluttered open, revealing the man who'd known she wasn't departed all along.

All the emotions I'd thrown away, I supposed she stumbled upon. Funny thing about being bonded, feeling not only what you allow yourself to feel, but what a helpless human feels as well. That would take getting used to.

Tears stinging her eyes, though never falling, (I wouldn't have judged her if they did) her hands clasped over her mouth. She was telling herself it wasn't true. That coming back from the dead wasn't possible. She and I were thinking some very similar thoughts at the moment.

What made my doubts fall away like an angel from grace, were her very first words. That made everything much more real. They way her eyes screamed at me to tell her this was all true as she sighed her words in the form of a question. The first thing she'd said after giving her minutes to recuperate was my name.

Not, "is this real?"

Not, "what's happening?"

Or even her usual sassy remarks like, "This must be hell if you're here."

No, her first words were my name, hoping that it was truly me. That this time I'd be there to comfort her and make up for what I couldn't do those short four months ago.

I smiled, knowing that she would hate it and that this was not the appropriate time to say something like this. But she wanted me, so she got me.

Taking her soft, fragile hand, I pulled Jinx towards me, lifting her from the coffin that she'd been trapped in for months. She was still shaken up and that meant nothing to me now. We had making up to do. "You just couldn't keep away from me could you?"

**. . . **

**There you all have it. Jinx is back! Left it open on who the vampire was that rescued her. Though I think it's pretty fucking obvious on who it is. We'd see in the sequel just what went down in those past four months. Wycherley and Eric and Sookie have both been very busy.  
><strong>

**Speaking of which. Other stories I could do. For those who don't like Jinx as much but love Wycherley, I can write a story about what happened between Eric and Wycherley in New York. Which of course was another love triangle. The Power of the P, man. Enough to make two grown ass vampires weak. (I should use that for a summary on here).  
><strong>

**Orrrr. For those who want to know what happened during those four months Jinx was gone, I can write a story either on what Eric was doing those four months. Or I can write a story on what Wycherley was doing those four months. Both of which involve Sookie. I'll say this though, if you want to know what Wycherley did, I can't do a sequel. Won't explain why. Just wouldn't be able to.  
><strong>

**Orrrr. You could very well get a sequel! Which would involve The Authority. (how y'all feel about 'em? They fucking crazy. For those who don't know, that little nine year old boy was the one Wycherley was speaking to when he killed Newlin. Alexander would be Wycherley's partner in crime. And speaking of Newlin, he's slowly becoming one of my favorites. No one takes Queen Pam's place though.) The sequel would also involve a much more heated battle for Jinx's affections. Both vampires believe they've secured the right to wax that Pixie ass and they're not resting until they do. Oh, and there's some Sookie too! As if we care about her.  
><strong>

**Now... it seems to be an ever popular decision that if I don't do a sequel, you guys want a Godric/OC/Eric fic. Now while I have ideas for that, Imma be straight up honest, Godric was one of my least favorite characters in the show! DON'T KILL ME FOR SAYING THAT! I just found him boring and a little too much trying to play "Jesus." And I can probably guarantee that if I do try for a Godric/OC/Eric story, I won't finish it because Godric does nothing for me. I'd much rather do Bill/OC/Eric.  
><strong>

**But right now, my inspiration ain't even with True Blood. Right now a Supernatural fic is really calling me. Only on Season 2, (I recommend anyone who watches True Blood to try this show!) and Dean and Sam have stolen my heart. Though I will be back to this fandom. That's a given.  
><strong>

**Until next time, sweethearts.  
><strong>

**Love. Peace. And Chicken Grease.  
><strong>


	39. Sequels!

**Pssst. **

**I wrote a sequel for this story!**

**I Wanna Do Bad Things with You Too**

**Yup. Yup. That's what it's called. **

**You can read it if you want. **

**Or don't... that's cool too. **

**But just wanted to let you all know. =)**


End file.
